Extasis
by Gumi Inu-chan
Summary: que pasaria si juntamos a dos perturbadores cosmicos, un vampiro y una joven que solo piensa en el trabajo? una exploscion sexual...S mas E igual X...
1. Chapter 1

Hola a tods...! esta historia no es mia, es una adaptacion...los personajes no me pertenecen...solo los tome prestado sin permiso...jeje

Espero que les guste y sea de su agrado...

Prólogo

S + E = X. Seducción más envilecimiento igual a x-citación. Una fórmula ganadora. Su fórmula.

Sango había ido perfeccionando su acto sexual y pecaminoso a lo largo de casi mil años. Era una perturbadora cósmica especializada en provocar un caos sexual adondequiera que fuese, la mejor en lo que hacía. Y lo que hacía era provocar follones sexuales. Montones y montones de deliciosos follones.

Se sentó en el centro del patio del castillo, se envolvió en su cola blanca y afelpada y se quedó mirando la torre mientras una irritación felina le hacía entrecerrar sus ojos anaranjados. Con una pata se peinó unos pelitos de la cara que se le habían erizado y deseó poder hacer lo mismo con su irritación. La gatita Sango estaba cabreada.

¿Dónde demonios estaba Miroku? Era él quien la había llamado para que le ayudara y le había pedido que se transformara en una gata blanca... ¿Por qué blanca? Odiaba el blanco; la hacía verse gorda. Además, era el símbolo de la bondad. Odiaba la bondad. ¿Por qué no podía ser una gata negra, el verdadero espejo de su alma? ¿Y a qué venía lo de la gata? Habría querido presentarse ante Miroku en su seductora forma humana...

Su irritación empezó a desvanecerse al pensar en Miroku, en el aspecto que tenía la última vez que le vio. Era un monumento de cabellos negros, una invitación viva a la aventura erótica. Habían pasado un mes juntos, explorando toda clase de excesos sexuales, y luego él se había marchado. Ella sabía que iba a ocurrir, lo esperaba, pero aun así podía decirse que la había herido. Ningún otro ser la había hecho lamentarse nunca de nada. Sólo Miroku. Y ésa era la única razón por la que había respondido a su llamada. Por los viejos tiempos.

Sango echó un vistazo a su alrededor. Era un anochecer tranquilo de 1785, en un castillo viejo y ruinoso de las tierras altas de Escocia. No parecía que estuviera pasando nada importante, pero tenía que ser algo gordo, porque Miroku era el perturbador cósmico más poderoso del universo. No acababa de concebir que necesitase ayuda.

Mmm... Olía algo en una de las habitaciones de la torre. Era una mujer y estaba... Sango intentó concentrarse. Estaba pensando en sexo, sexo puro y duro. Eso no le interesaba. Sango buscaba algo en lo que hincar el diente, en sentido figurado, por supuesto. Pero un momento... Ahora la mujer estaba pensando cosas totalmente absurdas como que nada la haría involucrarse en una situación sexual mientras estuviera en ese castillo.

«¿Nada?». Sango se acurrucó en su cola y ronroneó al pensar en las infinitas posibilidades de crear situaciones irresistiblemente sexuales. Invertiría todos sus esfuerzos en aquella mujer.

La cosa se ponía interesante.

De pronto, sus pensamientos se dispersaron y la envolvió una presencia tremendamente poderosa y sexual que le hizo temblar los bigotes. Si hubiera estado en su forma humana, le habrían temblado muchas otras cosas.

No era Miroku. Se trataba de una presencia sensual muy diferente de las que había sentido hasta entonces. Era la conjunción de todas las noches oscuras colmadas de suaves gemidos eróticos, del sudor de los cuerpos masculinos penetrando a las mujeres que yacían debajo y de los sueños pervertidos de cuero, cadenas y juguetes eróticos.

Sango sonrió, o esbozó lo más parecido a una sonrisa con su boquita felina. Era un ser masculino, se hallaba en esa torre y podía sentir el cálido torbellino de su poder sensual.

Mmmm... ¡Un desafío sexual! Su terreno.

Ahora tenía que ver qué podía hacer para unir a esa mujer que no quería sexo con aquel potencial masculino abrasador. Su imaginación empezaba a revolucionarse.

Sí, que se apartara aquel hombre caliente. Sango había llegado.

Continuara...

les gusto? les encanto? si? no? cualquier cosa me dicen...dejen reviews...

Estoy a su disposición Miyu Inuma Taisho...


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 1

Desde la ventana de la torre, Inuyasha Taisho observaba sonriente a la gata blanca. El roce de sus labios con sus colmillos le despertaba apetitos familiares: de alimento, de placer sexual. Las dos necesidades parecían ir siempre unidas. Las apartó de su mente. Primero tenía que saber qué peligro le acechaba. Su sonrisa se ensanchó, dejando al descubierto una dentadura salvaje. Sospechó que la visión de aquella sonrisa no debía de ser nada reconfortante.

—Un ser extraño se acerca sigilosamente moviendo sus patitas felinas —dijo en un murmullo suave y meditabundo que no iba dirigido a oídos humanos.

Su sonrisa se desvaneció mientras se peinaba el pelo hacia atrás con los dedos, dejándolo caer sobre su espalda. Miroku había traído a otro de los suyos para que le ayudara. No le serviría de nada. Ni siquiera la combinación de sus poderes iba a hacer que Inuyasha abandonara su deber.

—Vas a ser un gran incordio —dijo frunciendo el ceño. No sabía lo que eran Miroku y la gata, pero había notado su poder, un poder que no era humano—. Quizá pueda adivinar lo que estás pensando.

Centró la mente en la gata y se adentró en sus pensamientos. No fue difícil. La gata no sólo no hizo nada para apartar su intrusión sino que casi parecía darle la bienvenida.

Cuando sus pensamientos rozaron los del animal, puso unos ojos como platos. No encontró planes de muerte y destrucción, sino sólo...

Sexo. Sexo en todas sus formas concebibles. Cuerpos desnudos tumbados y abiertos a todo acto erótico. Una explosión de estímulos sensuales, oscuridad, calor y un apetito sexual insaciable.

Inuyasha se apartó de la ventana y se dio la vuelta hacia su habitación. Era un ayudante extraño para Miroku, pero le parecía comprensible. Tanto él como aquella criatura disfrazada de gata apreciaban el goce de todo lo sexual. Y gracias a sus desarrollados sentidos, Inuyasha conocía mejor que nadie las maravillas del sexo. Había perdido muchas de sus características humanas al convertirse en vampiro, pero lo había compensado. Al fijar la mirada en su cama y ver los barrotes macizos de madera natural y las colchas de seda que evocaban tantos recuerdos, recuperó la sonrisa. ¡Y tanto que lo había compensado!

Avanzó a grandes pasos hasta la puerta y se detuvo. Cerró los ojos, respiró hondo y deseó volver a ser humano mientras sus afilados colmillos se retraían lentamente como las uñas de un gato.

Distraído, se puso la mano en el corazón. Incluso después de cien años, el latido de su corazón seguía impresionándole.

Todavía con los ojos cerrados, buscó a esa mujer cuya presencia había notado hacía sólo un rato. Estaba en la habitación de abajo. Una hembra caliente, toda una tentación para el sensual cazador que había en él. Aquella noche tenía la intención de alimentarse, pero no le haría daño divertirse un poco antes.

Iría a su encuentro y bajaría con ella al banquete que Miroku había preparado para sus invitados. Así tendría la oportunidad de calibrar la amenaza que Miroku y la gata suponían para él estando juntos. Miroku no haría nada mientras sus in-vitados estuvieran allí reunidos por miedo a que se alterasen.

«Sus invitados». Inuyasha había oído a Miroku hablar con ellos, una gente de tiempos muy posteriores que habían pagado por el placer de alojarse en el castillo, esperando poder disfrutar unos de otros. Pero el castillo pertenecía al clan de Inuyasha y Miroku y sus invitados iban a experimentar mucho más de lo que habían imaginado.

Inuyasha abrió los ojos, se puso el tartán sobre los hombros y abrió la puerta. En seguida se animó, olvidando el hambre que le roía. Los invitados de Miroku tendrían razones para alterarse en aquel primer banquete. El olor infame procedente de la cocina del castillo sugería una poción de bruja. Inuyasha se preguntó ociosamente si se los encontraría a todos convertidos en sapos después de comer. Eso le solucionaría el problema, sin duda. Con aquel jocoso pensamiento, salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta tras él.

Mientras bajaba silenciosamente los peldaños de piedra de la escalera de caracol, empezó a pensar en la mujer. ¿Era joven o madura? ¿Le recibiría con una cálida bienvenida o con helado desdén? Podía rozar sus pensamientos, pero prefirió saborear ese pequeño misterio. Aunque daba igual. Si la quería, sería suya. Siempre había sido así. Nunca se había preguntado por qué y se limitaba a disfrutar de lo que el destino le brindaba.

Inuyasha llegó al final de la escalera y se detuvo frente a la puerta. Sabía que tenía una sonrisa voraz e intentó disimularla bajo un gesto menos amenazador. No pudo. Encogiéndose de hombros, levantó el puño para llamar a la puerta.

Kagome dio una vuelta sobre sí misma, despacio, para examinar su habitación, mientras trataba de ignorar la sensación de que se acercaba algo espeluznante. Era una sensación estúpida, sin embargo, ya que no había absolutamente nada que la amenazase. Era una mujer del siglo XXIV y, en el año 2300, los científicos habían determinado que todas las apariciones de fantasmas y espíritus tenían una explicación lógica. Además, había reservado este viaje a la Escocia de 1785 a través de una agencia de viajes en el tiempo de gran reputación, y el representante de la agencia, Miroku, parecía capaz de hacer frente a cualquier problema que pudiera surgir.

La repentina llamada a la puerta hizo desvanecer todos los pensamientos del siglo XXIV de su cabeza. La personita simplona que se escondía en un rincón polvoriento de su conciencia y que raramente articulaba palabra le susurraba toda clase de posibilidades. «Te considera un bocado exquisito», advertía el demonio. «Desea dormir en tu cama», susurraba la gárgola monstruosa.

«Tranquilízate». Estaba a salvo tras una puerta cerrada. Además, había traído su spray paralizador, que era capaz de inmovilizar a un elefante incluso estando medio vacío. Sin embargo, no creía que hubiera ningún elefante al otro lado de la puerta.

Por inercia, intentó acceder a las emociones de quien estaba fuera de la habitación. Nada. Era extraño; siempre había podido descifrar las emociones. Kagome exhaló un profundo suspiro. Era evidente que ni siquiera podría descifrar las emociones más obvias si no dejaba de asustarse a sí misma de una forma tan tonta. Sólo tenía que abrir la puerta.

Vale, sólo tenía que abrir la puerta. El recuerdo de pesadillas infantiles, especialmente las que mostraban arañas gigantes, separaba su mano del pestillo.

Su reacción la sorprendió. Se suponía que era un gurú de la tranquilidad emocional y que no podían afectarle sentimientos vagos e injustificados sin fundamento lógico. Pero en cuanto las sombras de la noche invadieron la habitación, decidió mantener la puerta cerrada.

Se apoyó contra la pared, cerca de la puerta de madera maciza y preguntó:

—¿Quién es?

—Inuyasha Taisho. Vivo justo encima de usted. Pensaba que quizá podríamos bajar juntos al banquete.

Una voz humana. Un rápido análisis de aquella voz le hizo ver que era oscura, sensual, peligrosa y que hablaba en un dialecto antiguo que parecía estar en armonía con aquel castillo. La naturaleza humana de esa voz debería haber calmado su corazón acelerado pero, en vez de eso, lo aceleró aún más.

—¿Vives encima de mí? Entonces estás en la suite de la torre. ¿Cómo lo has conseguido?

Era ella quien tenía que haberse alojado en esa suite. Kagome la había pedido porque quería estar lo más lejos posible de Hoyo, cuyo vértigo le había hecho quedarse en el primer piso. Pero cuando llegaron, Miroku le dio la excusa de que había habido una confusión con las reservas y por eso le acabaron asignando aquella habitación.

—Era mi habitación antes de que usted llegara y lo seguirá siendo cuando se marche.

Kagome se mordió el labio mientras consideraba la respuesta. Así pues, su visitante no formaba parte del grupo turístico de Miroku, pero éste no había mencionado a ningún residente.

—¿Por qué no quiere abrir la puerta? ¿Le doy miedo? —dijo con una risita, burlándose de ella.

—No.

«Sí». No sabía por qué, pero su instinto le mandaba un mensaje bien claro: No abras esa puerta.

—Es que... todavía no estoy vestida. Te veré en el salón..., Inuyasha.

Kagome no tenía ninguna duda de que le reconocería. Un hombre con aquel deje tan pecaminoso tenía que destacar entre la multitud. Enseguida reprimió cualquier pensamiento de sensualidad y pecado. De ninguna manera iba a volver a pasar por eso. Había aprendido por las malas que el sexo era la trampa más tonta.

Sólo tenía que esperar unos minutos y dejar que fuera pasando antes de bajar a comer. Kagome ya se había apartado de la entrada cuando el pestillo se corrió y la puerta empezó a abrirse, despacio.

Se quedó helada. Un montón de pensamientos de pánico empezaron a revolotear aterrorizados por su cabeza. El demonio, la gárgola, las arañas gigantes...Todos le gritaban «¡Haz algo!».

En algún momento entre la visión del demonio y el grito de «haz algo», un hombre entró en la habitación.

—Me decepciona, querida. Esperaba verla desnuda. Habría sido un espectáculo maravilloso. —Su regocijo ponía en evidencia la fragilidad de su mentira.

Entonces entró en acción su instinto de supervivencia.

—Fuera de aquí.

Sacó un arma. Aún llevaba el spray paralizador en el bolso. Al palpar la mesita que tenía al lado, reconoció un jarrón y lo agarró.

—No querrá destrozar ese jarrón... Podría gastar toda esa energía de una forma mucho más placentera... —Su voz evocaba humo negro y secretos nocturnos.

Kagome vaciló un momento para pensar en el humo negro y ésa fue su perdición. El hombre se acercó y le cogió la mano. Ella soltó el jarrón.

Levantó la vista hacia el rostro sombrío de aquel hombre que la sobrepasaba. ¿Qué posibilidades tenía en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo? Ninguna. Abrió la boca para gritar.

Él le puso su enorme mano en la boca y se le acercó para susurrarle al oído:

—Está a salvo conmigo. Sólo es que el pestillo estaba flojo y el viento ha abierto la puerta.

¿A salvo? No lo creía. La presión de su cálida piel contra sus labios, ese aroma de parajes oscuros y de macho salvaje y el roce sedoso de su pelo sobre su mejilla enturbiaron sus pensamientos. ¿Peligroso? Desde luego. ¿Por qué? No lo sabía. Nunca había destacado en las preguntas tipo test.

Pero no podía negar que era humano y, puesto que había esperado ver salir algún monstruo de la oscuridad, su presencia de carne y hueso la tranquilizó un poco.

El desconocido había percibido su indecisión, porque le sacó la mano de la boca y se adentró en la habitación.

—Le vendría bien un poco de luz para ahuyentar los terrores nocturnos.

—¿Y qué hago? No he traído mi encendedor y nunca le pillé el truco a eso de frotar dos piedras. —No podía dejar que la apartara de su propósito—. Además no hay viento.

Una ráfaga de viento helado entró súbitamente por la puerta y se llevó sus palabras.

—Hay muchas corrientes de aire por aquí y el viento se cuela por cualquier abertura que encuentra, para jugar.

Encendió las velas una a una, sin volverse para mirarla, y luego se agachó frente a la chimenea.

¿Cómo lo había hecho? No había visto que tuviera ningún instrumento para hacer fuego en la mano. ¿Cuándo empezaron a usarse las cerillas? No lo recordaba. Distraída, cerró la puerta para que el viento no apagase las velas.

Entonces se centró de nuevo en aquel hombre. Lo primero que vio fue que era alto, musculoso y que llevaba una especie de... Rebuscó entre sus conocimientos de vestimenta antigua. Una falda escocesa. Llevaba una falda escocesa a cuadros azules y verdes. No se parecía a las de las imágenes que había visto sino que más bien era como un trozo de tela atado a la cintura.

Lo único que veía ahora era el sólido muro de su espalda y una larga maraña de pelo negro.

Podría haber salido corriendo de la habitación, pero la existencia misma de esa posibilidad anuló su necesidad de hacerlo. Si quería hacerle daño, tendría su oportunidad.

Envolviéndose en sus propios brazos, avanzó cautelosamente hacia él. El fuego ardía con fuerza en la chimenea, cosa que la sorprendió mucho. No había encendido un luego en su vida pero el sentido común le decía que tenía que pasar algún tiempo antes de que pudiera arder con aquella fuerza. ¿Y porqué no había sido capaz de descifrar sus emociones? Kagome sopesó sus sospechas y su necesidad de calor. Ganó el calor, así que se le acercó más.

—Cuando vuelva de la cena, la habitación ya se habrá calentado. —Se levantó y se quedó mirando el fuego—. Necesitará mantas para protegerse del frío cuando amanezca y el fuego se apague.

«Date la vuelta para que pueda verte la cara». Necesitaba calmar su inquietud, poder poner un rostro humano a sus miedos.

—Un hombre también le serviría. El calor corporal no se extingue al amanecer.

Su sugerencia era una tentación turbulenta que le ponía la carne de gallina; nada tenía que ver con el frío de la noche. «Recuerda tus miedos». Pero, por alguna razón, no podía recuperar el pánico que había sentido hacía sólo unos instantes. Aunque el terror no podía haberse llevado también su sentido común.

—Con el fuego es suficiente. No necesito nada más.

Sospechó que si permanecía mucho más tiempo escuchando la oscura pasión de esa voz, pronto desearía explorar fuentes de calor alternativas. Pero no pensaba dejar que sucediera porque tenía trabajo que hacer y el sexo no formaba parte de su misión.

—Todos necesitamos algo más.

Con aquel enigmático comentario, se dio la vuelta.

Kagome le miró, fascinada. Si realmente existía la belleza aterradora, la estaba viendo en aquel momento. En su época, había moldes para cuerpo y rostro que podían darle a uno el aspecto deseado. Pero aquello era sólo una máscara. La cirugía estética no reflejaba los demonios interiores.

El rostro de aquel hombre no ocultaba nada. Todos y cada uno de sus rasgos eran esencialmente masculinos y configuraban el tipo de rostro que los hombres temían y las mujeres... sabían apreciar. Era la primitiva necesidad de calor que habitaba en toda mujer, por mucho que lo negara. La mirada de Kagome se deslizó por sus labios, tan sensuales que casi podía sentir cómo se derretían en su boca. Evitó mirarle a los ojos. Aún no estaba preparada para hacerlo porque quería admirar su belleza, como una tormenta perfecta en toda su brava grandeza, sin dejar de reconocer el peligro, y no necesitaba mayor sensibilidad para hacerlo.

—Bienvenida a mi tiempo. No me ha dicho cómo se llama.

Se acercó a ella y la habitación se llenó de calor.

Vale, sabía lo del viaje en el tiempo. ¿Cómo podía ser que lo aceptase con tanta tranquilidad? Aquella ropa anunciaba rudeza a gritos. Era el año 1785, por el amor de Dios. ¿Por qué no se adentraba corriendo en la noche o la acusaba de brujería? Tuvo un escalofrío. Brujería. La idea de morir quemada no la seducía en absoluto.

—No pareces trastornado por el viaje en el tiempo.

—Sé cosas que usted nunca podría llegar a imaginarse. ¿Por qué tendría que extrañarme que haya viajado en el tiempo?

Parecía sincero.

«¿Cosas que usted nunca podría llegar a imaginarse?». No era una respuesta demasiado reconfortante.

—Supongo que tiene un nombre, ¿verdad?

Cualquiera diría que se estaba divirtiendo.

—Kagome—respondió ella automáticamente.

La larga y esplendorosa melena del desconocido había traído la noche consigo. Kagome no podía imaginárselo bien peinado y con la cara despejada. Era consciente de que tenía que mirar más allá de su pelo, más allá de sus marcados rasgos y de la tentación de sus labios. Tenía que mirarle a los ojos, pero aún no estaba preparada.

—¿Kagome? ¿No tiene usted otro nombre?

Se acercó todavía más a ella.

—Soy Kagome número 56-2310, según los documentos de nacimiento. Fui la Kagome número cincuenta y seis nacida en el año 2310. Pero el número es sólo para una identificación oficial.

El hombre se le acercaba amenazadoramente, tapando el fuego con su ancha espalda e invadiendo su espacio mientras le traía un mensaje que la confundía.

Se había pasado toda la vida descifrando las emociones de otra gente y lidiando con ellas. Sin embargo, no alcanzaba a percibir de él sino... poder. Capas y capas de poder. Un poder sexual que tentaba y seducía. Y también un poder oscuro, el que había sentido aproximarse a ella y al que había respondido cuando él había llamado a la puerta por primera vez.

Se preguntaba qué debía de esconderse detrás de todo aquel poder. ¿Seguro que quería saberlo?

—Es un nombre muy frío para una mujer como usted.

El gesto malicioso de sus labios daba a entender que le hubiera gustado bautizarla de nuevo. Probablemente con un nombre tipo «Kagome -mujercaliente».

Era el momento de dejar de ser el centro de atención.

—¿Y qué me dices de ti? ¿Quién eres, Inuyasha?

Su intuición le decía que necesitaría varias vidas para lograr una respuesta a su pregunta.

—Soy un Taisho. Este castillo y estas tierras pertenecen a mi clan. No paso demasiado tiempo aquí, pero es el hogar de mi juventud y vuelvo cuando me veo obligado a hacerlo. —Con aire distraído, le apartó un mechón de pelo de la cara y luego le rozó el colgante de plata que lucía en el cuello.

Kagome comprobó que no le ardiera el pelo. El resto de su cuerpo ardía por completo.

—El castillo parece desierto, sin contar el grupo turístico. ¿Dónde está el resto de tu familia?

Una emoción que no pudo identificar le tensó la mandíbula y le hizo apretar los labios.

—Viven... en otro lugar.

Quizá no lograba acceder a sus emociones pero entendió perfectamente que no quería que supiera demasiado sobre él. Secretismo. Los secretos solían engendrar estrés e infelicidad. Las posibilidades florecían. Sonrió.

—Parece que llevas una vida muy solitaria.

Qué suerte la suya. La soledad era un indicador infalible de infelicidad, y Kagome se dedicaba precisamente a combatir la infelicidad.

La mirada del desconocido se había posado sobre sus labios y era como si se los estuviera rozando con las yemas de los dedos. Kagome los apretó para que ni se le ocurriera tocárselos.

El hombre se encogió de hombros.

—No necesito más compañía que la mía —dijo derritiendo la mirada en su boca—. Deberías sonreír más a menudo.

Kagome empezó a hablar ante el temor de quedarse sin aliento.

—Entonces supongo que la agencia de viajes te alquiló el castillo a ti.

Sin poder evitarlo, dio un paso hacia atrás.

—A mí no me han alquilado nada. —Había en sus labios un toque de humor que estaba segura que no vería en sus ojos, si se atrevía a mirarlos—. De eso quiero hablar con ellos.

Distraído, se puso una mano en el corazón. Quizá ella debería hacer lo mismo para intentar apaciguar los latidos del suyo.

—Esta era mi casa antes incluso de que hubiera el castillo y no dejare que Miroku y su mercenario me echen.

Se inclinó hacia ella y Kagome dio otro paso hacia atrás. Él sonrió, satisfecho.

«¿Antes incluso de que hubiera el castillo?». Vale, era suficiente. A este paso, la haría retroceder hasta la puerta y bajar la escalera de caracol de la torre. Tenía que reflexionar sobre aquello de «antes de que hubiera el castillo», pero ahora mismo tenía otras preocupaciones.

Kagome decidió tratar el asunto con mano dura ya que, de lo contrario, no conseguiría llevar a cabo su misión. Estaba dejando que el castillo, la noche y aquel hombre jugaran con su mente. Tenía que recuperar el control.

—Espera, cogeré el chal. Recuérdame que le pida a Miroku algo para encender el fuego y no morir de frío. Un autorregulador de temperatura habría sido ideal, pero supongo que no se le ha ocurrido.

Esquivó aInuyasha, evitando compararse con un cangrejo asustado.

—¿Un autorregulador de temperatura?

El valor de Kagome creció proporcionalmente a la perplejidad de Inuyasha.

—Y no he visto ningún baño. ¿Qué hago si tengo que... ya sabes? —Agitó las manos para realzar la importancia de aquel «ya sabes»—. Soy capaz de sobrellevar la autenticidad hasta cierto punto. Durante la cena, tendré una conversación con Miroku sobre necesidades básicas.

—Tiene un orinal debajo de la cama.

Fuera perplejidad y vuelta a la diversión.

—Gracias, lo tendré en cuenta.

¡Dios! ¿Podría soportarlo durante dos semanas? Valía la pena intentarlo.

Kagome cogió el chal, una de las prendas del vestuario «auténtico» que Miroku había insistido en que sus invitados trajeran para poder mezclarse con la gente del lugar. Quizá se había desviado un poco del concepto de auténtico, pero oye, era su viaje.

Al coger el chal, sacó también el spray paralizador de su bolso, un arma de menos de ocho centímetros. Vaya, no tenía bolsillos. Dándole la espalda a Inuyasha, se la metió en el sujetador y deseó no tener que recuperarla.

Luego se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa radiante.

—Muy bien, ya estoy. Vámonos.

La sonrisa de Kagome se desvaneció cuando Inuyasha se acercó a ella, le arrancó el chal de sus dedos fláccidos y se lo puso sobre los hombros. Era como si llevara a cuestas todas las dudas que tenía sobre él, abrumándola con preguntas sin respuesta. ¿Por qué no podía descifrar sus emociones? ¿Qué había querido decir con que había estado allí antes incluso de que hubiera castillo? ¿Por qué la hacía sentir tan intranquila? ¿Por qué la hacía...? Le miró de arriba abajo. Bueno, al menos tenía respuesta para esa pregunta en particular.

—Usted viene de lejos y las cosas que no comprende sobre este lugar podrían perjudicarla. Es muy imprudente por su parte haber venido hasta aquí. Y Miroku no es quien usted cree. Habría hecho mejor quedándose en casa tranquila, con su autorregulador de temperatura y su baño. —Se le acercó un poco más.

Ya era suficiente. Se negó a dar otro paso hacia atrás. Con sólo unas palabras, la había amenazado y había ofendido su capacidad de tomar decisiones. Sin pensarlo dos veces, le miró a los ojos.

Craso error. Tenía los ojos más azules que había visto en su vida. Kagome recordaba haber visto un lago con el agua exactamente del mismo color, tan brillante que uno se olvidaba de su profundidad y del frío cortante del glaciar que lo formaba.

Aquellos ojos se lo mostraron todo. Profundidades a las que no podía acceder y a las que no creía que quisiera acceder, y también una frialdad increíble. Automáticamente, aguzó los sentidos en busca de una emoción cualquiera. Nada. Era como si le hubiera cerrado una puerta en las narices. Tenía que tener sentimientos, todo el mundo tenía. «Quizá él no».

Kagome apartó la mirada. No lograría nada con el estómago vacío.

—Tengo hambre, bajemos al salón.

Haciéndose la despistada, fue hasta la puerta con la esperanza de que saliera de la habitación mientras ella examinaba el pestillo.

—Habla de un modo muy extraño.

No parecía que tuviera intención de irse.

—Usé el Programa de Asimilación del Lenguaje para aprender el dialecto más antiguo posible pero, desafortunadamente, el más antiguo databa del siglo XXI. —Se encogió de hombros. ¿Se iría ahora?

Kagome estaba maldiciendo en voz baja el pestillo, hablando en Riparian, una lengua muy rica en insultos descriptivos, cuando notó que él se detenía junto a ella. Le sintió. Su cuerpo, su calor y su aroma la rozaron con algo tan primitivo que tuvo que tomar aire para recobrar fuerzas. Al darse la vuelta, se había olvidado por completo de la puerta.

—Las puertas nunca impiden la entrada a los que realmente quieren entrar.

Aquella suave declaración la dejó helada, al tomarla en un sentido que no quería ni analizar.

Decidió ignorar los dobles sentidos.

—Entonces, esta puerta no impediría la entrada a un mosquito kadiano.

Él sonrió ampliamente.

—Eso de mosquito kadiano parece una criatura espantosa.

Kagome había viajado por la galaxia y más allá pero nunca, absolutamente nunca, había visto una sonrisa como aquella: oscura y perversa, prometiendo noches enteras de placer pecaminoso.

Pestañeó. ¿Qué había dicho?

—Ah, el mosquito kadiano. —Tenía que apartarse del alcance de aquella sonrisa antes de que la abatiera como un misil—. Es bastante inofensivo —dijo retrocediendo—. Es un pequeño insecto que se te mete en la ropa, te pica y te deja una marca lila que tarda una semana en marcharse.

Tomó aire y escondió barriga, intentando pasar por su lado sin establecer contacto físico.

—No todas las cosas que se te meten en la ropa y te pican son inofensivas.

Kagome percibió la ironía de su voz mientras cerraba la puerta y la seguía por las oscuras escaleras del castillo.

No le importaba no haber cerrado la puerta con llave; al fin y al cabo, se había llevado al peligro con ella.

—¿Cosas que pican? —Intentó ignorar la presencia que le pisaba los talones. Imposible—. No me digas que hay animales salvajes ahí fuera. —En 2339, ya no quedaban animales salvajes en la Tierra.

—¿Fuera? Quizá los que deberían preocuparla son los de dentro.

Casi podía sentir su cálido aliento en la nuca mientras la seguía de cerca. Le entró un escalofrío pero no quiso saber la causa.

—Si intentas asustarme, olvídalo. Yo no me asusto de nada.

Mentiras, mentiras y más mentiras. Él la asustaba. La asustaba porque no le entendía y ella siempre había entendido a la gente. La asustaba porque no sabía cómo tratar con aquel animal absolutamente sexual.

Kagome estaba tan ocupada pensando en animales sexuales y picaduras inesperadas que tropezó en la oscuridad. Con un grito de alarma, buscó la pared de piedra para evitar caerse.

Pero no la encontró. Inuyasha la envolvió en sus brazos y la apretó contra él, refunfuñando:

—No me puedo creer que Miroku no haya encendido los candelabros para que sus invitados puedan ver dónde pisan.

—Podría haberme desnucado —dijo jadeando, aunque no por el susto de aquella caída inminente.

Como él estaba en el peldaño de arriba y era mucho más alto que ella, al cogerla le había puesto las manos justo debajo del pecho en vez de en la cintura.

—Sí, y sería una pena echar a perder un cuello como el suyo.

Cuando se inclinó para susurrarle esas palabras al oído, Kagome percibió una suave risita. Tenía la impresión de que había en juego algún chiste que sólo él entendía.

—Un accidente así habría puesto fin a mi siglo de vida.

—¿Siglo? —No pudo articular más de una palabra seguida.

—Mmm. —Sus labios le rozaron la nuca—. ¿He dicho siglo? Quería decir día. —Le lamió la piel que sus labios habían rozado.

Aquel contacto le encendió el cuerpo y la hizo temblar de la cabeza a los pies, cortándole la respiración. En aquel momento, todas las criaturas que rugían en la noche, fuera del castillo, parecían inofensivas comparadas con la sensual amenaza del escocés que tenía delante.

Se estaba desviando de su objetivo. No había viajado hasta allí para gozar del roce de los labios de aquel desconocido mientras deseaba fervientemente que subiera un poco las manos para tocarle los pechos. ¿Qué sabía de él, aparte de que le había dado un susto de muerte? Quizá era una especie de ritual nocturno: seducción en las escaleras, cena y un sueño profundo. Abrió la boca para expresar lo que sentía.

Pero él la soltó antes de que pudiera decir nada y se quedó con las ganas, en las escaleras. El aire fresco de la noche se le metió en el chal y le acarició la nuca, todavía caliente por el roce de sus labios. Intentó sobreponerse a esa inexplicable sensación de derrota y siguió bajando las escaleras, esta vez palpando la pared de piedra.

—¿Por qué ha venido? El castillo no ofrece grandes comodidades y no parece muy interesada en las posibilidades sensuales que le brindan los que la trajeron aquí.

Su voz sonaba fría, como si la calidez de los instantes previos no hubiera existido nunca.

¿Posibilidades sensuales? Frunció el ceño. Ah, sí. La Agencia Cósmica de Viajes en el Tiempo había prometido aventuras sexuales, una escapada romántica a un pasado remoto en el que los hombres eran hombres. Garantizado.

Una aventura sexual era la última cosa que quería Kagome. Su última incursión en líos sexuales la había metido en un buen lío con Éxtasis S.A., y cuando supo que aquel viaje estaba enteramente relacionado con el descubrimiento erótico, le dijo a Hoyo que no quería ir. Le pidió que la mandara a otro lugar, pero él insistió en que sería la prueba perfecta para ver si realmente podía concentrarse en el trabajo e ignorar todo lo sensual.

¿Había sido una prueba lo que había ocurrido en las escaleras? El simple pensamiento la sacaba de quicio y no sabía por qué.

—No he venido a pasar unas vacaciones sexuales. —Intentó que su voz sonara tan fría e indiferente como la suya—. Trabajo para Éxtasis S.A. y mi trabajo es hacer feliz a la gente.

Distraída, se tocó el colgante de plata de la empresa que llevaba en el cuello.

—Pues lo hace de maravilla, querida. He sido muy feliz cuando estábamos en las escaleras.

Parecía sincero.

—Pero no uso el sexo para hacer feliz a la gente. El sexo sólo funciona a corto plazo y yo trabajo a largo plazo. —Era increíble que pudiera hablar mientras apretaba los dientes—. En mi tiempo, los científicos han logrado combatir la enfermedad y el envejecimiento con sólo unos pequeños implantes corporales. Yo elegí ponérmelos cuando tenía veinticinco años y me quedaré en veinticinco a no ser que muera por accidente o asesinato.

Estaba tan absorta en su explicación que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que habían llegado al final de la escalera.

Se dio la vuelta justo a tiempo de ver la expresión asustada de Inuyasha. Genial. Su estupor la animó.

—Eso ha causado problemas inesperados. La tierra, por ejemplo, está superpoblada, y el espacio vital es escaso y muy caro. Las personas tienen que trabajar toda la vida para mantenerse a sí mismas y a su familia. Cuando uno no puede aspirar a jubilarse y no ve en el futuro más que trabajo eterno, el estrés adquiere dimensiones cataclísmicas. Algunos se desesperan tanto que se sacan los implantes o incluso se suicidan. —Se quedó en silencio el rato suficiente para percibir el enorme interés de Inuyasha—. Mi empresa se dedica a aliviar los efectos del estrés, aportando calma y felicidad a las vidas de aquellos que se encuentran al borde de una crisis emocional debido al exceso de trabajo. Éxtasis S.A. no ofrece soluciones sexuales sino que confía en el talento de su competente equipo de Felicidad.

Felicia frunció el ceño. Estaba hablando como uno de esos anuncios de Éxtasis S.A. Un montón de hechos desapasionados. ¿Dónde había dejado su pasión por el trabajo?

—No debería desestimar el poder de las soluciones sexuales.

No sonreía, así que asumió que hablaba en serio.

Ella meneó la cabeza.

—Uso métodos sancionados por la Asociación Intergaláctica del Alivio del Estrés y la Depresión para hacer que la gente vuelva a ser feliz y productiva.

Kagome frunció más el ceño. ¿Por qué sentía la necesidad de justificar sus métodos ante aquel salvaje que probablemente resolvía sus asuntos saqueando unos cuantos pueblos?

—Puedo hacer feliz a cualquiera.

Nunca había tenido que hacer alarde de sus capacidades. ¿Por qué ahora sí? «Porque te hace poner a la defensiva».

La expresión de Inuyasha daba a entender que dudaba de sus capacidades, pero no hizo ningún comentario.

—No me gustaría vivir en un mundo como el que describe. —La guió hacia la luz de las velas y el murmullo de voces procedente del salón.

Kagome reflexionó sobre lo que había dicho.

—Supongo que alargar las vidas de la gente también tiene sus inconvenientes.

Él caminaba a su lado, en silencio.

El salón la transportó a otro lugar y a otro tiempo. Bueno, de hecho ya estaba en otro lugar y otro tiempo. No tenía ni idea de si aquel montaje era auténtico, pero parecía la representación transitable de un banquete en un castillo de 1785. La luz de las velas y el fuego de la chimenea proyectaban una luz surrealista sobre la larga mesa y las seis personas que estaban sentadas a su alrededor.

Se detuvieron en la entrada y un hombre se levantó de la mesa para ir a buscarles.

A pesar de que ya había visto a Miroku al llegar, no pudo evitar abrir unos ojos como platos ante el total impacto de su presencia. Era enorme, recio y musculoso, y casi debía de medir dos metros. Tenía el pelo negro y salvaje y lucía una barba espesa. Su falda escocesa de color azul y verde oscuro completaba el retrato de un antiguo terrateniente escocés.

—Encantado de volver a verla, Kagome—le dijo rebosante de buen humor, pero pronto desvió la mirada, casi sin reparar en ella.

Kagome siguió la dirección de sus ojos hasta una gata blanca que tenía a los pies. La gata la ignoró sutilmente para dedicarse a Inuyasha.

—Quiero darle oficialmente la bienvenida al castillo de Miroku. Durante el tiempo que esté aquí, le ruego que me vea como Miroku Taisho, el cacique escocés que se encargará de que lo pase en grande. La Agencia Cósmica de Viajes en el Tiempo siempre cumple las expectativas. —Le dio una palmada en el hombro y casi la tiró al suelo.

Sonaba un poco demasiado jovial y, aunque le estaba hablando a ella, tenía la mirada puesta en Inuyasha. Kagome aprovechó para mirarle a los ojos.

Pero en seguida bajó la mirada. Aquellos ojos reflejaban falsas pretensiones. Quizá aparentaba ser un escocés franco y bondadoso, pero aquellos ojos de color ámbar gritaban «buitre» alto y claro. ¿Y sus sentimientos? Les echaría una ojeada. Kagome alcanzó sus emociones, pestañeó y luego retrocedió. ¡Vaya! Hablaban de agresividad.

—Bueno, bueno. —La sonrisa de Miroku no se desvanecía, pero aquella mirada tan fría la hacía estremecer—. ¿Y usted es?

Ahora se dirigía a Inuyasha.

—Inuyasha. Y no hay ningún Taisho que se llame Miroku. —La sensualidad traviesa de Inuyasha había desaparecido, dejando al descubierto a aquel desconocido que había asustado tanto a Kagome—. Tiene que pedir permiso antes de traer invitados a la casa de mi clan.

Miroku arqueó una de sus cejas pobladas.

—¿La casa de su clan? A mí me pareció un montón de ruinas. Pedía ser reformada a gritos. Yo me la quedé, la restauré y ahora es mía.

—No lo creo. —La voz de Inuyasha era un susurro amenazador.

Kagome se quedó pasmada cuando la emoción que tanto había buscado la azotó con una intensidad que la hizo retroceder. Sin embargo, no era el tipo de emoción que habría deseado. La ira era una fuerza viva entre aquellos dos hombres.

Y el poder que le había transmitido la había asustado. No sabía qué ocurría y no quería saberlo. Intentó olvidarse por un instante de los dos hombres y miró a la gata. Había traicionado a Miroku y se paseaba sinuosamente entre las piernas de Inuyasha , mientras le miraba con un interés ardiente en los ojos.

—Al menos una de nosotras no está intimidada, gatita —dijo mirándola.

Kagome sacudió la cabeza para deshacerse de la débil risita que le había parecido oír. Genial, ahora estaba oyendo cosas.

—Ya puedes sacar el culo de mi castillo, amigo. No quiero que molestes a mis invitados.

Miroku había alzado la voz.

—No me harás salir de mi casa. Búscate otro lugar para tus jueguecitos o tendrás problemas.

La voz de Inuyasha había quedado reducida a un peligroso murmullo.

—¿Tú y qué ejército de enclenques con falda? —Miroku estaba casi gritando—. Y no pienses que el hecho de jugar en campo propio te ayudará.

Kagome puso los ojos en blanco mentalmente. No estaba dispuesta a quedarse ahí escuchando cómo se deterioraba la conversación hasta convertirse en una competición de gritos. De acuerdo, el único que gritaba era Miroku, pero quería salir de allí como fuera. Aunque primero tenía que intentar distender la situación.

—¿Por qué no vienes conmigo, Inuyasha, y nos tomamos algo para calmar los nervios? Luego tú y Miroku podéis hablar del asunto con un poco más de madurez.

Cogió a Inuyasha del brazo.

Al hacerlo, sintió como si estuviera tocando una fuente pura de energía. Cuando Inuyasha la miró, tuvo la sensación de estar sufriendo una descarga eléctrica, pero las chispas y el ardor de su ira tremenda le hacían seguir agarrándole el brazo, sin poder soltarlo.

Poco a poco, Inuyasha se fue tranquilizando y le ofreció una sonrisa tensa.

—Me encantaría brindar con usted, pero esta noche no. —Sus labios se relajaron y sus ojos le prometieron que habría otra ocasión. De nuevo, volvió a ponerse la mano en el corazón, distraído—. Debo volver a mi habitación, pero vaya con mucho cuidado. No es un lugar seguro para los que no lo conocen.

Kagome observó desconcertada cómo salía del salón a grandes zancadas. Habría jurado que esa advertencia iba para Miroku y no para ella. ¿Por qué no se había quedado a comer? Kagome no pensó ni por un momento que Miroku pudiera haberle intimidado.

Cuando Inuyasha se hubo marchado, se dio la vuelta para mirar a Miroku.

Presentaba un aspecto siniestro y parecía haberse olvidado de ella por completo. Miró a la gata blanca, que intentaba esquivar su mirada fija.

—Muy bien, sabelotodo, ¿qué crees que debo hacer?

Vaya, así que Miroku hablaba con su gata. Bueno, podría soportarlo. Kagome miró a la mesa, donde todo el mundo había dejado de comer para seguir con interés el intercambio entre Inuyasha y Miroku.

—Es así, señorita. —Miroku la cogió del brazo sin avisar y la arrastró hasta la mesa—. Ese Inuyasha es un ave de mal agüero. Intentaré deshacerme de él, pero esas cosas llevan tiempo.

Miroku casi la empujó a su asiento, entre Hoyo y una invitada. Ambos parecían asustados, pero Kagome sospechó que sería por Miroku y no por ella. Estaba segura de que la gente que vivía en contacto con Miroku debía de tener un aspecto aterrorizado permanente.

Hoyo se inclinó hacia ella.

—He encontrado al sujeto perfecto para ti. —Genial, genial. Ese gusano asqueroso no iba a dejarla descansar ni una sola noche—. Ahora disfruta de la cena y no pienses más en ese demonio chupasangre.

Parecía satisfecho, como si le hubiese dado una explicación lógica para todo. Miroku salió del salón con la gatita blanca moviendo las patitas detrás de él.

—¿Demonio chupasangre? —Kagome miró aturdida el plato de carne ennegrecida que tenía delante, con una hortaliza enorme que parecía una raíz— ¿De qué estaba hablando?

La mujer que tenía al lado se le acercó para susurrarle:

—Creo que quiere decir que tu hombre es un vampiro —dijo con una sonrisa—. No temas por la carne. Es dura y está demasiado aderezada, pero supongo que es lo que come la gente en I785. —Frunció el ceño—. En cuanto a esa especie de raíz, no tengo ni idea de lo que es. Me parece muy rara.

Kagome se la quedó mirando con unos ojos enormes y aterrorizados.

—¿Un vampiro?

Madre mía.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capítulo 2**_

Miroku sabía que si no salía del salón haría cualquier locura, allí mismo y en aquel momento. No podía dejar que sucediera algo así.

Salió del castillo echando pestes, dejando a sus invitados con la boca abierta, y se adentró en la noche escocesa. Sango le seguía moviendo sus patitas. Se detuvo en medio del patio y tomó una bocanada de aire fresco.

«He cambiado. Realmente me gusta ser bueno. Ser bueno es divertido». Cuánta basura. Él odiaba ser bueno. ¡Quería ser malo, jod... lín! Si no fuera porque el Gran Jefe le observaba, habría...

Demasiado tarde para lamentarse. Era una víctima de su propio éxito. Había causado tantos follones en los últimos mil años que el Gran Jefe le había bajado a la tierra. Para siempre. Estaba condenado a ser una buena persona, así que no podía hacer volar al vampiro en pedazos y esparcirlos por el universo. El Gran Jefe no permitía ni una cosa ni la otra. Miroku dirigió una mirada pensativa a Sango, que estaba ocupada olfateando el aire nocturno. Pero eso no quería decir que otra persona no pudiera hacerlo, alguien que no hubiera cambiado nada.

—Me encanta el aroma sexual de la noche, rico, fuerte y sensual. Es como lamer el cuerpo desnudo de un hombre bañado en chocolate.

Miroku olfateó el aire.

—Yo sólo huelo brezos.

—Mmm... El perfume de los brezos. Hace doscientos años, pasé la noche en un brezal con dos escoceses excepcionales. Me puse perdida, pero el sexo fue maravilloso.

—Ya, ya. Me lo imagino.

Se estiró la falda en un vano intento de bajársela un poco. Vaya una prenda más incómoda. El frío viento de las tierras altas de Escocia se le metía por debajo y le alcanzaba con dedos maliciosos. Si se quedaba allí de pie mucho más tiempo, se le harían estalactitas en el... Meneó la cabeza. No era el momento de pensar en estalactitas.

—¿Por qué demon...? —Miroku respiró hondo. No podía volver a usar esa palabra. No podía volver a usar ninguna de las palabras con las que exteriorizaba sus sentimientos—. Por el amor de Dios, ¿por qué tiene que estar todo relacionado con comida o sexo cuando hablo contigo?

—Todo está relacionado con la felicidad, querido perturbador cósmico reformado. —Se estiró, arqueando el lomo, y paseó su sinuoso cuerpo entre sus tobillos—. Los sentidos me hacen feliz. Me encanta revolcarme en ellos y cubrirme de experiencias exquisitas.

Miroku apartó de su mente memorias de algunas experiencias exquisitas que había compartido con Sango mucho tiempo atrás.

—Olvídate de eso. Ahora eres una gata. Ayúdame a pensar en cómo deshacerme del vampiro antes de que asuste a mis víctimas..., quiero decir a mis invitados.

Tenía que dejar de pensar como un perturbador cósmico, pero aquellos pensamientos malvados tan familiares no le dejaban en paz.

—Sólo tengo forma de gata. Todavía puedo apreciar los placeres de la vida. —Sango le lanzó una mirada picara—. Y tu vampiro es maduro, poderoso y delicioso. —Se lamió la boca con una delicada lengua rosa—. Como un coñac suave deslizándose cálidamente por mi garganta tras una celebración nocturna de caos y destrucción. —Su mirada se volvió malévola—. Como cuando rodeo con las piernas a un hombre que creía que nadie podría seducirle y se da cuenta de que...

—Vale, ya lo he entendido.

Miroku optó por ignorar aquella suave puñalada que en ningún caso le producía envidia.

—Es muy fácil para ti decir todo eso. Tú no tienes a ese hombre oscuro, malvado y funesto viviendo en tu castillo.

Oscuro. Malvado. Funesto. Miroku había sido todo eso y mucho más al mismo tiempo. El número uno, el más malvado de los cabr... Vale, otra palabra que no podía utilizar. El más malvado de todos los chicos malos del mundo. ¿Podía ser que sintiera un poco de melancolía en ese lugar, un poco de nostalgia por los malos tiempos?

—Ojalá fuera él. —Miroku pestañeó. Vaya, esperaba que no lo hubiera oído nadie importante—. Olvida lo que he dicho.

Sango le miró fijamente con sus ojos anaranjados y sonrió, dejando al descubierto sus dientes blancos y afilados.

—Pasamos grandes momentos juntos, ¿verdad?

—Sí —contestó Miroku, secamente.

—Aún me acuerdo... —dijo ella, suavizando la mirada.

—Pues olvídalo. El antiguo Miroku está muerto. Ahora te toca tratar con el nuevo.

Decidido, arrojó de su mente todos los pensamientos de noches oscuras y sexo caliente con una seductora de pelo castaño llamada Sango.

—Pues me gustaba más el otro. —Sus ojos felinos reflejaron una emoción huraña.

Él ni siquiera intentó descifrarla.

—No quiero hablar más de eso. Este es el trato: necesito que espíes al vampiro, y si durante tu misión ves que tienes que matarle, hazlo. La vida es así. Simplemente no me lo digas. También necesito que hagas que mis invitados se deseen ansiosamente unos a otros. Ah, y quiero un fantasma.

—¿Un fantasma?

La expresión de Sango dejaba entrever que no había terminado de hablar del tema, pero que esperaría el momento oportuno para volver a sacarlo.

—Sí. Les prometí a los invitados que habría un fantasma. Hace que el castillo parezca más auténtico. Todos los castillos tendrían que tener un fantasma. —El suyo lo tendría todo—. Quiero el fantasma del apuesto príncipe Carlos Eduardo Stuart. ¿Fue famoso por algo en Escocia, verdad?

—Quizá no deberías...

—No me repliques. Sólo me conformaré con el del príncipe Carlos Eduardo Stuart.

—¡Pero si aún no está muerto! Ya sé que puedo irme al futuro y traer su fantasma, ¿pero no crees que es un poco absurdo cuando aún está...?

—No es discutible. Quiero al príncipe Carlos Eduardo Stuart. —Empezó a andar de vuelta hacia el salón.

—Vale, vale. —Sango murmuró algo entre dientes.

Miroku se detuvo en la puerta y sonrió. Qué maravilla oír blasfemar a alguien otra vez. Se suponía que ahora tenía que ser bueno, pero no podía esconder el placer que le producía hacerla enfadar.

—Ah, y ni se te ocurra hablarle a nadie. Una gata que habla asustaría a los invitados.

—Tranquilo, no diré nada—dijo escabulléndose por su lado cuando Miroku abrió la puerta—. Pero ten presente que te ayudo por quien fuiste una vez, no por quien eres ahora. Me decepcionas, Miro. —Y desapareció.

Inexplicablemente, sus palabras le afectaron de verdad. Miroku cerró la puerta de golpe y se apoyó en ella, cerrando los ojos. Tenía al mal supremo viviendo en la torre, una ayudanta con lengua viperina que le metía caña y una pandilla de invitados calientes esperando alcanzar el nirvana sexual.

Le dolía la barriga. Tendría que tomarse una botella entera de sal de frutas.

Inuyasha se relajó mirando el fuego de la chimenea. A Kagome no le haría gracia encontrárselo en su cama cuando volviera de la cena. Sonrió. Esperaba que intentara moverle.

La cama era el lugar más confortable de la habitación, e Inuyasha raramente se negaba a sí mismo cosas que le producían placer. Ni una cama blanda ni una mujer hermosa.

Con los ojos medio cerrados, se adentró en su mundo, aguzando tanto los sentidos que pudo oír los pasos de Kagome subiendo las escaleras de piedra y acercándose a la habitación. Saboreó la anticipación.

Mientras esperaba, sintió el débil perfume de mujer que impregnaba aquella habitación, el azul y el verde intensos de la prenda que había dejado en una silla y el chisporroteo del fuego. Al otro lado de las antiguas paredes, el viento soplaba, incitándole a satisfacer una necesidad que se había negado durante mucho tiempo. Aquella noche se alimentaría, pero no de alguien del cas-tillo.

Su sonrisa se volvió burlona. Miroku le causaría una indigestión eterna y Kagome... La sonrisa de Inuyasha se desvaneció. Kagome le tentaría demasiado. No, aquella noche iría a otro lugar.

Pacientemente, esperó a que llegara a la puerta, se detuviera al acordarse de que no la había cerrado con llave, y la abriera.

Kagome se quedó en la entrada. Parecía una valquiria de cabellos azabaches capaz de hacer que un hombre vendiera su alma y accediera a perder veinte años de vida por el placer de acariciarle el pelo.

Inuyasha no tenía alma que vender, pero no le importaría pagar veinte años. Sin embargo, él deseaba hacer mucho más que acariciarle el pelo así que sospechó que veinte años no serían suficientes.

Kagome se adentró en la habitación con los brazos en jarra y una ira intrépida.

—Este lugar es de locos. Hoyo te ha elegido a ti como el paciente ideal para ponerme a prueba, Miroku le habla a su gata y no te creerás lo que me ha dicho la mujer que se sentaba a mi lado.

Se sacó el chal y se sentó en la silla que él había rechazado.

«¿El paciente ideal para ponerla a prueba?».

—Vale más que se aparte de Miroku. No es lo que parece. —Inuyasha reconoció la ironía de sus propias palabras.

—Eso mismo dice Miroku de ti. —Se quedó en silencio el tiempo suficiente para darse cuenta de que estaba tumbado en su cama—. ¿Pero qué te pasa? ¿Eres retrasado o qué? Ésta es mi habitación. Ya puedes salir de mi cama; vete a repanchingar en la tuya,

—Antes tiene que decirme quién es ese Hoyo. Es un nombre extraño. «Ven, túmbate a mi lado. Sácate el vestido y déjame besarte los pechos, saborear la suave piel de tu vientre, enterrarme en tu calor y compartir la energía vital que recorre tu cuerpo».

La vista de Kagome empezó a nublarse pero pronto volvió a ver con normalidad.

—Vale, te diré quién es y luego te marcharás.

Inuyasha pestañeó. No había respondido a su llamada. Pocas veces había recurrido a la táctica de atraer a las mujeres con su mente, pero siempre que lo había hecho, había funcionado. ¿Estaba perdiendo facultades después de tanto tiempo sin alimentarse?

Distraído, se puso una mano en el corazón. Aún le latía. Cuando le asaltaba la duda, el milagro de los latidos de su corazón le tranquilizaba y le devolvía la confianza en sus facultades.

—Su padre inventó un tejido llamado Hoyo que es totalmente indestructible pero abrasivo para la piel. Llamó a su hijo así por el tejido y el nombre le viene como anillo al dedo. Hoyo es irritante y no hay nada que te lo saque de encima.

A Inuyasha le traía sin cuidado la vida de Hoyo, pero disfrutaba viendo a Kagome hablar de él. Sus ojos, de un marrón dorado, le brillaban de emoción. Unos ojos cálidos que no escondían nada.

—¿Y qué le ha dicho Hoyo que la haya alterado tanto?

Kagome se mordió el labio y él supo que estaba decidiendo qué cantidad de información le daría. No le importaba en absoluto lo que dijera, porque su atención estaba centrada en su labio húmedo, carnoso y vulnerable que despertaba al depredador que había en él. Inuyasha se incorporó y se apoyó en la cabecera de madera, doblando la pierna para aliviar su creciente... interés.

—Supongo que tienes derecho a saberlo. Hoyo es mi supervisor y exploró las emociones de toda la gente del salón. No había nadie lo suficientemente triste para él así que te eligió a ti. No sabe nada acerca de ti, pero me dijo que estabas seriamente deprimido. —Entrecerró los ojos al pensar en Hoyo—. Jodido embustero. No puede descifrar tus emociones mejor que yo. Sólo quiere que fracase.

«¿Jodido embustero?».

—No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué tiene que ponerla a prueba conmigo y qué le hace pensar que estoy deprimido?

Inuyasha podría haber leído sus pensamientos fácilmente para hallar una respuesta a sus preguntas, pero no quería negarse el placer de verla hablar.

Kagome le miró fijamente y él notó que se distanciaba de la verdad, decidiendo qué le diría y qué mantendría en secreto. Sonrió. Las mujeres no podían engañarle. Pocas lo habían intentado.

—Mi puesto en Éxtasis es inestable, ahora mismo —dijo respirando hondo—. Si trabajas para esta empresa, sea en la tarea que sea, te condenas a la abstinencia sexual hasta que termines. Éxtasis entiende que el sexo es una distracción y que nada debe interferir en el trabajo de sus empleados. La función de Hoyo es supervisar mi tarea, y mi tarea es hacerte feliz. La política de la empresa dice que nada de sexo hasta que se termine el trabajo.

Desvió la mirada e Inuyasha percibió su reticencia a contarle el resto.

—Me impliqué a un nivel demasiado personal con mi último cliente y Hoyo se enteró y lo denunció. Aquella denuncia me valió una gigantesca X roja en mi formulario de evaluación al lado de «mantiene una relación profesional con sus clientes». —Cruzó las piernas y se miró el regazo mientras se retorcía las manos.

—¿Así que probó la solución prohibida del sexo? ¿Y funcionó? —Recorrió sus piernas con la mirada. Unas piernas largas y suaves que rozarían sus muslos cuando la atrajera hacia sí para hacerle notar su embestida y que le rodearían la espalda cuando se hundiera en ella...

—No lo sé. La empresa me mandó a la oficina de Casper, Wyoming, y otra persona se hizo cargo del cliente.

Inuyasha pudo ver su arrepentimiento en su caída de pestañas y su profundo suspiro.

—¿Sabes cuánta infelicidad hay en Casper, Wyoming? —No esperó a que respondiera—. Ninguna. Un poco de angustia, algunos baches emocionales... No sabes lo que es aburrirse de verdad hasta que vas a Casper, Wyoming, en busca de gente triste.

Inuyasha intentó concentrarse en esa ciudad.

—¿Y por qué sigue con Éxtasis S.A. si no le dejan usar todas sus facultades? Podría haber encontrado otro trabajo.

Kagome negó con la cabeza y sus negros mechones de pelo largo le enmarcaron el rostro y le rozaron los pechos. Inuyasha se olvidó por completo de la ciudad de Casper y se imaginó aquella cabellera acariciándole el vientre y el sexo.

—No me queda más remedio —dijo frunciendo el ceño—. Además, era la empresa quien tenía razón, no yo. Me convencí a mí misma de que, como ya había iniciado una relación con mi cliente, no pasaba nada por hacer uso de mis facultades sexuales en el tratamiento. En aquel momento me pareció lo correcto. —Evitó su mirada—. Fue una debilidad. Disfruto de los placeres sensuales más de lo que un empleado de Éxtasis debería hacerlo.

Inuyasha no mostró su sorpresa. Conocía a pocas mujeres capaces de hablar de una forma tan abierta. El interés por su persona se elevó casi al nivel del que sentía por su cuerpo. Casi.

—Pero aún no entiendo por qué no trabajas en otro sitio.

Kagome sonrió.

—Por lealtad, mi virtud y mi perdición. Mis padres trabajaron para Éxtasis, mis abuelos trabajaron para Éxtasis, mis bisabuelos... Bueno, ya te haces una idea. —Su sonrisa se desvaneció—. Era la esperanza de mi familia. Mis padres sintieron que tenía facultades especiales desde que nací. Por eso me llamaron Kagome. Supusieron que mi don me llevaría a lo más alto de la empresa y confiaban en ello.

—Uno no puede vivir siempre los sueños de sus padres. «A veces ni siquiera puede vivir los suyos».

Kagome se atrevió a mirarle a los ojos y él percibió su determinación.

—Mi familia está muerta. —Desvió la mirada hacia la chimenea—. Soy la única superviviente que puede seguir con la tradición familiar, y no pararé hasta llegar a lo más alto. Para salir de Casper, tengo que demostrarle a Hoyo que puedo tratar a un paciente difícil. —Suspiró—. El muy cabrón quiere que fracase porque teme que le pueda quitar el trabajo. —Su expresión se endureció—.Y lo haré.

Inuyasha no creía que se lo hubiera contado todo, pero ahora estaba concentrado en una sola cosa.

—¿Y no probará más soluciones sensuales?

Ella le miró fijamente.

—Nunca me volveré a implicar sexualmente con un paciente. Y tú eres mi paciente. —Se quedó un momento en silencio para asegurarse de que había captado la indirecta—. Normalmente, soy capaz de interpretar las emociones de la gente, pero por alguna razón, no puedo acceder a las tuyas. Así que tendrás que decirme qué es lo que te entristece.

Inuyasha sonrió ante su determinación.

—«Nunca» parece demasiado tiempo cuando la tentación es enorme. —Kagome no lo sabía pero le había desafiado. Y hacía años que ninguna mujer lo conseguía—. Y no podrá hacerme feliz porque no estoy triste —dijo encogiéndose de hombros para enfatizar la inutilidad de su esfuerzo.

Kagome entrecerró los ojos.

—No te creo. Todo el mundo tiene alguna pena. —Se quedó en silencio—Excepto en Casper, Wyoming. —Esbozó una sonrisa poco sincera—. Colabora un poco, Inuyasha. Dame algunos recuerdos reprimidos, algún trauma emocional. ¿Entiendes el concepto de deber? Pues yo me tomo el mío muy en serio.

Por primera vez, aquella mujer le irritó.

—Entiendo el concepto a la perfección. —Tenía que cambiar de tema antes de que se le escaparan algunos recuerdos reprimidos que la harían volver corriendo a su tiempo—. Hábleme de la mujer que se sentaba a su lado.

La observó considerar si realmente deseaba cambiar de tema y acceder a ello.

—Para empezar, me ha dicho que eras un vampiro. ¿Puedes creértelo? —Kagome hizo un gesto amplio con los brazos para remarcar la absurdidad del comentario-—. Cuando le he preguntado que cómo lo sabía, me ha dicho que en el año 2002 estuvo viendo cada día la serie de Buffy la cazavampiros. También me ha dicho que los vampiros toman un aspecto atractivo pero que cuando cambian se vuelven... ¡Puaj! Estaba segura de que eras un vampiro porque se había fijado en que no tenías aura. También me ha dicho que creía en los viajes en el tiempo porque los alienígenas la habían secuestrado, y que si aquello podía pasar, los viajes en el tiempo también. No me ha dado su nombre pero no quiero saberlo.

Frunció el ceño y continuó:

—He pensado que con todas aquellas creencias sobre vampiros y secuestros alienígenas, tenía que ser una mujer infeliz, así que la he examinado. —Meneó la cabeza—. Pero no he encontrado nada serio. Supongo que esas creencias la satisfacen. Pero me temo que Miroku lo tendrá difícil para hacer que se enrolle con uno de esos tres chicos, a no ser que alguno de ellos sea un vampiro o un extraterrestre.

A Inuyasha no le interesaban las dificultades que pudiera tener Miroku.

—¿Y usted no cree en vampiros?

—No —dijo con seguridad—. Y tampoco creo en fantasmas, hombres lobo u otras manifestaciones propias de mentes ignorantes. —Su sonrisa contribuyó a suavizar su sentencia—. Ya sé que me cierro en banda, pero es que esas cosas no son reales. Los científicos las han estado estudiando a lo largo del tiempo y nunca han hallado pruebas concluyentes de que existan.

«Esas cosas». Así era como había definido ella su existencia. Inuyasha era consciente de que estaba sonriendo fríamente.

—Quizá debería dejarla con sus confortables convicciones. Tengo cosas que hacer antes de irme a dormir.

Sabía que su enfado no tenía justificación. ¿Por qué tendría que creer en cosas que no había visto nunca? Además, a él ya le iba bien que no creyera en vampiros. Necesitaba tener un amigo en el castillo.

A pesar de que ya hacía tiempo que Inuyasha había descubierto que los pensamientos humanos eran más bien aburridos, era capaz de descifrarlos si tenía que hacerlo. Pero no podía acceder a los de Miroku. Quizá Miroku no podría derrotarle en un combate abierto, pero no quería que le cogieran desprevenido.

Inuyasha podía poner una fuerza protectora infranqueable en su puerta, para evitar que Miroku le sorprendiera mientras dormía. Pero Miroku buscaría, sin duda, otra manera de matarle. Necesitaba que Kagome estuviera alerta durante el día y le informara de cualquier conspiración que Miroku pudiera estar tramando.

Pero Kagome no estaría dispuesta a ofrecer su amistad a un hombre al que considerara «puaj». Distraído, se puso una mano en el corazón.

—¿Sufres del corazón? —dijo un poco preocupada—. He observado que sueles ponerte una mano en el pecho. Y estás como loco, ¿por qué?

—Es sólo una costumbre. Tendré una vida muy larga—. Cierto, mucho más de lo que ella creía. Y se había vuelto imprudente, dejando que el placer de sentir los latidos de su corazón se convirtiese en un acto inconsciente—.Y no estoy... loco.

Sospechaba que Kagome se había referido a su enojo pero él usó la palabra en sentido estricto. Sin embargo, seguro que pondría en duda su salud mental si le decía lo que era en realidad.

—Me gustaría que te quedaras un poco más, Inuyasha, y que me contaras más cosas sobre tu vida y el castillo. Siempre me ha interesado la Historia, pero nunca había viajado tan lejos en el tiempo. —Le ofreció una sonrisa tentadora.

Inuyasha podría haberle dicho que tenía que practicar mucho más para lograr que la creyera. La mentira quedaba reflejada en sus ojos marrones, en el nerviosismo con que se tocaba el colgante de plata y en la manera de apartar la mirada para dirigirla a su pierna doblada. Percibió el momento exacto en el que esa mirada ascendió por su muslo y se convirtió en sexual. Inuyasha tenía la intención de hacer que le resultara difícil olvidar su naturaleza sexual.

Al entrar en la habitación, había querido que se marchase, hasta que recordó que era su «paciente». Ahora quería que se quedara para poder aprovecharse de él. En el fondo no le importaba, porque él también iba a aprovecharse de ella. Tumbado en la cama, cambió de postura para ofrecerle una visión más amplia de su cuerpo, y la observó tragar saliva con fuerza.

—Quizá pueda quedarme un poco más —dijo con una sonrisa.

Inuyasha sospechaba que su sonrisa podría asustar a los niños pequeños y a las mujeres tontas. Le encantaría desvelar a Kagome, que creía que lo sabía todo, los secretos de la oscuridad. Meneó la cabeza. La falta de alimento debía de estarle afectando porque no había razón alguna para contarle nada.

Un débil «miau» al otro lado de la puerta desvió la atención de Kagome. «¿Un gato?».

—Seguramente es la gata de Miroku. Deje que se quede fuera.

No se fiaba de nada que tuviera que ver con Miroku.

—No puedo, me encantan los gatos. Adoro a todos los animalitos indefensos. —Su mirada sugería que él nunca estaría en esa categoría.

Podía estar segura de que la gata de Miroku tampoco. Kagome se levantó para abrir la puerta y la gata se deslizó por su lado, saltó sobre la cama donde estaba Inuyasha, se arrellanó junto a él y se envolvió en su cola blanca y afelpada.

Kagome observó a la gata y la gata observó a Inuyasha. Si su cama seguía llenándose de gente, tendría que dormir en el suelo. Pero al menos, la interrupción de esa gata le permitió reflexionar un poco.

La primera vez que planteó el viaje a Éxtasis S.A. como una manera de demostrar que podía relacionarse con un cliente de forma totalmente impersonal, le pareció una gran idea. A Kagome le apasionaba el pasado. Le encantaban sus paisajes naturales y su simplicidad. Y, por supuesto, confiaba plenamente en sus capacidades. Todo había ido bien hasta que supo lo de las vacaciones sexuales y se enteró de que Hoyo iría con ella para supervisar su trabajo y mantener informada a la oficina.

Estaba resentida. Tantos años dejándose la piel en Éxtasis y ni siquiera se fiaban de que pudiese hacer un informe con los resultados y presentarlo a la vuelta, sino que habían tenido que mandar al señor fisgón.

Hoyo se creía muy listo por haberle asignado a Inuyasha como paciente, pero quizá conseguiría llevar a cabo su misión. Aún no había logrado descifrar sus emociones pero ninguna persona feliz necesitaría esconder sus sentimientos. Por tanto, no podía ser una persona feliz. Kagome sabía que su lógica era imperfecta, pero lo importante era que quería tratar a Inuyasha con objetividad profesional. Además, su triunfo sería aún mayor si, antes de hacerle feliz, tenía que abrir la puerta de sus emociones y sacarlas a la luz.

—Cuando uno deja entrar a un gato, suele ser difícil deshacerse de él. —Inuyasha miró a la gata frunciendo el ceño.

—Lo mismo podría decirse de algunos escoceses —dijo ella, sonriéndole con dulzura.

—Usted me ha pedido que me quede, querida. —Él no sonreía.

—Ya.

Necesitaba unos segundos para pensar una buena pregunta. Una pregunta que le animara a abrirse y a mostrar sus sentimientos.

Con la mirada ausente, observó a la gata inclinándose sobre Inuyasha para rascarse la cabecita en su pierna desnuda. Intentó no seguir la tentación desnuda de aquella pierna hasta su obvio fin. El camino imaginario de sus mulsos llevaba a la perdición.

Desvió la atención de la seducción engañosa de su cuerpo y se centró en la gata.

—¿Qué te trae hasta aquí, gatita?

Gran pregunta.

—_El aburrimiento. Necesito hablar de mujer a mujer. Vaya, me encanta tu vestido. El verde te favorece. Pero estoy realmente celosa. No hace ni un día que estás aquí y ya tienes a un hombre caliente en tu cama._

Kagome parpadeó y se quedó mirando fijamente a la gata. Había oído perfectamente su respuesta en su cabeza, pero no podía ser.

—¿Qué eres?

Genial, ahora estaba hablando con voces que oía en su cabeza. Kagome miró a Inuyasha pero éste estaba concentrado en el animal. No parecía que se hubiera dado cuenta de que hablaba sola.

—_Querrás decir «quién», supongo. «Qué» es demasiado impersonal. Soy Sango, una especie de ayudanta de Miro. Miro insistió en que me convirtiera en una gata, lo cual es una mierda._ —Los ojos de la gata se volvieron maliciosos—. _Me dijo que no podía abrir la boca para hablar con los invitados así que no estoy abriendo la boca. Pero el gato viejo se las sabe todas. Ay, eso ha sido una falta de respeto para los gatos. Miro dice que tengo que ser sensible a los sentimientos de los demás. ¿Quieres saber una cosa? A mí me importan un comino los sentimientos de los demás. Soy así._

Inuyasha sonrió. ¿Qué le hacía tanta gracia? Bajó la mano y acarició las orejas y el lomo de la gata.

Sango se frotó la cabeza en su mano y empezó a ronronear.

—_Si estuviera en mi forma real, no sólo estaría recibiendo unas cuantas caricias. No hay un animal más sensual que un vampiro viejo y malvado._

—¿Un vampiro viejo y malvado? —Kagome soltó un grito de alarma.

—_Mmm. Qué pena que Miro tenga que echarle. ¡Qué desperdicio!_

Inuyasha se había quedado en silencio, un silencio peligroso.

—¿Qué eres? —Kagome no sabía a qué extraño ser se estaba dirigiendo.

Sango soltó un exagerado suspiro.

—_Volvemos a lo mismo, ¿eh? Miro y yo somos perturbadores cósmicos. Alteramos el universo y provocamos un caos donde podemos. Eso es lo que hacemos. Es una vida estupenda._ —Saltó de la cama y fue hasta la puerta—. _Excepto cuando eres una gata y no puedes abrir ni una maldita puerta._

Ensimismada, Kagome se levantó para dejar salir a la gata. Podía sentir la oscuridad de los secretos con los que no quería tener nada que ver, esperando en silencio detrás de ella. Intentó prolongar la presencia de Sango a toda costa. Una gata telepática era más fácil de tratar que el ser que la observaba desde su cama.

—¿Así que sólo venías a charlar un poco, nada más?

Kagome se pellizcó el brazo mentalmente. Le estaba hablando a una gata, una gatita blanca y peluda.

—No creo que sólo viniera a eso.

No había humor en la voz de aquel... hombre que tenía detrás.

Sango se escurrió por la puerta abierta y se detuvo.

—_Ay, lo olvidaba. Estoy buscando a mis fantasmas. Miro insistió en que se trajera al príncipe Carlos Eduardo Stuart, pero no lo he hecho. _—Soltó una risita triunfal y picarona—. _Miro se ha convertido en un santurrón reprimido y me encanta pervertirle. Le diré que el bueno de Carlos Eduardo había cambiado de trabajo y que le he traído a Carla y a Eduardo, una pareja de Nueva Jersey que vivió en los años sesenta. Son ideales. Estuvieron aquí de visita en 1967 y decidieron tener sexo en las almenas. Se cayeron y la palmaron... ¡Mira que tener que venir a morir aquí! Bueno, el caso es que deben de estar por ahí abajo, así que si los ves, pega un grito._

No sería difícil pegar un grito. Kagome observó desaparecer a Sango en la oscuridad. ¿Cuánto tiempo lograría aguantar sin darse la vuelta y enfrentarse a aquel ser que estaba tumbado en su cama? ¿Cuándo despertaría de aquella pesadilla de perturbadores cósmicos y vampiros?

—Ahora me tiene miedo. —Su voz sonaba fría y tranquila, sin ira ni aflicción—. Es una pena que la gatita de Miroku no haya podido guardarse sus pensamientos.

—¿Puedes acceder a nuestras mentes? —Kagome se volvió despacio, centrando todo su miedo, horror e incredulidad en la invasión de su mente.

Inuyasha se encogió de hombros.

—La mayoría de veces ni me molesto, pero no he podido resistirme a los pensamientos de la gata. Me estaba divirtiendo, ¿sabe? —Su expresión daba a entender que pretendía tranquilizarla con aquella explicación—. Es una pena que no pueda entrar en los pensamientos de Miroku, pero es más poderoso que la gata. —Los ojos de Inuyasha se volvieron más fríos, si cabe—. Sin embargo, no necesito descifrar sus pensamientos para hallar un modo de destruirle.

Kagome se obligó a sí misma a mirarle una vez más a los ojos en busca de emociones. Nada.

Su sonrisa reflejaba una ligera burla.

—Pierde el tiempo. No descubrirá nada sobre mí que yo no quiera que sepa.

Aquello no podía ser una pesadilla. Nunca había soñado en demonios y oscuridad, y no había visto un horror parecido ni en su subconsciente. Por otro lado, era una persona perfectamente equilibrada. Su trabajo se lo exigía. Éxtasis S.A. hacía pasar con regularidad tests psicológicos a sus empleados para compro-bar su estabilidad mental y emocional.

Ella estaba sana, despierta, y aquello era real. Aceptaría la realidad y lidiaría con ella. «Después de un ataque de nervios».

La sonrisa de Inuyasha se ensanchó y sus ojos la miraron con regocijo.

—No suelo provocar un ataque de nervios a las mujeres hermosas.

—Sal de mi mente. —Ira. Genial. Quizá esa ira reprimiría la ola de miedo que la amenazaba con hacerle perder la razón—. Y sal de mi cama.

—Me desafía y eso me gusta —dijo Inuyasha, dando una palmadita sobre la colcha—. Túmbese a mi lado para que pueda contarle quién soy.

—No. —Aunque su mundo se tambaleara, ella mantenía suficiente sentido común como para saber que tumbarse al lado de aquel demonio llamado Inuyasha sería la mayor equivocación de su vida.

La mirada de Inuyasha se ensombreció y Kagome sintió su amenaza en lo más hondo de su espíritu aterrorizado.

—Acérquese, Kagome.

El murmullo ronco y suave de su voz la envolvió, la hizo ponerse de pie y la llevó hasta la cama.

Kagome le miraba fijamente, desconcertada. Arrimada a la cama, sintió que su presencia física la atraía, le hacía temblar las piernas y la obligaba a agarrarse al dosel para mantener el equilibrio.

—¿Cómo lo has hecho?

Él alargó la mano y la hizo sentar a su lado.

—Puedo hacer muchas cosas, déjeme enseñárselo.

Se quedó sentada al borde de la cama, con los músculos tensos y a punto para echar a correr a la mínima que viera que Inuyasha se acercaba a su cuello. Su voz de la conciencia le repetía «ya te lo dije». «Te dije que buscaras un paciente por allí, pero no, tenías que buscarte un reto exótico en el pasado. Pues mira, ya lo has encontrado, imbécil. ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora con él?».

—Quizá pueda darle algunas ideas, si necesita ayuda para decidirse. —Su suave risita prometía miles de noches repletas de experiencias sensuales.

La arrogancia de Inuyasha debía de ir en aumento porque por primera vez pudo notar su mente en la suya. O quizá era que ella empezaba a ser más sensible a esa extraña presencia.

—Sigues en mi mente. Lo odio.

Le sentía vagar por sus pensamientos, intentando cambiarlos. No funcionaría.

Inesperadamente, su cabeza se libró de aquella intrusión.

—Gracias.

Ahora podía hacerle la buena pregunta, pero tendría que hacérsela desde el otro lado de la habitación. O no, mejor desde fuera y con la puerta cerrada. No...Tenía que hacerlo desde aún más lejos, desde su propio tiempo, con 554 años de diferencia.

—Lleva la pregunta escrita en los ojos, Kagome-a-secas. Pregunte.

Su voz sonaba arrogante. Probablemente usaría ese tono al susurrarle sus carnales intenciones al oído, rozándole el cuello desnudo.

—De acuerdo, allá voy. ¿Eres un vampiro? —preguntó con un hilo de voz.

Era evidente que si no la oía no podría responder a su pregunta. Por ahora podía pasar perfectamente sin una respuesta.

—Si.

Su voz era igualmente débil pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para que pudiera oírla; lo suficientemente fuerte como para que tuviera que apretar los puños para evitar que le temblaran los dedos; lo suficientemente fuerte como para que su corazón dejara de latir unos segundos, su cuerpo se tensara y se le disparara la adrenalina para enfrentarse a él o salir corriendo.

—Ah.

¿Estaba tonta o qué? Era uno de los momentos más trascendentales de su vida, podría haber dicho algo más elaborado. Algo que pudiera pasar a la posteridad después de que el vampiro le chupara la sangre.

—No tenga miedo. No quiero su sangre.

¡Ya, seguro!

Le deslizó los dedos por el brazo, en un cálido gesto que sin duda le debía de parecer tranquilizador. Podría haberle dicho que aquello no la tranquilizaría nunca. Fue prudente y no le tocó el cuello.

—Vale, estoy tranquila. No me morderás. Te creo.

No le creía. Si él era un vampiro y ella estaba tan aterrorizada que se negaba a admitirlo, era porque temía por su cuello.

Inuyasha percibió su tensión, su miedo. Se habría afligido si no fuera porque, muchos años atrás, había borrado aquel sentimiento de su... ¿corazón? El recuerdo de los latidos de su corazón le tranquilizó, como siempre. Distraído, se puso una mano en el pecho y la apartó en seguida al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Tenía que romper ese hábito. Los enemigos buscaban las debilidades del otro, y su corazón era una debilidad humana.

Tenía que calmarla o la perdería. Si le tenía miedo, no espiaría a Miroku durante el día, mientras él dormía. Pensó un poco más allá y encontró otra razón: si le tenía miedo, no le hablaría y no compartiría su cuerpo con él. Él sabía que quería las dos cosas.

—Tienes miedo de lo que no entiendes —dijo poniéndose las manos en la nuca y apoyándose en la cabecera de la cama. Kagome tendría menos miedo si pensaba que sus manos no podrían alcanzarla fácilmente.

Meneó la cabeza con los ojos llenos de dudas. Inuyasha observó cómo deslizaba la mirada por sus brazos hasta la abertura del cuello de su camisa. Sonrió. Se acostaría con esa mujer pero primero tenía que ganarse su confianza.

—¿Cuántos años tienes exactamente y hasta qué punto eres malvado? —Tragó saliva, como si hacer salir esas palabras de su boca le hubiera costado un gran esfuerzo.

Él sólo le diría lo que quisiera que supiese.

—Nací en el año mil doscientos cincuenta.

—¿Mil doscientos cincuenta? —dijo con una mueca de dolor, como si aquella cifra le hubiera dado un puñetazo—. Entonces tienes...

—Sí, quinientos treinta y cinco años. —Inuyasha continuó antes de que Kagome tuviera tiempo de asimilar su edad—. Nací humano, como todos los de mi raza, pero cambié cuando tenía treinta años.

—¿Cambiaste? —Inuyasha se dio cuenta de que sus manos habían dejado de temblar. —Haces que parezca parte del proceso de maduración. Yo pensaba que un vampiro se te tiró encima, te mordió y entonces te convertiste en vampiro.

Ahora le tocaba a Inuyasha hacer una mueca de dolor ante aquella visión tan simplista de su clan.

—Si cree que todo el que necesita sangre para vivir y huye de la luz constituye una sola raza, está muy equivocada. Los que forman parte de mi clan cambian cuando llegan a la edad adulta. Es un cambio muy celebrado.

Kagome se soltó las manos y sintió como si toda su tensión se desatara.

—¿Por qué?

Inuyasha dirigió la mirada hacia el hogar resplandeciente, donde las llamas que brotaban y morían reflejaban los extremos de su vida.

—¿Quién no querría ser inmortal? ¿Quién no querría tener unos sentidos tan desarrollados que hasta el placer más pequeño parece una experiencia maravillosa? —Volvió a centrarse en Kagome y le aguantó la mirada—. ¿Quién no querría tener poder?

—Poder. —La expresión de Kagome daba a entender que más tarde intentaría saber más acerca de ese poder—. ¿Y qué pasa cuando cambias? —Se mordió el labio antes de hacer la última pregunta—: ¿Estás... muerto?

Inuyasha se le acercó, pero ella permaneció inmóvil. Él aplaudió en silencio su valentía al tiempo que esbozaba una sonrisa.

—Míreme, querida. ¿Le parezco muerto?

Kagome abrió mucho los ojos, dejando entrever su pánico mientras él se le acercaba aún más. Negó con la cabeza.

Se suponía que intentaba reconfortarla con mentiras que calmarían sus miedos, pero parecía poseído por el demonio.

—Tóqueme, Kagome. Sienta el calor de mi cuerpo. —Inuyasha pensaba que se negaría pero le sorprendió.

Le puso una mano en el muslo y una parte, de su cuerpo se levantó para proclamar «Estoy vivo».

Kagome esbozó una media sonrisa.

—Has deseado que hiciera eso desde que he entrado en la habitación. No eres muy sutil, Taisho. —Su sonrisa se ensanchó y pareció que ganaba seguridad—. Tienes razón. No hay nada frío ahí abajo, ni animado por una fuerza sobrenatural.

Si no le apartaba la mano del muslo, pronto tendría la prueba definitiva de lo vivo que estaba.

—No estoy muerto, sólo he cambiado. Perdí algunas características humanas pero gané muchas otras. —Escuchó los latidos de su corazón, orgulloso de la característica humana que había ganado. Pronto tendría otra.

Kagome asintió con la cabeza en señal de comprensión,

—Como una especie de actualización informática.

—¿Informática?

¿Qué era eso de la informática? Aquella mujer estaba tan lejos de su mundo como él del suyo. Se moría de ganas de descubrir más cosas sobre su realidad.

Kagome meneó la cabeza.

—Olvídalo —dijo sacándole la mano del muslo ante su decepción—. Quiero saberlo todo sobre ti, pero creo que ya no puedo recibir más sorpresas por hoy. Después de un sueño profundo estaré lista para el resto.

Él asintió. «El resto». ¿Estaría preparada para saber quién había sido antes de convertirse en Inuyasha Taisho? ¿Estaría preparada para conocer a la gente que le perseguía y a la gente a la que él perseguía? ¿Y estaría preparada para aceptar que sólo una cura sensual lograría liberar sus emociones?

—De acuerdo. Que duerma bien, querida.

Le ofreció una sonrisa pretendidamente sincera e inocente, pero el terror de sus ojos le indicó que no lo había parecido en absoluto.

—¿Por qué me has contado tantas cosas sobre ti? ¿Debo tenerte miedo? No me has respondido a la pregunta sobre tu maldad.

—Quiero algo de usted. —Sonrió al ver que se llevaba una mano protectora al cuello—. No, eso no, aunque la idea es tentadora. —No podía negar la sinceridad de sus palabras. Le tentaba en todos los sentidos—. Sólo bromeaba. Querría que vigilara a Miroku mientras duermo durante el día. Tiene que entender que Miroku es un peligro para usted, más aún porque intenta hacerse pasar por su amigo. Quiere acabar conmigo y quizá sea el único que pueda protegerla.

—¿Y quién va a protegerme de ti, Inuyasha Taisho?

Su pregunta quedó suspendida en el aire como una pared que les separaría para siempre. Nunca podría confiar en él plenamente ni entender que él no podría hacerle daño sin destruirse a sí mismo. Inuyasha aceptó su recelo y simplemente se encogió de hombros.

Podía sentir cómo sopesaba la amenaza que suponía para ella y lo que quería conseguir de él. Podía entrar en su mente, pero decidió esperar a que le dijera algo ella misma.

Su suspiro indicó que había tomado una decisión.

—De acuerdo, éste es el trato: vigilaré a Miroku si me haces un favor. —Inuyasha la miró fijamente—. No hace falta ser un mago galáctico para saber que hay muchas cosas sobre ti que no me has contado. Casi no me has hablado de tu familia y evitas tener que contestar a la pregunta sobre tu naturaleza malvada. —Se dio unos golpecitos en la rodilla—. Así pues, concluyo que no eres un... vampiro feliz. Digas lo que digas, ser un vampiro tiene que ser lo peor. No puedes comer nada sólido, tienes que beber sangre para sobrevivir, no puedes salir durante el día y además tienes que evitar las estacas de madera, el ajo, las cruces y el agua bendita. Ah, y no puedes mirarte al espejo.

Inuyasha abrió la boca para decir algo pero ella levantó la mano para frenarle.

—No me interrumpas, que he cogido la directa. Si no puedes ver tu reflejo, ¿cómo sabes qué aspecto tienes cuando sales? Podrías tener un remolino en el pelo o restos de espinacas entre los dientes. —Frunció el ceño—. Bueno, supongo que lo de las espinacas no ocurriría nunca.

—Pare un momento y dígame lo que quiere.

Lo estaba pasando en grande pero la noche y sus impetuosas necesidades le llamaban. Si permanecía allí mucho más tiempo, estaría tentado de acallar sus cálidos labios con su boca. Desde donde estaba, podía acercarse fácilmente a la suave piel de su cuello, pero si había sobrevivido más de quinientos años, era por-que había aprendido a controlarse.

—Tienes razón —dijo respirando hondo—. Quiero que me muestres tus emociones. Me imagino que en quinientos años habrás podido acumular mucha tristeza.

—Le dejaré acceder a mis emociones —dijo encogiéndose de hombros. No la dejaría acceder más que a sus sentimientos sexuales—, pero le aseguro que no va a encontrar tristeza.

Kagome le lanzó una mirada penetrante.

—No te creo. Nadie podría ser feliz siendo un vampiro.

Estaba claro que le desafiaba.

—Bueno, quizá pueda hacerme feliz otro día —dijo mirando hacia la puerta. Su hambre se intensificaba por momentos—. Ahora debo dejarla.

La expresión de Kagome daba a entender que sabía por qué tenía que marcharse y que no le hacía ninguna gracia. Inuyasha se levantó de la cama y fue hasta la puerta. Ella se quedó sentada en la cama, mirándole. Le había dado mucho que pensar, para esa noche.

Salió de la habitación y se adentró en la oscuridad, dejándola a solas con sus silenciosas conjeturas. Se apoyó contra la puerta y sintió la mutación de su cuerpo, el suave roce de sus colmillos alargándose y preparándole para la noche, para cazar.

No sabía lo que significaba «puaj» pero tenía que ser algo horrible. Si Kagome abría la puerta en ese momento y le veía, ¿gritaría «¡puaj!» y volvería a cerrarla de golpe?

Inuyasha conocía su aspecto humano porque había pagado a un hombre para que le retratara, pero no tenía ni idea de cómo era cuando salía a cazar. Tenía que saberlo. «¿Por qué? ¿Sólo porque Kagome piensa que eres "puaj"?». Aquella noche no podría satisfacer su insensatez, pero usaría el poder que había ido acumulando durante cien años para reflejarse en un espejo.

Bajó la escalera de caracol a toda prisa, levantando un remolino de viento, y pensó que los que intentaban cazarle no le encontrarían aquella noche. Tenían que ser muchos más para poder hacerle daño y él se habría ido antes de que lo consiguieran. ¿Y Miroku? No sabía lo que era un perturbador cósmico, pero percibía que Miroku tenía casi tanto poder como él. Casi. No podría vencerle.

Cuando hubo salido, se detuvo para librarse de los pensamientos sobre la gente que habitaba en su castillo. Contempló las aguas oscuras de la laguna que rodeaba la pequeña isla donde se encontraba el castillo y luego se fijó en el puente de piedra que conectaba la isla con la tierra firme. Se volvió hacia la cuadra. Un rápido galope le ayudaría a apaciguar su mente. Aquella noche saldría a cazar con Arnora.

Un poco más tarde, volvió a caballo por el puente de piedra. Su último pensamiento: ¿Qué era exactamente un «Buffy»?

_**Continuara…**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 3**

Kagome estaba realmente irritada. Se había pasado el segundo día de su viaje de trabajo espiando a Miroku y evitando los controles horarios de Hoyo sobre los progresos que iba haciendo. También tenía que añadir a Ayumi Satsugai-sha, la fan de _Buffy_ _la cazavampiros_, a su lista creciente de gente a evitar. Ayumi estaba obsesionada con conocer a Inuyasha, el primer vampiro real que había visto en su vida. Kagome no se veía con fuerzas de convencerla para que dejara esa estaca de madera que no soltaba ni a tiros, decidida a convertirse en aprendiz de cazavampiros.

Durante el desayuno, Ayumi le confió que los vampiros tenían que morder el cuello de sus parejas para gozar plenamente de la experiencia sexual. Lo último que quería oír mientras tomaba el té por la mañana eran cotilleos sobre vampiros. ¿Y dónde estaba el café? El té no era suficiente para afrontar un día de intenso espionaje persiguiendo a Miroku, el escurridizo.

Kagome suspiró al ver la cena, otra muestra única de cocina auténtica imposible de identificar. Pero ni siquiera el pensamiento de sufrir una intoxicación pudo distraerla de sus preocupaciones sobre cómo hacer feliz a Inuyasha evitando, al mismo tiempo, su poderosa atracción sensual.

El sol ya se había puesto y pronto tendría la ocasión de hablar con Inuyasha. Había tenido un día entero para asimilar lo que le había dicho que era. ¿Creía realmente que fuera un vampiro? Kagome se inclinaba a pensar que sí. ¿Cómo podía negar que los vampiros existieran mientras oía a un perturbador cósmico con cuerpo de gata despotricar contra los fantasmas de una tal Carla y un tal Eduardo?

—_Esos fantasmas traen mucho trabajo. Me ha llevado cinco horas encontrarles y, cuando finalmente he dado con ellos, ¿sabes qué estaban haciendo?_ —Kagome miraba de reojo a Sango, que se había sentado a su lado para hablar de cosas serias durante la cena—. _No, no me contestes. Te diré lo que estaban haciendo. Se estaban enrollando en las almenas. No son más que una pareja de exhibicionistas. Te aseguro que admiro su devoción por la vida sensual, pero después de caerse una vez, pensaba que habrían aprendido a hacerlo en la cama._ —Se quedó pensativa un momento—. _Aunque, como técnicamente no murieron hasta 1967, se podría argumentar que todavía no han aprendido la lección... Hmm. No había pensado en la posibilidad de que pudieran tener problemas en el futuro. ¿Y si ahora cambian algo para no caerse del castillo en 1967? ¿Y si siguen viviendo y colman el universo de su descendencia? Ay, ya no veo nada. Los viajes en el tiempo me vuelven loca. _—Sango volvió a quedarse en silencio para pensar en los caprichos de ese tipo de viajes—. _Bueno, el caso es que han acordado empezar a trabajar esta noche. Nada terrorífico, sólo lo suficientemente inquietante para dar un poco de ambiente a este montón de roca. Lánzame un trocito de carne._

Kagome le ofreció un trozo de su carne con la esperanza de que estuviera callada unos minutos mientras masticaba.

—No deberías alimentar a los animales desde la mesa; se malacostumbran.

La mujer que estaba sentada a su lado interrumpió el rumbo de sus pensamientos hacia los hábitos sexuales de los vampiros y la mejor manera de hacerles felices.

—_Zorra._ —El animal en cuestión manifestó su opinión mientras tragaba lo que Kagome le había dado y esperaba a que le cayera algo más.

—Me llamo Yuka Namekuji—dijo la mujer, con una sonrisa—. Vengo del año 2216. —Observó cómo Kagome le lanzaba otro trozo de carne a la gata—. Me fijé en aquel monumento que estaba contigo anoche.

Sango eructó delicadamente y se fue hasta Miroku, que estaba dando una disertación sobre las virtudes sexuales de los escoceses. Dijo que había gente que lo asociaba con algo que flotaba en el aire, y les animó a respirar hondo para tener un sexo fantástico. Qué poco sutil.

—Tu hombre podría utilizar mi producto —dijo Yuka, acercándose a ella.

—¿Qué producto? —Kagome centró definitivamente su atención en lo que Yuka le estaba diciendo.

La sonrisa de la mujer se ensanchó.

—Miroku se piensa que he venido de vacaciones, pero en realidad es un viaje de negocios. Cuando me enteré de que íbamos a visitar la antigua Escocia, percibí rápidamente las posibilidades. Soy una visionaria y ando siempre, buscando nuevos mercados. Por eso soy la número uno de mi departamento de ventas.

—¿Y qué vendes?

Kagome miró por detrás de una de las nuevas camareras de Miroku y vio entrar en la sala a aquel monumento del que había hablado Yuka.

—Ropa interior masculina. Tenemos una amplia oferta de calzoncillos moldeadores que agarran bien los traseros redondeados de los hombres y envuelven hasta los paquetes más grandes en tejidos suaves y cómodos. —Yuka también había desviado la mirada hacia Inuyasha—. Para hombres espectacularmente dotados, tenemos calzoncillos transparentes.

Suspiró y volvió a mirar a Kagome.

—Sabía que en Escocia haría frío, así que he traído un montón de nuestros productos térmicos. Por desgracia, el calor reduce la cantidad de esperma, pero hay tantos nadando por ahí que por unos cuantos menos no pasa nada. Ah, y por si las moscas, he traído algunas muestras de calzoncillos acolchados para los que se sienten ridículos ante los dioses de la maquinaria sexual. —Sin poder evitarlo, Yuka volvió a mirar a Inuyasha—. Aunque, por supuesto, hay hombres que complacerían mejor a las mujeres ignorando nuestros calzoncillos. Nacieron para llevar suelto su bulto largo y duro. Su maquinaria sexual fue diseñada para vivir una vida libre y salvaje.

A Yuka se le empañaron los ojos tras mirar tanto rato a Inuyasha sin pestañear.

Kagome reprimió un resoplido de incredulidad al ver que Yuka podía empezar a babear en cualquier momento. Nunca había podido entender a las mujeres incapaces de... Hmm, ahora recordaba algo que había estudiado sobre las civilizaciones antiguas. Los escoceses no llevaban nada debajo de sus faldas. Apretó los labios. No iba a babear, ni a empezar a imaginarse cosas ni a quedarse embobada. Se metió un trozo de carne en la boca pensando, ingenuamente, que no podría masticar y tener pensamientos eróticos al mismo tiempo.

Inuyasha se acercó a la mesa a grandes zancadas y se sentó a su lado. Miroku, sentado al final de la mesa, se quedó inmóvil.

—Me parece que a Miroku no le hace demasiada gracia que hayas venido a comer con nosotros.

Aquello era un eufemismo. Kagome tuvo que apartar los ojos de la mirada ámbar furiosa de Miroku. Seguramente, ni el equipo de Felicidad entero de Éxtasis S.A. podría hacer mella en el volcán emocional que Kagome veía crecer a través de sus ojos.

—Me da igual lo que piense —dijo Inuyasha, mirando divertido a Miroku.

Sus ojos se encontraron y se aguantaron la mirada. Kagome sintió que el aire resplandecía y cambiaba de dirección, movido por la fuerza de sus voluntades. La mirada tensa de todos los invitados le confirmó que ellos también lo sentían.

La explosión súbita de poder entre Inuyasha y Miroku fue como un puñetazo. La silla de Yuka se volcó, haciéndola caer al suelo de un grito. Las copas de cristal se hicieron añicos y los platos se deslizaron por la mesa hasta el borde y cayeron al suelo, rompiéndose en pedazos. Era como si el salón lo hubiera aspirado todo ante aquella demostración de poder, dejando a todos los invitados sin aire.

Sango se acurrucó en el suelo con un grito felino de terror. Kagome estaba segura de que reflejaba el estado de todos los comensales, incapaces de articular ningún sonido.

De pronto, se acabó todo. Liberados del horror de tener que presenciar, sin quererlo, aquella lucha de poder entre Inuyasha y Miroku, cinco de los invitados se pusieron de pie y salieron escopeteados del salón.

Miroku se levantó. Su rostro rubicundo estaba ahora pálido como la cera.

—Mira lo que has hecho. ¿Cómo demonios...? Quiero decir, ¿cómo narices quieres que les haga pensar en sexo si me los asustas de esta manera? —Miró al suelo y vio a Sango temblando—. ¡Vaya una gran ayuda! —Luego lanzó una mirada acusadora a Inuyasha—. Me has alterado el estómago. Tendré que ir a mi habitación a tomarme una botella de sal de frutas.

Kagome le observó salir del salón, tambaleándose y con Sango pisándole los talones. Se volvió hacia Inuyasha.

—Una manera muy bonita de vaciar el salón.

Era un comentario malicioso, pero no sabía cómo reaccionar ante lo que acababa de presenciar. O le atacaba o salía corriendo chillando de la habitación, como todos los demás.

—Se ha quedado —dijo reconociendo su valor, o quizá su estupidez, con una sonrisa que prometía una recompensa sensual de un valor inestimable.

Kagome no creía que tuviera el valor suficiente para aceptar aquella recompensa. El sexo con Inuyasha seguramente la mataría. Literalmente.

—Eres mi paciente. Tenía que quedarme.

No era estrictamente cierto, pero le calmó la conciencia, que le advertía que debía volver a casa ahora mismo.

—Siento haberle estropeado la cena, pero Miroku me ha desafiado y, si me hubiera negado a poner a prueba su poder, lo habría interpretado como una debilidad.

Inuyasha no parecía demasiado afectado por el asunto.

—¿Qué les pasa a los hombres con su ego?

Bueno, quizá él no era exactamente un hombre. Kagome no podía pensar en algo tan profundo ahí sentada. De hecho, no podía pensar en nada estando tan cerca de Inuyasha. Para facilitar su abstracción, se separó de la mesa y fijó la vista en las puertas de madera maciza que daban al patio. Si hubiera sido un poco lista, habría abierto las puertas y habría salido corriendo. Pensó en su trabajo. No, nada de correr.

—¿Por qué los hombres no pueden huir de estos desafíos tan estúpidos?

Las puertas empezaron a vibrar. ¿El viento? No, a no ser que fuera un tornado.

—Como huye usted del absurdo desafío de Hoyo, ¿verdad?

Una risita le confirmó que aquel desafío no sólo era absurdo, sino también inútil.

—Eso es distinto.

Era distinto porque... Bueno, necesitaba un minuto para pensar en alguna razón. Pero era incapaz de ordenar sus pensamientos mientras seguía mirando las puertas, que ahora temblaban con fuerza. ¿Qué demonios...? Al otro lado no se oía nada.

Se dio cuenta de que Inuyasha se había quedado repentinamente en silencio. Kagome empezó a retroceder mientras las puertas se sacudían como si alguien las estuviera golpeando desde fuera, pero seguía sin oírse nada al otro lado.

—Vuelva a su habitación y cierre la puerta. —La voz de Inuyasha no permitía desobediencia alguna.

—Pero… —titubeó Kagome, alejándose más de las puertas.

—No me replique, mujer. —Hablaba en un tono apremiante y Kagome sintió que se le acercaba—. No he bajado a desafiar a Miroku. Hay algo ahí fuera que tengo que destruir.

Kagome decidió que Inuyasha se enfrentara solo a lo que estuviese ahí fuera, porque ella se marchaba corriendo. Pero, antes de que pudiera darse la vuelta y echar a correr, las puertas se abrieron de golpe.

El ser que entró en el salón y se abalanzó sobre ella le hizo taparse la boca para ahogar un grito de terror, también se habría tapado los ojos si no fuera porque se había llevado la otra mano al corazón. Aquella criatura estaba a medio camino entre un humano y una bestia. No podía identificarla, pero fuese lo que fue¬se, sus colmillos le cubrían prácticamente toda la cara. Lo cual era algo bueno, porque lo poco que alcanzaba a ver detrás de aquellos colmillos no era demasiado agradable.

La experiencia de Éxtasis S.A. la empujaba a mirarle a los ojos de forma automática, así que lo hizo. En seguida deseó no haberlo hecho. Si los ojos de Inuyasha no revelaban ninguna emoción, los de esa criatura dejaban el alma al descubierto. Odio, locura y un hambre feroz brillaban a través de unos ojos tan azules como los de Inuyasha. Kagome entendió en seguida el significado real de la expresión «helado de miedo». Su cerebro no dejaba de mandar mensajes de huida a los miembros pertinentes de su cuerpo, pero dichos miembros ignoraron las órdenes de su superior y empezaron a temblar al ver que el desastre se aproximaba a una velocidad vertiginosa. Estaba condenada a morir. Inuyasha no llegaría a tiempo de impedir que la criatura le saltara encima.

Se oyó el estruendo de una voz retumbando en el salón. Kagome no pudo identificar las palabras que pronunciaba, pero reconoció el tono del grito: ira.

La criatura también se dio cuenta y se detuvo a medio camino para volverse hacia esa voz. Kagome miró en la misma dirección. Había un hombre en la entrada sombría. Fornido, con los hombros musculosos y las piernas fuertes como troncos robustos. Llevaba un escudo de madera en una mano y con la otra blandía un hacha mortífera.

Se acercó a grandes zancadas hacia donde estaban ella y la criatura y, entre oleadas de terror, pudo fijarse en algunos detalles: una melena rubia y salvaje, una barba espesa, un casco de metal, una capa larga, una casaca corta y una cola de malla. ¿Dónde había visto esa indumentaria? En los vikingos. Aquel hombre vestía igual que las imágenes que había visto de antiguos guerreros vikingos.

El vikingo se le acercó y Kagome tuvo que dejarse de consideraciones. De pronto, soltó un grito en una lengua extraña y la criatura que tenía al lado se encogió de miedo y empezó a titubear.

Como nadie parecía acordarse de ella, obligó a sus pies helados a alejarse de la criatura, pero entonces chocó contra el vikingo y se llevó un susto de muerte. Éste, sin embargo, absorto en la criatura, pasó por su lado sin reparar en ella. A Kagome se le cortó la respiración cuando le tocó el brazo con la capa y le rozó los labios con su escudo.

De pronto, un brazo le envolvió la cintura y la levantó del suelo. Su pretendido grito de terror se quedó en un débil chillido asustadizo.

Dejó de forcejear al instante cuando reconoció a Inuyasha: su olor, la presión de su cuerpo en su espalda...

La volvió a dejar en el suelo, lejos del peligro.

—Váyase.

Aquel susurro áspero no admitía réplica.

Buen consejo. Kagome echó a correr y, cuando se encontró al pie de la escalera de caracol que la llevaría basta su cuarto, se detuvo.

La voz de su conciencia le decía que no podía hacer nada para ayudar a Inuyasha. «Pero tienes el spray paralizador, ¿recuerdas?». No quería recordarlo. Sería estúpido volver al salón. Tomando una bocanada de aire, sucumbió a su estupidez.

Su gen regulador de las acciones idiotas tenía que ser defectuoso, sin duda. Aquella misma necesidad de llevar a cabo su trabajo a toda costa la impulsaba a intentar ayudar. Tonta, tonta, más que tonta. Pero tenía que ver aquello de todos modos porque, si quería llegar a acceder a las emociones de Inuyasha, debía en-tender primero quién era.

Al llegar a la entrada, se agachó y empezó a hurgar en su sujetador en busca del arma. De espaldas a ella, Inuyasha avanzaba despacio hacía la asustada criatura, que miraba fijamente al vikingo mientras éste la amenazaba levantando el hacha.

Algún instinto primitivo de supervivencia debió de advertirla, ya que de pronto se dio la vuelta y se abalanzó sobre Inuyasha con un grito furioso.

Kagome se sacó el arma del sujetador y soltó una exclamación de triunfo. Pero cuando la criatura atacó a Inuyasha, una nube oscura envolvió a los tres combatientes. La nube se movía y cambiaba de forma, tomando un color negro o rojo ardiente mientras la lucha encarnizada proseguía en silencio.

Aquello no podía estar pasando. No podía estar viendo a un vampiro, un vikingo y un ser aterrador no identificado intentando matarse unos a otros mientras el fuego crepitaba alegremente en la chimenea, como si aquel acontecimiento fuera de lo más normal.

Kagome volvió a plantearse la decisión de permanecer allí. No podría ayudar a Inuyasha si no podía verle y no podría acceder a sus emociones si las suyas propias estaban destrozadas. Aquello superaba no sólo su experiencia sino también su imaginación. Cuando se disponía a subir las escaleras hacia la dudosa protección de su cuarto, la batalla terminó.

Con un relámpago azul como el centro ardiente de una llama, la nube desapareció e Inuyasha se quedó solo. Si no fuera por el corte profundo que tenía en el pecho y que su camisa dejaba al descubierto, habría creído que la lucha no había tenido nunca lugar.

—¿Ha disfrutado viendo cómo se destruye una vida?

Inuyasha sabía que no, pero como siempre que se veía obligado a destruir, sentía la necesidad de arremeter contra alguien o algo.

—¿Yo? No. Yo... —dijo bajando la voz y abriendo unos ojos como platos al ver que se le acercaba.

—¿Ya tiene pruebas de lo que soy? ¿Me tiene miedo ahora? —dijo inclinándose hacia delante y mirándola satisfecho mientras ella daba un paso hacia atrás.

—Casi no he visto nada.

Tragó saliva intentando aclararse la garganta atascada por el miedo. Aquel gesto atrajo la mirada de Inuyasha hacia la piel suave cálida de su cuello. Sería tan fácil ahora... Con sólo un movimiento de cabeza podría tocarle la piel con los labios, los dientes, sentir el flujo de su fuerza vital inundándole, renovándole y expulsando a los demonios que le conducían hasta su víctima.

Inuyasha frenó su deseo con una poderosa fuerza de voluntad, reprimiéndolo y sin soltarlo. Como había hecho muchas veces a lo largo de cientos de años de vida, venció a la tentación.

—No ha visto nada porque he puesto una nube alrededor nuestro cuando he sentido que nos observaba. —Ojalá pudiera poner esa misma nube, alrededor de sus recuerdos.

Kagome le ofreció una tímida sonrisa.

—Gracias por protegerme de una visión tan violenta.

—No intentaba protegerla a usted sino a Shippo, preservando la intimidad de sus últimos momentos.

—¿Shippo? —preguntó, asombrada ante el hecho de que aquella criatura con la que había luchado pudiese tener un nombre humano.

Inuyasha asintió.

—Shippo Taisho, mi sobrino.

Esperaba que soltara un grito de incredulidad y de repugnancia pero, sorprendentemente, sólo se quedó mirándole.

—¿Así que Shippo era esa criatura? ¿Y quién era el vikingo? ¿Qué le ha pasado a Shippo? ¿Podría pasarte a ti? —Sus ojos se empañaron de emoción—. Dime que no podría pasarte.

Inuyasha eligió responder sólo a una de las preguntas.

—¿El escandinavo? —Su sonrisa no era sincera—. Se refiere a Sesshomaru. Era el mayor temor de Shippo.

Kagome pestañeó.

—No lo entiendo.

—Venga a mi cuarto y se lo explicaré.

Era consciente de que su sonrisa era poco mejor que una simple exhibición de dientes, pero al menos ahora los tenía humanos. Le había mentido sobre la nube. Había querido proteger los últimos momentos de Shippo pero también había querido protegerse a sí mismo. Aún no quería que le viera en su forma de vampiro, no quería oírle pronunciar aquella temida palabra: «puaj».

—¿Podemos negociar eso de ir a tu cuarto?

A pesar de su fachada desafiante, Inuyasha vio que le temblaban las manos y que respiraba agitadamente.

—No tiene otra opción. Ahora que ha visto lo que no debería haber visto, tengo que hacerle comprender quién era Shippo.

También quería persuadirla de que intentara hacer feliz a otro sujeto mientras seguía haciéndole el favor de vigilar a Miroku. No necesitaba que ninguna mujer intentase abrir unas puertas que estaban mucho mejor cerradas.

En vez de discutir, como habrían hecho la mayoría de mujeres, Kagome se dio la vuelta y empezó a subir los escalones ennegrecidos. Cuando llegó a lo alto de la escalera de caracol, se hizo a un lado para dejarle abrir la puerta. Inuyasha no necesitaba más cerrojo que el deseo de ahuyentar a los visitantes no deseados de su habitación. Abrió la puerta y encendió las velas mientras Kagome se quedaba en la entrada. La habitación estaba caliente gracias a que había dejado encendida la chimenea.

—Las leyendas dicen que los vampiros duermen en ataúdes. Los humanos ya no los usan para enterrar a la gente porque la Tierra está demasiado llena. Si duermes en un ataúd, me tirará para atrás totalmente —dijo escudriñando la habitación para ver si veía alguno.

A pesar de que no le salía más que un hilo de voz, siguió de pie en la entrada en vez de salir corriendo hacia su habitación. Una mujer valiente. «Una mujer imprudente».

—Le da miedo quedarse a solas conmigo pero, aun así, se queda. ¿Por qué?

Normalmente no le interesaba en absoluto la psicología del comportamiento humano, pero sentía una insólita curiosidad por aquella mujer.

Kagome entró despacio en la habitación y se sentó en una silla que había junto al hogar, tomó una bocanada de aire y le miró a los ojos.

—Me das más miedo que ninguno de los hombres que he conocido en mi vida —dijo con una débil sonrisa—. Bueno, quizá mi primera cita con Kouga, el conductor de autobuses espaciales de Sovarn, me asustó bastante. Los sovarnianos tienen tres manos, y Kouga era imparable cuando movía las tres a la vez. —Su sonrisa se desvaneció—. Si no he ido a llamar a la puerta de Miroku para pedirle que me devuelva el dinero y que me saque de aquí inmediatamente, es sólo por una razón. Mi trabajo es lo más importante para mí. Ahora mismo, tú eres mi trabajo, por eso me quedo.

Inuyasha cerró la puerta con la mente y se sentó suavemente en la cama.

—Si te da igual, prefiero sentarme aquí. —Su expresión daba a entender que si la hacía ir hasta la cama, alguna parte sensible de su cuerpo inmortal podía resultar afectada.

—Sólo quiero que me escuche.

Era mentira, pero lo descubriría más tarde.

Kagome asintió con la cabeza, como si aquellas palabras la hubieran convencido. Se tocó el colgante de plata que lucía en el cuello, con la palabra «Éxtasis» grabada, un recordatorio constante de su propósito.

—La necesidad de hablar sobre un hecho trágico es el primer paso hacia la curación.

Él notó su intento de acceder a sus sentimientos. Una corriente tranquilizadora pretendía envolver sus emociones para hacerle feliz de nuevo. No la dejaría entrar; no aceptaría su oferta. Distraído, se puso una mano en el corazón y la apartó en seguida al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

—Quiero que sepa lo que le ha pasado a Shippo para que entienda que conmigo está a salvo. —Su cuello estaba a salvo. No prometía nada sobre otras partes de su cuerpo—. Pero primero, deje que me ponga cómodo —dijo sacándose el tartán y quedándose sólo en camisa.

Se incorporó para apoyarse en la cabecera. Cuando el silencio ya duraba demasiado, levantó la vista para encontrarse con su mirada.

—Usted también puede sacarse lo que crea que le hace sentir incómoda.

—Si pudiera, te sacaría a ti. No me sacaré ni una prenda de ropa.

Kagome se fijó en el trozo de pecho que su camisa dejaba al descubierto. Al recorrer su cuerpo con los ojos sintió como si deslizara las yemas de los dedos por su piel.

—Ese corte que tienes en el pecho ya casi ha cicatrizado —dijo desviando la mirada hacia el fuego—. Supongo que tienes el poder de regenerarte.

—Sí —dijo Inuyasha, sonriendo. Mirar aquel cuerpo la hacía sentir incómoda pero no podía quedarse mirando el fuego toda la noche—. Sólo las heridas graves tardan tiempo en cicatrizar.

Apartó la mirada del fuego y la dirigió hacia la espada que tenía apoyada en un rincón.

—Eres un hombre violento, Inuyasha Taisho.

—Ha viajado a una época violenta.

Kagome suspiró y volvió a mirarle, pero esta vez no bajó la vista de su cuello.

—De acuerdo, háblame de Shippo.

Inuyasha no pudo reprimir la curiosidad.

—¿Es feliz, Kagome?

Se le agrandaron los ojos y él se dio cuenta de que nadie le había hecho nunca esa pregunta.

—Pues claro que lo soy. ¿Por qué no habría de serlo? —¿Quizá había respondido con demasiada seguridad?

—No lo sé. ¿Por qué no habría de serlo? —Volvería sobre eso más tarde—. Le hablaré de Shippo.

Intentó concentrarse en la historia de Shippo para poder contársela.

—Cuando nos convertimos en vampiros, tenemos poder gracias a la sangre pura. Es así como nos mantenemos en vida. No nos alimentamos muy a menudo porque el exceso de sangre humana nos debilita, haciendo que las ansias de sangre sean imposibles de resistir. Los humanos son el mayor peligro para nuestro autocontrol. Si matamos, sentimos ansias de sangre. Los que son débiles sucumben a ello y se vuelven locos por la necesidad de conseguir más y más sangre, como Shippo. Al final su sangre de vampiro está tan contaminada de sangre humana que tienen que ser destruidos para poner fin a su frenesí asesino.

Esperaba que la repugnancia le impidiera hacer más preguntas, pero el simple hecho de que pudiera sentir repugnancia le afectaba de un modo que no quería analizar.

—¿Hay alguna otra cosa que os lleve a la perdición? —preguntó inclinándose hada delante.

—¿A la perdición?

Siempre usaba expresiones que no entendía, recordándole lo diferentes que eran. Excepto en materia de deseo sexual. La necesidad de unirse iba más allá de las fronteras temporales.

—Que os haga perder el control. —Su mirada penetrante no contemplaba la mentira.

Inuyasha consideró la posibilidad de mentir igualmente, pero enseguida la descartó. No había huido de la lucha que había tenido lugar en el salón, así que aquella pequeña verdad no la haría salir gritando de la habitación.

—El deseo sexual va ligado a la necesidad de alimentarse —dijo mirándola detenidamente para poder apreciar el efecto de sus palabras.

—Ah —dijo frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Y qué pasa cuando tienes mucha hambre?

—Que me alimento de hombres horribles.

Kagome movió las comisuras de los labios en su primer intento nocturno de esbozar una sonrisa sincera.

—¿Y cuando estás con una mujer hermosa?

—Entonces me aseguro de haber tomado alimento antes. Soy muy bueno a la hora de resistir tentaciones. —Ella nunca sabría hasta qué punto.

—Entonces es como estar siempre a dieta —dijo arrugando la frente y esforzándose en comprender lo que le había dicho.

Él asintió.

—Sobrevivo porque soy fuerte, me he mantenido firme durante siglos y por eso he ido ganando poder. Nunca me arriesgaría a perder lo que he ganado.

—¿Y eso significa que estoy a salvo contigo?

Inuyasha le ofreció una amplia sonrisa.

—Sí, su vida está a salvo. Pero quizá deba protegerse de otras cosas.

—Ya —dijo apartando la mirada—. ¿Y qué le pasó a Shippo? ¿Era débil por naturaleza? ¿Por qué se dejó ver por aquí?

—Shippo no era débil —dijo Inuyasha, desviando la mirada hacia la chimenea. Entre el fuego llameante pudo ver al Shippo que recordaba: fuerte, risueño y vital— Creo que lo capturó un grupo de mujeres que mantienen su identidad en secreto y que esconden oscuras obsesiones. Su riqueza les permite acosarnos.

Kagome se inclinó hacia delante, fascinada por aquella historia. Era evidente que ya no se acordaba de la incomodidad que había sentido al principio.

—¿Mujeres? ¿Qué querría una mujer de un vampiro y cómo se las apañaría para encontrar alguno?

Inuyasha la observó ruborizarse al tomar conciencia de lo que había dicho.

—El dinero lo puede comprar casi todo en cualquier época —dijo con una amarga sonrisa—. ¿Qué crees que podría querer una mujer de un vampiro?

Kagome se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla con la mirada agitada. Ella no le ocultaba ninguna emoción. ¿Cómo sería dejar que los demás vieran sus emociones? Después de tantos años sin bajar la guardia, dudaba que fuera capaz de hacerlo.

—Estas mujeres sólo quieren una cosa: ser inmortales. Y piensan que lo podrán conseguir acostándose con un vampiro. —Sintió crecer en su interior una cólera familiar, junto con la necesidad de destruir.

—Es increíble. No puedo entender cómo...

—Usan hojas de mirto para sedar al vampiro mientras lo desnudan y lo atan.

El corazón de Inuyasha latía con fuerza ante el terror de sentirse impotente. Era lo que más temía.

—¿Hojas de mirto?

La confusión de Kagome le dejó indiferente.

—Los escandinavos usan hojas de mirto para incrementar su valor antes de las batallas, pero en nosotros tienen un efecto contrario. Nos volvemos incapaces de defendernos cuando estamos bajo su influencia. —Se olvidó de que Kagome le estaba escuchando y se sumergió en su propia historia—. Shippo tenía una gran fuerza de voluntad y no se habría hecho esto a sí mismo. Estoy seguro de que aquellas mujeres le capturaron y le hirieron para que sangrara. Podemos cicatrizar una herida rápidamente pero cuando son muchas y profundas, lleva mucho más tiempo. Perdemos mucha sangre y es así como nos debilitan para aprovecharse luego de nosotros.

Un odio vivo le había invadido y había pasado a formar parte de él.

—Imagino que logró escapar, pero en aquel momento ya habría perdido demasiada sangre y se habría visto obligado a reponerla con sangre humana. Tendría que haberse escondido para recuperar las fuerzas poco a poco, pero estoy seguro de que su necesidad era tan grande que tomó demasiada sangre de golpe. Habría hecho mejor dejando que su cuerpo sangrara, porque ya estaba muerto cuando intentó recuperar de golpe toda la sangre perdida. Se convirtió en lo que usted vio en el salón: un ser descerebrado que sólo vivía para matar.

Era una suerte que Kagome no estuviera intentando acceder a sus emociones en aquel momento, porque no estaba seguro de poder enmascarar todo lo que sentía.

—¿Por eso viniste aquí? ¿Para encontrarte con Shippo?

—Vine aquí para encontrarme con quien volviera. —Inuyasha volvió a mirar hacia las llamas chispeantes de la chimenea—. Aunque ninguno de los hombres de mi clan sigue viviendo aquí, todos tenemos grabado el recuerdo de nuestro hogar ancestral. Como le sucede a la mayoría de animales, nuestro instinto nos lleva hasta aquí cuando sentimos que se acerca nuestra hora. Y eso es cierto hasta para los que nacieron en otras tierras. Todos vuelven aquí. Es un deber que no podemos eludir. Incluso en su locura, Shippo ha sabido que debía volver. —Inuyasha dejó que las llamas le tranquilizaran—. Cada veinte años, tengo la obligación de venir aquí y quedarme durante un ciclo lunar entero, esperando a los que buscan el descanso eterno.

—¿Y cuándo termina el mes?

La pregunta de Kagome no contenía el tipo de curiosidad horrorizada que el habría rechazado, sino más bien un deseo sincero de saber, de comprender.

—Entonces viene otro miembro del clan para seguir con nuestro deber.

—¿Cómo puedes decir que eres feliz cuando tienes que enfrentarte a esto?

—En quinientos años, he aprendido a estar de luto, pero también a apartar la tristeza y a gozar de la vida, de las alegrías que trae. Nunca olvidaré a Shippo pero sólo recordaré lo bueno que tenía.

—La teoría suena genial pero no creo que puedas aislar lo malo y olvidarlo. Los efectos de la violencia que has visto acabarán manifestándose de algún modo. Creo que por eso me ocultas tus emociones. Son una debilidad, ¿no es así? —Kagome le miró detenidamente—. ¿Y quién era el vikingo? Has dicho que se llamaba Sesshomaru. ¿También le has destruido?

—Me juzga basándose en sus propias emociones. Yo elijo controlar lo que siento, controlar todo lo que tiene que ver con mi vida. —Inuyasha frunció el ceño al recordar a Miroku y a la fastidiosa gata. Pronto tendría que ocuparse de ellos—. Le hablaré de Sesshomaru en otro momento. —Otro momento en el que no estuviera tan saturada después de todo lo que le acababa de contar.

Kagome no dijo nada y no hizo más preguntas. Inuyasha se dio cuenta de que aceptaba con reticencia su decisión de no contarle nada más aquella noche.

Respiró hondo e intentó desprenderse de la oscuridad que se había asentado a su alrededor.

—Necesito salir a caminar por las montañas. Venga conmigo para que pueda mostrarle mis tierras. —Quizá no era mala idea usar un pretexto que ella no pudiese resistir—: Me siento un pelín triste. Usted podría hacer que me sintiera mejor. —Kagome no sabía que ni siquiera uno de esos ejércitos de Éxtasis S.A. podría disipar sus demonios aquella noche.

Soltó una carcajada burlona.

—¿Un pelín triste? Bromea, ¿verdad? ¿Qué me dice de una depresión de caballo? No puedo creer que me dijera que era feliz.

Inuyasha volvió a ponerse la prenda de ropa que se había sacado, se la abrochó y se levantó de la cama.

—He vivido quinientos años. Es imposible vivir tanto tiempo sin sentir pena alguna vez, pero la tristeza hace que la felicidad sea más intensa. —Inuyasha le sonrió—. No me cambiaría por nada. Vivo para el placer.

Su voz debió de alarmarla de algún modo porque abrió unos ojos enormes y empezó a respirar más deprisa. Inuyasha sintió que la necesidad le invadía, apartando el recuerdo de Shippo. Dio la bienvenida a esa necesidad.

—Siento más placer que otras personas y mis sentidos alimentan ese placer. —Bajó la voz y la dejó en un murmullo ronco que despertaba lo más primitivo de una mujer—. El olor de una mujer que desea mi cuerpo me estimula, me excita y siento la necesidad de acariciar su cálida piel con mis dedos, de enterrarme entre sus muslos abiertos, de lamer sus pechos y de saborear sus labios, suaves e hinchados por mis besos.

Los ojos de Kagome se agrandaron todavía más. Quizá no debería haberle mencionado esa necesidad de lamer.

—Lo que dices es muy interesante pero estoy bastante cansada. Creo que me iré a la cama. Hoy no he descubierto nada sobre Miroku, pero mañana volveré a espiarle. —Se levantó tan rápido de la silla que casi la tiró al suelo.

Inuyasha sonrió, consciente de que su sonrisa debía de parecer voraz, pero no podía evitarlo.

—Sólo una mujer valiente aceptaría salir a pasear conmigo a la luz de la luna. —Miró hacia otro lado para dejarle tiempo para pensar—. Sólo estará aquí dos semanas. No es demasiado tiempo para intentar hacerme feliz. Sería una pena que dejara escapar una oportunidad como ésta. —Inuyasha sintió su angustia en forma de ondas de inquietud.

—De acuerdo, iré. Pero nada de estimulaciones, ni de caricias ni de lametazos.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó.

—Ay, querida, los lametazos son la mejor parte.

Kagome le miró con ojos acusadores.

—Sí, seguro.

Se puso el chal, abrió la puerta y bajó las escaleras casi corriendo.

—Acabemos con este paseo cuanto antes.

Inuyasha la siguió perplejo y se adentraron en la noche escocesa.

—Está todo tan... oscuro, aquí fuera; tan vacío... —Kagome miró al cielo—. En 2339, la Tierra está superpoblada y, si mirara al cielo de noche, vería millones de casas móviles iluminadas.

Mientras admiraba la oscuridad del cielo vacío, cruzó el puente de piedra que unía la isla del castillo con la tierra firme. Cada paso que daba, reflejaba su determinación de seguir andando para acabar cuanto antes con aquel paseo.

—¿No debemos tener cuidado con los animales salvajes? ¿Y con los bandidos? ¿Cuántos peligros hay aquí fuera?

Inuyasha sabía que se arriesgaba a que diera media vuelta y volviera corriendo al castillo, pero no pudo evitar la tentación de tomarle el pelo a una mujer. ¿Cuántos siglos hacía que no sentía esa tentación? Ya ni se acordaba.

La acorraló deliberadamente, sin que pudiera escapar. El cuerpo de Kagome casi tocó el suyo cuando levantó la mirada, y sus ojos centellearon bajo la luz de la luna. Inuyasha bajó la cabeza. Aquellos labios entreabiertos le hacían volverse loco.

— No debe preocuparse por las criaturas salvajes de la noche. —Dejó que su sonrisa le insinuara todo lo que deseaba hacer con ella—. El mayor peligro anda hoy con usted, querida.

Los increíbles ojos de Kagome pestañearon.

—Me siento mucho mejor sabiendo eso.

_**Continuara…**_

_Holaaa…! Y, que les pareció este capi? Esta bueno, malo…les tengo q traer otra cosa? Dejen reviews…ya estamos descubriendo un poquito más el pasado de Inu…_

_Pero les adelanto algo…en el próximo capítulo va a ser más interesante…_

_Hasta luegooo….! _

_Inuma Taisho y __company__…_


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 4**

—¿Que has hecho qué? —Miroku se detuvo un momento an tes de tomar otro trago de sal de frutas, sorbiéndolo directa mente de la botella. Si seguía bebiendo con tanta frecuencia, ten dría el estómago encharcado cuando por fin se hubiera librado del vampiro.

—Que he emparejado a dos hombres del grupo. —Sango le miró con una expresión atractiva y traviesa, la misma que le ha bía hecho enloquecer de deseo cuando se había presentado ante él en su forma humana. Ahora simplemente le asustaba.

—Ah, muy bien. Pues si ya tenemos a dos hombres con dos mujeres, sólo tengo que preocuparme de una pareja más.

Quizá había malinterpretado la expresión de Sango. Empe zó a andar por la habitación, inquieto, y se paró para mirar por la estrecha aspillera que hacía de ventana.

—¿He dicho eso? Creo que no he dicho eso... —Sango pro bó con un dulce mohín, pero era difícil hacerlo con aquellos bi gotes—. He aparejado a dos hombres —hizo una pausa para ver su reacción— con ellos mismos. Les he ayudado a darse cuenta de que su potencial sexual sólo se vería realizado si se unían. Ha sido un momento muy bonito.

Miroku no dijo nada, simplemente se bebió el resto de la botella de golpe. Había trabajado solo durante miles de años, causando estragos en el universo, y había sido modelo de salud mental. Tras dos años trabajando con ayudanta, estaba para ir al psiquiatra y tomar Prozac.

—Ya lo sé, ya lo sé. Querías parejas de chico-chica, pero tu opción no es la única. —Como perdiendo interés, se sentó y se intentó mirar las ancas—. ¿Crees que tengo el culo gordo? Odio el blanco. ¿Por qué elegiste el blanco?

—Genial, entonces me quedan tres mujeres y un hombre. ¿Qué hago ahora, sabihonda?

Por un instante de descontrol, dejó que le invadiera un pen samiento malvado. ¿Cómo sería estrujar a Sango por aquella es pecie de ventana mal hecha y observar su trasero gordo y peludo rebotar contra el suelo del patio? ¿Cuánto placer sentiría?

—Y tienes el culo enorme.

Aquello había sido mezquino y ruin, pero gratificante.

En vez de replicar enfadada, Sango le ofreció una sonrisa al tiva de gata.

—Muy bien. Ya veo que aún puedes pensar con vileza. Pues no rebotaría, los gatos siempre caen sobre sus patas. —Su son risa se desvaneció—. ¿Por qué dejaste de jugar, Miro? Eras el más malo de todos los malos, mi héroe.

—Porque quería. —Le lanzó una mirada que, tiempo atrás, habría anunciado el final de todos los sistemas planetarios.

—Admítelo, el Gran Jefe te obligó —dijo mientras se lavaba la cara con una de sus patitas.

—Fue mi decisión. —Mentira. Por suerte, nadie controlaba sus mentiras—. Quizá deberías unirte al programa y aprender a disfrutar de hacer el bien. —Mentiras y más mentiras.

Los resoplidos de Sango eran una ráfaga desafiante.

—Olvídalo. Me encanta lo que hago. Si alguien intenta con vertirme en una benefactora cósmica, le arrancaré su corazón inexistente del pecho —dijo lanzando una mirada penetrante a Miroku.

—Esta discusión no lleva a ninguna parte. —Traducción: es taba perdiendo. —Inuyasha necesita que alguien le incite a mar charse y por eso quiero que invadas su espacio, que le pongas las cosas un poco difíciles.

—¿Y por qué no lo haces tú? —Ahora le hablaba enfurruña da—. Ah, lo olvidaba. Ahora eres bueno... No puedes ensuciarte las manos con actos viles. —Le miró con los ojos entrecerrados, a modo de advertencia—. No sabes cómo me sulfura que me ha yas traído aquí sólo para hacerte el trabajo sucio.

Dio media vuelta, fue hasta la puerta y esperó a que se la abriera con una dignidad majestuosa.

Miroku tragó saliva. Que Sango estuviera cabreada no era ninguna tontería. Cuando hubo salido de la habitación, Miroku cerró la puerta y se dejó caer sobre ella. Cinco minutos de bondad absorbían más energía que cinco mil años de maldad.

La débil risita de Sango resonaba en su mente.

—_Si alguna vez decides volver a ser malo, muéstrate en tu máximo esplendor y te enseñaré todas las cosas que una mujer puede hacerle a un hombre._

Aquella sensual tentación le hizo soltar un gemido. Furioso, cruzó la habitación a grandes zancadas y le dio un puñetazo al querubín sonriente de su mesita de noche, una figura de color blanco. Luego barrió los restos del suelo. Ahora se sentía mejor.

Inuyasha andaba junto a Kagome por el camino oscuro y serpentean te. Ella se le acercó al pensar en criaturas como Shippo escondidas entre las sombras del paisaje, sumergido en la oscuridad de una noche bañada en una débil luz plateada. Se le arrimó tanto que las caderas de él le rozaron la cintura, al esquivar una roca que había en medio del camino.

A cada paso, iba tomando mayor conciencia de su presencia: su calor, su cuerpo, su olor limpio y masculino... Si se paraba y se daba la vuelta para cogerla y llevarla a alguno de esos rincones sombríos, quizá murmuraría algo, pero nada más. La envolvería en su cálido cuerpo y ahuyentaría a todos los demonios, los que vagaban por la noche escocesa y los que habitaban en ella. «Y su misión habría fracasado».

—Está muy callada. —No se detuvo, sólo le rodeó los hom bros con el brazo y la acercó más a él—.Ya no queda mucho.

—¿Adónde vamos?

Kagome no estaba segura de querer ir a un sitio en particular. El frío aire de las tierras altas de Escocia, el calor del cuerpo de Inuyasha abrigándola y el contoneo fuerte y musculoso de su cuerpo mientras avanzaba por la oscuridad, eran placeres en sí mis mos. ¿Quién necesitaba un destino?

—Mire —dijo señalando abajo desde la cima de la colina que acababan de subir—. Hay una posada en las afueras de aquel pueblo. He pensado que quizá le gustaría conocer a otra gente a parte de los que vinieron con usted.

¿Un pueblo? Debía de ser un choque cultural. Lo único que ella alcanzaba a ver eran unas cuantas casitas, un edificio un poco más grande y una calle sucia y llena de baches que pasaba por en medio. Las casitas eran oscuras pero la única ventana del edificio más grande mostraba un débil resplandor que no tenía nada que ver con la luz a la que ella estaba acostumbrada en su tiempo.

Bajaron la colina e Inuyasha abrió la puerta de la posada. Las únicas dos personas que había en aquella estancia apenas iluminada se les quedaron mirando.

El más corpulento de los dos hombres avanzó pesadamente hacia ellos.

—Es tarde para estar viajando. ¿Queréis alojaros? —Mien tras hablaba, no apartaba sus ojos oscuros de Kagome—. En estos últimos días ha pasado por aquí una plaga de mujeres. No sé de dónde vienen, pero no deberían rondar por las calles como los hombres. Deberían estar en casa haciendo su trabajo.

Vaya, el hombre de cromañón existía. Qué tranquilidad saber que había capullos en cualquier época. Kagome abrió la boca para replicar pero entonces percibió la mirada de advertencia de Inuyasha. Se tuvo que conformar con lanzarle una mirada de odio que habría dejado un cerco humeante donde tuviera el co razón.

—No le entiendo. —Inuyasha hablaba en un tono despreocu pado, pero Kagome sintió la tensión que se escondía detrás.

El hombre encogió sus hombros enormes mientras desviaba la atención hacia Inuyasha.

—Hoy han pasado dos y ayer cuatro, preguntando si había trabajo en el castillo. Están locas viajando solas. —Hizo una pau sa para considerar la insensatez de todas las mujeres—. Es extraño que el terrateniente no tenga sirvientas del pueblo. Aunque quizá es mejor, porque pasan cosas muy misteriosas en ese casti llo. Nuestras muchachas no querrían trabajar allí.

Su expresión daba a entender que, si quería, podría contar nos un montón de historias sobre los misterios del castillo.

Inuyasha asintió con la cabeza pero parecía distraído.

—Nosotros sólo queremos descansar un rato —dijo dándo le algunas monedas al posadero que hicieron sonreír su semblan te rubicundo.

—Os traeré algo para beber.

Cuando el posadero se fue, Inuyasha llevó a Kagome hasta una mesa junto al fuego en la que había un anciano sentado. Se sentó a su lado y atrajo a Kagome hacia él, luego saludó al hombre.

—Una noche preciosa.

—Sí. —El anciano le miró con ojos vidriosos—. Hace mu chos años, conocí a un hombre igual que tú. No vienen muchos forasteros por aquí, por eso me acuerdo.

—Debía de ser mi padre, nos parecemos mucho.

Le dio las gracias al posadero, que dejó una jarra delante de él y otra delante de Kagome.

Kagome tomó un sorbo e hizo una mueca. ¡Qué asco! Era lo suficientemente fuerte como para que te saliera pelo no sólo en el pecho sino también en muchas otras partes del cuerpo. Defi nitivamente, se trataba de una bebida propia de la época, una be bida de hombres de pelo en pecho.

Inuyasha se llevó la jarra a la boca pero no bebió. Miró a Kagome de reojo y le sonrió. Kagome aguantó la respiración ante la be lleza pura de aquel... ¿hombre? Sí, daba igual cómo se llamara a sí mismo, para ella era un hombre.

—¿Te gusta la cerveza, esposa mía?

«¿Esposa?».

—Sí, está buena.

Sabía a sedimentos minerales. O aún peor. «¿Esposa?».

El anciano asintió con la cabeza.

—Compartir la cerveza de Jamie es una buena manera de pasar una noche de primavera. ¿Vais al castillo?

—¿Primavera? —En primavera no hacía tanto frío. Además, en su tiempo, los satélites reguladores de temperatura mantenían las noches terrestres a unos agradables veintitrés grados durante aquella estación.

—Sí. —Inuyasha hizo una pausa lo suficientemente larga como para ponerle una mano en la pierna—. Mi padre me habló de la fortaleza de los Taisho y quería verla. —Le empezó a subir la mano por el muslo.

Kagome había abierto la boca para decir algo pero el excitante deslizamiento de su mano le impedía pensar con claridad excep to una cosa: «¿Esposa?».

—Es increíble, aunque nadie entiende que los Taisho pudieran reconstruirla en tan poco tiempo sin la ayuda del pue blo. La torre es la única parte que se ha mantenido en pie desde antes de que yo naciera. —La mirada del anciano se volvió dis tante—. Así es como debía de ser cuando fue construida, hace quinientos años, para proteger nuestras tierras de los escandinavos.

—¿Los escandinavos?

El comentario del anciano le hizo recordar al vikingo que ha bía asustado tanto a Shippo. Bueno, a ella también la había asustado un poco. Vale, mucho. Inuyasha no le había explicado la presencia de aquel vikingo.

El anciano miró a Kagome con los ojos iluminados por la emo ción de poder relatar su historia ante nuevos oyentes.

—Hace quinientos años, Varin el Negro era el terror de esta zona de Escocia. La mayoría de sus malvados hermanos tenían el pelo rubio, pero el suyo era más negro que su corazón. Era la personificación del diablo y se dedicaba a matar y a saquearlo todo. Espero que su alma y la de sus malditos seguidores se pudran en el infierno.

Sonrió, evidentemente complacido ante la imagen mental de vikingos ardiendo en llamas.

—Quizá entró en el Valhala en contra de lo que usted habría querido, buen hombre —dijo Inuyasha, frunciendo el ceño—. Usted cree que la bondad es recompensada en el momento de morir, pero los escandinavos creen que la recompensa les llega a los que mueren luchando con valentía.

—¿Y él murió luchando con valentía?

Algún aspecto de la respuesta de Inuyasha había inquietado a Kagome, pero no estaba segura de lo que era.

El anciano escupió al suelo.

—Quién sabe. Hay gente que jura que en las noches de tor menta aún se pueden oír sus gritos de guerra y ver su barco fan tasma navegando hacia la costa. —Se inclinó hacia delante para mi rar a Kagome de cerca—. Podría contarle cómo lo masacró todo...

—Tenemos que irnos. —Inuyasha se levantó sin avisar.

—Haríais bien en quedaros —dijo el posadero, afligido ante la idea de perder un cliente tan generoso.

—Nos esperan en otro lugar.

Sin más explicación, Inuyasha guió a Kagome hasta la puerta.

Lo último que vio, fueron los rostros sorprendidos del ancia no y del posadero.

—¡Ahora que me empezaba a interesar la conversación! —se quejó Kagome desde detrás, hablándole a su ancha espalda—. Ni siquiera he tenido tiempo de echar un vistazo a las emociones del anciano. Deben de ser bastante retorcidas para que siga des potricando contra un bárbaro asesino que vivió hace quinientos años.

—No olvida nunca su trabajo y eso no es sano. Quizá ese «bárbaro asesino» no hizo todo lo que el anciano ha dicho. Las cosas se exageran con los años.

Parecía enojado.

—Mi trabajo es mi vida, por eso siempre me interesan las emociones. —¿Por qué estaba enfadado?— ¿A qué ha venido lo de «esposa» y por qué nos hemos ido tan pronto?

—Porque me he cansado de la charlatanería del viejo. —Im paciente, se detuvo para que Kagome le alcanzara—. Y tenía que ser mi esposa para evitar preguntas que seguramente no habría querido responder.

Kagome no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Bueno, le habría dicho que no estábamos casados porque los vampiros y las mujeres del año 2339 no comparten la misma visión de la vida. Eso habría animado la conversación.

Inuyasha soltó un gruñido irritado.

Kagome andaba a su lado mientras volvían al castillo por el mismo camino y, por un instante, se permitió lamentarse de que no le volviera a rodear los hombros con el brazo.

—La historia del anciano te ha molestado. ¿Por qué?

Intentó acceder a sus emociones pero, como de costumbre, no logró nada. La espesa cabellera negra de Inuyasha saltó de un hombro a otro cuando volvió la cabeza para mirarla.

—La historia no me ha molestado —dijo dando pasos más grandes.

—Sabes muchas cosas acerca de los escandinavos.

—No más que otra gente —replicó acelerando la marcha.

—Tú ya vivías en la época de ese Varin el Negro. ¿Le conocías? —Kagome jadeaba en su intento por alcanzarle.

—Sí. —A cada palabra que pronunciaba, avanzaba más y más deprisa.

Ya era suficiente. Al final tendría que correr para seguirle. Se detuvo en medio del camino. Ya se vislumbraba el castillo así que, si decidía seguir, ella podría volver a casa sin problemas, aun que el oscuro vacío de aquellas tierras la asustaba. Se metió la mano en el bolsillo del vestido para asegurarse de que llevaba consigo el spray paralizador.

Inuyasha dobló una curva del camino y desapareció. Cuando se dio cuenta de que Kagome no le seguía, ya estaba demasiado le jos. Kagome oyó sus pasos enfurecidos de vuelta y sonrió.

Inuyasha se le acercó y fue como la primera vez que la había mirado, cuando estaban en su habitación. Su larga melena negra dejaba al descubierto un rostro atractivo y duro que le cortó la respiración. Su ropa, primitiva o no, insinuaba un cuerpo que cualquier mujer habría querido tocar, desnudar...

—¿Está loca o qué? ¿Por qué se queda ahí parada cuando te nemos que regresar al castillo?

Incluso enojado, su voz ronca era una tentación para una mujer.

—Háblame de él.

El poderoso instinto de Kagome le decía que era importante saber más cosas acerca de Varin el Negro. Distraída, se tocó el colgante de Éxtasis que llevaba en el cuello. ¿Debía activarlo para grabar aquella conversación? Pasadas dos semanas, Hoyo podía pedirle pruebas de que había hecho feliz a Inuyasha. Bajó la mano. No, aquella conversación no aportaría nada que fuera realmente esencial para su misión.

—Aquí no.

Apretó los puños y la miró de un modo amenazante. Por pri mera vez, Kagome sintió que el muro que Inuyasha había levantado entre los dos empezaba a fracturarse. Ansiedad. Una ansiedad lo suficientemente fuerte como para filtrarse a través de su barrera emocional. No era una emoción superficial como la ira que había manifestado antes. Ahora se trataba de una emoción más profun da, el tipo de emociones que ella quería encontrar.

—Aquí y ahora.

La ansiedad aguda iba ligada a la angustia emocional y la an gustia emocional era su especialidad. ¿Le creaban ansiedad sus preguntas o era alguna otra cosa? Fuera lo que fuese, tenía que convencerle de que podía ayudarle a enfocar sus problemas con una actitud más positiva. Y tenía que hacerlo sin que Hoyo me tiera las narices en el asunto.

Kagome le observó abrir los puños despacio y supo que había vencido.

—Varin mataba, pero sólo a los hombres que se enfrentaban a él. Nunca a inocentes. Él y sus hombres querían conquistar estas tierras para instalarse aquí. Habría sido insensato matar a gente que luego pudieran necesitar.

Su expresión indicaba que esperaba haberla satisfecho con la información, pero no le había contado casi nada.

—¿Y qué hay de las mujeres? ¿Las violaba? ¿Saqueaba pueblos?

Le era imposible controlar las manos y cuando el cuerpo de Inuyasha rozó el suyo, fue incapaz de mantenerlas quietas. Era evi dente que no entendían la política de Éxtasis S.A. Aquello era un descubrimiento inquietante.

Le deslizó un dedo por el pecho y soltó un suspiro al notar las capas de ropa que separaban su mano de su piel.

Los ojos de Inuyasha se iluminaron y Kagome sintió que su an siedad se convertía en algo totalmente distinto. Algo que le hizo abrir los ojos y le aceleró el corazón.

—Varin saqueaba pueblos, como todos los escandinavos, pero no violaba a las mujeres. —Inuyasha le cogió la mano y se la apretó contra el pecho—. ¿Quiere saber lo que pasó cuando Varin se tropezó con una muchacha rebelde de un pueblo que acababa de asaltar?

Kagome negó con la cabeza. Su cerebro aplaudió esa rectitud de carácter pero el resto de su cuerpo pensó que era una miedica.

El brillo de sus ojos azules no respondía a recuerdos tristes sino a una enorme excitación sexual. Ya había caído en la tenta ción sensual una vez y su premio había sido Hoyo.

Inuyasha se le acercó y, de pronto, la ironía desapareció. Le deslizó las manos por los hombros y por los brazos, acariciándola de un modo que la hizo estremecer por lo que prometía. Pero cuando intentó sacarle el chal de los hombros, Kagome se agarró a él como una sanguijuela.

Inuyasha soltó una risita burlona.

—La tortuga se cree a salvo dentro de su coraza. El zorro lo ve de otra manera.

Kagome no tuvo ningún problema en identificar al zorro y a la tortuga de su pequeña fábula, pero no tuvo tiempo de hallar la moraleja porque Inuyasha la atrajo hacia sí e inclinó la cabeza.

La inesperada explosión de necesidad que sintió cuando sus cálidos labios rozaron los suyos destruyó la confianza que Kagome tenía en su capacidad de autocontrol. Se había convertido en un animal hambriento que no veía más que el cuerpo de aquel hom bre y su propio deseo. Abrió la boca, unió su lengua con la de él, saboreando toda su masculinidad, y gimió ante las ansias feroces que la oprimían.

En la pequeña esquina de su mente donde se había ido a re fugiar la razón, sabía que aquella mujer no era ella, que no podía ser ella. Ella no sentía de esa manera, no «necesitaba» de esa ma nera. La pasión era un placer, y aquello era una necesidad tan fuerte que casi dolía. Inuyasha debía de estar manipulándola, pero no podía detenerle. Kagome intuyó que si se alejaba de él moriría de privación sexual.

Inuyasha abandonó sus labios para besarle el cuello y se detu vo en la base, para notarle el pulso. El contacto de su cálida len gua deslizándose suavemente por su cuello le hizo temblar las piernas. Se agarró a sus hombros y registró su alma en busca del miedo mortal. ¿Dónde se había metido? Tendría que estar allí, bien visible. Un vampiro le estaba rozando el cuello con sus la bios; el mordisco parecía inminente.

—¿Sabe lo mucho que me tienta, mujer del futuro? —El ca lor de sus palabras prometía el éxtasis carnal—. Tiene que dete nerme antes de que descubra quién soy realmente.

—Por favor... —No iba a pedirle que parara. ¿Dónde estaba su miedo? ¡Lo necesitaba! «Sal, sal, dondequiera que estés». No, ni rastro de miedo.

—No debería tentar a la oscuridad.

Antes de que pudiera considerar lo que implicaba tentar a la oscuridad, Inuyasha la arrastró hasta la sombra de una roca gigan te. Se sentó con la espalda apoyada en la roca y la hizo arrodillar ansiosamente entre sus piernas abiertas.

—¿Quién eres...?

Inuyasha le puso un dedo en los labios.

—Shhh... Hablas demasiado, muchacha.

—No es cierto.

Soltó aire con una impaciencia puramente masculina y, sin contestarle, deslizó la mano por debajo de su chal y empezó a desabrocharle el vestido.

—No. —Quería decir «Sí» pero con Inuyasha no había lugar para esa opción. No mientras estuviera trabajando. Aun estando arrodillada ahí fuera, era probable que Hoyo estuviese mero deando por su alrededor, con la esperanza de descubrirla apli cando una solución sensual.

Afortunadamente, llevaba un vestido con botones hasta el cuello. Era evidente que, tras desabrochar diez botones, cual quier hombre acabaría tan cansado que ni siquiera recordaría el motivo por el que había empezado a hacerlo. Inuyasha era la ex cepción.

Él no llevaba botones. Éxtasis S.A. tenía una política muy clara en cuanto al desnudo: simplemente exigía que sus trabaja dores no se quitaran la ropa. Felicia no tuvo ningún reparo en desabrocharle el cinturón y sacarle el tartán de los hombros. Inuyasha la ayudó, sacándose la camisa por la cabeza.

Había pocas cosas en el mundo capaces de dejar a Kagome sin aliento y el cuerpo desnudo de Inuyasha era una de ellas.

Ni siquiera notó que los botones del vestido le estallaban, sa liendo disparados en todas direcciones como una pequeña exhi bición de fuegos artificiales. La exclamación furiosa de Inuyasha la desconcertó:

—¡Tu ropa lleva miles de cierres, es para volver loco a un hombre!

«Su cuerpo». Kagome no se veía a sí misma como alguien que gozara sólo del aspecto físico del sexo, pero el cuerpo de aquel hombre era increíble.

«Vampiro. No es un hombre, recuérdalo». Los pequeños re cordatorios que mandaba a su cerebro no estaban funcionando. Pero aquel cuerpo parecía el de un hombre... Hombros an chos y fuertes, un pecho musculoso que se estrechaba hasta lle gar a un vientre plano y con los abdominales marcados, unos muslos fuertes y estilizados y unas piernas robustas. Kagome se humedeció el labio con la punta de la lengua. Había dejado lo mejor para el final. Quizá pareciera superficial, pero lo había estado deseando desde... Miró entre sus muslos abiertos y se le cortó la respiración. Los hombres con los que había estado en el pasado parecían ahora unos maricas impotentes. Podía soltar discursitos mojigatos sobre que el tamaño no importaba, pero confron tada a la irresistible masculinidad de Inuyasha, sólo pudo ahogar grito y abrir la boca de asombro.

—Esos cierres son artimañas del demonio. ¿Qué son estos dientes metálicos?

—Una cremallera.

Había olvidado que donde acababan los botones empezaba una cremallera, y no había investigado en qué año se inventa ron las cremalleras. En su tiempo, hacía ya muchos siglos que se usaban así que suponía que debían de muy antiguas. Inuyasha le arrancó el vestido, haciéndole recordar la política de Éxtasis S.A. sobre el desnudo.

—No.

Era difícil pronunciar esa palabra cuando tenía la garganta atascada de tantos síes reprimidos.

Kagome le puso una mano en el brazo y sintió la fuerza de su bíceps intentando desabrocharle el sujetador. Sonrió. Aquel suje tador Manos Fuera estaba haciendo honor a su nombre. Era una novedad de acero elástico, con un mecanismo de cierre capaz de frustrar al hombre más excitado del mundo, que había compra do para asegurarse de no caer en una tentación sexual mientras estuviera trabajando.

Inuyasha soltó un hondo rugido y arrancó el cierre del sujeta dor, que se le cayó. Kagome esperaba haber guardado el recibo para poder devolverlo como artículo defectuoso.

¿Por qué no sentía terror ante lo que estaba ocurriendo? Su ser entero estaba gozando del momento, y todo por culpa de Inuyasha. Debía de haberse introducido en su mente, porque ella nunca habría puesto su carrera en peligro por algo así.

Ese... cuerpo. Ese hermoso cuerpo. Exploró la superficie lisa de su pecho y se detuvo en los pezones para acariciárselos con los dedos, maravillada de que aquel ligero roce le hiciera estremecer.

—Dime quién te hace la ropa para que pueda fulminarle —dijo.

«Su trabajo». Detuvo un momento su exploración táctil para recuperar el chal y atárselo torpemente alrededor de la parte que su vestido había dejado al descubierto.

Inuyasha no se dio por vencido y le metió las manos por deba jo para bajarle las medias, esas medias que prometían ajustarse más al cuerpo cuando aumentaba la temperatura corporal de quien las llevaba puestas. Debía de estar sudando al máximo porque sentía como si su piel hubiera absorbido la prenda. Tendría que sentarse en una bañera de hielo para sacarse las malditas medias.

Pero por el momento, agradecía que Inuyasha estuviera ocu pado intentando despegárselas, ya que eso le daba tiempo para asegurarse de que, en efecto, era como un hombre.

Le deslizó una mano por el pectoral y la detuvo justo donde él siempre se ponía la suya, venerando el calor de su piel y los fuertes latidos de su corazón. «¿Los latidos de su corazón?». Los vampiros no tenían corazón, o al menos eso era lo que decía la leyenda.

Ya pensaría más tarde en su corazón. Ahora sólo le importaba que aquellos latidos indicaban excitación sexual. Aunque tuviera la intención de detenerlo... pronto..., quería que se implicara al máximo.

Mientras le acariciaba el vientre, se detuvo un segundo para constatar aquel hecho tan increíble: estaba loca de deseo por un vampiro. Arrodillada en el suelo con las manos sobre su cuerpo, intentó recordar por qué debía dejarse ciertas prendas de ropa puestas.

Lo recordó. Su trabajo. Hmm. Estaba a punto de perder las medias y suponía que aquella prenda constaba en la lista de pren das esenciales de Éxtasis S.A.

Aunque no lo sentía, estaba segura de que se había introduci do en su mente. Era la única explicación posible.

—Sal de mi mente, Inuyasha.

—No es tu mente lo que me tiene ocupado, muchacha. Esta maldita prenda se atreve a desafiarme.

Logró arrancarle las medias y soltó un grito triunfal.

Kagome notó que los jirones le resbalaban por las piernas pero Inuyasha los cogió y los apartó. Horrorizada, vio que una intensa llamarada los encendía. Cenizas. Sus medias se habían converti do en un montón de cenizas.

Inuyasha tenía que aprender a controlar su ira.

—¿Por qué te has molestado en intentar sacarme la ropa de un modo normal? Si has podido incinerar mis medias, supongo que me habrías podido sacar la ropa con la mente.

A Kagome le daba bastante igual su respuesta porque estaba en el punto más fascinante del descubrimiento de que aquel ser era en realidad como un hombre. Con la yema del dedo índice, si guió la longitud de su erección: un recorrido largo y duro.

—Quería enseñarte lo que Varin habría hecho. —Su voz so naba áspera y llena de impaciencia, avivada por una necesidad in contenible—. Habría sido más rápido a mi manera, pero Varin era salvaje y tenía maneras salvajes.

—Me gusta el método de Varin. Deja más tiempo para anti cipar el placer—. «Y para pensar en el terrible error que estoy co metiendo».

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos. «El trabajo, siem pre el maldito trabajo». Aquel pensamiento era como una mos ca. Por mucho que intentara apartársela de la cara, volvía a mo lestarla una y otra vez.

—Hay muchas maneras de disfrutar del cuerpo del otro. —Los labios de Inuyasha le besaron el vientre y la delicada piel de los pechos—. Maneras que nunca podrías imaginar.

Un momento. No podía ser que le estuviera besando el vien tre porque se había atado el chal en la cintura. Abrió los ojos y miró para abajo. El chal seguía en su sitio. Miró a Inuyasha. Se ha bía vuelto a apoyar sobre la roca y la miraba con aquellos ojos azules tan increíbles que contenían más de quinientos años de sa biduría sexual. Pero ella había sentido cómo la tocaba. Se estaba apartando por completo de su misión.

—Te preocupas demasiado por tu trabajo. Puedo darte pla cer de muchas maneras hasta que estés lista para unirte conmigo. Déjame enseñártelo.

Kagome sabía que si analizaba sus emociones en aquel momen to, sólo encontraría deseo sexual. Tragó saliva.

—¡Aja! Sabía que te habías metido en mi mente.

Se apartó de él antes de que todos sus miembros se derritie ran al pensar en cómo iba a darle placer. Se puso de pie y se apo yó contra un árbol, un sustituto de madera para su columna de mantequilla.

Inuyasha soltó una risita burlona.

—No necesito meterme en tu mente para saber lo que es tás pensando. Esa empresa para la que trabajas es una jaula con barrotes hechos de todas las cosas que podéis y no podéis hacer. No me fío de la gente que no cree en el placer de lo sensual. Cierra los ojos, Kagome.

Su voz era una incitación al sexo. Ella se resistió, o casi. Su yo más sensato le decía que ninguna mujer debía cerrar los ojos cuando Inuyasha estaba cerca. Pero su yo impulsivo le decía: «Va mos, qué mas da, ¡aprovecha! No puede hacerte nada con casi toda la ropa puesta y pegada al tronco de un árbol». Su yo impulsivo era un ingenuo.

—Claro que creo en el placer sexual, pero no como un ca mino hacia la felicidad eterna. —Lo sabía por experiencia.

—No hay ninguna felicidad que dure para siempre, sólo mo mentos de intenso placer que hacen soportable el resto. —Se de tuvo como absorto en aquella idea, y luego volvió a la carga—. Conmigo estás a salvo. No me moveré de aquí. Cierra los ojos.

Kagome sabía que podía resistirse pero no quería hacerlo. Te nía curiosidad. Era eso, curiosidad. Quería saber lo que podía ha cerle a diez metros de distancia. Y ni siquiera le pasó por la cabe za que pudiera levantarse de un salto y abalanzarse sobre ella, desnudo. No era el tipo de hombre que te asaltaba. Inuyasha era un hombre de movimientos deslizantes, y no precisamente con los pies.

—Cierra los ojos. Iremos hablando mientras probamos a ver que pasa. Si no te gusta lo que hago, puedes abrir los ojos cuando quieras.

Kagome se rindió y cerró los ojos mientras pensaba excusas para calmar su mala conciencia. La mejor era la de su voz, que la obligaba a obedecer. «Era culpa suya», una versión apropiada de «El demonio me tentó».

—¿Disfrutaste de aquella experiencia sexual que hizo que te mandaran a Casper, Wyoming?

Mientras Kagome pensaba cómo sortear aquel primer ataque conversacional, Inuyasha le demostró en qué consistía el juego chupándole un pezón y mordisqueándoselo suavemente.

Kagome aguantó la respiración, tratando de ignorar el calor de su boca en su pecho, el roce de su lengua en su piel y el modo en que sus labios le apretaban y le succionaban dulcemente el pe zón. Una ola de placer envolvió su muda excitación con una tar jeta que decía: Ábreme ahora mismo. De hecho, ya lo estaba haciendo. Había separado las rodillas para que esa sensación de derretimiento pudiera asentarse en su bajo vientre, sintiendo que en su interior todo se expandía y se humedecía ante la nece sidad de ser llenado.

Kagome no consideró en ningún momento la opción de abrir los ojos para ver si Inuyasha se había movido. Sabía que no lo había hecho y, si abría los ojos, se acabaría el juego. Pero le había hecho una pregunta. ¿Cómo era...? Ah, sí.

—Establecí una relación íntima con mi cliente y el sexo sur gió de forma natural. Sí, disfruté de la experiencia pero no fue una pasión violenta sino más bien un amor cálido y confortable—. «Sigue tocándome».

—Al principio siempre tiene que haber una pasión violenta. Yo no creo en el amor cálido y confortable.

Inuyasha se apoyó en la roca, notando las irregularidades de su superficie en la espalda, y sonrió al ver la expresión de Kagome: una mezcla de incertidumbre y de despertar sensual.

Bajó la mirada y convirtió su deseo en algo tan poderoso e intenso que Kagome podría saber lo que sentía y sentir lo que de seaba.

—No hay mayor placer que el que un hombre y una mujer pueden darse el uno al otro, y no existe la pasión cálida. La pa sión es siempre fuego y ardor.

Despacio, empezó a reseguir su erección con la yema del dedo. Trasladó esa imagen a la mente de Kagome y supo que ella había seguido el recorrido de su dedo hasta el extremo de su ex citación, humedecido por la anticipación del placer.

—Esto es lo que me ha provocado el mero pensamiento de tu cuerpo desnudo.

Kagome se humedeció el labio con la punta de la lengua y el brillo de su saliva desató en Inuyasha una necesidad escalofriante y explosiva de enterrarse en ella, de alimentarse. Implacablemen te, apartó el hambre física para dejar que lo sexual tuviera lugar.

—¿Cómo lo has hecho? No he abierto los ojos pero te he vis to. No puedo pensar. Tengo que pensar.

Echó la cabeza para atrás y levantó los brazos para peinarse el pelo con sus dedos temblorosos. Pero no abrió los ojos.

El movimiento de sus pechos desnudos bajo el chal en el momento de subir los brazos hizo rugir a Inuyasha. Necesitaba rodear con sus manos aquella carne suave y cálida, lamer sus areolas y saborear su textura, experimentando el placer casi doloroso que sentiría cuando tocara sus sensibles pezones.

—No pienses. Siente. —Después de quinientos años, su poder sensual se había desarrollado mucho y ahora lo invocaba. Se adentraría en su mente y se reuniría con ella. Kagome no sólo sentiría su propia liberación sexual sino que también experimenta ría todo lo que él viera, sintiera e imaginase.

—Intenta reconocer lo que yo, ver lo que yo y sentir lo que yo.

—No puedo... —Sus palabras se perdieron.

—Intenta verte a ti misma, Kagome, desnuda y abierta a mí para que te roce con mis labios y pruebe todo lo que me excita. —Inuyasha observó con los ojos entrecerrados cómo ella separaba más las piernas, se acariciaba la cara interna de los muslos y se detenía—. Está todo en tu mente, no necesitas nada más. Es tu mente quien controla todo el placer sexual.

—Muéstramelo.

Inuyasha asintió satisfecho, cerrando los ojos para entregarse de lleno a la fantasía.

Reuniendo todo su poder, atrajo el ser de Kagome hacia él, y se hizo uno con ella. Mentalmente, le rozó la cara interna de los muslos con sus labios, su lengua. Ella soltó un gemido y empezó a juguetear con su pelo.

Inuyasha se dejó llevar por sus sentidos, mucho más agudos que cuando era humano. El sabor de su piel y el perfume de su necesidad despertaron sus ansias, de su cuerpo y de su sangre.

«Estoy contigo, Kagome. Ahora mi poder forma parte de ti. Imagina todo lo que harías con mi cuerpo y siente lo que experi mento».

La escena se desarrolló en su mente. Tumbó su cuerpo des nudo sobre el suelo y se arrodilló entre sus muslos. Mientras las sombras de la noche dibujaban íntimos estampados sobre su cuer po, le levantó las caderas y cubrió su espléndido ardor y su vis cosa disposición con sus labios. Deslizó la lengua por la piel más sensible de su cuerpo de mujer y celebró su gemido incontenible.

«¿Qué me harías, Kagome?».

Su voz sonaba temblorosa en su mente, reflejo de su propia necesidad.

—Yo...

Se detuvo, incapaz de ordenar sus pensamientos, como si aun no se hubiera dado cuenta de que él tenía acceso a todas las imá genes de su mente.

Sus pensamientos indecisos tocaron los de él y se actualizaron en su mente. Cuando Inuyasha la penetró suavemente con la lengua, su cuerpo se tensó y se estremeció al sentir esa invasión placen tera y sus pensamientos empezaron a revolotear alrededor de él.

«Quiero besarte por todas partes. —Su voz sonaba indecisa en su cabeza, ante el temor de estar articulando mentalmente sus deseos—. Quiero darte todos los placeres sexuales que puedas imaginar, y quiero perder el control».

«Pierde el control, mujer del éxtasis. Me alimento de tu deseo».

Empujó con su lengua hacia adentro y luego hacia fuera, imi tando el ritmo del sexo mientras agarraba la firmeza de sus nal gas, acercándola aún más a él.

De pronto, Kagome sintió como si se abriera una puerta en su mente, como si, por primera vez, pudiera concebir con claridad todas las formas de placer.

Le apartó las manos, se arrodilló frente a él y le tiró para atrás. Rodeó su erección con la mano y la apretó fuerte mientras se inclinaba hacia él.

«Esta noche eres mío, vampiro. Cada divino centímetro de tu cuerpo desnudo».

Le envolvió los testículos con sus manos y deslizó la lengua entre ellos, dejando un rastro ardiente de deseo. Inuyasha podía verse a sí mismo perdiendo el control, mientras luchaba por mantener la conexión mental y combatir, al mismo tiempo, su ne cesidad.

Con gran sorpresa, se dio cuenta de que había apartado de su mente todo deseo que no fuera estrictamente sexual por aquella mujer.Nunca antes había logrado ignorar totalmente el otro.

Las manos y los labios de Kagome le acariciaban todo el cuer po: el cuello, el pecho, los pezones, la cara interna de los mus los... Sus dedos le apretaban las nalgas, clavándole las uñas en la carne y haciéndole gemir de dolor placentero.

Y cuando le envolvió el glande con el calor de sus labios y empezó a acariciárselo suavemente, lamiendo y mordisqueando su delicada piel hasta volverle loco, tuvo que poner fin a lo que habría querido hacer durar mucho más.

Era incapaz de pensar con coherencia. Le levantó el rostro para besarle los labios y sorbió sus dulces gemidos con sus áspe ros rugidos. El temblor de su cuerpo se duplicó ante el deseo sexual**. **Sintió el calor de sus labios en los suyos y observó la reacción del cuerpo de Kagome al contacto con sus manos y su boca.

Perdió el control y silenció una expresión obscena. La tumbóen el suelo y vio complacido que se había abierto para él. La cogió por las caderas y la penetró. Kagome le pedía a gritos que lo hiciera más rápido, más fuerte, y levantó las piernas para recibir sus embestidas con una brutalidad que le hizo soltar un gruñido primitivo de triunfo.

Y cuando la carne humana ya no podía contener más sensa ciones, les sobrevino el orgasmo. Inuyasha notó su espasmo, la presión de los músculos de ella alrededor de su pene, y una ola de placer indescriptible inundándole el cuerpo. Su expansión se unióa la de ella y le hizo prisionero mientras intentaba retener el momento,la sensación. Pero, como las olas del mar azotando su barco, la explosión de sus sensaciones le hizo abandonarse al placer con una debilidad que no había sentido nunca.

Poco a poco, la realidad fue invadiendo sus pensamientos, tranquilizándole el corazón. Volvió a sentir las irregularidades de la roca contra su espalda y, como de costumbre, se puso una mano en el corazón, orgulloso de aquella prueba de su naturaleza hu mana.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

Kagome seguía apoyada en el árbol, de pie, con el vestido y el chal intactos, y él seguía sentado al otro lado del claro. Cuan do Inuyasha la miró, Kagome se echó el pelo para atrás con la mano. Inuyasha siguió aquel gesto con la mirada, deseando poder alargar la mano y deslizar los dedos por su espesa cabellera.

—No, no me respondas. —Tocó la corteza áspera del tron co que tenía detrás, como si aquél fuera el único medio que tenía de confirmar la realidad—. Te has introducido en mi mente y has hecho que todo pareciera real, pero sólo ha ocurrido en mi men te. He notado las reacciones de mi cuerpo junto con las tuyas. ¿Cómo...? —Su voz se fue apagando mientras se tocaba la ropa con los dedos temblorosos—. Todo ha ocurrido en mi mente.

—No hace falta que sepas cómo, sólo que puedo. —Se puso la camisa, se abrochó el tartán y se levantó. Cuando alzó la vista, vio que se estaba peleando con su chal, intentando atárselo más fuerte. ¿Tendría remordimientos o, aún peor, miedo? Quizá ha bía sido demasiado fogoso—.Todo el placer que has sentido procedía de tu mente, así que no debes preocuparte por tu trabajo. —Cruzó el claro, le cogió el chal las manos e hizo lo que ella no lograba hacer.

De pie frente a él, Kagome esbozó una sonrisa.

—Podrías haberme tomado el pelo, todo ese placer parecía tan real... —Respiró hondo y se encogió de hombros—. He hecho trampa, pero no puedo cambiar lo ocurrido. —Le miró a los ojos directamente—. Aunque no creo que quisiera cambiar nada aunque pudiera. Nunca había tenido una experiencia sexual como ésta y dudo que vuelva a sentir algo tan fuerte en la vida. —Le lanzó una mirada desafiante—. Pero eso no significa que tenga que volver a ocurrir. Éxtasis tiene razón al impedir que el trabajo se mezcle con el placer. El sexo enturbia el agua, dificultando la con centración. Quizá pretendías eso... —dijo con ojos acusadores.

Inuyasha negó con la cabeza y sonrió. Era tan responsable y es taba tan centrada en cosas que no tenían importancia... A lo lar go de quinientos años, se había dado cuenta de que pocas cosas importaban a parte de los placeres que brindaba la vida.

—No pretendía nada porque no lo había planeado. Si lo hu biera hecho, ahora mismo estarías en mi cama, calentita.

—De acuerdo. —Kagome frunció el ceño y él supo que su mente estaba en otra parte—. Has gritado «Freyja» cuando has alcanzado el clímax. ¿Quién es?

Ahora fue él quien frunció el ceño. Nunca se le escapaban co sas que no debía decir, ni siquiera en la cumbre del placer sexual.

—Freyja es la diosa escandinava del amor y la guerra. Parece que ambas cosas tienen mucho en común.

—Me he fijado en que cuando hablas de los escandinavos, lo haces en presente.

Le miraba con atención, e Inuyasha adivinó el preciso mo mento en que la luz le abrió los ojos.

Se quedó en silencio y esperó.

—¿Sigue navegando tu barco hacia la costa en las noches de tormenta? ¿Sigues dando gritos de guerra... Varin?

Sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa. Una sonrisa que sus enemigoshabrían considerado falsa.

—Sólo cuando he bebido demasiado y quiero asustar a las mujeres y a los niños.

_**Continuara…**_

_Holaaa…! Y? que les parecio? Estos ya tuvieron un poquito de acción pero mental…mmm…interesante…q opinan?_

_Hasta luegooo….! _

_Inuma Taisho y company…_


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 5**

«Un vikingo». Kagome volvía al castillo con un Inuyasha silencioso a su lado. No podía imaginarse la violencia que había experimen tado ni dónde almacenaba todos aquellos inquietantes recuer dos. ¿Qué pasaba cuando ese almacén mental de recuerdos esta ba a tope? ¿Estallaba a causa de la presión y le hacía entrar en una espiral de locura?

Le miró de reojo. No, no creía que Inuyasha pudiera volverse loco. Tenía demasiado control sobre sí mismo y era ese control lo que le impedía acceder a sus emociones.

—Háblame de tu vida como Varin el Negro. ¿Cómo te con vertiste en Inuyasha Taisho?

Él no la miró.

—Asaltamos esta costa y decidimos que sería un buen lugar para instalarnos, adoptamos el nombre de un clan más o menos conocido y encontramos este sitio donde construimos nuestro castillo. Era una zona remota y de difícil acceso. Pasamos desa percibidos durante cien años, y entonces ya no quedaba nadie que pudiera identificarnos: ni los verdaderos Taisho ni la gente del pueblo que habíamos saqueado.

—¿Qué haces con todos esos malos recuerdos, Inuyasha? Tie nen que ser muchos más de los que creía al principio. ¿Qué me dices de tu familia? —La progresión lógica de aquella pregunta la consternó—. ¿Qué me dices de una mujer? —Quizá debería haber pensado en eso antes de entregarse a aquel juego mental allí atrás—. ¿Te has casado alguna vez?

Automáticamente, se tocó el colgante de plata de la empresa.

—Sí —contestó en seguida.

Vaya, una respuesta corta. Se puso a andar más deprisa y Kagome volvió a la carga.

—¿Y has tenido hijos?

—No.

—¿Qué pasó?

Inuyasha estaba andando tan rápido que casi tenía que correr para alcanzarle.

De repente se paró y Kagome tuvo que retroceder algunos pa gos al darse cuenta de que no andaba a su lado.

Se dio la vuelta para mirarle y la azotó una ola de rabia que casi la fulminó.

—¡Por el martillo de Thor! ¿Es que nunca dejas tranquilo a un hombre, mujer? —exclamó despóticamente, con los puños apretados y los ojos azules llenos de furia. —Eres como el curandero que va pinchando el cuerpo de un hombre mientras le pregunta dónde le duele, hasta que toca cien puntos dolorosos a la vez.

—Pero después de pincharte, te cura. ¿No es eso lo más im portante?

Kagome tragó saliva para apartar el miedo. Tenía que seguir. Toda aquella rabia estaba protegiendo alguna emoción más pro funda, los años de experiencia se lo habían enseñado.

—A veces no hay nada que curar. —Le cogió la barbilla y le hizo volver la cara para mirarle—. ¿Has pensado alguna vez que no tienes derecho a invadir las emociones de un hombre si él no quiere? Quizá deberías curarte a ti misma.

Kagome pestañeó.

—¿A mí? ¿Qué tengo que ver yo en esto? Yo soy perfecta mente feliz.

Kagome negó la tentación de definir «perfectamente feliz».

¿Tenía derecho a inmiscuirse en su vida? Pues claro que sí. Ensu época, la gente tenía que aceptar la ayuda si los profesio nales lo consideraban necesario. Nadie tenía derecho a rechazarla ayuda. ¿Quién querría hacerlo? «Un vampiro viejo y testarudo».

Inuyasha meneó la cabeza y parte de la rabia que había en sus ojos desapareció.

—No eres feliz. Trabajas para una empresa llamada Éxtasis que ni siquiera entiende el significado de su nombre. ¿Qué signi fica para ti?

Kagome percibió demasiado tarde el hilo de luz que se había introducido en su mente. Había dejado que viera una imagen de su propio cuerpo desnudo. Ahora ni siquiera podría mentir.

—Ya. —Esbozó una sonrisa rebosante de orgullo masculi no—. Eres una mujer sensual que trabaja para una gente que no quiere que tengas deseos sexuales.

Empezó a andar otra vez.

—Sólo durante las horas de trabajo —replicó—. Bueno, vale, los trabajadores también tienen que ser circunspectos cuan do no trabajan —dijo al percibir su escepticismo—. Éxtasis S. A. es una empresa consolidada y respetada. Durante años, ha tenido que combatir la idea de que era sólo una versión moderna de los antiguos salones de masaje donde se permitían demasiados toca mientos. Éxtasis debe mantener su reputación.

Inuyasha se limitó a asentir.

—Tú también tienes recuerdos tristes.

Ahí no habla nada que temer.

—Sí, claro. Todo el mundo tiene recuerdos tristes. Pero yo no los oculto. Admito que los tengo y trabajo para curarme. —Kagome desvió la mirada—. Además, mis recuerdos son de otro tipo.

—No importa, los recuerdos nunca se borran. Siempre es tán al acecho. Tú los ocultas refugiándote en tu trabajo. —Se en cogió de hombros—. Como no puedo cambiar el pasado, opto por ahuyentar los malos recuerdos y sustituirlos por experien cias placenteras.

Su ardiente mirada le dijo exactamente de a qué experiencias placenteras se refería.

Gracias a Dios que habían llegado al castillo. La conversación no había ido como ella hubiera querido. Mientras subían por la oscura escalera de caracol, iluminada apenas por unos tristes candelabros, decidió arriesgar una última pregunta. Y esa no con tendría la palabra «Éxtasis».

—¿Quién es Sesshomaru y adonde se ha ido?

Inuyasha se detuvo frente a la puerta. La luz del candelabro más próximo proyectaba sombras vacilantes sobre su rostro que intimidaban demasiado para su gusto. Kagome respiró hondo y se recordó a sí misma que se trataba de su paciente y que nunca lo graría acceder a sus emociones si le tenía miedo. Y si no lo logra ba, volvería a Casper, Wyoming, la capital de la felicidad.

Inuyasha se inclinó hacia delante, tapando la luz del candela bro y acorralándola contra la puerta.

—Soy uno de los más viejos de mi clan y tengo poderes que otros no tienen.

Su aliento le calentaba el cuello y la imaginación. ¿Qué tipo de poderes? La imaginación de Kagome empezó a crear varias si tuaciones posibles, todas de tipo sensual.

—Shippo temía a Sesshomaru. Le temía con un miedo mortal que ni siquiera la locura pudo combatir. Sesshomaru no era uno de los nues tros, pero participaba en los asaltos cuando necesitábamos más hombres.

—¿Y él era un hombre normal? ¿No se convirtió en vam piro?

Inuyasha observó una marca de concentración en el entrecejo de Kagome.

—Exacto. Un día lucharon y Sesshomaru casi mató a Shippo. Eso su cedió cuando Shippo era todavía joven y no se había convertido en vampiro. Habría podido morir como cualquier hombre. —Inuyasha hizo una pausa, intentando recordar lo que había pasado hacía tantos años; cosas que ya ni siquiera eran recuerdos—. Sesshomaru era un matón, ¿sabes?, y disfrutaba destruyendo a los que eran más débiles que él. Le dejábamos navegar con nosotros por su ferocidad en las batallas. Pero tras aquel enfrentamiento, no descansó hasta encontrar a Shippo solo y acabar lo que había empezado.

—¿Y que ha sido de él? —preguntó abriendo mucho los ojos mientras empezaba a comprender.

—Le maté una noche que estaba acechando a Shippo detrás de la pared.

—Pero esta noche le he visto y me ha rozado. ¿Quién era esa persona? ¿Alguien disfrazado de Sesshomaru?

Inuyasha sabía que si entraba en su mente en aquel momento, encontraría sus pensamientos alborotados, intentando dar un sen tido a sus palabras.

—Era Sesshomaru.

Miró a Kagome y esperó a que ella le devolviera la mirada.

—Ése es mi poder. Conozco el mayor temor de una persona y soy capaz de hacerlo realidad.

Si pudiera controlar el tiempo, habría ordenado un trueno para dar más fuerza a su confesión, pero no formaba parte de sus poderes. Dentro de otros cien años, cuando sus poderes hubie ran aumentado, quizá podría pedir una tormenta creíble, pero de momento no. El trueno habría sido inútil, de todos modos. Nada de lo que había dicho o hecho había alterado la determinación de Kagome de hacerle feliz. Pensó que admiraba esa perseverancia que, al mismo tiempo, le sacaba de quicio.

—Es imposible. Sesshomaru estaba vivo, era real. Nadie podría hacer eso. —Parecía que se intentara convencer a sí misma—. ¿Qué ha sido de él? Ha desaparecido con Shippo.

—Era el temor de Shippo, y cuando Shippo ha muerto, él también lo ha hecho.

—No, no te creo.

—Dices que es imposible, pero has hablado con Sango y has sentido el poder de Miroku. Has viajado a través del tiempo. ¿Crees que el posadero con el que hemos hablado pensaría que eso es posible? El hecho de que no lo hayas visto, no significa que sea imposible.

Inuyasha observó sus extraordinarios ojos marrones y vio en ellos un temor incipiente. Era eso lo que quería, ¿verdad? Si la asustaba, dejaría de darle la lata con la idea de hacerle feliz. Sus piró con fuerza y reconoció que no quería que tuviera miedo. Pero necesitaba saber una cosa.

—¿De qué tienes miedo, Kagome?

Se metió en su mente. Los humanos solían pensar en su mie do antes de responder.

—De nada. Bueno, la verdad es que me estás asustando un poco y también me preocupa mi trabajo, pero nada más. —Le miró como esperando que replicara—.Y sal de mi mente.

Inuyasha salió de su mente intentando disimular su sonrisa. Por muy valiente que pareciera, Kagome tenía miedo de una cosa. Algo que no habría dicho nunca.

Kagome respiró hondo y se llevó una mano a la espalda para abrir la puerta.

—Creo que ya no puedo soportar más locuras por hoy. Me voy a dormir.

Inuyasha la esquivó para echar un vistazo a la habitación débil mente iluminada y frunció el ceño.

—Pues me parece que tendrás que soportar alguna locura más...

—¿Qué? —Se dio la vuelta, entró en la habitación y se detu vo—. Esto es demasiado. Eres testigo de que es la gota que colma el vaso, así que no soy responsable de mis actos. —Inspeccionó la habitación—. ¿Quién ha sido el ser repulsivo y malvado que...?

—_Moi. Y lo siento en el alma. _—Sango emergió de detrás de la chimenea y se desperezó. No parecía demasiado afectada—. _Miro, nuestro querido gallina cósmico, me ha ordenado que invadiera tu es pacio, Inuyasha. Él no podía hacerlo porque estaba demasiado ocupado la miéndoles el culo a los de la comisión de bondad. Entiendes a qué me refiero cuando digo que les estaba lamiendo el culo, ¿verdad? _—Avanzó hacia Inuyasha y le miró con sus astutos ojos felinos—_.Ya veo que no. Me atrevería a decir que tú nunca le has lamido el culo a nadie. Me encanta eso en un hombre._

Inuyasha no tenía ni idea de lo que quería decir pero enten dió perfectamente lo que Sango admiraba en un hombre.

—Deja de pensar tanto en hombres y vuelve a lo que has hecho.

Kagome se adentró en la habitación con unos ojos como pla tos. No se lo podía creer.

—¿Tú has hecho esto, Sango? ¿Por qué?

Los tres miraron al techo, donde había un agujero enorme por el que había caído la cama de Inuyasha, aterrizando junto a la de Kagome.

Sango saltó sobre la cama de Inuyasha y se arrellanó en centro.

—Es _culpa tuya, Inuyasha._

Inuyasha observó la tormenta que se preparaba en los ojos de Kagome y, aunque sabía que debía estrangular a ese animalito que se había acomodado en su cama, le entraron ganas de reír. Inten tó disimular su regocijo.

—Veo que se te da muy bien echar la culpa a los demás por tus travesuras.

—_No, de verdad... _—Sango abrió los ojos intentando parecer inocente.

Inuyasha pensó que nadie podía ser tan estúpido como para creer en aquellos ojos. Miró a Kagome. Los ojos de aquella mu jer podían hacerle creer un montón de cosas si no iba con cui dado.

—¡Nada, repito, nada, podría justificar esto! —gritó Kagome, señalando el agujero del techo y la cama de Inuyasha junto a la suya—. Espero que tus siete vidas estén aseguradas, porque es tás a punto de morir aplastada.

—_Mmm. ¡Me encantan los arranques de mal genio! _—dijo lan zándole una mirada de aprobación—. _Pero Inuyasha no debería haber protegido tanto su puerta. No he podido franquear los obstáculos que ha bía puesto para impedir que entrara, así que he tenido que buscar una al ternativa. Por suerte, no había protegido tu puerta, y tampoco el suelo de su habitación._

—La cama. —La mirada furiosa de Kagome hizo sentir incó modo hasta a Inuyasha—. Explica lo de la cama.

—_¡Ah, la cama! _—dijo Sango, como si no concediera mayor importancia al asunto—. _No tenía ni idea de cómo estaba distribuida la habitación de Inuyasha. Simplemente he hecho un agujero y me he que dado helada cuando ha caído la cama. ¡Qué suerte hemos tenido de que no haya caído encima de la tuya! _—añadió abriendo más los ojos para corroborar su sorpresa.

Inuyasha miró a través de los ojos de Sango y vio que, en to dos los malvados años de su vida, nunca había hecho nada por casualidad. Pero prefirió no decir nada. Empezaba a ver las posi bilidades de aquella situación.

Kagome le miró desesperada.

—Pon la cama en su sitio, Inuyasha. No puede quedarse aquí.

Él consiguió fingir una expresión convenientemente afligida.

—No puedo, no tengo poderes para hacerlo. —Mentía, pero por una buena causa—.Y aunque pudiera hacer volver la cama a mi habitación, el agujero seguiría ahí. No querrías que te cayera encima a medianoche —dijo con una sonrisa—. ¿O quizá sí?

Kagome le lanzó una mirada acusadora.

—Te estás divirtiendo, ¿verdad? Muy bien, pues si no mueves tu cama, moveré yo la mía. Deben de haber un montón de habitaciones vacías en este lugar.

—Eso es _una estupidez, compañera. _—Sango se levanto y fue hasta el borde de la cama—. _Piensa que podrías tener a este hombre... o lo que sea, tumbado en su espléndida cama, desnudo y esperando a que juegues con su cuerpo. Podría darte algunos consejos que..._

—¡Fuera! —gritó Kagome con indignación. La estaban ata cando por ambos lados. Tenía que deshacerse de Sango para po der concentrarse en Inuyasha y en su cama.

—_...le volverían loco _—continuó Sango, como si Kagome no hubiera hablado—. _Cuando su cuerpo esté empapado de sudor y tenga las piernas totalmente abiertas, cuando esté temblando de deseo y su pene monumental esté tan erecto que puedas distinguirle las venas, acércate a la base y empieza a juguetear con la lengua, verás..._

—¡Sal!

Kagome no podía soportar que Sango la hiciera gritar, pero tenía de deshacerse de aquella bruja antes de rendirse a la tenta ción de esa descripción tan gráfica. No habría jugueteos de len gua en su habitación.

Con una rabieta interior, Sango bajó de la cama y se diri gió hacia la puerta abierta. Kagome la siguió para asegurarse de que realmente salía, así que oyó todo lo que murmuraba entre dientes.

Quizá debería intentar calmarla antes de que se fuera. Si no lo hacía, sólo Dios sabía lo que aquella gata podría tramar.

—Mira, siento haber perdido los nervios, pero para mí esto es un viaje de trabajo y Hoyo es mi supervisor. Si se entera de que Inuyasha y yo compartimos habitación, se subirá por las pare des, y mi trabajo es muy importante para mí.

Sango le lanzó una mirada desdeñosa por encima del hom bro.

—_Olvídate de Hoyo. Le he liado con Yuka, la mujer de la ropa interior. Ahora, mientras estamos hablando, el bueno de Hoyo luce unos calzoncillos transparentes en la privacidad de su habitación._

Vaya doble moral. Aquel soplón inútil...

—¿Calzoncillos transparentes? ¿Hoyo?

No sabía si reír o vomitar.

El brillo de los ojos de Sango anunciaba oficialmente que ya se le había pasado el enfado.

—_De verdad, les he espiado. Qué desperdicio de calzoncillos. ¿Re cuerdas aquellas salchichitas en lata que usaban para...? No, supongo que no te acuerdas. _—Salió de la habitación—._Tengo_ _que encontrar a esos dos fantasmas. Esta noche han vuelto a escaquearse._

Kagome cerró la puerta, aliviada. Pero fue una sensación efí mera. Aún tenía que deshacerse de Inuyasha. Suspiró y se acercó a él, que estaba contemplando las camas.

—Puedes estar tranquila, no dormiremos al mismo tiem po. Cuando tú estés en la cama, yo estaré... haciendo otras cosas —dijo mirándola con aquella increíble sonrisa que decía «Com pláceme porque estoy bueno».

—Ya, haciendo cosas. —Para ser sinceros, era poco proba ble que fuera consciente de que su sonrisa transmitía eso—. No.

Su sonrisa se desvaneció y fue sustituida por una expresión que daba a entender que intentaba ser razonable.

—Si estamos en la misma habitación, puedo protegernos fá cilmente a los dos.

—No necesitaré protección alguna si no estás conmigo —le dijo con una sonrisa—. Insisto: no. Y si te niegas a irte, le pediré a Miroku que me dé otra habitación.

—Sí, puedes intentarlo —dijo pensativo—, pero no hay más habitaciones con camas, así que tendrás que trasladar la tuya. No es fácil trasladar una cama por una escalera estrecha de caracol. —La miró con los ojos entrecerrados—.Y tendrás que compartir habitación con los animalitos que vivan en ella.

—¿Animalitos? —Aquello no le hacía gracia.

—Sí. Ratones, insectos y otras criaturas que habitan esos cuartos que han permanecido cerrados durante tanto tiempo.

Inuyasha alzó la vista y se quedó mirando fijamente el aguje ro del techo.

—¿Otras criaturas? —preguntó Kagome, mientras su imaginación le suministraba gráficas imágenes de monstruos peludos con un montón de patas, andando por su cuerpo mientras dormía. Le entró un escalofrío.

—Sí —dijo esbozando una ligera sonrisa.

—Ah. —Kagome tragó saliva.

—Quizá sería mejor que te quedaras en esta habitación con migo. Podrás hacerme feliz aquí mismo —dijo sin intentar di simular la hilaridad de su voz.

—Ya. «En tu cama». —Había entendido perfectamente a don Vampiro el Atractivo.

—Quizá no me has entendido tan bien como te piensas —dijo sin rastro de hilaridad en la voz.

Demasiado tarde. Se había introducido en su mente sin que ella se diera cuenta.

—Bueno, antes que nada hay que establecer unas cuantas normas. —¿En qué momento se había rendido, exactamente?— Desde ahora, no entrarás en mi mente a no ser que yo te invite —cosa que no pasaría nunca.

Él asintió.

—Y, a cambio, dejarás de hablar de hacerme feliz.

Lo pensó un momento. Si compartían habitación, podría ha cer un montón de cosas para hacerle feliz que no requerían pala bras. Y no le había pedido que dejara de intentar acceder a sus emociones.

—Podré soportarlo. —¿Pero podría soportar también la tentación constante de la sensualidad abrumadora de Inuyasha? Ha bría que intentarlo.

Inuyasha vio cómo cambiaba su expresión. Kagome se ofendería si supiera lo fácil que le resultaba interpretar sus pensamientos sin introducirse en su mente.

—Y no pienses que cuando me despierte intentaré seducir te constantemente. Tengo que estar atento por si vuelven otros como Shippo.

Ahora que ya había aceptado su presencia, Kagome se entretuvo en encender las velas que había colocado cerca del fuego. Inuyasha frunció el ceño. Desprendían un olor extraño pero agradable.

—¿Por qué no te sientas y te relajas, antes de volver a salir? —Hizo una pausa para mirarle intensamente mientras se tocaba el colgante que llevaba en el cuello—. Porque vas a salir, ¿ver dad? Quiero decir que lo tuyo es la noche. No vas a quedarte aquí sentado mirando cómo duermo, ¿verdad?

—Puedes estar tranquila. No me quedaré. —Se sentó en un taburete que había junto al fuego. Mejor no estar demasiado có modo mientras sus pensamientos se desviaban hacia la imagen de Kagome esperándole en su cama— Tengo que vigilar el castillo para asegurarme de que todo está en calma. —El perfume de las velas le relajaba y la tentación de quedarse aumentaba.

—¿Habrá otros como Shippo? —dijo destapando un tarro que tenía en la mano.

Inuyasha se encogió de hombros.

—No debería haber más. —Respiró hondo. Aquellas velas eran maravillosas. Su perfume le hacía sentir... satisfecho—. Pero desde que llegué, he notado algo raro que no tiene nada que ver con Miroku. Pensé que la sensación se desvanecería tras destruir a Shippo, pero sigue ahí. No sé lo que significa. —En ningún momento había pretendido contarle tanto, pero las palabras se le habían escapado de la boca.

La observó verter algo del tarro y frotarse las manos. Luego desapareció por detrás de él.

—Ahora no pienses en ello. Olvida las preocupaciones mientras estés en esta habitación.

Sintió que le sacaba el tartán de los hombros y que le aparta ba la cabellera. Inuyasha estaba demasiado relajado, demasiado sa tisfecho como para preguntarle qué hacía.

Entonces le puso las manos en el cuello y se lo masajeó sua vemente. Todo rastro de tensión desapareció con el calor balsá mico de sus dedos. ¿Cuántos siglos hacía que no se sentía tan re lajado, tan indiferente por lo que pudiera pasar?

—Háblame de tu esposa, Inuyasha. —Su voz era suave, tran quilizadora, y hablaba en un tono que casi le hipnotizaba—. Y cuando hayas empezado, suéltalo todo.

Curiosamente, quería contárselo. Inuyasha no le había hablado a nadie de su matrimonio. Había ahuyentado el recuerdo de su mente quinientos años atrás y se había convencido a sí mismo de que no le importaba. Pero aquella ola repentina de emoción ante la idea de hablarle de Kikyo, indicaba que el recuerdo había espe rado pacientemente, ignorado pero no olvidado.

Aunque se había dado cuenta de lo que Kagome estaba hacien do, no pudo hallar ninguna razón para no hablarle de ella. De seaba hacerlo. Quizá era ése el poder de Kagome: no arrancar los recuerdos de una persona sino hacer que ella misma quisiera re cordar. Pensaría sobre ello más tarde; ahora, la necesidad de ha blar de Kikyo parecía un impulso irresistible.

—La mayoría de los hombres de mi clan se casan con mujeres como nosotros, pero yo me enamoré de Kikyo. Era humana, pero sabía lo que yo era y no parecía que le importase. —Habían pasa do tantos años que ya ni siquiera podía recordar su rostro. Inuyasha había mentido al decirle que lo llevaría siempre en su corazón.

—Y te casaste con ella. ¿Cuántos años tenía? —Kagome intro dujo los dedos entre su pelo, acariciándole el cuero cabelludo.

El calor de aquella caricia le envolvió de pies a cabeza, irra diando una sensación de bienestar.

—Tienes que entender que debía casarme joven. Al cambiar, ya no sería capaz de engendrar un hijo, y tanto ella como yo que ríamos tener varios críos. —Se perdió en el recuerdo—.Yo tenía dieciséis años y Kikyo, dieciocho.

—¡Pero si eras un niño! —Kagome parecía incómoda.

—Lo dices porque piensas en tu época. A los dieciséis años, yo era un hombre con responsabilidades. —Cerró los ojos y Kagome le deslizó las yemas de los dedos por los párpados. Los recuerdos se agolparon en su memoria—. Fuimos felices hasta que Kikyo quedó embarazada de nuestro primer hijo. Se volvió más reservada, pero parecía feliz. Estuve fuera unos días para reunir provisiones suficientes para el invierno. Me fui tranquilo porque aún le quedaban muchos meses para dar a luz y sabía que nuestras dos familias cuidarían de ella.

Se encogió de hombros pero mantuvo los ojos cerrados.

—Cuando volví, se había ido. Había engañado a mi mejor amigo, Kouga, para que la ayudara a marcharse. Le habla dicho que quería visitar a una amiga, que yo ya lo sabía y que iría a bus carla cuando volviera. Kouga no se lo perdonó nunca. No fue culpa suya pero yo estaba alterado y le dije cosas que no debería haberle dicho. La ira puso fin a nuestra amistad. Aquella noche se marchó con un grupo de asaltadores y no volví a verle nunca más. Durante años, estuve buscando a Kikyo, pero no la encontré.

—¿Por qué te dejó? —Kagome le deslizó las manos por los brazos y le envolvió los puños apretados con sus dedos.

Con el silencio de la habitación, los recuerdos se arremolina ban como un torbellino, trayendo consigo restos de emociones que aún tenían fuerza para herir. ¿Cómo era posible? Pensaba que ya no le quedaban sentimientos de aquella época.

—Años más tarde, mucho después de que hubiera cambiado y me hubiera instalado aquí, el hermano de Kikyo me hizo llegar el mensaje de que había muerto. Antes de morir, contactó con su familia y les confesó que el hecho de estar encinta había alterado sus sentimientos. Creyó que, si se apartaba de mí, protegería a su hijo de quien yo era. —Inuyasha respiró hondo antes de pasar a la parte más dura—. Les dijo que su huida le había hecho perder la criatura. —Suspiró. El resto de la historia era fácil de con tar—. Kikyo se casó con otro hombre que nunca supo que había estado casada conmigo. Tuvo tres hijos y fue feliz hasta que le lle gó la muerte. El sentimiento de culpa le hizo contarle la verdad a su hermano. —Abrió los ojos—.Yo no volví a casarme.

Kagome retiró las manos mientras él abría los puños, y se puso delante de él. Al mirarle a los ojos, Inuyasha no vio la compasión que tanto habría detestado, sólo una profunda comprensión.

—¿La odiaste por lo que había hecho?

Los ojos de Kagome reflejaron por un instante una emoción oscura que le hizo preguntarse si le estaba hablando a él o a al guien de su pasado. Apartó de su cabeza aquella idea absurda. Claro que le estaba hablando a él.

—No la odié, porque durante muchos años no supe lo que le había sucedido y me imaginé todo tipo de desgracias. Cuando supe la verdad, había pasado tanto tiempo que pude amortiguar el golpe. —Hizo una pausa—. Sólo sentí lástima. Por ella, por mí, por Kouga. Y sobre todo por la criatura. —Miró al fuego es quivando a Kagome—. No engendré ninguna más.

Entonces lo sintió, una caricia balsámica que no era una inva sión sino más bien el calor de un fuego líquido fluyendo por los recuerdos helados de aquellas penas antiguas. Inuyasha se dio cuen ta de que ahora podía recordar a Kikyo, a su hijo nonato y a Kouga sin sentir miedo ni dolor. Era como una cicatriz de guerra. Un guerrero podía mirarse la cicatriz y recordar la batalla, pero sin que la herida le doliera.

—Eres una mujer poderosa. —Por primera vez, Inuyasha consideró la posibilidad de que también fuera peligrosa. Los ad versarios como Miroku o Shippo le atacaban de frente y estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de lucha. Pero Kagome atacaba el punto más vulnerable de su ser, los recuerdos. Si hallaba sus puntos dé biles, podría utilizarlos a su favor—. Pero me has prometido que no hablarías de hacerme feliz.

Aquel comentario rompió su hechizo y le arrancó una son risa.

— ¿He dicho en algún momento la palabra «feliz»? No re cuerdo haberla pronunciado. Yo cumplo mis promesas.

—Hmm. —¿Qué podía decirle un hombre a una mujer así? Se colocó el tartán sobre los hombros y se levantó para salir. Aquella noche no tenía hambre pero valía más que inspeccionara la zona para asegurarse de que no había peligro—. Protegeré esta habitación y no podrá entrar nadie. —En sólo tres pasos, llegó hasta la puerta—. Pero no podrás salir hasta que yo vuelva, al amanecer.

—Muy bien, hombretón, ¿y qué hago si tengo que…?

—Usa el orinal al que tanto temes —dijo sonriendo al ver su expresión horrorizada y disponiéndose a salir.

—Espera. Tengo que preguntarte algo más.

—¿Para que puedas robarme otro de mis recuerdos? —dijo sin volverse para mirarla.

Kagome suspiró.

—Sólo intento ayudarte.

—Y conservar tu trabajo en Éxtasis. —Algo de aquel pensa miento le hizo encolerizar.

—Sí, supongo que eso también. —Su voz indicaba que se ha bía acercado más a él—. Pero esto es solo algo que quiero saber. Cuando conociste el motivo por el que Kikyo te había dejado, ¿cambió tu manera de verte ti mismo?

—No. —Contempló la llama moribunda del candelabro que velaba el final de la escalera de piedra. No estaría de más que Miroku encendiera todos los candelabros de la pared. La oscu ridad atraía la maldad y había muchas formas de maldad mero deando en la noche, él lo sabía—. He vivido quinientos años de felicidad con contadas ocasiones de tristeza. Prefiero eso a pu drirme en una tumba.

Casi pudo sentir el estremecimiento de Kagome.

—Ya, bueno, lo de pudrirse en una tumba tampoco me se duce demasiado, ¿pero por qué esa sobredosis de sexo? Quiero decir que podrías coleccionar antigüedades, escribir libros de Historia, dar clases de guerra...

Inuyasha se volvió para mirarla y la encontró con los brazos abiertos, como mostrando todas las cosas que podría hacer aparte de concentrarse en lo sensual.

—No lo entiendes. El sexo es el placer más grande. Es puro. Cuando llegas al orgasmo no hay pasado ni futuro, sólo las increí bles sensaciones que el cuerpo te da. Se lleva la tristeza y el do lor y los reemplaza con un auténtico éxtasis. Es lo más cercano al Valhala, estando en la tierra. ¿Qué otra cosa podría darme tanto placer, Kagome?

Por una vez, se quedó sin respuesta. Cuando salió, cerrando la puerta detrás de él, sonrió al pensar que aquella noche había ganado la batalla. No creía que fuera a ocurrir muy a menudo.

**Continuara…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 6**

—¿Informe de situación? —preguntó Miroku cogiéndose las manos por detrás de la espalda ycontemplando el ocaso desde las almenas del castillo.

—No quieras dártelas de gran señor conmigo. —Sango se echó sobre la pared irregular y dio un vistazo al pie de la mura lla. Intentó imaginar cuánto debían de estar gozando los fantas mas para precipitarse muralla abajo y descalabrarse. Tendría que interrogarles al respecto.

—He sacado al vampiro de su habitación. —Sonrió. ¿A que era una tipa ingeniosa?

—¡Fantástico! ¿Cómo...?

—En cuanto a los fantasmas, no hay novedades. Cuando al fin di con ellos anoche, estaban en las mazmorras con sus juegos de sumisión. Estaban tan enfrascados que se habían olvidado del trabajo, pero prometieron portarse mejor esta noche. —Le lan zó una ávida mirada—. Si te transformases en un rubiazo imponen te, podría desnudarte, encadenarte al muro de la mazmorra y...

—Olvídate del sexo, puede que tengamos graves problemas. —Su mirada estaba fija en el angosto puente de piedra que unía la isla del castillo con tierra firme—. Supongo que podríamos defender el puente sin grandes dificultades.

—¿Defenderlo? —preguntó levantando las orejas—. Explí cate.

Miroku desplazó la mirada hacia las colinas, llanadas por las primeras sombras del atardecer que llegaban ya desde el otro lado del puente.

—Una de las mujeres que he contratado hoy decía que al pasar por el pueblo ha presenciado un gran tumulto. Anoche mu rieron cuatro personas. Garganta desgarrada, ni una gota de san gre. Muy desagradable. Y puesto que los aldeanos necesitan cul par a alguien y nosotros hemos sido los últimos en llegar, creen que ha debido ser alguien de aquí.

—¿El vampiro? —Sango albergaba serias dudas. Para matar a cuatro humanos de esa forma había que tener mucho apetito, e Inuyasha parecía tener demasiado dominio de sí mismo para eso.

Miroku sacudió la cabeza.

—Es demasiado listo para salir a cazar tan cerca de casa.

Sango saltó de la pared para situarse junto a Miroku.

—Tampoco es para tanto. ¿Qué puede pasar, que una veinte na de primitivos marchen hacia el castillo blandiendo hachas y palos? ¿Y qué mal pueden hacernos? —Había cosas más impor tantes por las que preocuparse. Por ejemplo las mujeres que Miro había contratado.

—No es tan simple. La mujer ha dicho que han mandado buscar voluntarios para unírseles. —Bajó los ojos hacia Sango.

Ella le lanzó una mirada impaciente.

—Pues encárgate de eso.

—He aquí el problema. No puedo «encargarme de eso». No destruirás vidas humanas. Quinta línea, párrafo tercero, página diez de mi compromiso de bondad. ¿Y si te encargas tú? —La miró esperanzado.

—Ah, ah. No puedo. Lo mío es el caos sexual, no la destruc ción masiva. —Se frotó la cabeza con la pata—. ¿Por qué no de volvemos a los huéspedes a su casita? Así podrías cambiar de for ma y retozaríamos a gusto.

—Tendría que reembolsarles el dinero. —Parecía distraí do—. Si bloqueo el puente, lo más seguro es que los aldeanos se den por vencidos y se vayan a casa. ¿Tú qué crees?

Sango suspiró molesta.

—Lo que tú digas. Y en cuanto a las mujeres que has contra tado…

—Necesitaba ayuda, pero no quería contratar a nadie del pueblo. No quiero que los aldeanos empiecen a hacer preguntas. Esas mujeres pasaban por allí en busca de trabajo. ¿Qué podía ha cer? —intentó justificarse.

—Todas son tetonas y tienen mirada libidinosa. ¿De dónde las has sacado, de Furcias sin Fronteras? ¿Se puede saber por qué no hay ni una vieja ni una fea? —«Vale, mantén la calma».

Miroku le dedicó una mirada traviesa.

—¿Celosa?

—No. —«Sí». Pero ya era hora de tratar asuntos verdadera mente importantes—: Aún no me has dicho por qué tengo que ir de gata blanca. —Con sólo pensar en el color blanco se ponía hecha una fiera. Aquella mañana se había mirado el estómago. Le había parecido... redondo. El culo y las tetas tienen que ser re dondos, pero no el estómago.

Miroku le sonrió.

—Estás tan mona cuando te sulfuras. Me encantan las gatas. Tienen personalidad. Es admirable.

—Bien. Problema resuelto: haz tú de gato.

—Estoy harto de ser gato. Además, he de tener apariencia humana para tratar con los huéspedes. Y el blanco es un color se guro. Estamos en 1785, las cazas de brujas son ya cosa del pasa do, pero ir de negro aún puede alimentar suspicacias.

Sango abrió los ojos un poco turbada.

—Oh... —Echó una mirada por encima del hombro—. Su pongo que el blanco está bien. Siempre puedo recurrir a acceso rios.

Miroku se dio la vuelta frotándose las manos.

—¿Ves? Lo tengo todo pensado. Vamos a comer algo.

—¿Con esta panza? Creo que yo no. —Se le acercó amena zadora—. Todo esto apesta. Yo convertida en una bola de pelo blanco y tú en humano. Y ni tan siquiera un humano atractivo. Tendrías que haberme encargado un toro azul además de los fan tasmas.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó entrecerrando los ojos.

A medida que él se enfadaba, ella se ponía de mejor humor.

—Porque te pareces a Paul Bunyan, sólo te falta el toro.

—Qué gracia. Mira cómo me río. —El aire vibraba con su mal humor.

—Oh, y no me has preguntado qué he hecho con el vampi ro. Está con Kagome, así que no tienes que preocuparte de endo sársela a nadie.

Echó a caminar hacia las escaleras aprisa para evitar la cólera de aquel perturbador cósmico reformado.

—¡Pero qué...! Vuelve aquí y explícate, Sanputa. Puerca maquinadora...

Pero Sango ya estaba bajando las escaleras y no oía el resto de sus exabruptos. Ronroneó de satisfacción. Debía de estar muy cabreado para rebajarse a hacer juegos de palabras con su nom bre. Le encantaba sacarlo de sus cabales.

Kagome se quedó frente a la puerta y esperó a que una de las nue vas camareras de Miroku alcanzara la escalera. La mujer no tardaría en volver a bajar cuando se encontrara con que no podía entrar en la habitación de Inuyasha para hacer la limpieza. Tampo co se detendría en la puerta de Kagome. Esta le había dicho a Miroku que ella misma se encargaría de arreglar su cuarto. En cuanto vio desaparecer a la camarera, Kagome se puso a pensar en el proceso de selección de Miroku. Todas las mujeres del ser vicio parecían candidatas a Miss Cuerpazo Galáctico. Y no había en ellas ni un ápice de servilismo.

Kagome se olvidó de las camareras y se volvió hacia la puerta. Muy bien, aquélla era su habitación, así que abriría la puerta y entraría. Aquella madrugada, al volver Inuyasha de donde fuera que hubiera ido, Kagome había salido del cuarto a tal velocidad para atender la llamada de la naturaleza que por poco le tira al suelo. Más que llamada, a aquellas horas era más bien un alarido gutural.

Al volver le había dicho que se quitara de la cabeza lo de pro teger la habitación, que si quería proteger su cama, perfecto, pero que ella debía poder entrar y salir del cuarto. Él había acep tado con demasiada docilidad.

Kagome habla estado fuera mientras él dormía. Había estado fuera porque... pues porque tenía muchas cosas que hacer. Había intentado averiguar alguna cosa sobre Miroku, pero en vano. Luego había tenido que esquivar las preguntas de Ayumi, la obse sa de los vampiros.

Por último, Hoyo la había retenido durante horas intentan do sonsacarle información acerca de sus progresos con Inuyasha. Estaba clarísimo: era una auténtica rata de cloaca de metro seten ta y cinco. ¿Habría ya cloacas en ese tiempo? Qué mas daba, le quedaba pintiparado. Kagome se calló lo que sabía sobre sus evolu ciones como modelo de ropa interior. Cuando su insistencia se le hiciera insoportable, y ese momento tendría que llegar, ya se lo soltaría.

Muy bien, ahora había que abrir la puerta y entrar en la habi tación. Bien. Suspiró, se sentó en el suelo y apoyó la espalda con tra la puerta cerrada. Tenía que admitirlo, le daba miedo entrar en aquella habitación, y no tenía ni idea de por qué.

Mientras estaba ocupada culpándose de su propia cobardía, Sango apareció por las escaleras y acomodó su blanco y volumi noso trasero junto a ella.

—¿_Y ahora qué pasa_?—Sango vio un ratón correteando por el suelo y frunció la nariz—. _No entiendo como los gatos pueden ir les detrás. Ecs._

Kagome se encogió de hombros.

—Nada. Estaba... descansando antes de entrar. —Mala ex cusa, muy mala—. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Sango apartó la mirada del ratón.

—_Miro está a punto de explotar, así que he creído oportuno qui tarme de su vista. _—Sus ojos tenían un resplandor malicioso.

—¿Qué has hecho? —Kagome casi compadecía a Miroku. Sabía muy bien lo que era estar a merced de los hilos de Sango.

—_Tú sabes lo que el sexo significa para mí. Ya te puedes ir olvidan do del Big Bang y de la formación del universo; si el universo se expande, es gracias al sexo, ésa es la verdad. _—Abrió sus ojos anaranjados para subrayar la afirmación.

Kagome no pudo evitarlo y soltó la carcajada.

—Anda, cuéntame. ¿Qué le has hecho a Miroku? —Al menos aquella pequeña diablesa le haría olvidar lo que aguardaba tras la puerta.

Sango miró cautelosamente en dirección a la escalera.

—_Jim y Ed han encontrado la satisfacción sexual el uno en el otro, ¿lo sabías? _—No esperó su respuesta—. _Y dado que son tan felices, se me ha ocurrido proponerles que compartan su dicha invitando a Miro a hacer un trío. _—Entrecerró sus ojos gatunos hasta con vertirlos en dos rendijas de maldad—. _Luego les he hecho la misma proposición a Hoyo y Yuka. Ah, y les he sugerido que no acepten un no por respuesta, porque Miro dirá lo que quiera, pero está deseando que darse en cueros con ellos._

Kagome no tenía palabras. ¿Qué podía decir? Ahora ya tenía algo más de que preocuparse: ¿Cómo saber si sus pensamientos eran de veras suyos? Bueno, no era difícil; si incluían sexo, per versidad y depravación con Inuyasha, eran obra de Sango. Kagome frunció el ceño. O tal vez no.

—¿Y cómo sabrá Miroku que ha sido idea tuya? —«¿Y cómo voy a saberlo yo?».

—_Lo sabrá. Siempre lo sabe. Tal vez te preguntes por qué lo hago. _—Sango se sacudió de encima un pequeño insecto—. _Miro ha renunciado a todos sus malos sentimientos, y créeme, antes tenía el mo nopolio. Ha olvidado el placer de la maldad. Por eso creo que si le enfurezco lo suficiente, perderá el control y se portará muy, muy mal. _—Su mirada adoptó un aire hostil—. _Quiero que vuelva a ser el de antes, y cuando yo quiero algo, lo consigo._

Inquietante idea. Kagome abrió la boca para replicar.

—_Pero no hablemos de mí. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Por qué te da tanto miedo entrar en tu cuarto? _—Sus ojos traslucían una voraz curiosidad y una mente maquinadora.

Ups.

—No me da miedo.

—_Nunca le mientas a una mentirosa. _—La curiosidad había ce dido al humor en los ojos de Sango—. _Inuyasha es una máquina de sexo. Eso es lo que te asusta, ¿verdad? _

—Yo no...

—_Oye, no tienes de qué avergonzarte. Unos deliciosos escalofríos pueden ser muy excitantes. Disfruta de él. Piensa en lo que sería capaz de hacerle a una mujer. _—Su voz se convirtió en un susurro hipnóti co—. _Piensa en su experiencia como amante, en ese cuerpo musculado que tienes a tu disposición. Imagina que estás debajo de él mientras frota su duro pollón entre tus pechos, y que luego su boca desciende por tu cuer po hasta llegar a tu..._

—Bueno, ya he descansado suficiente. —Kagome se puso en pie de un salto—. ¡Arriba! —Intentó abrir torpemente la puerta.

Sango ladeó la cabeza para escrutar a Kagme.

—_¿Sabes cuál es tu problema, hermana? Tienes demasiadas preocu paciones. Te preocupa el trabajo, te preocupa el sentirte atraída por un vampiro, te preocupa todo menos lo que de verdad importa._

—¿Y qué se supone que es? —Kagome empezaba a molestarse.

—_Tendrías que preocuparte de que dentro de veinte años serás una vieja pelleja que tendrá que conformarse con pensar en lo que pudo ha ber sido. _—Interrumpió la réplica de Kagome con una mirada—. _Ya sé que físicamente no serás vieja, pero emocionalmente serás como una bola de polvo bajo la cama de la vida._

—Eso no es...

—_Sí lo es. _—Sango se incorporó y se desperezó—. _Tienes una oportunidad que se les presenta a muy pocas mujeres. Puedes hacer el amor con un animal de poderes portentosos. Ningún hombre de tu tiem po podrá darte ni de lejos lo que puede darte Inuyasha. Tómalo, úsalo y conserva su recuerdo._

—¿Sólo sexo? —Había algo en ese pensamiento que la in quietaba, echaba en falta algo. Algo que no era el hecho obvio de que no podía hacer el amor con Inuyasha sin perder su puesto en Éxtasis S.A.

Sango le guiñó un ojo.

—_¿Y qué más quieres?_

Kagome suspiró al tiempo que abría la puerta.

—Cierto, ¿qué más podría querer? —Al cerrar la puerta tras de sí, pensó que al menos Sango había servido para algo útil: Kagome estaba tan deseosa de perder de vista a la gata que había entrado en la habitación sin pensarlo dos veces.

Miró en dirección a la aspillera del fondo del cuarto. Ya casi estaba oscuro. Desplazó la mirada hacia el hogar, donde queda ban unos rescoldos que iluminaban la estancia. Sin dejar de mirar a la chimenea, cruzó la pieza, se arrodilló y echó leña hasta que el fuego volvió a arder. Tarareando, se levantó, encendió las velas con el encendedor de Miroku y recogió el camisón de la silla sobre la que lo había arrojado por la mañana. Le urgía tanto abandonar la habitación antes de que Inuyasha fuera a acostarse que ha bía dejado las cosas esparcidas aquí y allá.

Inuyasha. Kagome cerró los ojos. Bien, había llegado la hora de la verdad. Tendría que mirar la cama. ¿Qué era lo peor que podía pasar? Podía ser que le viera en su apariencia vampírica... ¡Puaj! Podía parecer, en fin, un muerto. Pero por otra parte, no podía quedarse allí parada con los ojos cerrados hasta que él se levantara, de modo que tendría que abrirlos y mirar. Inspiró profundamente y abrió los ojos.

La cosa fue mucho peor de lo que habría imaginado. Ahora comprendía por qué tenía miedo a entrar en la habitación. Inconscientemente, debía de saber lo que la esperaba.

Desnudo. Inuyasha estaba tendido sobre aquella cama obscenamente sensual sin una sola pieza de ropa que le cubriera las caderas. Sus párpados se abrieron despacio, y clavó en Kagome sus re lucientes ojos azules. Esbozó una sonrisa cálida, soñolienta, sugerente, tentadora.

—Deberías mirar con más delicadeza, querida. Tus ojos me han despertado.

Kagome procuró respirar pausadamente. Empezar a hiperventilar no le iba a hacer ningún favor.

—Tápate.

Inuyasha la miró a través de sus espesas y oscuras pestañas.

—Tápame tú. —Se desperezó, levantando los brazos por encima de la cabeza, como un animal poderoso cuyos músculos en tensión recubre una piel suave. Un depredador preparándose para salir a cazar.

Kagome hizo un esfuerzo por pasar por alto su arrebatadora animalidad y concentrarse en dominar sus pensamientos.

—Sabes que no puedo acercarme a tu cama. —Ya había com probado que intentar atravesar el escudo de Inuyasha era como darse de bruces con un muro.

Las comisuras de sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa burlona.

—He suprimido la protección. Puedes acercarte. —Se mor dió el labio inferior con sus blancos dientes, y ella se dio cuenta de que lo hacía para no reírse de ella.

No le importó, porque en cuanto dejo de morderse el labio, su brillo húmedo acaparó toda su atención. ¿Qué haría él si se acercaba a la cama, se inclinaba sobre ese increíble cuerpo des nudo y deslizaba la lengua por esos labios tentadores?

Uf. Estaba perdiendo la batalla; porque sin duda aquello era una batalla en toda regla. «Piensa en algo que no sean su labios». Ya que estaba concentrada en la boca, desplazó la atención a los dientes. Dientes blancos y resistentes. Ni rastro de colmillos. ¿Qué ocurriría cuando salía a alimentarse? La boca tendría que adaptarse para dejar sitio a los largos y afilados caninos. «¿Qué aspecto tendrá?». Seguramente el adecuado para que ella soltara un «puaj» de concurso.

Empezaba a retomar el control.

—¿Siempre duermes desnudo?

—Sí. Pero por lo común me cubro con mantas. —Se sentó y reclinó la espalda en el cabezal. Distraídamente, se puso una mano en el corazón—. Pero no quería que al volver perdieras el tiempo imaginándome sin ellas. —Le dedicó una sonrisa radiante.

La pureza de aquella sonrisa la estremeció. Intentó defen derse con pensamientos. «Piensa en los colmillos. Colmillos lar gos y horripilantes. Colmillos cubiertos de sangre». Qué asco. Bien, volvía a recuperar el control.

—¿Y por qué, Inuyasha? ¿Qué te propones?

Arqueó una ceja.

—Seducirte. No es ningún secreto. —E hizo patente su pro pósito acariciándose el vientre liso y musculado y ahuecando el cuerpo. El sexo se le estaba poniendo duro.

«No mires sus órganos sexuales». Qué fácil de decir.

—A ver si me equivoco: Juraría que prometiste no intentar seducirme si te dejaba alojarte en esta habitación.

—¿Dejarme tú a mí? —Sacudió la cabeza; clara premonición de que se disponía a decir una verdad—. Diría más bien que no te quedó alternativa. Y lo único que prometí fue que no intenta rla seducirte a cada minuto que pasara despierto. —Dirigió una elocuente mirada a la pálida luz de aquella hora, visible a través de la aspillera—.Y aún me quedan muchos.

Kagome no quería quedar contra las cuerdas.

—¿Y te parece que exhibir tu cuerpo es la única forma de seducirme?

—Sí —respondió desconcertado, como si lo diera por obvio. El desconcierto se esfumó y dejó paso a una sonrisa maliciosa—. Podría, tal vez, seducirte con mi mente, pero te prometí que no lo haría. —Se encogió de espaldas, y ella se fijó en las proporciones de su cuerpo.

Había algo que necesitaba saber.

—¿De modo que según tú una mujer sólo se acercaría a tu cama si desease tu cuerpo?

Asintió con cabeza, su melena azabache caía seductoramente sobre sus maravillosos hombros.

—¿Qué otra razón podría tener? —Parecía decirlo com pletamente en serio—. Alguna ha habido que codiciaba mi for tuna, pero la mayoría no tenían conocimiento de ella. —Le lanzó una mirada inquisitiva—. ¿Te tentaría mi fortuna, que rida?

No podía más que negar con la cabeza. La idea de que aquel hermoso ser creyera que todo su atractivo residía en su capacidad de dar placer sexual la anonadaba. La entristecía.

—¿Ninguna mujer ha querido estar contigo porque... le im portaras?

Inuyasha se atusó el pelo; sus ojos evidenciaban su impaciencia ante tanta pregunta.

—Tanta chachara le encoge a uno la polla.

Kagome echó un vistazo rápido. No, de momento por eso no había que sufrir.

— ¿Nunca te ha apetecido conocer a una mujer, trabar amis tad con ella antes de pasar al sexo?

Kagome pensó que tendrían que marcarle a fuego una _H _gi gante en la frente, _H _de hipócrita. Porque, y que el Señor del uni verso la perdone, no había pensado prácticamente en nada más que en su cuerpo desde el instante en que lo vio. A partir de entonces no había dejado de imaginarse abrazada a ese cuerpo desnudo y musculado, como una voraz devoradora de sexo dis puesta a succionar hasta su última gota. No literalmente, claro. Seguramente no existía mujer capaz de dejar seco el sexo de Inuyasha Taisho, pero intentarlo debía de ser sin duda una expe riencia inolvidable.

—¿Qué interés podría tener yo en conocer a una mujer an tes de acostarme con ella? —Por lo visto había agotado el núme ro de minutos destinados a la seducción, pues saltó de la cama, se alzó y, desnudo, se dirigió hacia el hogar, junto al cual colgaban la camisa y el tartán—. Si de verdad conociera a una mujer, tal vez querría vivir con ella. Sería una necedad. Envejecería, moriría, y yo seguiría viviendo para plañiría. He plañido ya a suficientes es posas y vástagos en esta vida.

—A mí estás empezando a conocerme, y yo no me voy a mo rir. ¿Dónde está el problema? —Ups. Vaya metedura de pata—. Lo que quiero decir es que la amistad no es mala. No tiene por que implicar amor eterno.

Se detuvo de espaldas a ella y permaneció inmóvil en el acto de recoger sus ropas.

Kagome supo que si vivía tanto como Inuyasha, el recuerdo de aquel momento quedaría grabado en su mente para siempre. Su cuerpo, desde las espaldas hasta las nalgas, era un mar de piel suave sobre una tensa musculatura, perfilada por la luz dorada de la lumbre. Los testículos colgaban entre los muslos separados, y ella recorrió su espalda entera con la mirada, pensando en sus posibilidades. Era todo lo que una mujer puede desear en un hombre. Salvaje, hermoso, sensual. Y ella le deseaba con todas sus fuerzas.

El instante pasó, y él se dio la vuelta con las ropas en la mano.

Buscó su mirada, y Kagome supo que percibía su deseo. Inuyasha es bozó una sonrisa burlona.

—Todo se reduce al cuerpo y al placer que proporciona. Nada más. —Volvió a la cama, se sentó y empezó a vestirse.

Kagome se había quedado sin habla. ¿Cómo iba a refutar sus pa labras si la había pillado observándole como si fuera un bombón?

—¿Qué te gusta hacer cuando no trabajas para la felicidad ajena? —No la miró, seguía vistiéndose.

—¿Cómo? —dijo pestañeando.

—¿Qué te produce deleite? —Seguía sin mirarla.

—¿Deleite? ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

Inuyasha estaba agachado, calzándose, y la melena ocultaba su rostro.

—Has dicho que un hombre debería conocer a una mujer antes de unirse a ella. —Se sentó y la miró a los ojos—. Si tiene que servir para que te sientas más cómoda en mi cama, te escu cho. —Volvió a llevarse la mano al pecho.

Kagome se quedó mirando la mano y pensando en aquel gesto involuntario. ¿Por qué lo haría? Sin quererlo, su mano tocó el colgante de Éxtasis, y el frío metal le hizo pensar en algo que ha bía olvidado desde que había entrado en la habitación. Su em pleo. Su cometido era hacerle feliz, pero no en la cama.

—Háblame de tu corazón. —Tal vez podría sorprenderle y lograr que se sincerara como cuando había hablado de su espo sa—. Tendré la impresión de conocerte mejor si entiendo tus motivaciones. —Lo escrutó en busca de alguna emoción, pero no encontró ninguna, aunque tampoco la esperaba. La única vez que había conseguido conectar con sus sentimientos fue cuando le habló de Kikyo y el hijo nonato. A parte de eso, nunca había lo grado traspasar su muralla defensiva.

Inuyasha estudió la intensidad de su expresión y supo que Éxtasis se la había arrebatado. Podía limitarse a salir de la estancia sin mediar palabra, pero quizá hablándole de su corazón se senti ría mejor consigo mismo. No acertaba a ver otra razón para in timar con ella que el deseo de llevársela a la cama, pero, no obs tante, parecía haber algo más.

—Cuando me convertí en vampiro perdí muchos atributos humanos. Comprobé que aunque poseía nuevos poderes, echaba en falta muchas de las cosas que me hacían humano.

Por primera vez, Inuyasha se preguntó por qué tendría que echar de menos cualquier atributo humano. «Porque tu humani dad te hacía sentir arraigado. ¿Cuántos siglos hace que no te sien tes apegado a nadie ni a nada?». Apartó aquel pensamiento per turbador y siguió con la explicación.

—Durante cientos de años mi poder fue en aumento, hasta que por fin pude recuperar lo que yo más apreciaba.

—Tu corazón —murmuró Kagome.

Inuyasha asintió con la cabeza.

—No somos conscientes de hasta qué punto apreciamos algo hasta que lo perdemos. —Escondió el rostro de la mirada de Kagome para que no viera la vergüenza que le producían sus pala bras—. Aún no me creo que mi corazón vuelva a latir, me quedo embelesado cuando lo siento bajo mi mano.

—¿Cuándo lo recuperaste? —Se sentó a sus pies con las piernas dobladas—. ¿Y qué más te gustaría recuperar?

A Inuyasha le faltó poco para olvidar la pregunta al ver que ella levantaba sus ojos pardos para mirarle. Recorrió con la vista su cabellera dorada, pero se reprimió para no hacer lo mismo con los dedos. Terminaría con el relato y abandonaría la habitación antes de faltar a su palabra de no intentar seducirla a cada minuto.

—Lo recuperé hace casi cien años. Mis poderes han segui do aumentando, y pronto podré reclamar otra parte del humano que fui. —Sólo de pensarlo, le parecía que el momento ya esta ba cerca.

—¿Qué será lo siguiente, Inuyasha?

La curiosidad le hizo posar los dedos sobre la pierna desnuda del vampiro. Él inspiró profundamente al sentir el contacto y procuró contener el deseo de aquel cuerpo y aquella otra nece sidad, más oscura, que le acuciaba.

—Quiero verme en un espejo —dijo sosteniéndole la mira da— transformado en vampiro.

Inuyasha vio que la garganta de Kagome se movía y que tragaba saliva; apretó los puños para sustraerse a la tentación irrefrenable de aquel delicado cuello.

—He visto mi imagen en cuadros, pero la que tú ves ahora; nunca transformado en vampiro.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó ella con cierta reticencia.

Inuyasha sabía que su sonrisa revelaba el depredador que lle vaba dentro. No quería que Kagome se llevara a engaño sobre su ver dadera naturaleza, aunque no encajara con su estrategia de seduc ción. ¿Por qué lo hacía, entonces? Si había sobrevivido durante quinientos años, era porque había seguido siempre los dictados de la lógica; sin embargo, no había lógica alguna en aquella confesión.

—He borrado el recuerdo de la mayoría de quienes me han visto. Los demás —«Mírame, Kagome. Mírame bien. Conóce me»— están muertos.

—¿Muertos? —repitió entre asustada e incrédula—. ¿Acaso eres la Medusa de las Tierras Altas? —Su rostro palideció y sus dedos temblorosos palparon en busca del talismán.

Tenía que tranquilizarla antes de marcharse. No debía haber le contado tanto.

—No tengo serpientes por cabellos ni he convertido a nadie en piedra, al menos que yo sepa. No mato a mis presas, sólo a quienes me atacan.

Inuyasha sonrió. Lo mejor era quitarle de la cabeza sus pensa mientos sobre la muerte.

—Si de ti dependiera, ¿qué querrías que reclamase?

Kagome pareció calmarse y reflexionar sobre la pregunta.

—Me estoy volviendo loca intentando penetrar en tus emo ciones, Taisho. —Una ligera sonrisa indicaba que ya había elegido—. Querría que llorases por mí.

—¿Llorar? —Aquello no podía ir en serio—. Los vampiros no tienen lágrimas, y además yo no lloraba ni cuando era hu mano. Es poco viril. ¿Por qué querrías que hiciera algo así? —Le parecía una idea espantosa.

—No digo que tengas que sollozar y soltar mares de lágri mas. Me bastaría con unas pocas. Algo que simbolizara una emo ción humana. —Le miró con incertidumbre.

Inuyasha meneó la cabeza y se puso en pie.

—Las lágrimas no me parecen una cosa deseable. —Echó a andar hacia la puerta, pero se detuvo para mirar a Kagome, senta da aún en el suelo—. No olvides tu compromiso con Éxtasis. Se supone que debes hacerme feliz. No creo que Hoyo desee veme afligido.

En los ojos de Kagome asomó una sombra de contrariedad e hizo un mohín con los labios que por poco arrojó a Inuyasha sobre sus rodillas.

—¿Y si fueran lágrimas de alegría? ¿Qué hay de malo en eso? Señor, es que no tienes imaginación, Taisho.

Inuyasha salió de la estancia y cerró la puerta lentamente tras de sí. Sólo entonces sonrió. Le parecía que había sonreído más des de la llegada de Kagome que durante los últimos quinientos años.

Una de las camareras pasó por su lado procedente de su cuar to; sintió que los colmillos le crecían. Por fortuna, la mujer no se volvió para mirarle.

Al camuflarse con la noche sin luna, volvió a él aquel incó modo pensamiento: ¿Cómo sería su aspecto? ¿Sentiría su próxi ma presa el deseo de gritar de repugnancia al ver los ojos de Inuyasha? La memoria de su presa quedaría borrada, de modo que nunca lo sabría.

La idea se afianzaba en él. Emplearía sus poderes en ver su reflejo. Nunca desearía las lágrimas.

_**Continuara…**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Capítulo 7**_

Los sueños de Kagome no le habían dejado pegar ojo en toda la noche. En ese momento yacía con los ojos cerrados, escuchando cómo Inuyasha se desvestía y se sentaba sobre su cama.

Procuraba contener las ganas de bostezar porque no quería que supiera que estaba despierta. No estaba en condiciones de ver a un vampiro desnudo, y menos después de pasar toda la noche dando vueltas por culpa de las pesadillas.

Las había tenido de todo tipo: cuando no la perseguían cria turas grotescas con unos colmillos de un palmo, era ella la que hacía lo propio con Inuyasha; Hoyo, mientras tanto, corría a su lado leyéndole su contrato en voz alta, y el vampiro le hacía pre guntas sobre su grupo sanguíneo.

Con todo, no habían sido las peores. Tuvo una en la que su hermano hacía un cameo. Mandor no se le aparecía en sueños desde hacía meses, tanto era así que pensaba que la conciencia le había concedido una tregua. Ni mucho menos. Volvía a rondarla en sueños. Nunca articulaba palabra, simplemente la escrutaba con ojos acusadores. Estaba en su derecho, pues si la situación hubiera sido a la inversa, ella habría acudido a su cama para mor tificarlo hasta el fin de los tiempos.

«Repite conmigo: soy feliz». Expulsó de su cabeza toda voz discordante.

De acuerdo, no eran más que sueños. Probablemente la cau sa estaba en aquel extraño vegetal con aspecto de cebolla que Caitlin la cocinera, también conocida como Caitlin la bruja de la bazofia, les había servido la noche anterior.

Kagome necesitaba dejar los sueños a un lado y abrir los ojos al mundo real. Pero, ¿qué hacer cuando el mundo real es tan mons truoso como el onírico?

Unos fuertes golpes en la puerta, a los que siguió una silen ciosa blasfemia de Inuyasha, pusieron fin a sus meditaciones. Abrió los ojos.

Inuyasha tenía la camisa a medio quitar. Fijó los ojos en Kagome.

—¿Estás desnuda debajo de esas sábanas?

—Claro que no. —«Sí». No tenía ni idea de por qué le había dado por acostarse desnuda. Ella que nunca dormía desnuda. Ha bía sido como si una vocecilla maliciosa la hubiera convencido de que sería una buena idea dormir sin ropa. ¿De dónde habría sur gido tal idea? Una vocecilla maliciosa. Vocecilla. Maliciosa. Hmm. «Sango». Tendría que tener una conversación de mujer a gata entrometida con aquella pequeña metomentodo.

Inuyasha le regaló una de sus perversas sonrisas vampíricas y fijó la vista sobre el camisón, doblado sobre la maleta.

—Tengo dos camisones. —Puesto que había vuelto, tendría que esperar a que se durmiera para salir de la cama. Con un pro blema añadido: no estaba segura de querer ver su aspecto mien tras dormía.

—Por supuesto. —Acentuó la sonrisa mientras se acercaba a la puerta, en la que continuaban los golpes.

Kagome empezaba a impacientarse.

—Lee mis labios, vampiro: No-estoy-desnuda.

Inuyasha dejó de prestarle atención para concentrarse en la puerta.

—¿Quién es? —Ya era hora de que Kagome se preguntara quién aporreaba la puerta a aquellas horas de la madrugada.

—Miroku y su pequeña ayudanta.

Inuyasha no parecía preocupado. Abrió la puerta.

—Lamento despertarla, señorita —Miroku pasó frente a Inuyasha y se quedó en el centro de la estancia—, pero debo ha blar con el vampiro antes de que abandone el mundo de los vi vos. —La mirada superficial que le dedicó a Kagome daba a enten der que no le importaba lo más mínimo la hora que fuera.

Inuyasha bufó, se dirigió hacia su cama y se echó con las man os unidas debajo de la cabeza.

—Di lo que tengas que decir y desaparece. Estoy cansado.

—Sí, sí, claro. —Miroku echó un vistazo a la silla, pero debió de pensar que no soportaría su tonelaje, ya que terminó sentándose a los pies de la cama de Kagome.

Kagome no puedo contener un gritito sobresaltado cuando oyó que la cama crujía bajo el peso añadido. Se subió las mantas hasta la barbilla y puso unos ojos como dos platos. Aunque la cama se hundiera con Miroku encima de ella, Kagome no pen saba soltar las mantas.

—Tenemos un problema, chupasangre. —Miroku pare ció no advertir que Sango había subido a la cama de un brinco y se había acomodado sobre la almohada.

—Me llamo Inuyasha —replicó entre dientes—, y yo no tengo ningún problema. Di lo que sea y esfúmate.

Miroku asintió con la cabeza.

—No gastaría tan buenos modales si el asunto no fuera serio.

Kagome se fijó en los ojos de color ámbar de Miroku y sintió un escalofrío. Era como si aquellos ojos pertenecieran a alguien, o a algo, completamente independiente de aquel hombretón a primera vista sencillo y campechano. Examinó sus emo ciones. Ira. Preocupación. Frustración. Y en el fondo de todo, una profunda infelicidad. ¿Por qué?

—_¿Ya sabe Inuyasha que anoche dormiste desnuda? _—preguntó Sango con candida curiosidad—. _¿Has disfrutado de la libertad, de no tener nada más que estas mantas entre tú y tu delicioso vampiro? ¿No estabas deseando apartarlas y deslizar tu piel desnuda por su cuerpo sedoso?_

Por favor... ¿Habría alguna manera de apagar a Sango? Kagome giró la cabeza para salir al encuentro de la mirada sardónica de la gata. La fulminó con los ojos. Por nada del mundo se pon dría a discutir con la gata sobre las ventajas de andar desnuda mientras hubiera dos hombres delante.

Miroku cambió de posición, la cama bajó y crujió.

—He sabido por boca de una de mis camareras que alguien mató a cuatro lugareños la noche pasada. Aparecieron con la gar ganta desgarrada —dijo mirando con severidad a Inuyasha— y ni una gota de sangre. De modo que anoche mandé a alguien a es piar al pueblo. Me pareció conveniente saber qué había sucedido. Y me he enterado de que tres personas más han muerto esta noche. —Echó la espalda hacia atrás y cruzó los brazos sobre su voluminoso torso—. Todo eso de la sangre me suena a parran da vampírica. ¿A ti qué te parece? —Se giró y le guiñó un ojo a Kagome.

Kagome le miró espantada y luego se fijó en Inuyasha. Abrió la boca, pero no articuló palabra. ¿Qué decir ante tan truculenta acusación?

—¿Crees que he sido yo? —preguntó Inuyasha a Miroku, pero con los ojos clavados en Kagome.

¿Y ella qué creía? ¿Qué sabía ella sobre Inuyasha, aparte de lo que él le había contado? Pero no. Llevaba la vida entera dedicada a analizar las emociones de la gente. Habría presentido su faceta salvaje. «Pero si eres incapaz de leer sus emociones. ¿Qué demo nios sabes tú del verdadero Inuyasha Taisho?».

Inuyasha volvió a mirar a Miroku, pero no antes de que Kagome captara un destello de decepción en sus ojos. No le cabía ninguna duda de que el vampiro le había dejado ver lo que sentía a propósito. Y había dado resultado, porque ahora la corroía la culpa.

Miroku levantó una mano con desdén.

—No. Eres demasiado fino e inteligente. No me caes bien, chupasangre, pero eres viejo y poderoso. No habrías vivido tan to si te dedicaras a ir por ahí destripando a la gente a la puerta de casa como aquél que dice. Pero lo que yo piense poco importa, el caso es que tenemos un problema.

Sango se lamía con delicadeza una de las patas sin dejar de observar a Kagome.

—_Permitir que Inuyasha sepa que albergas dudas ha sido muy torpe por tu parte, hermana. A los hombres no les gusta que su mujer piense que son unos animales. _—Dejó de lamerse—. _Y eso que yo no tengo nada en contra de los animales de sangre caliente, no sé si me explico..._

¡Argh! Kagome tuvo que morderse los labios para no seguirle juego a Sango.

—¿Qué quieres de mí, Miroku? —A Inuyasha se le cerraban los párpados; era evidente que le costaba mantenerse des pierto.

Kagome miró hacia la aspillera, por donde empezaba a penetrar la luz del sol. Oh, oh. El sol.

—¿Le importaría tapar la ventana? —«Por favor, que no me diga que lo haga yo misma».

—Por supuesto que no. —Haciendo un esfuerzo, Miroku se levantó de la cama y colgó el tartán de Inuyasha de un gan cho que había sobre la aspillera, tapando así la luz.

En vez de volver a la cama de Kagome, se puso a caminar de un lado al otro del hogar.

—Nos las vamos a ver con un atajo de pueblerinos supersti ciosos, y... —Miroku calló y miró a Inuyasha—. Se están or ganizando para asaltar el castillo y lincharnos a todos. —Pro nunció estas últimas palabras como con vergüenza, a toda prisa.

—Tú y la gata sois lo bastante poderosos como para dete nerlos, ¿qué falta os hago yo? —Inuyasha empezaba a perder la ba talla contra el sueño.

Miroku se dejó caer de nuevo sobre la cama de Kagome como un globo desinflado.

—No puedo hacer daño a los humanos. —La confesión pa recía arrancada del fondo mismo de su desesperación—. Puedo hacer daño a vampiros o gatos sabihondos —dijo lanzando una penetrante mirada a Sango —, pero no puedo tocar a los huma nos. Qué le vamos a hacer, es una debilidad. —Meneó la cabeza con tristeza—. Y la gata, aquí presente, es muy mona, pero de todo punto inútil si la cosa se pone fea.

La gata levantó las orejas y lanzó un gruñido. Miroku pa recía intranquilo.

Kagome se aferró a las mantas con más fuerza.

—¿Cuándo atacarán? —Aquello no formaba parte del pro grama—. ¿Por qué no nos manda a casa? —A pesar de la suge rencia, Kagome tenía muy claro que no deseaba dejar Escocia en aquel momento. «No quiero dejar a Inuyasha solo e indefenso». Menuda tontería. Inuyasha, el hombre más poderoso que había conocido. Ella no le hacía ninguna falta. Y no obstante, aquella idea la entristecía un poco. Qué cosas...

—Regresar en este momento sería problemático. —Miroku puso su mejor sonrisa de vendedor de humo—. Para con seguir una tarifa barata, tuve que ajustarme a unas fechas concre tas. Volver antes es imposible. Lo lamento. —Siguió sonriendo.

—_Miente. _—Sango movía la cola con furia—. _Lo que pasa es que es demasiado tacaño como para devolverte el dinero. Inútil, yo... Será mamón._

—Queréis que os proteja —El comentario de Inuyasha no era más que un murmullo soñoliento,

—Exacto —dijo Miroku aliviado—. Supongo que esta rás acostumbrado a esto de matar y mutilar. —Se frotaba las ma nos satisfecho mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta—. Es probable que ni siquiera te necesitemos. Levantaremos una barricada en el puente para que no cruce nadie. Con eso debería bastar. Pero si no es así, mandaremos a buscarte. —Miroku salió del cuarto canturreando felizmente y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Sango se levantó de un brinco y corrió hacia la puerta, pero cuando la alcanzó por poco le da en el hocico.

—_Estupendo, además se marcha sin mí. Cuando le eche la zarpa en cima, lloverán pedazos de alborotador cósmico durante semanas. Que al guien abra la maldita puerta antes de que me cabree de verdad y la eche abajo._

Ups. Sango parecía hablar en serio. Kagome, saltó de la cama sin soltar las mantas, llegó a la puerta y la abrió.

—_Muy amable. _—Sango echó a andar en dirección al sa lón—. _Ah, y si el vampiro se duerme sin la protección, no dudes en apro vecharte de su cuerpo. Aprovecha mientras puedas. _—Desapareció es caleras abajo.

Kagome se quedó contemplando la oscuridad. Había ocurrido todo tan rápido que se había olvidado de ordenarle a Sango que dejara de sugerirle perversiones. Arrugó el ceño. Bueno, qui zá no había nada malo en pensar alguna que otra depravación de vez en cuando, pero no le gustaba que la atosigaran. Cerró la puerta.

—Un buen guerrero nunca descuida la retaguardia, querida. —La voz soñolienta de Inuyasha le hizo darse la vuelta—. Tú la has dejado desprotegida y, créeme, no deberías. Podría resucitar a un muerto.

A Kagome casi se le salieron los ojos de las cuencas al caer en que había puesto mucho cuidado en cubrirse la parte delantera, pero había olvidado el trasero. ¿Se ruborizan las nalgas? Habría jurado que allí detrás la temperatura seguía aumentando aun cuando ya estaba mirando a Inuyasha horrorizada.

—Ven a mí, Kagome. —Sus párpados se cerraron.

Después de manifestar las dudas que albergaba acerca de él, debía demostrar por lo menos que no tenía miedo de acercarse a su cama.

—¿Ya te has puesto la protección? —No quería darse de bru ces con ella.

—Esta noche no pienso protegerme, porque quiero que pue das acercarte a mí. —Entreabrió los ojos para mirarla—. Si la muchedumbre ataca el castillo, despiértame. —Cerró los ojos de nuevo y en sus labios se dibujó una leve sonrisa—. Y si de veras crees que me cuesta tan poco matar, puedes cortarme la ca beza o arrancarme el corazón. —Frunció el entrecejo—. Aun que sería una lástima echar a perder un corazón como el mío...

Ella le miró horripilada.

—Qué cosas más desagradables dices. No estaría aquí si creyese que... —Pero interrumpió su argumentación en cuanto vio que Inuyasha se había dormido. Se acercó para observarlo más de cerca. Comprobó, con alivio, que tenía el mismo aspecto que cualquier persona cuando duerme. Bueno, cualquiera no. Tenía mucho mejor aspecto que cualquier persona a la que hubiera vis to dormir. Si en _La bella durmiente _los papeles hubieran sido a la inversa, lo habría despertado a besos sin dudarlo.

Kagome sonrió. Menos mal que se había dormido con la cami sa puesta, de lo contrario la habría asaltado la tentación de con vertirse en Sango y proceder a inefables actos de lujuria con su cuerpo indefenso. Suspirando, lo tapó con una man ta. Qué lástima...

Se vistió a toda prisa y se dispuso a salir de la habitación para bajar a comer algo. De hecho, ya había abierto la puerta y se di rigía al salón cuando algo la paralizó. Había dejado a Inuyasha sin protección. Cuando dormía profundamente, cualquiera podía hacerle daño. Miroku sin duda querría que estuviera en con diciones por si tenía que echarle una mano con los aldeanos, pero ¿y el resto de sus enemigos? Kagome era la única que sabía que iba a dormir sin protección. Demostraba más confianza en ella de la que ella le había demostrado. No podía dejarle a solas.

Entornó la puerta casi del todo para que nadie pudiera ver el interior y llamó a una de las camareras que bajaban por la escalera.

—No me encuentro muy bien. ¿Sería tan amable de subirme algo de comer?

Le mujer se acercó a Kagome y sonrió.

—Por supuesto. ¿Qué le traigo?

Sin duda Miroku había elegido a las más provocativas en tre las más provocativas. Aquella camarera era escultural, y por el acento no parecía escocesa. ¿Qué haría una mujer como aquélla en lugar como ése? Parecía londinense o parisina. Kagome dejó de darle vueltas, al fin y al cabo no era asunto suyo.

—Cualquier cosa. —Pero recapacitó—: Espere, puntualice mos un poco. Cualquier cosa identificable como comida huma na. Y litros de té.

La camarera asintió y echó un vistazo a la escalera.

—¿Conoce al caballero que se aloja en el piso de arriba? He llamado a la puerta, pero no me abre. —Se mordió el labio y miró a Kagome con sus enormes ojos verdes—. ¿Estará enfermo?

«No exactamente».

—Miroku dijo que está muy solo. —«Y muy dormi do». —Supongo que prefiere evitar el contacto con la gente —«Excepto cuando tiene hambre».

—Oh. —La mujer no se movía del umbral—. Corren ru mores de que por aquí habitan vampiros. ¿Ha visto alguna de esas criaturas por el castillo?

No parecía asustada, sólo intrigada. Curiosa reacción. Kagome admitía que de haber sabido de antemano que iba a compartir techo con un vampiro, no habría vacilado en modificar el plan de viaje.

—A mí nadie me ha dicho nada de eso. —«Me lo he encon trado todo al llegar»—. Muchas gracias por tomarme nota... ¿Cómo te llamas?

La mujer se limitó a sonreír y dio media vuelta. Kagome arrugó el entrecejo. Tal vez no había sido lo bastante explícita. Tras entrar de nuevo en la habitación y cerrar la puerta, se preguntó en qué podía ocupar el resto del día.

Caminó hasta la cama de Inuyasha y se quedó mirándole. In cluso durmiendo, su rostro era insondable. No, mentira. Había demostrado que le había tocado la fibra al hablar de su esposa y e1 hijo nonato. Pero tenía que haber algo más. ¿Por qué debía de custodiar sus sentimientos con tanto celo?

Sin proponérselo, volvió a inspeccionar sus emociones. Nada, incluso en sueños sus sentimientos le estaban vetados. Probablemente se había pasado la vida entera protegiéndose, el hábi to debía de estar muy arraigado. Tal vez con alguien de su con fianza...

Se apartó de la cama, fue a por su maleta y se quedó con templándola. La situación empezaba a molestarla. Inuyasha no confiaba en ella lo suficiente como para poner sus emociones a su alcance. Y después de lo sucedido aquel día, quizá ya nunca con fiaría en ella. «Aunque confía en ti lo suficiente como para dor mir sin protección». Era su única esperanza. La había hecho de positaría de su seguridad durante lo que durase el día. Como gesto no estaba nada mal.

Ahora bien, ¿qué podía hacer para entretenerse mientras él dormía? Se agachó y abrió la maleta.

Dando un bostezo, Kagome se desperezó y cambio de posición so bre la cama. Había hecho un día ideal para quedarse leyendo al calor del hogar. Aquel primer rayo de luz al amanecer había sido también el último, luego el viento había traído nubes y lluvia. En pocas horas anochecería y quedaría libre de aquella guardia autoimpuesta.

Se levantó y guardó el libro en la maleta. Incluía todos los vo lúmenes de la Biblioteca Intergaláctica, y Kagome se había entrete nido leyendo más de lo que habría deseado saber acerca de los vampiros. Empezaba a tener apetito, pero...

Unos gritos apagados apartaron la comida de su mente. Pa recía una multitud, y debían de gritar mucho para que los gritos llegaran hasta donde ella se encontraba. Se dirigía a la aspillera para echar un vistazo cuando Miroku abrió la puerta de un golpe y entró a la carrera. Kagome se disponía a soltar un comen tario sarcástico sobre la función de puertas y cerraduras, pero se contuvo en cuanto vio su semblante.

—Despierte al vampiro, le necesitamos. —Se dio media vuelta para salir a la misma velocidad que había entrado.

Kagome le retuvo por la manga.

—Espere. ¿Qué ocurre?

—Están atacando el castillo. No hay tiempo para explicacio nes, mire por la ventana. —Y se marchó.

Kagome se quedó mirándole inmóvil un instante y luego corrió hacia la aspillera. Pero si Miroku tenía plena confianza en su plan para detener a la multitud en el puente. Además, por el amor del cielo, si el castillo estaba en una isla, el puente era la única vía de acceso, a menos que los aldeanos dispusieran de botes.

Observó aquella turba de escoceses furibundos. Estupendo. El puente era la única vía de acceso, excepto con la marea baja. La multitud había dejado el puente a un lado y vadeaba a pie las aguas, que no cubrían más que hasta la rodilla, para acceder al castillo. Al parecer llevaban un ariete. Fenómeno, verdaderamen te fenómeno.

Kagome se apartó de la ventana. Tenía que despertar a Inuyasha.

Corrió hacia la cama y cogió aire.

—Despierta, Inuyasha. —Nada. Repitió más alto—: Eh, Taisho, hora de levantarse. —Nada. Bien, tendría que recurrir a métodos más expeditivos—: ¡Eh, tú, caballerete! ¡En pie! ¡El castillo te necesita! —Nada. Desde luego lo de abandonar el mundo de los vivos iba en serio.

Tendría que tocarle. Le sacudió el hombro con precaución. Ninguna respuesta. No podía seguir perdiendo el tiempo, los gri tos se acercaban y ya se oía el estruendo del ariete contra las puertas del castillo. Le puso las manos sobre los hombros y lo sacudió con todas sus fuerzas.

A los pocos minutos se había quedado sin resuello, pero Inuyasha seguía durmiendo. Kagome echó un vistazo frenético a la es tancia. Reparó en el jarro de agua que había junto a su cama. Lo cogió y lo sostuvo sobre la cabeza del vampiro. Más valía que sur tiera efecto, porque se había quedado sin ideas. Le vació el jarro en la cara, pero Inuyasha seguía durmiendo como un bendito.

Soltó un aullido de desesperación y se desplomó en la cama junto a él.

—La próxima vez que me pidas que te despierte, no te olvi des de dejarme una bomba a mano.

Kagome se pasó las manos por el pelo. Piensa. Debe de haber alguna forma de despertarle. ¿Cómo hacer para despertarla a ella de un sueño profundo? Con pastelitos de chocolate. De no estar tan desesperada, habría sonreído. Cuando era pequeña, el olor de los pastelitos de chocolate recién hidratados de su madre era como un despertador.

¿E Inuyasha? Él tenía los sentidos mucho más agudos, pero no había respondido ni al ruido ni al tacto. ¿Y el gusto o el olfato? Pero si no comía... A Kagome se le abrieron los ojos. Aunque sí be bía. Era una temeridad pero había que intentarlo. Su única de fensa era el spray paralizador, pero no serviría de mucho contra una multitud como aquélla. Había que despertar a Inuyasha.

Kagome le miró y tragó saliva. Había llegado la hora de la ver dad. Ya había estado antes a solas con Inuyasha, pero no en este tipo de situación. No cabía llevarse a engaño: lo que se disponía a hacer podía ser peligroso.

¿Confiaba en él lo suficiente? ¿Había algo que le diera garan tías para confiar en él? ¿Valía la pena jugársela? No. Bueno... En el exterior, el tumulto iba en aumento. Sí.

Se acercó a la maleta, sacó el paralizador y volvió a la cama junto al vampiro. Una cosa era tener confiar en él, y otra actuar como una inconsciente. Dejó el cuello al descubierto y levantó la cabeza de Inuyasha hasta que su boca quedó a la altura de la yugu lar. Si con esto no despertaba, lo dejaba por imposible, porque con lo fuerte que le latía el corazón, habría podido atraer a todos los vampiros en un radio de cien kilómetros.

—Despierta, Inuyasha. Por favor, despierta. —Le apartó la melena empapada de los ojos y le secó la cara con cuidado con el extremo de la manta.

Kagome no se sorprendió al notar una opresión en el bajo vientre. Incluso dormido, su pulsión sexual salía en busca de ella. Lo que sí la sorprendió fue aquella repentina necesidad que sen tía de protegerle. Tendido allí a su lado, era completamente vul nerable, o al menos ésa era la impresión de Kagome. Aunque después de lo que había leído acerca de los poderes de los vampiros, pensaba que tal vez estaba equivocada. En cualquier caso, en ese momento, con la boca de Inuyasha a punto de tocar su cuello, estaba dis puesta a todo con tal de protegerlo contra aquel ejército de cazavampiros armados con estacas.

Cerró los ojos intentando concentrarse en sus sentimientos. Nunca había sentido la necesidad de proteger a ningún hombre, ¿por qué a Inuyasha sí? El mismo habría estallado en carcajadas de saber que pretendía protegerle. Había sobrevivido quinientos años sin su ayuda, y probablemente podría arreglárselas otros qui nientos él solo.

«Solo». ¿Sería por eso? ¿Sería su soledad lo que despertaba aquel instinto protector? Fantástico. El castillo a merced de un atajo de escoceses blandiendo hachas y ella perdida en melifluas cavilaciones.

Inuyasha se aproximó a su cuello y Kagome se olvidó por com pleto del instinto protector. ¿Y si al despertar perdía el control? ¿Cómo iba a defenderse? ¿Funcionaría el spray con un vampiro? A un humano podía dejarlo paralizado durante una hora o más, pero ¿qué efecto tendría en un vampiro? ¿Estaba dispuesta a asu mir el riesgo?

Por poco se cortó la respiración al sentir la cálida lengua de Inuyasha deslizándose por su cuello. A aquellas alturas, el pulso ya debía de latirle a galope tendido, una tentación irresistible para un vampiro.

Si ya le había despertado, ¿por qué no se apartaba de la cama? No podía, se sentía incapaz, y no por obra de ningún misterioso poder vampírico. La boca acercándose a su piel, el cálido aliento en el cuello y un cuchicheo soñoliento le tenían agarrotarla la parte del cerebro donde se alojaba el instinto de supervivencia.

—Dime lo que deseas, mujer del futuro. —Había apartado las mantas y tenía la cara hundida en su cuello. Al mismo tiempo, se había dado parcialmente la vuelta y empezaba a deslizar su muslo desnudo entre las piernas de ella.

La opción «Muérdeme» quedaba descartada de oficio. Cerró los ojos para deleitarse mejor con la erótica sensación del muslo subiendo más y más entre sus piernas abiertas, hasta ejercer pre sión en el punto exacto. El punto en cuestión se humedeció y empezó a dilatarse. Aún a través de la ropa, su cuerpo reaccionaba al calor y la fricción. Creyó que el cuerpo se le derretía y que todas sus fantasías eróticas se abalanzaban sobre ella como un torrente hirviendo.

Tan enfrascada estaba Kagome en sus torrentes y fantasías eró ticas que en un principio no advirtió que Inuyasha le mordisqueaba el cuello suavemente. Formaba parte del programa. Ella jadea ba manifestando el placer que le producía aquella sensación.

Empezaba a recordar el motivo por que debía cerrar las pier nas cuando él apartó el muslo y lo reemplazó por la dureza de su miembro erecto. Presionó y comenzó a frotar lenta, rítmica y sensualmente la parte favorita de su cuerpo. Kagome olvidó que su boca había callado, que los mordisquitos del cuello se habían convertido en dos agudos pinchazos.

—No voy a poder aguantar más. No quiero seguir esperan do. Deseo saborearte y unirme a ti de una forma que nunca vol verás a sentir. —Su voz seguía siendo un susurro.

El que hablara de saborearla debió ponerla en guardia, y el aumento de la presión sobre su cuello debió haber activado el estado de emergencia, pero estaba presa en una experiencia sen sual tan profunda que anulaba las señales de peligro.

Un grito estentóreo procedente del patio aplacó aquella ex traña euforia sexual.

—Adelante, muchachos, derribemos la maldita puerta y arranquémosles el corazón a los demonios que habitan tras ella.

¿Arrancar corazones? ¿Demonios? ¿Pero qué...?

—Quédate quieta, querida, y no me mires. —La voz de Inuyasha había perdido todo signo de somnolencia.

La presión del cuello desapareció en cuanto Kagome cerró los ojos. La presión que había sentido no se debía a unos dientes hu manos, sino a unos afilados caninos. Y no, no tenía ningún interés en ver aquellos terribles colmillos en vivo y en directo. En ese momento habría sido incapaz de soportarlo.

—¿En qué pensabas al exponerte de esa manera? —Inuyasha no se refería precisamente al hombre que gritaba en el patio.

Kagome contuvo la respiración mientras él se apartaba. Con los ojos aún cerrados, se puso en pie.

—Medijiste que te despertara si los aldeanos atacaban. Pues bien, están atacando, y he intentado despertarte, pero no me ha bías dicho que hacía falta que el cielo se viniera abajo para lo grarlo. —Se encogió de hombros—. Ha sido lo único que se me ha ocurrido.

—Has podido destruirnos a ambos —dijo levantándose de la cama.

Abrió los ojos y los fijó en él.

—¿Conque ahora es culpa mía? Eres como todos. —Por for tuna, había recuperado su aspecto.

Lentamente Inuyasha esbozó una sonrisa provocativa que la hizo sentir otra vez caliente y húmeda. Kagome entrecerró los ojos. No, de ninguna manera iba a permitir que su encanto miti gara su enfado.

—Si fuera como todos, no estaría aquí hablando contigo. —Descubrió el paralizador, que Kagome mantenía a su lado—. ¿Qué es eso?

Ella miró el arma. Menudo servicio le había hecho. Con su magia, Inuyasha le había hecho olvidarse por completo del artilugio.

—Es un spray paralizador. Puede inmovilizar a una persona durante una hora.

—¿Pensabas emplearlo conmigo? —Su rostro no dejaba traslucir ningún sentimiento.

Podía mentir. Podía decirle que era para protegerse de la tu multuosa multitud de abajo. Pero resolvió no hacerlo.

—Sí, en caso necesario.

—Pero no lo has hecho. ¿Por qué? —El brillo de sus ojos delataba un misterioso conocimiento que la inquietaba.

Kagome frunció el ceño y pensó una respuesta.

—No lo sé. Cuando me has tocado ha sido como si perdiese el mundo de vista. Era incapaz de pensar en nada más que... sexo. —Quizá empezaba a pasarse de sincera.

Inuyasha sonrío con complicidad.

—No habrá arma que te proteja si no percibes el peligro has ta que es demasiado tarde. —La sonrisa desapareció—. Nunca vuelvas a despertarme de esa forma. —Su mirada era seria pero serena—. Cuando aún no estoy del todo despierto, la avidez de sangre y la necesidad de unirme a ti se tornan uno y soy incapaz de controlarme. —Recuperó la sonrisa y se relajó—. Si deseas unirte a mí, asegúrate de que estoy despierto.

Kagome se estaba enfureciendo, porque se veía incapaz de articular una réplica ingeniosa. Lo único que pudo fue emitir un si seo contrariado.

—Sí, te entiendo. Deseas darme las gracias por el consejo —dijo Inuyasha sonriendo socarronamente.

¿Socarronamente? ¿Se estaba burlando de ella? Kagome no tuvo tiempo para considerar esta nueva faceta de su personalidad porque el griterío y los golpes de abajo iban en aumento.

—Tienes que ayudar a Miroku. —Miró hacia la aspille ra. En el exterior aún brillaba algo de luz—. Pero aún es de día. ¿Cómo podrías hacerlo?

—¿Está muy nublado? —Se había puesto ya el tartán y se ha bía calzado.

—Lleva todo el día lloviendo, y no he visto ni una grieta en las nubes. —Vio que salía de la habitación y a continuación oyó que revolvía en su habitación del piso de arriba. Suspiró aliviada cuando regresó a los pocos minutos con una capa negra colga da del brazo.

Observó silenciosamente cómo se la echaba por encima y se cubría la cabeza con la capucha. No quedaba en él nada identificable como humano. Tenía las manos debajo de la capa y no al canzaba a verle el rostro.

Reprimió un estremecimiento.

—Pareces el fantasma de la Navidad futura.

—¿Qué? —Se dirigía ya hacia la puerta.

—¿Puedes salir con la luz? ¿No te convertirás en cenizas en cuanto te dé la luz del sol? —Lo seguía como podía por las esca leras que conducían a las almenas.

—No me volatilizaré, pero tampoco será agradable. —Se detuvo a media escalera—.Y como el sol asome entre las nubes, será ciertamente doloroso. —Continuó ascendiendo—. Pero no tengo alternativa si lo que quiero es evitar que haya muertos.

Mientras Kagome subía las escaleras tras él, se sorprendió al caer en la cuenta de que por quien estaba preocupada era por él, no por aquella horda de caras anónimas.

—¿Cómo piensas detenerlos? —Inuyasha se detuvo en seco y por poco tropiezan; se volvió hacia ella.

Kagome no podía ver más que la capucha y el resplandor azu lado de sus ojos. Mientras los miraba, parecían cambiar de for ma, alargarse, ganar intensidad; le era imposible no ver en ellos los ojos de un depredador. Daba gracias por no poder verle el resto de la cara.

—Buscaré al más débil. Su miedo asustará a los demás.

Kagome no necesitaba verle el rostro para saber que lucía una sonrisa feroz.

—Luego haré que su temor se convierta en realidad.

_**Continuara…**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Capítulo 8**_

—La cosa se complica. ¿Dónde demo...? Por todos los santos, ¿dónde está el chupasangre? —Miroku observaba la turba des de las almenas—. Debe de haber más de cien chalados allí abajo.

Sango subió a la muralla de un brinco, se sentó y miró hacia el cielo nebuloso.

—Puede que tenga que ver con la luz del día y la muerte ins tantánea. Pero es sólo una opinión.

—¿Qué? —Miroku hizo una mueca al ver que el ariete impactaba de nuevo en la puerta y oír la madera haciéndose as tillas.

Sango le miró pensativa.

—¿Y si abrieras un hoyo para que cayeran dentro? Técnica mente, no les harías daño, se lo harían ellos solos al caer. —Su expresión indicaba que para ella la sugerencia revestía una lógica incuestionable.

Miroku se rascó la abundante barba. Era la última vez que se la dejaba, picaba como una mala cosa.

—No puedo. El Gran Jefe no atiende a sofismas. Si abro un hoyo y caen dentro, yo soy el responsable directo.

—Pues es una leche. —Sango parecía verdaderamente contrariada.

Por un momento a Miroku le cambió el humor. En los últimos tiempos Sango no se había mostrado tan comprensiva con él.

—Bien, sigamos pensando. ¿Y tú? El Gran Jefe no te ha impuesto límites.

—Mis poderes son incapaces de hacerles daño. —Dio un respingo—. ¿Oye, y si les hago entrar ganas de retozar unos con otros? Tal vez se les quitaría de la cabeza lo de arrancarnos los co razones. —Se encogió de espaldas—. Aunque en realidad tam poco corremos peligro, porque si te transformaras en gato, po dríamos sacar nuestros culos de aquí.

Miroku negó con la cabeza.

—Si abandonase a mis clientes, me costaría un ojo de la cara indemnizarles. Hoy en día, por cualquier cosa te demandan. Iría de cabeza al tribunal de quiebras. —Hizo una pausa para pen sar—. Tu idea podría dar resultado, pero acabo de verlo claro. A los escoceses les va demasiado la pelea. Primero nos arranca rían los corazones y luego se pondrían a hacer el amor.

Por su expresión, era patente que Sango era incapaz de ima ginar a nadie con esa clase de mentalidad.

—Por cierto, ¿dónde están los clientes? Diría que les intere sa bastante saber en qué termina todo esto. ¿Por qué no han sali do a jalearte?

—Están en sus habitaciones, montándoselo. Confían en mí. —Como el vampiro no hiciera pronto acto de presencia, tendría que bajar y sacarle a rastras por los colmillos. La idea no le hacía ni pizca de gracia—. Por eso elegí esta imagen, inspira confianza. Parezco una persona respetable. Lo que hacen las apariencias...

Sango soltó un bufido que hablaba por sí solo.

—Claro. Mira Miro, tú adopta la forma que te plazca, pero nadie que vea esos ojos amarillos te tomará nunca por una buena persona. Son lo único contra lo que no puedes hacer nada. Ya sa bes, son las ventanas del alma y todo eso.

Miroku sintió una nueva punzada. Sólo ella sabía herirle de aquella manera.

Sango suavizó la mirada.

—¿Aunque sabes una cosa, grandullón? Me encantan tus ojos. —Miró hacia la distancia—. Desde siempre.

Por un momento pareció crearse un nexo entre ambos, pero se esfumó al instante.

—Mira, por ahí llega el chupasangre —dijo Miroku frun ciendo el ceño—. Creo.

Sango observó con detenimiento la figura embozada que acababa de acceder a lo alto de la muralla a unos pocos metros de ellos. Apenas distinguió a Kagome, que le iba detrás.

—Guau, parece la parca, sólo le falta la guadaña. —Sango entrecerró los ojos; Inuyasha se tapó la cara con las manos y retrocedió hasta la escalera. —Ups, haz que oscurezca, Miro.

—¿Qué? —Miroku estaba concentrado en el escocés vo cinglero que amenazaba con arrancar corazones. Le habría en cantado hacerse cargo de un infusorio como aquél aprovechando un despiste del Gran Jefe.

—Que hagas que oscurezca, Medes. Al vampiro le molesta la luz. —La voz de Sango denotaba un creciente nerviosismo.

Miroku intentó pensar con lógica. Si ayudaba al chupasangre, estaba contribuyendo a salvar la vida de sus clientes. Y eso era bueno. Y no había nada malo en manipular los elementos, siempre y cuando ningún humano resultara herido. Tenía senti do. Sonrió. Hacía tiempo que no empleaba sus poderes.

—Hazlo, Miro —ordenó Sango levantando una zarpa y clavándosela en la camisa.

—Allá voy. —Le guiñó un ojo a Sango—. Empieza el es pectáculo, nena.

Levantó los brazos al cielo. De acuerdo, estaba haciendo un poco de teatro. Se concentró e invocó a la noche y las tinieblas. El viento se convirtió en vendaval, las nubes ennegrecieron y la oscuridad empezó a envolverlos. Era como si el ocaso se hubiera acelerado.

La muchedumbre parecía demasiado reconcentrada en el asalto para advertir o preocuparse por la creciente penumbra. Miroku sonrió. «Te lo he puesto en bandeja, chupasangre. Ahora te toca a ti».

—¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Cómo ha oscurecido tan rápido? —El viento soplaba en todas direcciones y Kagome se apartaba el pelo de la cara.

Inuyasha sonrió levemente, consciente de que ella no podía verle.

—Miroku intenta ponérmelo fácil para que pueda sacar le de esta situación. —Y aunque Inuyasha no estuviera dispuesto admitirlo, le estaba agradecido. Hacía muchos años que no se aventuraba a salir de día, por más oscuro que estuviera. Había ol vidado lo doloroso que era.

Inuyasha subió de un salto a las almenas, ajeno al grito de Kagome.

—Cuidado. —Su voz evidenciaba su preocupación por él.

¿Se había preocupado alguien por él en aquellos quinientos años? Él creía que no. Intentó reprimir una avalancha de senti mientos afectuosos hacia ella.

Kagome sólo quería que no le pasara nada para poder salvarse. Llegado el caso, habría usado su arma contra él. Y si deseaba su felicidad, era sólo para no tener que volver a Casper, Wyoming. Hecho, ya había protegido su corazón contra ella. «Te estás en gañando».

—Sea lo que sea que te dispones hacer, ¿tienes que hacerlo subido a la muralla? —El viento se llevó sus palabras.

—Silencio. Estoy buscando una buena presa y no puedo con centrarme si no dejas de decir sandeces. —Lo que no dijo es que si estaba sobre la muralla era para que ella no le viera el rostro.

—Señor, qué carácter. Y yo no digo sandeces.

Le divertía oírla refunfuñar; sonrió, y el contacto de los la bios con los colmillos le recordó lo que era en aquel momento y la razón por la que ella no debía verle la cara.

Inuyasha estaba absolutamente inmóvil, escrutando una tras otra las mentes de los integrantes de la muchedumbre. Apenas se percató de que uno de los hombres le había visto y le señalaba. Las supercherías y creencias que inundaban sus mentes no le im portaban; lo que buscaba era un miedo más profundo, lo bastan te arraigado como para convertirse en una presencia física.

Murmullos temerosos subían yse arremolinaban en torno a él, pero ¿dónde estaba aquel temor que andaba buscando?

Los gritos de un hombre llamaron la atención de Inuyasha.

—No os detengáis ahora—voceaba—.Ya casi estamos den tro. Ése que está en lo alto de la muralla podría muy bien ser el mismo que ha asesinado a vuestros amigos y familiares. Cuando le haya arrancado el corazón y lo levante ante todos vosotros, ve réis que no es más que un hombre.

Inuyasha sonrió sin apartar la vista de aquel bravucón. Era el posadero. El que decía que las mujeres debían quedarse en casa. Dentro de poco quizá sería él el que deseara haberse quedado en casa, porque Inuyasha había dado con el temor que andaba bus cando.

Cerrando los ojos, invocó sus quinientos años de poder, los concentró en su ojo mental y convirtió en realidad el temor de su presa. Y mientras ese poder inefable al que sólo él podía acce der recorría su interior, Inuyasha se puso una mano en el corazón. «El corazón». Único puente entre lo que era y lo que había sido. «Lo que Kagome seguía siendo». Se quitó a Kagome de la cabeza y notó que su poder había alcanzado la máxima potencia.

Cuando abrió los ojos, oyó los gritos de sobresalto de la mul titud y, detrás de él, un amago de grito de Kagome.

Misteriosamente, el viento había dejado de soplar, y una nie bla procedente del mar empezó a cubrir aquel atardecer sobre natural, envolviendo a hombres, árboles y rocas como una mano fantasmal. Los gritos de la muchedumbre produjeron un extraño eco, luego también éstos se apagaron.

—Hay algo bajo la niebla. Pero ¿qué es? —dijo Kagome entre dientes, con más curiosidad que miedo.

—El mayor temor del posadero. —Cuando viera lo que iba ocurrir, ¿también ella empezaría temerle? Seguramente ya la había asustado antes, al perder el control apenas despertar. No quería asustarla, y haría lo posible por evitarlo.

Escuchó en silencio unos gritos de batalla que empezaban a oírse en el laguna, distantes al principio, pero cada vez más fuer tes; fuera lo que fuera lo que había bajo la niebla, estaba cada vez más cerca. Luego oyó el ruido de un barco, el leve rumor de una proa abriéndose paso entre las aguas, el apagado bogar de los re mos. Y tras la primera nave, otras.

La muchedumbre parecía paralizada por el pánico, y con ra zón. El del posadero no era un temor de poca monta.

De repente, la niebla se disipó, e Inuyasha pudo ver lo que ha bía llegado del mar.

—Naves vikingas —dijo Kagome, más sobrecogida que asus tada. Inuyasha deseó que siguiese así.

El silencio se quebró. Los escoceses, gritando aterrorizados ante la hecatombe que se les venía encima, echaron a correr a través del agua en un intento desesperado por alcanzar tierra fir me. Una vez en la orilla, se dispersaron en todas direcciones, hu yendo a la desbandada de los vikingos, que desembarcaban ya de sus naves. Inuyasha sabía que a causa de la niebla los escoceses no podían ver que las naves no eran más que tres, pero teniendo en cuenta los espeluznantes alaridos de sus tripulantes, tal vez no im portara mucho.

—¡Es Varin el Negro! ¡Varin el Negro viene a matarnos! —La voz aterrorizada del posadero se elevó por encima del gri terío general.

—¿Varin el Negro? —preguntó Kagome, que se había asoma do por encima de la muralla para ver lo que ocurría.

Inuyasha no la miró.

—Diría que la imaginación del posadero ha sido su perdi ción. —Se fijó en una figura que se aproximaba a la orilla per siguiendo al posadero.

—¿Quién es ése? —preguntó incrédulamente Kagome con voz entrecortada.

Inuyasha respiró hondo.

—Se supone que soy yo, pero con el tiempo las leyendas ad quieren proporciones míticas. —Sacudió la cabeza—. Varin el Negro me asustaría incluso a mí.

—No bromeemos —respondió ella.

Inuyasha examinó la criatura surgida del alma del posadero. Su criatura.

—Debe de medir casi dos metros y medio. —Qué raro, no parecía asustada—.Y mira esa terrible cabellera negra y esa po blada barba.

Inuyasha vio que el posadero intentaba huir desesperadamen te de aquel gigante que le perseguía hacha en mano. El posadero estaba algo rechoncho y se veía que no estaba acostumbrado a correr. Inuyasha casi podía oír su respiración desacompasada por el esfuerzo. El descomunal vikingo le ganaba distancia a cada zan cada. Al poco, se perdieron en la oscuridad.

—¿Qué pasará con toda esta gente? —Por primera vez, Kagome parecía preocupada por lo que pudieran hacer aquellos hombres que gritaban sanguinarios juramentos en una lengua extraña y perseguían a sus presas hasta perderse de vista—. ¿Les matarán?

—Dependerá de lo que le ocurra al posadero.

—No te entiendo —dijo ella escrutando la oscuridad.

—No hace falta que lo entiendas. Confía en mí.

—Eres algo arrogante, ¿verdad, vampiro? —contestó sin mirarle.

—Todos los vampiros lo son. Forma parte del juramento vampírico. —Ahora se estaba burlando de ella, y se sorprendió al comprobar que disfrutaba haciéndolo.

—Por favor... —Kagome desplazó la mirada hacia él—. ¿Te has fijado en Varin el Negro? El parche, las cicatrices, la nariz chata, mellado. ¿Y qué es lo que decía cuando blandía el hacha?

—Matar, matar, matar.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—Los años te prueban, vikingo.

Inuyasha se quedó mirando hacia tierra firme mientras sus fac ciones recuperaban la forma humana. Cuando terminó de transformarse, se quitó la capucha, bajó de la muralla y acompañó a Kagome de vuelta a la habitación.

Antes de entrar, Kagome encargó que le subieran algo de co mer. Por nada del mundo habría bajado a cenar con los demás. Miroku la habría acribillado a preguntas acerca de Inuyasha, Sango no habría dejado de darle consejos para tener una vida se xual plena, Ayumi se habría dedicado a afilar su estaca de madera y Yuka le habría dado la lata con sus novedades en ropa interior, seguramente unos calzoncillos con feromonas incorporadas.

¿Y Hoyo? Se habría pasado el rato pinchándola con pre guntas sobre sus progresos con Inuyasha. ¿Cómo hacer feliz quien acaba de sembrar la tragedia? ¿Cómo sobrellevaba la res ponsabilidad, la culpa? Basta, ya estaba proyectando en él sus propias emociones. «Feliz. Eres... feliz»,

—Después de lo que acabas de ver, ¿me temes, Kagome? —Inuyasha estaba sentado en el suelo junto a ella con las piernas cruzadas, frente al hogar. Ella comía. Inuyasha observaba el fue go y la melena negra le brillaba como una cortina reluciente a ambos lados de la cara. Los ojos centelleaban con la luz de las llamas.

Antes de contestar, Kagome examinó el último pedazo de su comida requemada.

—No. Me ha sobrecogido tu poder, pero no estaba asustada. —Levantó la mirada hacia él y sonrió—. Ahora bien, tu otro yo, el del barco, eso ya es otra historia. Si no hubieras estado a mi lado, habría salido corriendo y gritando como los demás.

¿Qué decía eso acerca de sus sentimientos por Inuyasha? Kagome dejó a un lado la confusión de sus emociones para llegar a lo que le importaba.

—Supongo que lo que estoy intentando decir es que confío en que no permitirás que nadie me haga daño.

—¿Y quién te protegerá de mí? —Parecía ensimismado, como si la pregunta se la hiciera a si mismo.

Kagome se encogió de hombros e intentó sonreír. La respues ta la había incomodado.

—Ya aparecerá algún héroe. —La respuesta pretendía ser ocurrente y graciosa. En vano. Hacía tiempo que había dejado de creer en héroes.

A Inuyasha tampoco pareció hacerle mucha gracia. Se volvió y la miró.

—¿Por qué te ha asustado tanto el vikingo? ¿Era por su fiere za o por su aspecto?

Kagome quedó pensativa.

—Cualquiera que vaya por ahí gritando «matar, matar» me daría miedo. Además, supongo que es normal temer lo que no se conoce o no se comprende. Bueno, y en parte también por su as pecto.

Había algo en la respuesta que molestó a Inuyasha, podía no tarlo aun a pesar de la fina sonrisa que le dedicó.

—Tú ni me conoces ni me comprendes.

—Vaya, ¿y de quién es la culpa? —Pensó en el miedo. Si alguna razón tenía para temerle, era por su despertar de aquel día. Pero incluso entonces había logrado mantener la templanza. ¿Tendría que ver con aquello de que «a buen fin no hay mal prin cipio»? No lo sabía.

Inuyasha dirigió la mirada hacia la aspillera. Al fin había caído la noche.

—Hoy has intentado acceder a mis emociones.

Ella suspiró.

—Sí, es parte de mi trabajo, ¿recuerdas? Pero ni siquiera allá fuera en la muralla he percibido nada. Tal vez te conocería y te comprendería un poco mejor si me dejaras acercarme a ti.

Volvió a mirarla, su sonrisa escondía secretos que ella no al canzaba siquiera a imaginar.

—Cuando estábamos en la muralla no te escondía mis senti mientos.

Kagome frunció el entrecejo.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no he logrado percibir nada?

Inuyasha se levantó con agilidad y estiró los miembros.

—Porque no sentía nada. Cuando empleo mis poderes es necesario. No puedo permitirme sentir nada.

—¿Para evitar los remordimientos?

—¿Qué sabes tú de remordimientos, Kagome? —preguntó aguzando la mirada.

—Nada. —Estupendo, ahora era una hipócrita. Le estaba pi diendo que destapara sus emociones más profundas, pero ella no tema ninguna intención de corresponderle.

La mirada del vampiro daba a entender que no la creía. Fue a recoger su espada a la esquina donde la había apoyado y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—Espera. ¿Qué pasa con Varin el Negro? ¿Qué le ocurrirá? ¿Corremos peligro? —No acababa de entender la finalidad de lo que había hecho Inuyasha.

—Varin el Negro está vivo. Cometerá asesinato y pillaje sólo en la medida que lo tema el posadero. —Levantó el pasador—. Debo destruirle, a él a y a sus hombres.

De repente, el corazón de Kagome empezó a latir de puro miedo.

—Llévame contigo. Podría ayudarte. —¿De veras había sa lido de su boca aquella estupidez?—.Tengo el spray paralizador. Así estaríais en igualdad de oportunidades. —Lo estaba arre glando.

Por su sonrisa se veía que también Inuyasha creía que el ofre cimiento era una insensatez.

—¿Dudas de que pueda arreglármelas yo solo? —Meneó la cabeza—. Si eso es lo que crees, es que no me conoces.

Kagome le miró fijamente. Ya estaba bien. Que ella pensara que su ofrecimiento era insensato, pase, pero lo que le molesta ba era que él no apreciara en absoluto su ayuda. Era consciente de que no actuaba de manera lógica, pero no le importaba.

—¿Lo ves? Ése es el problema, el verdadero Varin. Jamás lle garé a conocerte si no me dejas entrar en tu vida. Y necesito co nocerte para hacer mi trabajo. Creo que te acompañaré en tu mi sión para quitar de en medio al falso Varin. —Acalló la inminente réplica de Inuyasha con un gesto de la mano—. Silencio, tú haz como si yo no estuviera. No diré una palabra. —Bueno, alguna sí.

—No puedes venir. Será demasiado peligroso —cortó él, fulminándola con la mirada.

—Estás tan guapo cuando te enfadas. —Esto alimentaría su ardor—. Además, no será tan peligroso desde el momento que aseguras que puedes hacerte cargo de la situación con una mano a la espalda.

—Yo no he dicho eso. — Se mordió el labio inferior y buscó las palabras adecuadas—. Y un guerrero no puede ser guapo. Es poco viril.

Kagome le sonrió. «Vuelta a lo de siempre...».

Una vez expresada su opinión acerca del concepto de belleza masculina, Inuyasha se despidió.

—Debes quedarte aquí. —Abrió la puerta.

—Oblígame. —Quizá retarle sin ambages no era lo más sensato. Sabía muy bien de lo que era capaz, de modo que reto mó la palabra antes de que él tuviera tiempo de considerar todas las opciones—: Iré contigo. No puedo hacerte fe... Ups. No me acordaba de que no puedo usar la palabra que empieza por F. No puedo hacer mi trabajo si no estoy contigo nunca. Además, esta ré más segura a tu lado que aquí. ¿Y si el falso Varin regresa mientras tú no estás? Podrías proteger esta habitación, pero para mí sería un trauma si asesinara al resto de los huéspedes.

Inuyasha frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué significa eso de «trauma»? Y Miroku sabe cuidar de sí mismo —añadió, aunque no muy convencido.

Kagome entró a matar.

—Significa que el impacto sería tan fuerte que me afectaría a la salud. Cogería una depresión, tal vez incluso me replegaría en mí misma para protegerme. —«Como tú»—. Por lo demás, yo no contaría con Miroku. Ése sólo mira por su propio pe llejo. —Quizá era injusta con Miroku, pero habría dicho cualquier cosa con tal de convencer a Inuyasha.

Le miró a los ojos y percibió el momento exacto en que to maba una resolución.

—Puedes venir. Tal vez debas ver lo que soy, pero no pienso contestar preguntas.

—De acuerdo, ni una palabra. —Ya se vería. Cambió el chal por la capa. Nadie habría dicho que era primavera. Luego tomó el paralizador, sin tiempo de calibrar las consecuencias de una decisión precipitada.

Ya fuera, se envolvió mejor con la capa. Estaba tan... oscuro. El cielo se había despejado, pero la luz de la luna no lograba tras pasar las tinieblas. ¿Se acostumbraría algún día a no ver las luces artificiales de los edificios y los vehículos voladores? «No es ne cesario que te acostumbres a la oscuridad, sólo estarás aquí dos semanas». Había algo en aquel pensamiento que la inquietaba, así que pensó en otra cosa.

—¿Tienes fuerza sobrehumana? —Buen sistema para luchar contra la oscuridad, el de las preguntas idiotas.

—Sí —respondió examinando la tierra como si pudiera ver algo en ella.

—¿Y velocidad sobrehumana?

—No. De tenerla, supongo que la habría usado para escapar de tus sandeces —masculló.

—¿Sabes una cosa? Estoy empezando a cansarme de la pala bra «sandez». —Empezaron a alejarse del castillo. Inuyasha seguía con la mirada fija en la tierra—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Siguiendo las pisadas de Varin el Negro y el posadero. La lluvia ha reblandecido la tierra y se ven claramente. —Aceleró el paso, abriéndose camino entre rocas y árboles.

Cuando terminó la frase, el silencio invadió a Kagome, un si lencio tan absoluto que la hacía sentir inquieta. En su tiempo, era imposible oír el silencio. Sabía que no debía, pero tenía que rom perlo.

—¿Sabes qué? Como yo no puedo ver nada, añadiré la vista sobrehumana a tu elenco de poderes.

—Podrías añadir también la paciencia sobrehumana.

Prefirió pasar por alto el sarcasmo.

—Sé que tienes los sentidos superdesarrollados. ¿Puedes vo lar o cambiar de forma?

Siguió caminando sin apartar los ojos del suelo, viendo cosas que ella jamás podría ver.

—¿Te gustaría unirte a mí mientras volamos en torno a la tierra? —preguntó con cierto interés.

Se negaba a contestar a algo así, de modo que respondió con otra pregunta:

—¿Por qué tienes que llevarlo todo al terreno de lo sexual?

—Porque te incomoda, y porque me excito pensando en cómo sería estar dentro de ti.

La sinceridad también es un punto. Habría deseado replicar con una respuesta ingeniosa, pero no encontraba las palabras.

—Aún no puedo volar, pero tal vez me sea otorgado dentro de unos cien años. Con la edad, voy obteniendo facultades. En cuanto al aspecto... cambia cuando adopto forma de vampiro.

La cosa empezaba a ponerse interesante.

—¿Te transformas en murciélago?

Inuyasha la miró espantado.

—¿Por qué iba a querer transformarme en murciélago?

Tenía cierta razón.

—Es verdad. Si yo pudiera cambiar de aspecto, seguramentequerría ser una enorme gata peluda.

—¿Una gata? —preguntó sacudiendo la cabeza y concen trándose otra vez en la tierra.

—Ya te lo explicaré. ¿Y volverte invisible? ¿Puedes? —Esta ba tan emocionada con la información obtenida que casi le faltaba el aliento. Bueno, y también porque caminaba demasiado aprisa y no estaba en forma.

Sin previo aviso, Inuyasha se detuvo en seco y se volvió hacia ella.

—No puedo volverme invisible. Ni falta que me hace.

Esperó a ver si mordía el anzuelo y seguía preguntando. Pero ella no pensaba seguirle el juego... Total, que le preguntó:

—¿Por qué no?

Sonrió discretamente como si esperara la pregunta de ante mano.

—¿Por qué iba a querer volverme invisible cuando puedo hacer esto?

No hubo ni tiempo de preguntarse que era «esto». De pronto, desapareció de su vista y notó que se introducía en su interior.

Poco a poco empezó a invadirla una sensación de calor que se deslizaba por su interior despertando sus sentidos. Estaban unidos y, a la vez, separados. Sintió que el latido de su corazón se acompasaba con el de él y los pezones reaccionaron ante aquella presencia, aquel apetito viril. Y el contacto de su erección tocándola por dentro, su movimiento en el interior del bajo vientre, las caricias en lugares secretos a los que el cuerpo de ningún hombre podría acceder jamás. En lo más profundo de su ser.

Abrió las piernas en un intento de liberar la creciente pre sión, llevada por el instinto de dejarlo entrar en ella, a pesar de encontrarse ya dentro.

—¡Oh, Señor! —Se quitó la capa a causa del calor.

—_¿Llamaba, mi señora? _—Su voz y su risa retumbaban en su interior.

—¿Puedo quedarme embarazada? —Notó que empezaba a llegar al orgasmo, todos sus sentidos estaban concentrados en el miembro de Inuyasha y lo aferraban con fuerza en su interior.

—_Sí. Te haré sentir todas las posibilidades del goce sexual. Alumbra rás ansias por todos los placeres que el cuerpo es capaz de proporcionar. _—Su voz estaba llena de deseo—. _Y ni con todos los avances de tu tiempo, nunca volverás a sentir una satisfacción plena. _—El deseo de Inuyasha quemaba el cuerpo de Kagome, su sed de sexo le hizo sol tar un jadeo.

Entonces empezó a moverse, el ritmo de sus arremetidas iba en aumento, y Kagome se sentía cada vez más cerca de algo tan inmenso que borraba cualquier otra idea de su cabeza. Salió al encuentro de sus arremetidas y lo notó más y más adentro. Sus estocadas no conocían límites, ni de profundidad ni de fuerza. Lo único en que podía pensar era que estaba llegando...

El orgasmo llegó a toda velocidad, y ella se abrazó a él, gritó de placer y exprimió hasta la última gota aquella sensación salva je en la que sólo había lugar para el deleite físico. Y mientras con tenía la respiración, disfrutando de los últimos espasmos de pla cer, oyó el gemido final de Inuyasha. Luego sintió que su presencia la abandonaba.

Igual que los hombres, tomaba lo que quería y luego se mar chaba. En algún momento, Kagome había cerrado los ojos; al abrirlos, se encontró estirada en el suelo al lado de Inuyasha. No recordaba cómo había llegado allí.

Se sintió algo mejor al ver el rostro extasiado del vampiro. Por lo visto, para él ése tampoco era el pan de cada día. Alguien tenía que romper el silencio, ella por ejemplo.

—Tenías razón. Ser invisible tiene sus limitaciones. —Tenía que preguntárselo—: ¿Cómo has hecho eso? —Hmm, ¿cuántas veces habría hecho esa pregunta?

No pudo verle los ojos al levantarse ni al ayudarla a ponerse en pie.

—Quinientos años dan para aprender mucho.

¿Cómo sería cuando tuviera mil? No habría mujer capaz de sobrevivir a una sesión de sexo con él. Pero por lo menos esas amantes futuras sabrían lo que era el...

—Éxtasis. —Acercó la mano al pequeño amuleto que colga ba del cuello de ella.

—¿Qué? —¿Volvía a estar en su mente? Lo comprobó. No. Nada por allí.

—Lo que hemos sentido era éxtasis del de verdad, y no esa Éxtasis S.A. en la que trabajas. —Bajó la vista al suelo de nuevo y reemprendió la marcha.

Muy bien, perfecto. No quería hablar de lo ocurrido. Por ella, estupendo. Él se lo perdía. Ahora se quedaría sin saber que hasta ese momento ella nunca había hecho el amor hasta perder el sentido. Le siguió con las piernas temblando todavía.

Pero eso era todo. Por nada del mundo habría pensado que podría haber algo más. «Deja de pensar. Di algo».

—¿Y qué me dices de las cosas que pueden hacerte daño? —«¿Y los temblores y palpitaciones que aún siento por dentro pueden ser dañinos?». Intentó recordar la lista que había elabo rado después de sus pesquisas—. ¿Agua bendita?

—No.

—¿Crucifijos?

—No.

—¿Fuego? —«¿Y el ardor que me haces sentir todavía, vam piro? ¿Es terminal?».

—Me quemaría, igual que a ti.

—¿La luz del sol? —Había visto ya que la luz del sol era un peligro.

—No me carbonizaría, pero sufriría terriblemente. El dolor me haría enloquecer, y si la exposición se prolongara, el do lor terminaría por matarme.

Kagome asintió con la cabeza. Se había mostrado muy valiente al salir a la luz del sol aquella tarde. Puso freno a su incipiente ad miración. Debía seguir pensando en él sólo en tanto que animal sexual, un animal al que tenía que hacer feliz.

Inuyasha apretó el paso como un depredador cuando siente que la presa anda cerca. Kagome sonrió e intentó no perderle. Se hacía raro pensar que un vikingo de dos metros y medio, armado con un hacha, podía ser una víctima.

Tenía una última pregunta.

—¿A qué temes, Inuyasha?

Le lanzó una mirada enigmática.

—Te temo a ti, mujer del futuro.

_**Continuara…**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 9**

¿A mí? Kagome se quedó mirándole con los ojos muy abiertos mien tras se tapaba bien con la capa para protegerse del fresco de la noche.

—¿Por qué tendrías que temerme?

«Por la forma en que me tientas». Tal vez habría hecho mejor usando la capa para protegerse de él, pues cada vez que su boca tocaba la piel cálida y desnuda de Kagome, Inuyasha sentía despertar la bestia que llevaba dentro. Sólo los siglos de práctica controlan do su apetito se interponían entre Kagome y la muerte. Y con todo, cada vez que había llegado al orgasmo con ella, el estallido de los sentidos había sido mayor que su necesidad de alimentarse. En quinientos años, eso sólo le había ocurrido con ella.

—¿Y bien? ¿Por qué me temes? —Por el tono se diría que de haber tenido las manos libres, se las habría llevado a las caderas.

Inuyasha sonrió a la oscuridad. Presentía que se acercaba el fin de la cacería, pero antes de seguir adelante, le daría una respuesta.

—Ves el mundo con otros ojos. Y a veces, cuando hablamos, tus ideas me hacen cambiar de forma de pensar y de actuar. —Se encogió de hombros y la miró—. Tengo las mismas costumbres desde hace quinientos años, pero tu llegada las ha perturbado.

Inuyasha pudo ver el destello blanco de su sonrisa y recordó la sensación al unir sus bocas, el movimiento de su lengua entre sus dientes, la cálida y húmeda confusión de sus lenguas. Ya podía tentarle el fuego de Odín o una veintena de valquirias, él segui ría pensando en la mujer del éxtasis.

—¿Que yo he perturbado tu vida? ¿Quieres decir que te he sacado de tu círculo de seguridades? —Se apartó el pelo de los ojos, y él observo el gesto con avidez.

Inuyasha asintió con la cabeza. Casi sin pensarlo, decidió que aquella noche saldría a alimentarse, una cosa frugal, lo justo para asegurarse de que el apetito no le vencía estando con Kagome. Iría en busca de un verdadero indeseable, cubierto de verrugas y con aliento a ajo.

—Qué interesante —dijo siguiendo sus cautelosos pasos—. Para tu información, tú también me sacas de mi círculo de segu ridades.

—¡Chist! —cortó él llevándose un dedo a los labios. Estaba cerca de lo que andaba buscando. Lo raro era que no percibía pe ligro alguno, pero no estaba dispuesto a poner en riesgo la vida de Kagome—. Quédate aquí, yo sigo adelante. Volveré a por ti cuan do no haya peligro.

—De acuerdo —dijo ella deteniéndose.

Inuyasha la miró fijamente.

—Has aceptado enseguida. No va contigo quedarse relegada.

Ella le sonrió, pero Inuyasha no estaba seguro de cómo inter pretar aquella sonrisa.

—No soy estúpida. No me apetece un asiento de primera fila para presenciar el gran combate entre el Vikingo Feo y el Po sadero Tarugo. Mientras no sea en una habitación sin baño, no me importa quedarme relegada.

Inuyasha asintió con la cabeza y la dejó allí de pie bajo la luz de la luna. Evitaría darse la vuelta para no ver su cara de tristeza. Se alejó a paso rápido.

Aminoró la marcha al llegar a un claro bordeado de grandes rocas. Las piedras eran más altas que un hombre y el enemigo po día haberse ocultado tras ellas fácilmente. No se preocupó, por que aun en el caso de que el vikingo le cogiera desprevenido, Inuyasha no tendría muchos problemas para vencerle. Años de depredación le habían enseñado a estar listo para lo imprevisible.

Aquella noche sólo le esperaban los muertos. Inuyasha se rela jó al no percibir atisbo alguno de vida en el claro. El instinto le decía que el posadero había muerto.

En pocos segundos dio con el cadáver. Estaba apoyado en tre dos enormes rocas y en su cara había quedado grabada una mueca de terror inefable. Inuyasha se atusó la melena e intentó reprimir los remordimientos. Siempre sucedía lo mismo. Podría parecer que después de quinientos años ya habría olvidado las reacciones propias del humano que fue en el pasado. Había hecho lo que debía. Un hombre había muerto, pero muchos otros po drían vivir.

—¿Está muerto? —la voz inaudible de Kagome venía justo detrás de él.

—Sí. —Inuyasha no pensaba reprenderla por haberle segui do. No esperaba menos. Sólo lamentaba que tuviera que presen ciar aquello—. No tiene marcas. Ha muerto de miedo.

—¿Ataque de corazón? —preguntó con voz firme contem plando la escena.

Aquélla no era de la clase de mujeres que huyen chillando en medio de la noche. La admiraba por ello, pero también temía que su valor terminara siendo su perdición. Inuyasha frunció el ceño al pensarlo.

—Llámalo como quieras. —Inuyasha contempló las desco munales huellas del vikingo. Se detenían a un palmo del cuerpo del posadero.

—¿Y Varin el Negro? —Llegó hasta su lado y se quitó la capa.

—Varin el Negro era producto de los temores del posadero. En cuanto ha muerto, Varin ylos vikingos han dejado de existir. —Asunto concluido. Lo siguiente sería acompañar a Kagome a casa ydejar el cuerpo en la iglesia. Luego saldría a comer y a con tinuación iría en busca de los asesinos de los aldeanos. Si eran vampiros, tendría que destruirlos.

Normalmente Inuyasha no sentía ninguna emoción al pensar en la caza. Era una obligación con la que había que cumplir. Sin embargo, aquella noche sintió una pesadez de espíritu que le ha cía venir deseos de quedarse con Kagome, aunque sólo fuera por estar en su compañía. «Nunca antes habías necesitado compañía. ¿Por qué ahora sí?». Inuyasha no encontraba respuesta.

Kagome se agachó para extender su capa sobre el muerto, pero Inuyasha la detuvo.

—No es necesario. Volveré y lo llevaré al pueblo.

Kagome no protestó y volvió a ponerse la capa. Caminaron en si lencio hasta el castillo, e Inuyasha se preguntó si ella no desearía ha ber visitado otro lugar u otro tiempo. De ser así, no podía culparla.

Una vez en la habitación, Kagome vio marcharse a Inuyasha. ¿Regresaría tras hacerse cargo del cuerpo del posadero, o se ausentaría hasta el amanecer? No sabía qué prefería.

Necesitaba estar sola para reflexionar. Habían sucedido de masiadas cosas y tenía que apaciguar aquella vorágine de emo ciones. Sería incapaz de hacer feliz a nadie si no ordenaba antes sus propias emociones. La calma era un requisito imprescindible para cualquier trabajador de Éxtasis.

Había descuidado el trabajo durante demasiado tiempo. Los días iban pasando y sólo había logrado acceder una vez a las emo ciones de Inuyasha. Hoyo no consideraría eso ningún triunfo. Si fracasaba, sería una deshonra no sólo para sí misma, sino para su familia. Kagome frunció el entrecejo. Por alguna razón, aquel ar gumento ya no tenía la carga emocional de antes.

En cualquier caso, lo mejor sería que Inuyasha regresara antes del alba. Tal vez después de un día como aquél, estaría más abier to. Intentó apartar de su mente un sentimiento de culpa por pen sar sólo en ella.

Kagome se puso el camisón —basta de experimentos como el de dormir desnuda— y se recostó en la cama a esperar. Cogió las notas que había tomado investigando acerca de los vampiros y ta chó «agua bendita», «fuego»...

Los insistentes maullidos del otro lado de la puerta la cogie ron por sorpresa. Sango. Por un instante, pensó en no hacer caso, pero tal vez no fuera una buena idea. Suspirando, saltó de la cama y fue a abrir la puerta.

—_Hola, hermana, traigo algo que te gustará _—dijo Sango ob servando a Kagome con sus brillantes ojos llenos de emoción—. _¿Te apetece darle una lección a tu jefe? Acompáñame. _—Empezó a dar la vuelta.

—No puedo. —¿Qué clase de enredo se traería de cabeza? Porque Sango andaba siempre tejiendo enredos—. Es que no estoy vestida, y estoy esperando a...

—_No te vistas. Están todos durmiendo. Nadie te verá. _— Por el tono de voz, a Sango no le habría importado que Kagome se hubiera paseado en cueros por todo castillo—. _Es demasiado extraordinario como para perdérselo. ¿No habrás traído algún aparato para grabar____sonido?_

—Pues sí —contestó Kagome tocándose el amuleto del cuello—. Pero...

Sango la miró con ojos picaros.

—_A ver si lo entiendo. Tú quieres montártelo con el vampiro, pero no_ _l__o_ _haces por culpa de tu jefe. No sé cómo lo habrá descubierto, a no ser que__se lo hayas dicho tú; supongo que lo tuyo es la sinceridad. La sinceridad es una solemne memez, pero es sólo una opinión. En fin, el caso es __que____tu futuro está en manos de tu jefe, pero resulta que mientras que a ti __te_ _dice que no hay que mezclar el sexo con el trabajo, él se lo monta con la mujer de la ropa interior. _—Intentó adoptar una expresión compasiva, pero el brillo malicioso de sus ojos hacía inútil el esfuerzo—. _Luego, si consiguieras una grabación donde se demostrase que a ese_ _viejo verde de Hoyo también le va la marcha, creo yo que a ti no podría_ _decirte nada._

—¿Que le haga chantaje?—Por alguna razón, no sonaba tan mal dicho con las palabras de Sango. O quizá lo que pasaba era que las convicciones éticas de Kagome se desmoronaban a la misma velocidad que su resistencia frente a cierto vampiro increíblemente atractivo. Porque Kagome, que el cielo la compadeciera, deseaba hacer el amor con Inuyasha, no mentalmente, no como aquella noche en el bosque, sino de la manera normal y tradicional. Frunció el ceño. En el caso de que la palabra «normal» pudiera aplicársele a Inuyasha.

—_Exacto. Si tiene que funcionar, hazlo. Sólo es una opinión, claro. _—Sango parecía muy segura de la respuesta de Kagome, ya que empezó a descender la curvada escalera de piedra sin volver siquiera la cabeza.

Kagome vio cómo se perdía escaleras abajo. Sango ignoraba que Hoyo no era el único obstáculo. Estaba la familia, su her mano, y lo que pudiera ocurrirles si ella anteponía el placer al deber.

Sango volvió a subir y se quedó mirándola.

—_Mira, hermana sé que hay más de lo que me has contado, pero en la vida surgen ocasiones especiales que no pueden dejarse escapar, por que nunca volverán. Vive el momento, no pienses en el pasado ni en el fu turo. Exprime hasta la última gota, saboréala y recuérdala. Ya te tortura rás mañana por haber sido tan «mala» _—dijo sin apartar de Kagome sus enigmáticos ojos gatunos—. _Adelante._

Kagome reflexionó. Sí, siempre se había sentido culpable, pero hacer el amor con Inuyasha no volvería a matar a su familia. En realidad, Mandor seguramente se echaría a reír y le diría en nombre de todos que viviera su vida a fondo. Desechado, pues, el cilicio familiar, quedaba el laboral. Y si nadie excepto Hoyo tenía por qué enterarse, y él se encontraba en esa situación...

—_¿Vienes o no? _—Parecía que a Sango se le agotaba la pa ciencia.

Por un instante fugaz, Kagome sobre la balanza, por una parte, su bondad, sinceridad y ética, y por la otra, su deseo de hacer el amor con Inuyasha. Bien, examen de conciencia terminado. Iría con Sango.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta de Yuka, Kagome echó un vistazo para asegurarse de que nadie la veía y pegó el oído a la puerta.

—¡Mecachis! No logro entender qué dicen.

—_Dame la grabadora. _—Los ojos de Sango brillaban malicio sos en la penumbra del pasillo.

Kagome apretó la _e_ de su amuleto para poner la grabadora en marcha y se quitó la cadena del cuello para dejarla en el suelo frente a Sango.

La gata introdujo el colgante con cuidado por debajo de la puerta hasta que no quedó a la vista más que la cadena.

—_Perfecto. La grabadora ya está dentro y registrará hasta el último de sus gemidos _—dijo mirando a Kagome con los ojos llenos de sa tisfacción.

Kagome se quedó mirando a la gata.

—Tú disfrutas con esto, ¿verdad? —preguntó con un hilo de voz, aunque daba por hecho que Yuka y Hoyo no oirían ni si quiera al clan Taisho en pleno marchando por el salón al son de la... Se mordió el labio intentando recordar cómo se llamaba el instrumento de los escoceses. Eso: la gaita.

Sango la miró como se mira a quien acaba de decir una sim pleza.

—_Pues claro. ¿Y quién no?_

Media hora después, Sango se había marchado y Kagome estaba sentada en el suelo, con la espalda inclinada contra la pared, pensando si ya habría grabado bastante. Seguramente. Se puso en pie y se agachó para...

—Me tientas en cualquier postura, querida, pero esto...—Dos enormes manos masculinas acariciaron su trasero—. Esto es más de lo que cualquier inmortal podría resistir. —Las manos recorrían el camisón; acariciaban, calentaban y, por supuesto, palpaban.

Kagome se puso en pie y soltó un gritito de sobresalto. «Inuyasha».

—No vuelvas a darme estos sustos —dijo con la suficiente templanza como para no levantar la voz. Se volvió para mirarle.

—¿Qué haces aquí en camisón? —preguntó entre divertido y curioso.

«Miente». Necesitaba encontrar una excusa verosímil.

—Iba a la planta baja para ver si encontraba algo de comer, pero entonces se me ha caído el colgante. —Buscó en su mente para comprobar que Inuyasha no estaba en ella espiando sus pensamientos. Nada. Podía seguir mintiendo.

—¿En camisón? —dijo él agachándose; sacó el colgante de debajo de la puerta y se lo tendió.

—Sí, bueno, es que... —Se mordió el labio—. Es que tenía mucho apetito y he pensado que no habría nadie levantado a es tas horas de la noche. —Se puso rápidamente la cadena alrede dor del cuello y apretó la _c _para detener la grabación.

—Hmm. —Su mirada delataba que no acababa de creerla, pero que le concedía el beneficio de la duda—.Vuelve al cuarto, yo te traeré algo de comer.

Kagome no se lo hizo decir dos veces, salió rauda escaleras arriba. Si se daba prisa, podría escuchar parte de la grabación an tes de que Inuyasha volviera. Apretó la _y_ para ponerla en marcha.

«Oooh, me encanta tu paquete, Hoyito. Está tan... com pacto» .

¿Compacto? Kagome intentó imaginárselo. No sabía hasta cuándo podría seguir escuchando sin que le vinieran arcadas.

«No puedo creer que vayas a bautizar un nuevo producto con mi nombre. Por eso me gustas, Yuka». Ruido apasionado sin identificar. «La Copa Testículo Hoyo. Me entran escalofríos sólo con pensarlo. Ven aquí, nena». Jadeos, gruñidos, gritos, bra midos.

Bien, era suficiente. Felicia apagó la grabadora. Sonrió. ¿Copa Testículo Hoyo? Sería del tamaño de una huevera. Suspi ró y se dejó caer sobre la cama. Qué miserable. No podía echar le en cara a Hoyo su aspecto, pero desde luego sí el hecho de ser un capullo.

Kagome no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar sobre lo que aca baba de hacer o lo que haría con aquello. Inuyasha volvió de la co cina con un poco de pan, miel y cerveza. Lo dispuso todo sobre la mesilla de noche y se quedó en silencio viéndola comer.

—Está muy rico, ¿sabes? —Le sonrió y a continuación apar tó la mirada— ¿Te has ocupado de...?

Él le devolvió la mirada y le puso un dedo sobre los labios.

—No hablemos de eso ahora. Piensa únicamente en tus sen tidos y en el placer que pueden producirte. En la textura blanda del pan, en la dulzura de la miel, en el líquido que apaga tu sed. Siente cómo el fuego te calienta la piel e imagina la morbidez de tu lecho.

—Sé lo que estás intentando, pero no te va funcionar con migo —dijo saliendo al encuentro de su mirada—. Necesito sa ber qué es lo que está ocurriendo.

Inuyasha le lanzó una mirada inescrutable.

—Lo hecho, hecho está, Kagome, y el futuro es siempre incierto. Lo único que está en nuestras manos es el presente, y yo prefiero satisfacer mis sentidos a anclarme en la melancolía.

Kagome suspiró. El mensaje de Inuyasha y el de Sango eran uno y el mismo. Tal vez habría que intentar aquello de aprovechar el momento.

—¿Vas a quedarte o vuelves a salir?

Aunque intentaba no parecer preocupado, se le veía algo in quieto.

—No queda mucho para el alba, así que no volveré a salir. Pero mañana por la noche averiguaré qué es lo que está matando a toda esa gente.

No eran buenas noticias.

—¿Crees que podría ser obra de vampiros?

La miró fijamente con sus maravillosos ojos azules.

—Sí.

—Oh —A juzgar por el número de muertos, debía de haber por ahí unos cuantos vampiros desquiciados—. ¿Puedes pe dir ayuda? No podrás destruirlos a todos tú solo.

La sonrisa volvió a su rostro.

—Confías muy poco en mis poderes. No me hace falta ayuda alguna para destruirlos. Debo hacerlo, o de lo contrario los aldeanos harán acopio de valor y volverán a atacar el casti llo. —Se acercó y deslizó un dedo por la mandíbula de Kagome—. Es mi deber en este momento, es ineludible. Lo entiendes, ¿verdad?

Kagome hizo un mohín. Que lo entendiera no significaba que le gustase la idea. Pero ¿por qué se preocupaba? No encontraba respuesta.

Llevaba toda la noche intentando vislumbrar las emociones del vampiro para, de algún modo, hacerse merecedora del suel do de Éxtasis S.A. Pero ahora la empresa no parecía dispuesta a pagarle, y ella empezaba a cansarse de buscar el punto débil de Inuyasha, de modo que se lo preguntaría a las claras, él le diría que no y asunto resuelto.

—Escucha, vampiro de acero, me duele la cabeza de tanto darme cabezazos contra tu muro emocional, así que te lo preguntaré sin rodeos. ¿Estás dispuesto a abrirte y dejarme echar un vistazo para que pueda hacerte fe... dichoso?

Kagome mantenía la mirada fija en el hogar para no ver los ojos sufrientes de Inuyasha.

—Sí.

—Oye, que si no quieres, lo entiendo... —Puso unos ojos como platos y se volvió hacia él—. ¿Sí? ¿Has dicho sí?

Sus miradas se encontraron.

—Esta noche te dejaré tocar mis emociones. —Sus labios se relajaron y lanzó una mirada ávida, dando a entender que espe raba que no le tocase sólo las emociones.

—¿Por qué ahora sí? —Kagome era consciente de que no de bía cuestionar su suerte, pero tenía que saberlo.

Inuyasha arrugó el entrecejo, lo que intensificaba sus increí bles ojos.

—Porque tus preguntas me vuelven loco, porque, tus con vicciones me ponen a prueba, porque te preocupas por mí y porque... porque me haces reír. —contestó, ligeramente rubori zado.

«¿Está cohibido?». Su perverso y poderoso vampiro, ¿se sentía cohibido? En su interior, algo duro y frío empezó a suavizarse, y no tenía nada que ver con el sexo. Que Inuyasha, con todo su po der, decidiera mostrarse vulnerable ante ella la conmovía de una forma que no se atrevía a analizar,

—¿Nada más? —preguntó, notando que en su rostro se di bujaba una sonrisa bobalicona.

Inuyasha respiró hondo, y Kagome comprendió que se le hacía muy difícil decir lo que estaba a punto de explicarle.

—Confío... confío en que deseas lo mejor para mí, y supon go que estoy dispuesto a compartir mis sentimientos contigo. —Frunció el ceño—. Nunca antes había tenido necesidad de esto, y no acierto a comprender por qué la tengo contigo. —Le lanzó una mirada traviesa que acabó de ablandarla—. Serán los años, que empiezan a pesar.

Kagome se mordió el labio, para no interrumpirle con sus propias emociones. «Confío». Una palabra que jamás habría esperado oír en labios de Inuyasha. Una palabra que guardaría para siempre como oro en paño, tanto más valiosa por el hecho de haber sido pronunciada muy pocas veces a lo largo de quinien tos años.

Kagome tomó aliento. Bien, calma. Hora de portarse como una profesional. Llevada por la costumbre, apretó la _e _del col gante. Tal vez no habría necesidad de demostrarle nada a Hoyo, tal vez bastaría con decirle lo que había averiguado sobre él; en cualquier caso, el método de trabajo estaba en ella demasiado arraigado, aunque era posible que terminara borrándolo todo.

Kagome bajó de la cama y corrió a buscar el equipo de trabajo. Mientras se agachaba y buscaba las herramientas necesarias, hizo inventario mentalmente: velas, esterilla relajante...

—Vas a tener que quitarte la ropa. —Guantes de manipula ción, bálsamo reconstituyente...—. Ah, y lo haremos delante de la chimenea. El calor ayuda. —Se levantó con el instrumental en las manos y se dio media vuelta. Cuando le vio, se le cayó todo al suelo.

—Tú has dicho que me quitara la ropa. —Su perversa son risa era digna del Maligno—. ¿Qué he hecho mal?

—No, nada. —¿De veras aquel trémulo graznido era su voz?—. Nada. —Bien, así estaba mejor. Fuerte, segura—. Está estupendo.

¿Estupendo? ¿Por qué no magnífico, espléndido, espectacular? El crepitar de las llamas a su espalda le convertía en la encarnación de todo vicio y placer carnal. La tentación vuelta hombre, un hermoso demonio desnudo dispuesto a acabar con su profesionalidad y a convertirla en un súcubo libidinoso.

No lo permitiría. «Espaldas anchas y fuertes, brazos fibrados». Era su cliente y ella conservaría la calma y la profesionalidad en todo momento. «Torso escultural y vientre liso y flexi ble». Había hecho esto cientos de veces y siempre había llevado a cabo su deber con precisión. «Caderas finas, muslos poderosos recubiertos de músculos y piernas largas y atléticas». Estaba en juego su carrera y no podía olvidar que debía concentrarse en el trabajo si lo que quería era ayudarle. «Pies grandes y estrechos...».

¿Pies? ¿Encontraba atractivos sus pies? La situación empezaba a ser grave.

Si Kagome conseguía cerrar la boca y recuperar el habla, po drían empezar con la sesión. «Y todo este apetitoso cuerpo está recubierto de piel suave y dorada, caliente sin duda por la cerca nía de las llamas».

—¿Te he dicho alguna vez que no pareces un vampiro? —Tiempo. Necesitaba tiempo para recuperar el control.

Inuyasha parecía sorprendido.

—¿Qué aspecto debería tener?

Kagome se encogió de hombros.

—Pálido, enclenque. Ah, y deberías tener un aspecto frío, y rezumar. En fin, lo que se esperaría de alguien que acaba de salir de la tumba —balbució.

Inuyasha frunció el ceño.

—Hay vampiros pálidos, pero es porque nunca tomaron el sol; mi piel siempre ha tenido este color. ¿Preferirías que fuera pá lido y que... rezumase? —No parecía preocuparle mucho el hecho de no ser un vampiro prototípico.

—No. Estás estupendo como estás. —Kagome se acercó a él temblando y extendió la esterilla junto al fuego—. Échate boca abajo, así yo...

—No has reparado en cierta parte de mi cuerpo.

Estaba plantado frente a ella y la estaba poniendo nerviosa. Kagome se veía incapaz de extender la esterilla debidamente, cada vez que lo intentaba aparecían bultitos aquí y allá.

—La cara. ¿Quieres que te mire a la cara? —Giró la cabeza y le miró—. ¿Ves? Ya está. ¿Podemos seguir? —Podrida y asque rosa esterilla. Apretó los dientes y siguió batallando con ella.

—Ya sabes a qué parte me refiero —dijo él en una voz baja y grave que recordaba al terciopelo rojo y el satén negro habitual en antros de vicio y perdición. Su olor hacía pensar en recintos calientes y húmedos, y estaba especiado en la medida justa para atraparla y esclavizarla.

La respiración de Kagome se hacía más pesada y su mirada no se apartaba de la maldita esterilla. No levantó la vista ni siquiera cuando él se la quitó de las manos y la extendió pulcramente frente al fuego al primer intento.

—Deberías mirarme, Kagome, ¿de lo contrario como vas a concentrarte para hacerme... feliz? —Su voz era la tentación del pecado original, pero sin manzana de por medio.

Estaba bromeando, ¿verdad? ¿De veras creía que mirándole iba a concentrarse? Por desgracia, sabía a lo que se refería. Si era incapaz de mirarle y separar el sexo del trabajo, todo el asunto estaba condenado al fracaso.

De acuerdo, lo haría. Se volvió y contempló su «paquete». Sabía ya que el suyo no era «compacto».

—Respira, querida. No quiero que te desmayes.

—No hace falta que me lo recuerdes. —Respirar, espirar, respirar, espirar. No era tan difícil—. Y yo nunca me desmayo. —Por lo menos, no muy a menudo. No soportaba a los novatos que se desvanecían al escanear las emociones de un cliente con problemas mentales graves.

Inuyasha recogió el instrumental que había caído al suelo, lo dejó al lado de la esterilla y a continuación se echó sobre su estó mago, reposando la cabeza en el antebrazo.

—Dime que más quieres que haga.

«Quiero que dejes de parecerme tan arrebatadoramente fascinante». Todo él era un cúmulo de delicias, desde la espalda a los muslos y piernas, pasando por las redondeadas nalgas.

—Ahora voy a encender siete velas a tu alrededor. Los científicos han inventado agentes químicos que al arder emiten olores que inciden directamente en... Bueno, me ahorraré los tecnicismos, digamos que cada una de las velas tendrá un efecto específico en ti. —Dispuso las velas a cierta distancia para que no interfirieran con su labor y las encendió una por una.

—Es increíble —dijo impresionado al ver que cada vela generaba una llama de distinto color.

Por primera vez desde su llegada al pasado, se sintió orgullosa de los avances de su tiempo.

—Ahora encenderé la esterilla. Notarás un ligero hormi gueo. Relájate e intenta disfrutar.

Gracias al cielo, cuanto más avanzaba en la tarea, más profe sional se volvía su actitud.

—Voy a ponerte un poco de crema, notarás que está fría pero es muy relajante. Tú disfruta. —Kagome echó la crema sobre su espalda y luego la extendió con movimientos lentos y firmes.

Los movimientos fueron estrictamente profesionales hasta llegar a las nalgas. Una vez allí, la lentitud y la firmeza se convir tieron en apretones y magreos. Kagome observaba fascinada cómo se tensaban.

—¿Sabes que se te hacen hoyuelos en las nalgas cuando las tensas?

—¿Te gustan los hoyuelos? —Su voz acusaba ya el efecto re lajante de las velas y la esterilla.

—En ciertas partes del cuerpo tienen una evidente cualidad estética. —Empezaba a ponerse melosa.

Pestañeó intentando aclarar sus procesos mentales. Nada de melifluidades en el trabajo.

—La crema es lo que permite usar los guantes de manipula ción. Son unos guantes que, unidos a mis poderes, calman y rees tructuran tus emociones.

—¿Por qué te tomas tanta molestia en explicármelo? —Su voz había pasado a ser un grave murmullo.

—Parto de la idea de que te sentirás más relajado si sabes lo que hago. —Muy bien, había llegado la parte difícil—. Ahora voy a examinar tus emociones, Inuyasha. Quiero que te abras. Cuando haya visto lo que tienes dentro, empezaré el proceso de curación.

Mientras decía esto, se puso lo guantes. Llamarlos guantes seguramente inducía a error. No eran más que unas finas hebras de fibra conductora entrelazadas a intervalos regulares con pe queños nódulos que actuaban sobre el sistema nervioso, com plementando el trabajo mental de Kagome.

La asaltó un pensamiento que la detuvo.

—Dado que no eres humano, no sé si todo esto no tendrá efectos contraproducentes.

—Sobreviviré.

Kagome no dejó de percibir cierta sorna en su respuesta. Apre tó los labios. Inuyasha no se lo estaba tomando en serio. Bueno, ya vería. Sonrió. Se iba a enterar.

—Ahora voy a conectarme a ti. —Se inclinó hacia delante, apoyándose con las manos enguantadas sobre la espalda de Inuyasha. —Muéstrame tus sentimientos, Inuyasha.

Kagome cerró los ojos y comenzó a examinar sus emociones. Al principio no notó nada y sintió compasión por lo difícil que debía de ser para él abrir una puerta que llevaba tanto tiempo ce rrada. Pero antes del alba conseguiría dejar las bisagras bien lu bricadas.

De repente, se manifestaron. Quinientos años de emociones acudieron a ella con fuerza suficiente para sacudir su mente: olea das de euforia, pena, pasión, ira, remordimiento y todos los sen timientos imaginables.

La intensidad de las emociones la hizo retroceder, y retiró las manos en un intento fútil de deshacerse de algunas de ellas.

Pese a estar mareada y desorientada, reparó en que faltaban dos emociones, dos emociones que decían mucho acerca de Inuyasha Taisho. No había ni desesperación ni amor.

La primera reacción de Kagome fue preguntarse cómo alguien podía vivir durante quinientos años sin amor y no caer en la de sesperación. «Es un vampiro. Quizá los vampiros no puedan amar». La idea la inquietaba.

—Cuando obtenemos lo que deseamos, no siempre nos gus ta. —El tono de su voz daba a entender que sabía exactamente lo que ella sentía.

—Estoy bien. —Bien. Muy bien. Tal vez Éxtasis S.A. tendría que añadir una coletilla a su publicidad: «La tarifa vampírica pue de incluir un plus debido al riesgo de provocar ataques de histe ria al personal».

La situación se le estaba escapando de las manos. Se echó de nuevo hacia delante y empezó a masajear lentamente los hom bros, la espalda, las nalgas, los muslos y las piernas. El proceso curativo era una combinación entre la ciencia del siglo XXIV y sus facultades naturales. Con cada movimiento de sus dedos, le transmitía energía con el fin de atrapar sus emociones negativas y rellenar el vacío que éstas dejaban con una agradable sensación de bienestar.

Por fin terminó. Durante el tiempo que había durado la se sión, había bloqueado todas sus sensaciones y pensamientos. Al separarse de él y quitarse los guantes, el mundo volvió a abor darla.

Pensó en el tacto de aquella piel suave bajo sus dedos, admi ró la brillante tensión de los músculos al flexionar los hombros y, alarmada, retuvo la respiración al ver que se daba la vuelta.

—He terminado. Ya puedes vestirte. —Tenía que levantarse y marcar distancia entre ambos. «Pies, moveos». Pero los pies no parecían estar de acuerdo.

Inuyasha se incorporó y le tocó la barbilla con su robusta mano.

—Mírame, Kagome.

No podía rehuirle a menos que se comportara como una cría, de modo que tuvo que mirarle a la cara. Había en sus ojos una expresión vagamente satisfecha y tenía los labios suaves y re lajados.

—No había sentido esta paz desde que era un chiquillo. Po sees un poder prodigioso. —Le acarició el labio inferior con el pulgar—. Voy a compensarte.

—No, no, no es necesario. Vamos, que es mi trabajo. Pero si de veras quieres remunerarme, le diré a Hoyo que te mande la factura. —«Repentino tartamudeo». Inconscientemente, se lle vó la mano al colgante para apagar la grabadora. Tenía la prueba que buscaba, por si le hacía falta.

—Insisto —dijo deslizando los dedos por su cuello hasta el hombro desnudo que el camisón dejaba a la vista.

Kagome jamás había pensado que en tan pequeña porción de piel cupiera tal cúmulo de sensaciones. Le recordó al antiguo enigma sobre cuántos ángeles caben de pie en la cabeza de una aguja. Sacudió la cabeza para borrar de ella la imagen. ¿A qué ve nía pensar en ángeles cuando el Maligno en persona le echaba el aliento en el cuello?

—No creo que...

Él sacudió la cabeza y con la sonrisa le hizo ver que cualquier acto de resistencia estaba destinado a fracasar.

—No será necesario que pienses en lo que queda de noche. Ambos tenemos nuestros poderes. Yo he sentido ya los tuyos. Ahora es el momento de que conozcas los míos. Pienso hacerte muy feliz.

—Escucha, te agradezco la intención, pero yo me siento ya como unas pascuas. Sentir más felicidad podría ser perjudicial para mí... felicidad. —¿Qué diantre significaba eso? ¿Cómo era posible que consiguiera convertirla en una estúpida con apenas mirarla?

Apoyándose sobre el codo, Inuyasha atrajo la cabeza de Kagome hacia la suya.

—Jamás has conocido felicidad como la que yo puedo darte. —Le tocó el lóbulo con la punta de la lengua antes de susu rrar—: Pondré muchísimo cuidado en no morderte.

Ups.

Continuara…

Hola…! Perdón por la demora…problemas con internet y con preparativos para un viaje…jejeje…

Les pido perdón por todo…pero las compensare…

Les traeré otro capi antes de irme…uno mas emocionante…y con, lo que supongo, todas esperan…


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 10

Se quedó embelesada viendo cómo Inuyasha se levantaba, la ayu daba a ponerse en pie y apagaba con cuidado todas y cada una de las velas. El humo resultante simbolizaba el fin del método cien tífico y moderno de alcanzar la felicidad y daba vía libre a los mé todos de Inuyasha Taisho.

A Kagome no le cabía ninguna duda de que después de qui nientos años, sus oscuras, sensuales y excitantes estratagemas de bían ser garantía de satisfacción, aunque fuera efímera. Y es que ella creía firmemente que el camino hacia la felicidad duradera no pasaba por las arenas movedizas del desenfreno sexual. Aun así, se sentía preparada para cruzar aquellas voluptuosas aguas con la esperanza de no embarrancar.

Inuyasha la cogió de la mano sin decir una palabra y la llevó a la cama. Ella se dejaba llevar, lo cual no significaba que tomara parte activa. Tenía mucha confusión por esclarecer y muchas ba tallas mentales por ganar.

Cuando llegaron a la cama, Inuyasha le soltó la mano, abrió las sábanas y se echó. Ella se quedó mirándole, sintiendo que la ten tación de abalanzarse sobre aquel cuerpo desnudo estaba a punto de acallar su conflicto interior.

—Échate conmigo, Kagome. He permitido que emplees tus poderes para darme paz, tu compromiso para con Éxtasis ha ter minado. Ahora puedes venir libremente a mi cama para descu brir conmigo los placeres que existen más allá de la simple paz. —Le lanzó una mirada penetrante, cálida y convincente.

Ella, desde luego, ya había experimentado algún que otro placer distinto a la paz.

—¿Es para esto que me has dejado acceder a tus emociones, Inuyasha? ¿Has capitulado en una batalla para ganar la guerra? —Kagome, en realidad, no lo creía, pero tenía que dejar las cosas totalmente claras antes de tomar una decisión.

La mirada de Inuyasha no perdía intensidad.

—Ni siquiera tú lo crees. —Dio unas palmaditas sobre la cama—. Acomódate y dime qué te preocupa.

Kagome observó la cama y, al no ver en ella ningún peligro, se sentó.

—¿Es mágica?

Él entornó los ojos divertido.

—No. ¿Para qué iba a querer una cama mágica?

Cierto, ¿para qué? Él ya era mágico sin necesidad de cama al guna.

—Escucha, no he sido del todo franca contigo. Es cierto que no quería que ningún enredo sexual pusiera en peligro mi em pleo, pero ésa no es toda la verdad. —Iba a ser duro, pero creía que le debía una explicación por su actitud. Después de todo, él se había desnudado de cuerpo y alma por ella.

—Nunca lo he creído. —La mirada de Inuyasha parecía capaz de penetrar en su corazón y la hizo sentir como cuando la casa esta desordenada y se presenta una visita inesperada. Por nada del mundo podía dejarle entrar allí.

—Tendrías que saber que antes yo siempre llegaba tarde a todas partes. Nunca llegaba a tiempo. Tenía harta a mi familia, so bre todo a mi hermano Souta. Él siempre era puntual. —Hizo una pausa para reunir fuerzas. Iba a empezar la parte dura de la historia.

—Sería más fácil si me invitaras a entrar en tu mente, así no tendrías que sufrir diciéndolo en voz alta. —No estaba sugirien do que se olvidara de ello, ni que lo dejara para otra ocasión si la hacía sentir mal.

—No, no pasa nada. —Agradeció que Inuyasha entendiera que necesitaba explicárselo todo—. Éxtasis decidió celebrar una de sus convenciones regionales en un planeta del tercer mundo porque saldría más barato. Insistieron en que acudieran mis pa dres y al menos mi hermano o yo.

—¿Un planeta del tercer mundo? —En sus ojos se veía que intentaba hacerse a la idea de que hubiera otros planetas a parte de la tierra.

Kagome suspiró. Había tanto por contar y tan poco tiempo para contarlo.

—Mi hermano no iba a ir con nosotros. No es que tuviera otros planes; simplemente no le apetecía. —Tragó saliva. ¿Algún día dejaría de pesarle tanto el pasado? —. En aquel tiempo yo in vestigaba con un cliente el campo de la curación erótica y quería pasar más tiempo con él, así que le pedí a Souta que fuera en mi lugar. Y aceptó. —Kagome cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y empezó a mecerse hacia delante y hacia atrás. Cuando era pe queña a veces se le curaba así el dolor de estómago, pero no era igual de efectivo con el dolor de corazón— Acababan de entrar en el salón de actos, cuando el sistema de calefacción, que estaba muy anticuado, estalló. Murieron todos.

Inuyasha le acarició suavemente la mejilla con los dedos.

—Lo lamento. Nunca es fácil perder a quienes tenemos más cerca, y es normal sentir remordimientos. Pero no puedes cul parte por la muerte de tu hermano. —Su voz era grave y tran quilizadora.

Pero ni siquiera la cualidad hipnótica de sus palabras podía hacer mella en el desprecio que sentía hacia sí misma.

—Claro que me culpo de su muerte. Ya te he dicho que yo siempre llegaba tarde. Si hubiera ido con mis padres, no habrían estado en el salón de actos. Habrían estado en la habitación del hotel, esperando a que terminara de maquillarme.

Hizo una pausa, a la espera de que Inuyasha le repitiera que la culpa no era suya, pero en vez de esto volvió a cogerla de la mano.

—Después de quinientos años, sigo pensando en cosas que habría hecho de otra forma de haber conocido sus consecuen cias. No debería haber dejado a Kikyo a solas con el niño. No de bería haber ofendido a Kouga. Acaso entonces mi hijo no habría muerto, y yo no habría perdido la amistad de Kouga. ¿Fue culpa mía, Kagome?

Kagome negó con la cabeza mientras miraba cómo él le traza ba círculos en el dorso de la mano con el pulgar.

—Entiendo que lo que me estás diciendo tiene lógica aquí —dijo ella tocándose la frente—, pero no aquí —añadió, lle vándose la mano al corazón—. Por eso tengo la impresión de que debo compensarles de alguna manera. Y sólo puede ser a tra vés de Éxtasis. El trabajo lo era todo para ellos, y estaban seguros de que yo tendría un gran futuro en la empresa. Si deseo triun far, es por ellos, y sólo lo lograré si el sexo no me hace cometer otra vez el mismo error.

Sin soltarle la mano, se volvió hacia ella para verle la cara.

—¿Y esto haría feliz a tu familia? ¿Verte sufrir por lo que crees que hiciste? ¿Crees que en la otra vida se reúnen para comentar lo bien que les ha ido el día gracias a que tú te lo has pasado llorándoles?

—No, no les gustaría. —Las manos entrelazadas de ambos descansaban sobre el regazo de Kagome. Abrió la mano, miró la palma de Inuyasha e inconscientemente se preguntó por qué la lí nea de la vida no se le prolongaba por el brazo. Tal vez termi naba en el punto en que se convirtió en vampiro. Qué idea tan tonta.

—Ya entiendo. Entonces, lo que pasa es que la tristeza te hace feliz —dijo subrayando la afirmación con un movimiento de la cabeza.

Kagome arrugó el entrecejo. ¿A dónde pretendía llegar?

—No, claro que no.

De repente, Inuyasha le dirigió una mirada en la que no había ni consuelo ni compasión.

—Entonces, ¿por qué te obligas a sufrir si eso no os hace fe lices ni a ti ni a tu familia?

—Ya te he dicho que les debo...

—Ése es un argumento para personas débiles, y tú no eres una mujer débil. —Se acercó a Kagome y movió la mano para vol ver a coger la de ella—. Debes ser fuerte y aceptar lo que no puedes cambiar, y al mismo tiempo recordar las cosas de tu fa milia que te hacían reír, las cosas buenas.

Kagome no podía apartar la mirada de sus ojos ni de las verda des que veía reflejadas en ellos.

—Goza de la vida, es lo que querrían. No la vivas sólo para ti, sino también para ellos. No la vivas para la maldita Éxtasis S.A., porque si sus mandamases no se hubieran preocupado tanto por los costes, habrían elegido un emplazamiento más seguro. Si a al guien hay que culpar, es a ellos.

Kagome consiguió al fin apartar la mirada de la suya. Pensó en sus palabras.

Inuyasha le apretó la mano.

—¿Saben en Éxtasis que no eras feliz?

Negó con la cabeza.

—No tienen ni idea. Nos hacen tests psicológicos todos los años, pero ya he hecho tantos que sé cómo manipular los resul tados.

Kagome inspiró profundamente. Tenía razón. Había sido débil, era más fácil regodearse en la miseria que salir del hoyo que ella misma se había cavado.

Sonrió.

—Habrías sido un buen psiquiatra, vikingo.

—¿Psiquiatra? —Volvía a no entender.

Kagome hizo un gesto con el dedo y dijo:

—Tenías razón, y yo estaba equivocada. —Levantó la mano en señal de alerta—. Pero no te acostumbres, porque normal mente soy yo la que tiene razón.

Inuyasha le soltó la mano y volvió a echarse en la cama. Alar gó la mano para tocar el camisón de seda de color crema a la al tura de la espalda. El tacto del tejido bajo sus dedos, el olor de las velas apagadas y el leve sonido de la respiración de Kagome empe zaban a excitarle. Intentó no hacer caso de sus sentidos ni de la sangre que fluía bajo la suave piel de aquel cuello.

—Ven a mí, Kagome. —Se obligó a no coaccionarla; quería que se le entregara por propia iniciativa—. Deja que esta noche te haga gozar. —Le sonrió, consciente de que con la sonrisa podía hacer que las mujeres se plegaran a su voluntad—. No pien ses esta noche. Siente.

Kagome le miró con una tímida sonrisa asomando en las comisuras de los labios. Inuyasha la interpretó como un signo de acep tación.

—Suena muy bien, pero antes tenemos que aclarar un par de cosas.

A Inuyasha se le escapó un gruñido. ¿Por qué con aquella mu jer nada podía ser fácil? Sin embargo, y para su sorpresa, se daba cuenta de que la deseaba con suficientes fuerzas como para asentir a cualquier cosa. Resignado, aceptó con la cabeza.

—Para empezar, quiero que todo sea completamente natu ral. —Sin darse cuenta, pasó la punta de la uña cerca del pezón de Inuyasha.

El pezón se convirtió al instante en un epicentro de placer. Tenía la sensibilidad tan a flor de piel que creía que el más leve suspiro de Kagome le haría soltar un gemido.

—Conforme. Todo natural. —Por el fuego de Loki, ¿a qué se refería con eso?

—No quiero que penetres ni en mi mente ni en mi cuerpo. —Parecía pensar en sus propias palabras al tiempo que acercaba un dedo a los labios de Inuyasha y reseguía su contorno.

Inuyasha nunca desperdiciaba una oportunidad. Cogió el dedo, lo detuvo y deslizó muy despacio la lengua por la yema mientras miraba fijamente a Kagome. Luego aprisionó el dedo con los labios, toda una declaración de intenciones, una prueba del placer que su lengua encontraba en aquel dedo y una promesa del deleite que esa misma lengua podía producir en otras partes del cuerpo.

Los ojos de Kagome se ensombrecieron, e Inuyasha le soltó el dedo.

—Ya me explicarás como voy a procurarte placer sin pe netrar en tu cuerpo.

—Ya me has entendido —replicó Kagome, y con el dedo recién liberado acarició el otro pezón de Inuyasha; el contacto húmedo del dedo sobre su piel por poco puso fin a las negociaciones.

—No quiero que penetres completamente en mí como an tes, sólo con las partes habituales. —Rectificó—: Claro que en tu caso, de habituales no tienen nada. —Frunció los labios y re calcó—: Quiero que sea una experiencia normal y corriente, como la que tendrían cualquier hombre y mujer.

Inuyasha podría haber dicho que unirse a un vampiro no podía ser en ningún caso una «experiencia normal y corriente», pero en breve lo comprobaría, así que asintió.

—Ya he accedido a todos tus deseos, ahora es el momento de que se cumplan los míos.

El cauteloso asentimiento de Kagome casi le hace sonreír. Tal vez en ciertos momentos confiaba en él, pero no siempre sabía qué podía esperar.

—Te pediré que cierres los ojos, y tú no debes abrirlos hasta que yo te lo permita. —Como petición era un poco tonta, pero no podía arriesgarse a que ella le dirigiera una mirada de terror.

Kagome lo fulminó con los ojos.

—Vas a transformarte, y no quieres que lo presencie.

Empezaba a conocerle demasiado bien. Y eso no le gustaba.

—La excitación sexual estimula mi sed de sangre y me transformo, lo quiera o no. Puedo controlar las ansias de alimentar me, pero no puedo hacer nada contra la transformación.

Kagome arrugó el ceño.

—Pero la primera vez, cuando volvíamos de la posada...

—Cerraste los ojos. Puedo seleccionar las imágenes que ves en tu cabeza, pero no puedo alterar la realidad. Si hubieras abier to los ojos, me habrías visto con mi forma vampírica. —«Sea lo que sea eso».

—¿Crees que no podría soportarlo? —preguntó sonriendo, aunque en sus ojos traslucía la duda.

Esa duda vino a reforzar la convicción de que no debía verle.

—No lo sé, pero pronto podré ver el reflejo de mi imagen. Es algo que llevo siglos esperando.

—Claro, supongo que lo de no poder verse trae más de un problema. ¿Cómo te afeitas? —preguntó deslizando el dedo por su mejilla.

Inuyasha apretó la mandíbula. Como siguiera tocándole, vería su forma vampírica lo quisiera o no.

—Con mucho dolor y mucha sangre. Por fortuna, cicatrizo rápido.

Se hizo el silencio; Inuyasha esperaba a que ella se decidiera.

Por fin, Kagome se levantó y con un elegante movimiento apartó los tirantes del camisón y lo dejó caer a sus pies.

Inuyasha sonrió. Casi todas las mujeres que había conocido ha brían esperado con la mirada baja y habrían dejado que sus meji llas ruborizadas, con timidez real o fingida, le dieran permiso para desnudarlas.

A pesar de que la imagen de la seda, aún caliente del con tacto con su cuerpo, resbalando por sus piernas estimulaba su imaginación... y otras cosas, entendió que deseaba tener el control de todo lo que sucediera entre ellos. Su sonrisa se acen tuó. El hecho de que una mujer no sólo le permitiera hacer con ella su voluntad, sino que exigiera participar en la relación, le excitaba.

Kagome se arrodilló a su lado sobre la cama. Luego se echó ha cia atrás para observarle.

—Muéstrame el placer que te ha protegido contra la deses peración durante estos quinientos años, vampiro.

Sabía que a continuación la tocaría, y ardía en deseos de que lo hiciera. Aquello no iba a ser como el lento y delicado florecer del capullo de una flor. De eso nada. Y tenía la esperanza que Inuyasha no esperara eso. Ella se sentía ya en flor y casi a punto de caer del tallo. Tanto le deseaba que casi sentía vergüenza.

En vez de abalanzarse sobre ella, Inuyasha se sentó y apoyó la cabeza en el cabezal. Su sonrisa maliciosa daba a entender que sa bía perfectamente lo que ella quería pero que la haría esperar. Kagome no quería esperar. Arqueó una ceja en signo de traviesa in terrogación mientras en su imaginación se veía rodando por el suelo, retorciéndose y gimiendo.

—Haz que te desee, Kagome. —Quinientos años de expe riencia seductora se reflejaban en su semblante: ojos oscuros lle nos de sensuales promesas, labios carnosos que susurraban misterios eróticos—. Haz que te desee sin tocarme. Invítame a en trar, muéstrame la puerta, mujer del futuro.

Kagome podría haberse retirado en ese momento y rehuir aquel reto sexual, pero no estaba dispuesta a hacerlo. Era cru cial que no fuera él el único en procurar placer. Deseaba borrar el recuerdo de todas las mujeres que la habían precedido y darle placer en la misma medida en que lo recibiera.

Ella habría podido contar a sus amantes con los dedos de una mano. Quinientos años de diferencia no eran poca cosa, pero es taba motivada.

—Mira y aprende, vampiro. —De acuerdo, iba de farol—. Por cierto, nunca habrás tenido un harén con cincuenta mujeres instruidas en mil y una maneras de satisfacer a un hombre, ¿ver dad? —Se mordió el labio horrorizada sólo de pensarlo. A ella ya le costaría encontrar cinco maneras, pero se las apañaría con lo que tenía a su disposición. Le lanzó una mirada furtiva de soslayo.

La repentina risa de Inuyasha la sobresaltó.

—¿Cincuenta mujeres? ¿Y qué haría yo con cincuenta mu jeres?

Kagome pensó que algo se le ocurriría.

Inuyasha hizo un movimiento con la cabeza, y sus cabellos, brillantes por el reflejo de las llamas le cayeron sobre los hom bros.

—Eres fascinante, Kagome. Me será muy difícil continuar con el papel del vampiro seductor si me haces reír.

Bastaron esas palabras para que ella se relajara. Le sonrió.

—Gracias.

Retrocedió y bajó de la cama. Kagome tenía una gran capaci dad de concentración, y en aquel momento estaba completa mente sumida en su propio cuerpo. ¿Qué podía hacer para que la deseara? Si empezara a excitarse ella sola, ¿se excitaría él tam bién? No se le ocurrían más ideas, así que empezó a moverse.

Los contoneos lentos y seductores de danza de Kova se pres taban a esa finalidad. Nunca en su vida se habría atrevido a eje cutar aquella danza, pero sí aquella noche.

Echando el talle hacia delante, dejó caer la cabellera libremente, de forma que ocultara su rostro y se balanceara hacia uno y otro lado al ritmo de sus caderas. Se pasó las manos por el pelo y se imaginó a Inuyasha en poses eróticas. Cuando notó que en el bajo vientre empezaba a aumentar la presión, se tocó los pezones y los frotó con los dedos hasta que se pusieron duros y sensibles.

Aún inclinada, se llevó las manos a las rodillas y empezó a su birlas por la parte interior de los muslos hasta llegar a los labios, ya mojados, que custodiaban la parte que ella no tocaría, la par te que esa noche sólo él iba a tocar. Aunque lo que sí podía era provocarle un poco.

Separó las piernas y convirtió el contoneo en un juego de ca deras mucho más sugerente. Al mismo tiempo, abrió los labios para que Inuyasha pudiera verlos y dejar volar la imaginación.

—Quiero verte la cara —pidió él con voz agitada y ansiosa.

—No hasta que no esté lista, vampiro impaciente. —Kagome quería que su respuesta tuviera un tono ligero y provocador, pero le salió voz de furcia afónica. Tenía que concentrarse.

Poco a poco, se enderezó, pero antes de que él pudiera verle la cara, le dio la espalda y volvió a inclinarse, abriendo bien las piernas y tocándose la parte posterior de los muslos con las ma nos. Luego se las llevó a las nalgas y movió las caderas invitándo le a la cópula.

La respiración de Kagome se aceleró y le vinieron a la cabeza imágenes de Inuyasha con sus potentes muslos separados y su sexo erecto, listo para la acometida. Kagome sentía la imperiosa necesi dad de llenar su vacío lo antes posible.

—Quiero verte la cara, Kagome. No me obligues a levantar me.

¿Resonaba un eco de desesperación en aquella gutural amenaza? Ojalá. En cualquier caso, había llegado el momento de mos trarle la cara. Ése era el clímax de la danza de Kova. No los bam boleos lujuriosos, sino el momento en que las miradas de los amantes se encontraban.

Volvió a enderezarse y le miró. Kagome sabía que tenía la cara congestionada por la excitación; los ojos, llenos de deseo; los labios, entreabiertos intentando coger aire suficiente para alimen tar los latidos del corazón.

La estrategia seductora, sin embargo, se volvió en su contra. Descubrió el apetito en los ojos de Inuyasha, unos ojos que por al guna razón le parecían cambiados: mayores, algo sesgados, con las pupilas tan dilatadas que parecían ocupar todo el globo. Y en cuanto a los labios... Kagome no pudo apartar la mirada cuando vio que se abrían y la lengua se deslizaba por ellos humedeciéndolos.

—Ven a la cama, Kagome, antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

«¿Demasiado tarde para qué?». Se acercó a la cama y se arro dilló de nuevo a su lado. Ahora sí que la tocaría, y ella estallaría en un orgasmo que sería la madre de todos los orgasmos.

Pero él ni la rozó.

—En el sexo, la imaginación forma parte del placer. —Alar gó el brazo y trazó un círculo imaginario en torno a sus pechos. Su dedo quedaba a unos milímetros del pezón.

Cerca. Tan cerca que habría jurado sentir la sombra de una sensación. El pezón se puso erecto como si realmente lo hubiera tocado: se volvió duro, doliente, sensible. Tan sensible que Kagome tuvo que morderse los labios para no suplicarle que...

—Dolor y placer son hermanos. La espera y la fantasía del momento provocan dolor. Pero también multiplican por diez el placer final. —Separó los dedos de la mano e hizo ademán de posarlos sobre su vientre, tan cerca los dejó que el aire entre és tos y el cuerpo parecía calentarse.

—Tiéndete a mi lado, Kagome.

Su voz la hipnotizaba.

Parecía imposible escapar a su penetrante mirada, incluso pestañear. Alguna parte de su cerebro seguía funcionando y re gistraba un cambio constante en sus ojos: eran grandes y alarga dos, pero conservaban su intrigante inclinación. Las pupilas eran tan oscuras que a Kagome le dio la impresión que, si se fijaba, ve ría en ellas su alma, pero no le pareció una buena ocurrencia, por lo que no lo intentó.

Sin dejar de aguantarle la mirada, se echó junto a él. Al fin cambiaron de posición y él se arrodilló encima de ella.

—Ábrete de piernas, Kagome.

Las separó sin vacilar y vio que los dedos de Inuyasha rozaban la cara interior de sus muslos, sin apenas tocarlos, y se detenían a un milímetro de... Aquello era insoportable. Estaba mojada y a punto, tenía abierto su cuerpo y deseaba que la tocase justo allí.

Se sentía desesperar. Como no lo hiciera él, lo haría ella, pero la idea se esfumó tan rápido como había surgido. Nada po día paliar aquella necesidad, aquella agonía, nada excepto él.

Kagome le miró fijamente.

—Tócame o te haré daño. Tócame —ordenó entre dientes.

Inuyahsa esbozó una sonrisa serena, burlona, sensual.

—Terrible amenaza, y a la vez... tentadora. —Sus ojos te nían un brillo que a Kagome le hacía sentir escalofríos—. Dime lo que me harás, así decidiré si vale la pena que me arriesgue. —La sonrisa desapareció—. Si te sirve de consuelo, yo estoy sufrien do tanto como tú.

—Lo dudo mucho —replicó con una brusquedad que hasta ella misma percibió.

Hubo en los ojos de Inuyasha un destello de algo que sólo po dría calificarse de dolor. Tal vez eran sólo imaginaciones suyas, pero la cara del vampiro parecía más enjuta; los rasgos, más afi lados; los ojos... había algo en los ojos que...

—Cierra los ojos. Ciérralos. —La orden era tan enérgica que no dejaba lugar al desacato.

Kagome cerró los ojos y esperó. Un hilo de temor se le enre dó en el corazón y los pulmones. Bufaba con fuerza para desha cerse de él y hacía lo posible por olvidar el latido frenético del corazón.

—No abras los ojos, Kagome. No me verás, pero los otros sen tidos se agudizarán y la sensación será más intensa. —Kagome notó su cálido aliento en la base del cuello—. Hace tiempo que espero este momento.

—Tampoco tanto, sólo un par de días. Mira que eres exage rado. —Tragó saliva. Ups, tal vez lo mejor sería no llamar la atención sobre la garganta en ese momento.

Inuyasha dejó escapar una risa tranquilizadora.

—No exagero. No recuerdo haber deseado tanto a una mu jer como a ti. Créeme, hace demasiado tiempo que espero.

Se hizo el silencio.

—Noto tu inquietud, Kagome. ¿Quieres que paremos? —dijo con voz firme, serena y aséptica.

Instintivamente, Kagome hurgó en las emociones de Inuyasha. Decepción. Tristeza. Incluso una sombra de desesperación que nunca antes había percibido. Buscando en sí misma, Kagome topó con las mismas emociones al pensar que aquella noche podía no tener a Inuyasha.

—No te escabullirás tan fácilmente, vampiro. Como no aca bes lo que has empezado, tu inmortalidad está en peligro —ame nazó, alargando un brazo y apoyando la palma de la mano contra el cuerpo de Inuyasha.

«Su pecho». Podía sentir los violentos latidos de su corazón.

—Te diré lo que eres para mí: un hombre cuyo corazón late igual que el mío. Te concedo que en algunas cosas tienes más ex periencia que yo, pero no mucha más. Tampoco comemos lo mismo, pero eso le pasa a todo el mundo. Además, ambos espe ramos más o menos lo mismo de la vida. —Sonrió—.Yo diría que somos una pareja más o menos normal. De hecho...

La besó. Nada de prolegómenos delicados, en vez de ello, una zambullida lasciva y anhelante en sus labios. Como ella tenía la boca abierta, lista para acoplarse a la suya, la lengua pe netró sin dificultad. A Inuyasha no le apetecía explorar. Su lengua se estrelló contra la de Kagome, se enredó en ella y se diría que se disponía a arrancarle el alma por la boca. Kagome sentía...

Sentía la presión de sus colmillos contra los labios.

Inuyasha paró en cuanto percibió la inmovilidad de Kagome.

Ella sabía que ese momento había de llegar, y era consciente de que su reacción era muy importante, aunque no sabía exacta mente por qué.

Aún vacilante, empezó a deslizar la lengua por ambos col millos, sintió su lisura y pensó en el daño que podrían infligir en un cuerpo humano. No pudo reprimir un leve escalofrío, consecuencia no tanto del miedo como de estar tocando lo que verdaderamente le hacía vampiro a sus ojos. Era la hora de la verdad.

Kagome se enfrentó a la realidad y la aceptó como parte de Inuyasha.

—Graba este momento en mi memoria, vampiro. —Tocó la punta de los colmillos con el ápice de la lengua—. Aunque viva mil años, quiero recordar cómo es hacerlo contigo. Haz que sea una experiencia inolvidable.

—Tienes mucha confianza en mis dotes de placer —dijo to cándole la mejilla con unos dedos ligeramente temblorosos—. Haces bien. —Su voz volvía a recuperar la confianza.

Inuyasha trazó un camino de besos que partía de detrás de la oreja, bajaba por el lado del cuello y moría en la base de la gar ganta. A los besos sucedía la aparición de la carne de gallina.

—Siento la vida fluyendo bajo tu piel, y me imagino su sabor en mi lengua. Es lo que sucede cuando una mujer me excita. —Deslizó las inmensas manos por sus hombros y sus brazos, has ta envolver los pechos. Después la boca tomó el lugar de las manos, la lengua empezó describir círculos en torno a los pezo nes, y los labios se cerraron sobre ellos, lamiéndolos hasta con vertirlos en un volcán de sensaciones. Kagome clavó los dedos en la melena de Inuyasha buscando algo que la anclara a la tierra.

Al cambiar de pezón, Kagome sintió el roce de los colmillos contra la piel, el calor del aliento contra la areola y un abanico de sensaciones que jamás habría imaginado poder sentir por obra de una boca masculina sobre sus pechos. Inuyasha tenía razón. Pri vada de la vista, todas sus sensaciones confluían el tacto.

La gula había anidado en Kagome. Deseaba explorar el cuerpo de Inuyasha y descubrir qué le producía placer. Entonces él cam bió de posición, se arrodilló entre sus piernas abiertas y empezó a besarla en el vientre; ella le acariciaba la espalda con las manos y se deleitaba con el tacto de la musculatura bajo sus dedos.

Inuyasha siguió bajando, y ella contuvo la respiración... imagi nó, fantaseó. Cuando los labios del vampiro entraron por fin en contacto con sus muslos, Kagome soltó todo el aire de golpe. Él subió más y más, y ella retiró las manos de su pelo. Le iba a hacer falta algo más sólido si no quería salir levitando. Desesperada, buscó el cabezal de la cama y se aferró a él.

Hubo una pausa, la boca de Inuyasha estaba a escasa distancia de donde Kagome deseaba tenerla, y más le valía que se diera prisa o despegaría sin él.

—Si las leyendas cuentan que el cuello de la mujer es lo úni co que tienta al vampiro, es que son falsas. —Su cálido aliento se introducía entre las piernas de Kagome, y su voz rezumaba de seo—.También aquí se percibe el sugestivo fluir de la vida.

¿En la arteria femoral? ¿Pero qué importancia tenía eso en una sesión de sexo sin parangón? En ese momento, sintió el pin chazo de los colmillos, y una sacudida de inesperado placer le hizo arquear el cuerpo y levantar las caderas en señal de silencio sa súplica.

—No tengas miedo, las mayores tentaciones están por llegar aún. —Por fin puso la boca allí donde llevaba tanto esperándola. Kagome gritó. Se le escapó. Nunca había gritado al tocarla un hombre, pero aquello era demasiado...

—_¿_Estás haciendo algo para que me agudicen los sentidos? —balbució mientras intentaba coger aire.

—Lo que sientes es fruto de tus sentidos.

Inuyasha empezó a lamer y Kagome gimió de satisfacción. La escena era digna de compasión. Ella sentía la necesidad de soltar el cabezal, de frotarse los pezones con los dedos y la lengua, de palpar sus testículos y hacerles cosas con la boca, de mordis quear su dura y descomunal erección, de acariciar la punta con los labios, de lamerla en círculos antes de introducírsela hasta el fondo y...

Inuyasha la penetró con la lengua al tiempo que le colocaba las manos en las nalgas y la levantaba para apretarla contra su boca.

Kagome se sorprendió al oír sus propios jadeos. Normalmente al hacer el amor no emitía esa clase de sonidos. Todo lo más, un suspiro de placer o un «¡Sí!» cordial.

Cuando Inuyasha empezó a entrar y salir de ella con la lengua, Kagome creyó que el suave contacto de los colmillos contra su sexo iba a hacerla...

Jadear, chillar, suplicar. Hizo las tres cosas. Todas a la vez a voz en grito.

—Ven ya, vampiro. No me lo hagas repetir.

Notó que Inuyasha se incorporaba un poco sin soltarle las nal gas. Su respiración era como una lima.

—No puedo esperar más —dijo como disculpándose. ¿Sentía no poder prolongar aquella tortura? Sería una broma, ¿no?

En ese momento notó la opresión de su sexo entre las piernas. Contuvo el aliento para no perderse ni una sola sensación: la entrada lenta y sensual, su propia humedad, su sexo dilatándose para dejar pasar al miembro enorme y comprimiéndose para abrazarlo en toda su extensión, y, sobre todo, la sensación de no quedar en ella un solo centímetro por llenar.

Kagome no podía contener el aliento ni las ansias por un segundo más. De repente, exhaló, soltó el cabezal de la cama y fue al encuentro de Inuyasha.

El vampiro debió de sentir el mismo impulso, porque lanzando un gruñido gutural la penetró tan profunda y completa mente que ella contestó con otro gruñido.

Kagome se estrechaba contra el cuerpo de Inuyasha, que se zam bullía en ella una y otra vez. Se incorporó para estar más cerca de él. Su instinto primario avanzaba ciega e inexorablemente hacia el clímax.

Cuando le llegó el orgasmo, perdió el mundo de vista. Ne cesitaba encontrar un punto de apoyo. «Ya». Retazos de pensamiento en desorden revoloteaban incomprensibles por su mente. «Cuánto placer. Muerde algo bien fuerte para poder soportarlo».

No, mala idea. Se muerde cuando hay dolor, y aquello no era dolor, aunque era igual de intenso. Necesitaba, necesitaba... Aquella explosión de placer mil veces superior al placer arrancó de su garganta un grito que a los pocos segundos fue secundado por el de Inuyasha. Cuando se hundió en ella por última vez, Kagome clavó los dientes en su hombro, consciente tan solo del calor de su piel y de su sabor a hombre.

Cuando desapareció el estremecimiento del último espas mo, Kagome pensó en que no había salido de ella.

—Me has mordido. Pensaba que sería al revés.

No podía haber salido de ella, pues sus dientes seguían cla vados en su hombro. Le soltó, muy a su pesar.

—Ya puedes abrir los ojos.

Kagome levantó los párpados en el momento que él se acerca ba a ella y se recostaba sobre un codo.

—Si fueras vampira, serías la envidia de todas. —Su sonrisa era tranquila y relajada.

«No me importaría despertar cada día viendo esta sonrisa». Pestañeó. ¿De veras había pensado eso? No, aquel pensamiento no podía ser suyo.

Apartó los ojos de la marca que sus dientes habían dejado en el hombro de Inuyasha. Él lo había dado todo por ella. El que le había hecho sentir Inuyasha Taisho sería la vara de medir todos los orgasmos futuros. Había sentido el... placer absoluto.

¿Y ella qué le había dado? Un buen mordisco.

—Quiero que sepas que no he pensado sólo en mí. Te he he cho cosas increíbles, en mi imaginación.

—Espero ver esas «cosas increíbles» muy pronto. —Le apartó de la frente un mechón de pelo mojado.

Kagome se sentía ligera, y al mirar a Inuyasha, vio que también él parecía bastante satisfecho.

—Nos parecemos, ¿sabes? —Kagome se recostó para verle bien la cara. Le pasó los dedos por las marcas del hombro.

—No nos parecemos en nada. —Se quedó pensativo—. Ex cepto en el gusto por dar mordiscos.

—Los dos tenemos nuestros demonios. —¿Podría Inuyasha Taisho exorcizar los suyos?

—Cada cual tiene los suyos.

—Los dos somos testarudos —dijo frunciendo el ceño. No era una cualidad positiva precisamente.

—Tú eres la testaruda. Yo soy muy razonable —replicó son riendo con viril suficiencia.

—Somos una pareja sexual extraordinaria.

—Tienes razón. Nos parecemos.

Se echó a reír. Reía con ganas. Nunca en la vida la risa de un hombre la había hecho llorar, hasta entonces.

—Estás llorando —dijo él frunciendo el ceño y enjugándole una lágrima con la punta del dedo.

—Es de alegría. Son lágrimas de felicidad. —Parpadeó ner viosamente—. Las lágrimas son una forma muy natural de ex presar emoción.

Inuyasha levantó los labios.

—¿Todavía quieres verme llorar?

Kagome se encogió de hombros. Sobraban las palabras.

—Supongo. En las lágrimas está todo. Es la manifestación fí sica de la emoción. Las lágrimas no mienten.

Se hizo el silencio.

—Inuyasha, creo que estoy preparada para verte en forma de vampiro. —No tenía previsto decir aquello, pero las palabras pa recieron brotar solas. Una vez dichas, se dio cuenta de que eran sinceras. Le gustaba lo suficiente y se sentía lo bastante bien con él como para no asustarse ante ningún cambio físico. Acababan de compartir lo más íntimo que un hombre y una mujer pueden compartir, de modo que si no estaba preparada entonces, no lo iba a estar nunca.

—No —contestó sin vacilar, y por el tono dio a entender que no estaba dispuesto a discutir.

—Tú me has visto recién levantada, y eso debe de ser mucho peor —dijo mostrándole una sonrisa deslumbrante con la inten ción de disipar sus reticencias.

—No. —Miró hacia la aspillera, por donde empezaba a verse claridad—. Es hora de que me vaya a dormir, tengo que proteger mi lecho. —Esbozó una sonrisa en un intento de matizar el hecho de que la estaba echando de la cama—. Eres una mujer, afectuosa y encantadora, Kagome, y lo de esta noche ha sido maravilloso, pero no voy a permitir que me veas convertido en vampiro. —Respiró hondo—. No quiero arriesgarme a que me veas y pienses «Puaj».

—¿Puaj? ¿Crees que me causarías repulsión? —Kagome bajó de la cama indignada—. No me lo puedo creer...

Pero ya se había dormido. Había cerrado ya los ojos, esqui vando así las amonestaciones de Kagome.

Ella sonrió, pero no había diversión en su rostro. Le había arrojado un guante. Hmm. Tal vez ya había mordido lo bastante por aquella noche, pero daba su palabra de que le vería transfor mado en vampiro. No por curiosidad morbosa, sino por conocer y comprender todas las facetas de Inuyasha Taisho.

¿Por qué quería conocerlas? Delicada pregunta.

_**Continuara…**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 11**

—¿Sabes, Miro? Tienes mucha suerte de que estuviera yo aquí para arreglarlo todo. —Sango, que parecía muy ufana, subió de un salto a la mesa del gran salón—. ¿Soy o no soy una buena al cahueta?

—Sí, pero unes a la gente equivocada. —No debería haber la traído. Había creído que podría serle de ayuda, pero había ol vidado los extraños vericuetos que podía seguir su lógica—. Te estás vengando, ¿verdad? Crees que te he utilizado. —Miroku se dejó caer sobre el banco e hincó los hombros sobre la mesa.

—Bueno, para eso están los amigos, ¿qué importancia tiene? —Calló para rascarse un repentino picor detrás de la oreja—. Espero que no sea una pulga. Mira a ver si lo es. ¿Has traído antipulgas?

Resignado, Miroku le apartó el pelo de detrás de la oreja y echó un vistazo.

—Pues sí, es una pulga. —Y volvió a poner los codos sobre la mesa.

Sango abrió mucho los ojos y gritó:

—¡Quítamela! Detesto los bichos. Quítamela ya, ¡ya! —Em pezó a refregar la cabeza frenéticamente contra la mano de Miroku—. Quítamela enseguida o adoptaré forma humana y te provocaré tal dolor de barriga que no se te pasará ni a base de sal de frutas.

En ese momento a Miroku se le iluminó el semblante.

—No, no lo harás, porque la transformación requiere mucho esfuerzo. —Volvió a apartarle el pelo y vio que la pulga daba un salto desde Sango al suelo. Vaya una pulga lista—. Ha saltado al suelo.

Sango refunfuñó y luego volvió a sentarse, envolviéndose con la cola.

—Lo que tengo que aguantar contigo. ¿Y por qué dices que he unido a las personas equivocadas? —preguntó pestañeando.

Sango no había entendido nada.

—Escucha, tenemos a seis clientes. Tres hombres y tres mu jeres. Echa cuentas. Si cada hombre liga con una de las mujeres, la Agencia Cósmica de Viajes en el Tiempo cumple con su deber y nadie pide que le devuelvan el dinero. —Sólo de pensar en la situación que tenía entre manos, se ponía de mal humor—. Aho ra analicemos cómo lo has embrollado todo.

Ella le miró fijamente.

—Soy toda oídos.

—Dos de los hombres se han enamorado el uno del otro, y una de las mujeres se lo está montando con un vampiro. Otra es incapaz de encontrar a ningún hombre porque ya están todos ocupados, de modo que tiene que conformarse con charlar con las camareras. ¿Crees que pedirá que le devuelvan el dinero? A mí me da que sí. La única pareja que ha resultado como planeé es la de Hoyo y la mujer de la ropa interior.

—¡Ja! —Chispa consiguió dibujar una expresión de sorna en su rostro gatuno—. Si la mujer de la ropa interior se lo está montando con Hoyo, es porque lo que quiere es vender sus productos a la compañía. No hace otra cosa que ofrecerle des cuentos a Hoyo para que se quede sus calzoncillos y les ponga el logotipo de Éxtasis. Piensan pedirte que entregues el pedido en tu próximo viaje en el tiempo. Con que romanticismo, ¿eh? Pues no.

—¿Has estado husmeando en sus conversaciones privadas?

—Bueno, sí —dijo dirigiéndole una mirada insolente.

—No, si a mí me da igual. Pero ¿qué me dices del vampiro? Como le dé por chuparle la sangre a la dulce y candida Kagome, la agencia se va a llevar un buen palo. —Miroku nunca perdía de vista los márgenes de beneficio. La última cosa que le hacía falta era que le aumentaran la tasa del seguro por algo tan tonto como que una de sus clientes fuera agredida por un vampiro.

—Tengo el palpito de que esa relación puede dar buenos fru tos. —Frunció el ceño—. Claro que eso no me conviene, por que los finales felices dañan mi imagen. ¿Me explico?

Explicarse no era precisamente la especialidad de Sango.

—Te equivocas de medio a medio, Sanguito. Eso no pasará nunca.

—¿Apostamos? —Su rostro volvía a adoptar una expresión ladina.

—Cómo no. —Era apostar sobre seguro—. Y si gano, ¿qué me llevo?

—Un mes de sexo creativo conmigo en mi forma humana. —Inclinó la cabeza hacia arriba para ver qué cara ponía—. No olvides transformarte en dios dorado para la ocasión.

—Aunque no tengas ninguna opción de ganar, ¿qué pensabas llevarte tú? —Miroku empezó a insinuar una sonrisa. Podía imaginarse la respuesta.

—Un mes de sexo creativo contigo en tu forma de dios do rado. —Se echó a reír; los ojos le brillaban—. Me gusta que todas las partes salgan beneficiadas.

A Miroku se le borró la sonrisa.

—Por cierto, ¿qué ha sido de mis fantasmas? No los he visto por ninguna parte, y yo no les pago para que se la pasen a la bar tola.

—Entonces no deberías pagarles, porque no han hecho otra cosa. —Sango barrió la mesa con una mirada, probablemente en busca de más pulgas—. Anoche los encontré frente a la alace na diciendo que todas aquellas verduras multiformes ofrecían un sinfín de posibilidades eróticas. —Buscó la mirada de Miroku y bostezó discretamente—. Es de admirar que alguien tenga tan ta resistencia y afán de superación.

A Miroku le estaba entrando dolor de cabeza. Por for tuna no era de barriga, porque estaba a punto de acabársele la sal de frutas.

—Todavía tenemos que quitarnos de encima al vampiro.

—¿Por qué? Anoche nos salvó el culo, y lo más probable es que Kagome nos hiciera pedazos si intentásemos hacerle algo. —Sango echó un vistazo a su estómago—. ¿Se me ve más del gada? He dejado de tomar postres.

—Estás estupenda. —Quizá después de todo el chupasangre no fuera un mal tipo. Sango tenía razón, Inuyasha había tenido todo un detalle ayudándoles a librarse de la muchedumbre, a pe sar de que Miroku se había encargado de casi todo el trabajo sucio.

Sango se levantó y se dispuso a bajar de la mesa, pero se de tuvo.

—Ahí está la pulga. Haz algo.

Miroku se frotó la frente. El dolor estaba empeorando.

—Llamaré a las camareras para que la busquen. —Con un poco de suerte, no la encontrarían, y Sango se quedaría en la mesa hasta el momento de marcharse.

—Esas mujeres que contrataste tienen una pega, Miro —dijo Sango sentándose, claramente dispuesta a esperar a que la pulga desapareciera.

—Cierto —concedió Miroku yendo a buscar la campa nilla del servicio—. Son todas muy guapas, tal vez sea eso.

Por una vez, Sango lograba refrenarse cuando él le insinua ba que estaba celosa. Clavó sus astutos ojos de gata en las muje res que llegaban al salón a toda prisa.

—No, lo digo en serio. Yo percibo todo lo relativo a la se xualidad humana, y te digo que hay algo oscuro y turbio en ellas que no acabo de identificar. Creo que indagaré un poco.

—Haz lo que te dé la gana, nena. —Miroku necesitaba echarse en un cuarto oscuro y, sobre todo, silencioso.

Se sentó en la silla y contempló a Inuyasha, que seguía durmiendo. No tardaría en despertar, y con él la jornada oficial de Kagome. En muy poco tiempo se había convertido en una criatura de la noche.

Había dormido hasta primera hora de la tarde y luego había bajado al salón, donde había sido abordada por Hoyo. Había in tentado sonsacarla acerca de sus progresos con Inuyasha, pero ella había mantenido la boca cerrada. En cualquier momento po dría haberle parado los pies poniéndole la grabación de su esce na con Yuka. Pero no lo había hecho.

¿Por qué? Aún no estaba segura, pero algo importante pare cía estar cambiando en su vida. Por alguna razón, le había pareci do que no valía la pena tomarse tanta molestia con Hoyo. Lo cual era una locura, porque todo lo que tuviera que ver con el trabajo tenía siempre preferencia para ella.

¿Entonces? Lo único importante para ella en aquel momen to era el hombre que dormía en aquel cuarto. Sonrió. Inuyasha de bía de creer que se había librado de la discusión de aquella maña na. Pues estaba equivocado. Kagome había recuperado fuerzas y estaba lista para dar mucha guerra.

Inuyasha se dio la vuelta perezosamente y abrió los ojos. Se ha bía destapado mientras dormía y ella había empleado algo de su valioso tiempo en dividir mentalmente el cuerpo del vampiro en zonas erógenas. Luego se había puesto a pensar qué clase de esti mulación sensual podría revelarse más eficaz en cada zona. Sim ple organización.

—¿Has aprovechado el día? —Su voz conservaba aún la cali dez y la gravedad del sueño.

«Pienso sacarle más provecho a la noche».

—No ha estado mal. He tenido mi discusión de turno con Hoyo, he cenado un bicho raro y salvaje, y he pillado dos ve ces a Ayumi, la aprendiza de matavampiros, delante de nuestra puerta. Ah, y por lo que he podido saber, Miroku no trama nada contra ti. —Sonrió—. Creo que está demasiado preocupado por cuál pueda ser el próximo movimiento de Sango. —La sonrisa desapareció. No le apetecía nada darle la siguiente noti cia, pero de todos modos iba a averiguarlo—. Anoche murieron otros tres vecinos de la zona.

Inuyasha cerró los ojos un instante y cuando volvió a abrirlos, Kagome vio en ellos una determinación.

—Debo acabar con los vampiros esta misma noche. —Se in corporó e inconscientemente se pasó la palma de la mano por su increíble torso—. Me sería de ayuda si averiguaras dónde tuvie ron lugar los asesinatos mientras yo me baño y visto.

Kagome no tenía ninguna gana de dejar la habitación mientras se bañaba y se vestía. Quería mirar y experimentar, tal vez incluso palpar. ¿Podía decirse que estaba obsesionada? Empezaba a pre guntárselo.

Se asomó rápidamente a las emociones de Inuyasha. Para su alivio, él se mostraba receptivo. Resignación. Arrepentimiento. No, seguramente no era una buena idea ponerse a discutir sobre su deseo de verle con forma de vampiro. Ya tenía bastantes preo cupaciones.

De camino hacia el salón, se topó con Miroku, que se di rigía a su habitación.

—Estoy preocupada por los asesinatos. ¿Han ocurrido muy cerca de aquí? —¿Qué tal disimulaba?

Miroku se pasó la mano por la barba.

—No hay de qué preocuparse, señorita. Mientras esté yo para protegerla, en el castillo no correrá ningún peligro. —Miroku dirigió una mirada en torno para asegurarse de que nin guno de los otros huéspedes podía oírle.

—Los asesinatos de anoche tuvieron lugar más cerca del cas tillo que los anteriores. A unos tres o cuatro kilómetros hacia el este. Así que yo no me pasearía por el exterior del castillo cuan do caiga la noche.

Kagome asintió con la cabeza y, muerta de miedo, regresó al cuarto para informar a Inuyasha.

Al oír las noticias, Inuyasha se limitó a hacer un gesto con la cabeza. Se encaminó en silencio hacia la esquina para recoger su espada y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Inuyasha Taisho, el in sondable. A Kagome la sacaba de quicio cuando sellaba sus emo ciones.

—Quiero ayudar, Inuyasha. —Kagome no dejaba de sorpren derse ante la clase de disparates que salían de su boca cuando Inuyasha estaba cerca.

—¿Ayudar? —repitió en tono displicente—. Es demasiado peligroso. Te quedarás aquí, que estarás a salvo.

No había nada como decirle que no podía hacer algo para motivar a Kagome. O saber que alguien a quien ella... por quien ella se preocupaba iba solo hacia el peligro.

—Podría quedarme detrás de ti, como anoche, y cubrirte las espaldas. El spray paralizador puede con todo, y yo sé usarlo.

Inuyasha se atusó la melena. Kagome empezaba a saber cómo in terpretar ese gesto. Era una forma no verbal de decir «Empiezas a sacarme de mis casillas, encanto».

—Tú te quedas, y fin de la discusión. No sé cuántos vampi ros andan por ahí, y no harías más que distraerme. —Parecía convencido de haber dicho la última palabra.

Pero no.

—Iré y te ayudaré. ¿Irás caminando? ¿Sabes? Tal vez de berías incluir lo de volar en tu lista de poderes, te sería más útil que lo de ver tu reflejo. Bueno, sólo es una opinión.

—Pues sí, iré caminando. Tengo varios caballos en la cuadra, pero haré menos ruido si voy a pie. Además, los vampiros deben de andar cerca, no hará falta caballo. —Alcanzó la puerta, la abrió y se volvió con una sonrisa—. Esta noche quédate aquí y sueña conmigo, Kagome. —Cerró la puerta sin hacer ruido tras de sí.

Andaba muy equivocado si creía que ella se iba a quedar toda la noche allí sentada llorando con la cara entre las manos y ha ciendo de pobre señora del castillo. Se puso la capa, se guardó el spray paralizador en el bolsillo y corrió hacia la aspillera para ver hacia dónde se dirigía Inuyasha. Gracias al cielo, la ventana miraba al este. Le vio atravesar el puente y, a continuación, seguir un sendero que se perdía en la oscuridad. Por fortuna, aquella noche había luna llena, ya que no había cogido nada para ilumi nar el camino.

Hora de pasar a la acción. Kagome corrió hacia la puerta, fue a correr el pasador y se dio de frente con el escudo protector de Inuyasha. No se lo podía creer. La había encerrado en la habita ción.

«De acuerdo, cálmate. Piensa». La ventana quedaba descartada. Alzó la vista hacia el techo. ¿El agujero? Inuyasha había sella do la puerta de la habitación, pero tal vez no se hubiera molestado en blindar el paso hacia su antiguo cuarto al no utilizarlo ya. Valía la pena comprobarlo.

No le tomó más que unos minutos poner la silla sobre una mesita y, encima de la silla, un taburete. Logró subir por el agu jero justo a tiempo de que la improvisada escalera se viniera aba jo. Corrió hacia la puerta y la abrió de un tirón. Notó una ligera sacudida que le indicaba que Inuyasha había protegido la puerta para que nadie pudiera entrar, pero no para que no pudiera salir. Por supuesto, no podría volver a entrar, pero no importaba. ¡Al fin libre!

Quince minutos después, atravesaba el puente a lomos de una yegua gris. Kagme reía entre dientes. Una de las cosas que Inuyasha no sabía sobre ella era que sabía montar.

Le llevaba veinte minutos de ventaja, pero si mantenía la ye gua al trote y seguía el sendero del este, le alcanzaría. Lo que pa saría a partir de ahí, no lo había pensado.

Al cabo de diez minutos, y cuando empezaba a pensar que Inuyasha debía de haber abandonado el sendero en algún punto, oyó un ruido. Un ruido terrible. Gruñidos, alaridos y gritos que parecían a la vez humanos e inhumanos.

Hora de poner a prueba sus agallas. Todavía estaba a tiempo de hacerle dar media vuelta a la yegua y regresar al castillo. ¿Ha ría morder el polvo a esos vampiros o pondría los pies en polvoro sa? Un impulso primario la hizo decantarse por la lucha. Mientras hubiera opciones de ayudar a Inuyasha no huiría. Pero otro impulso menos primario le preguntaba «¿Y cómo esperas ayudarle?».

Cuando llegara, ya lo averiguaría. Intentando convencerse aún de su propia determinación, desmontó y amarró las riendas de la yegua a un árbol. No se acercaría con ella a lo que fuera que estuviera ocurriendo por miedo a que el animal se asustara, se desbocara y huyera.

Fue en la dirección de los gritos, procurando esconderse en tre las rocas y los árboles. No le preocupaba hacer ruido porque era imposible que nadie la oyera con aquel tumulto.

De repente, al doblar una gran roca se encontró con un es cenario de pesadilla. Se quedó helada.

Inuyasha estaba de espaldas a ella en el centro de un pequeño claro, con la espada desenvainada y lista para el ataque. Dispues tas en semicírculo en torno a él se encontraban seis criaturas que se asemejaban mucho a Shippo. Cada una de ellas blandía una mortí fera hacha parecida a la de Sesshumaru. Poco a poco empezaron a ro dearle. Sus gritos histéricos retronaban espantosamente en el silencio de la noche.

Kagome cogió una bocanada de aire y revolvió los bolsillos en busca del spray paralizador. No pensaba mirar esos brillantes ojos azules rezumantes de ira asesina. Tampoco se detendría en esos colmillos amarillentos que las criaturas dejaban a la vista con sus grotescos gruñidos. Ni miraría sus cuerpos contrahe chos, ni sus garras. Y, sobre todo, no analizaría sus emociones.

—Kagome, vete a casa ahora mismo. —La voz de Inuyasha era serena, no había en ella inflexión alguna que indicara ira o miedo.

¿Cómo sabía que estaba allí?

—No puedo, Inuyasha. Haz lo que tengas que hacer, yo ya sa bré cuidar de mí misma. —Perfecto. Al menos Inuyasha estaría demasiado ocupado como para acceder a su mente y detectar su inseguridad.

Kagome creyó que empezaría a discutir con ella, pero Inuyasha no dijo nada más. Vio que las criaturas se aproximaban cada vez más al vampiro, que no perdía detalle de ninguno de sus movi mientos.

De pronto, la invadió una extraña sensación. Era como si... como si se hubiera convertido en un imán humano. Como si un poder en su interior atrajera entes desconocidos. Sacudió la ca beza intentando librarse de esa sensación.

Tan fuerte era la sensación que ni se dio cuenta de que Inuyasha había penetrado en su mente, hasta que le habló.

—_S__é__ cu__á__l es tu mayor temor, Kagome. Vienen a por ti. Corre, vuelve a tu habitaci__ó__n antes de que te atrapen._

¡No! No podía hacerle eso. Sí, lo haría si no encontraba otra forma de hacer que se alejara. A Kagome el corazón parecía latirle a varios miles de veces por minuto. Abrió bien los ojos y miró ha cia la oscuridad al otro lado del claro.

Primero oyó un rumor de pasos, como si cientos de peque ños pies se movieran entre la maleza. Intentó correr, pero tenía las piernas clavadas en el suelo. Respiraba entrecortadamente de puro terror, y su mente parecía incapaz de hacer otra cosa que repetir una y otra vez «Ya llegan, ya llegan».

De repente, irrumpieron en la noche. Cientos de pelusines de color rosa corrían hacia ella con sus piececitos amarillos, con sus enormes ojos lilas fijos en ella y gorjeando espantosamente.

Kagome se tapó la boca con la mano para no chillar de miedo. Volvía a ser una niña pequeña inclinada sobre una jaula de pelu sines recién llegados por correo espacial. Eran la mascota favori ta de todo el mundo, y ella intentaba elegir cuál quería que mamá le regalara. Pero se alejó de mamá, y cuando perdió el equilibrio y cayó al interior de aquella gran caja no había nadie para sacarla. Los pelusines eran pequeños y mulliditos, pero so focantes. Tan cariñosos eran que se le subían a la cara, y por cada uno que apartaba, aparecían dos. No podía gritar porque tenía la boca y la nariz llenas de pelusa rosa. Y no podía respirar, ¡no po día respirar!

«No te asustes. Usa la lógica. No te moriste. Mamá llegó a tiempo y te salvó de morir ahogada». La lógica no le servía de mucho. El miedo irracional hacia los pelusines le había durado el resto de su vida.

«Lo siento, Inuyasha. Lo siento mucho». Kagome dio media vuelta y echó a correr, dejando atrás a los pelusines, el gran te mor de su vida.

Con el corazón al galope tendido, se levantó las faldas del vestido y corrió en dirección a su montura. Los pelusines tenían patitas cortas, así que no le costaría dejarlos atrás. «¿Y quién ayu dará a Inuyasha?». Correr. Tenía que seguir corriendo. «¿Y si esas criaturas le matan?». No, tenía que alejarse de los pelusines. «Está allí, él solo contra seis».

Aminoró el paso. Por primera vez, el gran temor de su vida se enfrentaba a un temor todavía mayor: Dejar morir a Inuyasha.

Se detuvo resoplando, inclinó el torso hacia delante y apoyó las manos en las rodillas. Cuando notó que el corazón ralentizaba el ritmo retomó una resolución. El miedo de los pelusines es taba en su mente, pero aquello a lo que Inuyasha se enfrentaba era real.

¿Tendría el valor de regresar? ¿Lo haría por Inuyasha? Se dio la vuelta, miró en dirección al sendero y reconoció en él un símbo lo: si volvía sobre sus pasos, se enfrentaría a la pesadilla de su in fancia. Ya iba siendo hora de hacerlo. Echó a caminar hacia el fra gor de la batalla.

A medio camino se encontró con la manada de pelusines. Saltaron hacia ella y empezaron a gorjear. Ella siguió caminando, sin bajar la vista, sin pensar siquiera por miedo a derrumbarse y salir corriendo. La siguieron como si del flautista de Hamelín se tratara. Pero entonces estuvo a punto de pisar uno y, al bajar la mirada, se encontró con sus enormes y adorables ojos lilas. Eso era lo que había temido toda la vida.

Kagome había leído una vez que para superar un temor hay que enfrentarse a lo que lo provoca y racionalizarlo; después se vuel ve inofensivo. Muy fácil decirlo... Contuvo la respiración, se agachó y tocó el pelusín con la mano trémula. El animal gorjeó de alegría. Kagome apartó la mano y respiró hondo. «No hay de qué tener miedo. Sólo es un animalito». La segunda vez se le hizo más fácil. Se concentró en el suave pelaje que tocaban sus dedos, en los ojos grandes y lilas que brillaban de felicidad al sentirse aca riciados. Poco a poco, la tensión disminuyó.

Volvió a levantarse y respiró hondo varias veces para reco brar fuerzas. Se había enfrentado a los pelusines. Su temible re cuerdo nunca volvería a tener sobre ella el efecto de antaño, porque ese día había conseguido plantarles cara. No eran más que unos animalillos peludos, y no los monstruos de sus pesadillas de infancia.

Kagome regresó al claro con el spray paralizador a punto. Lle gó justo a tiempo de ver a Inuyasha matando a uno de los vampi ros. Cuatro bajas, sólo quedaban dos. Evitó fijarse en la trucu lenta estampa de los muertos y se centró en Inuyasha.

Tal vez tuviera razón y no necesitara ayuda. ¿Qué clase de fuerza se requería para matar a aquellas infernales criaturas? Me neó la cabeza. Estaba siendo injusta. Antaño, habían sido huma nos y para Kagome era preciso no olvidarlo.

Con un movimiento inesperado, uno de lo vampiros que quedaban en pie le ganó la espalda a Inuyasha, que estaba luchan do a muerte con el vampiro que tenía delante y no parecía ad vertir el peligro que se cernía a sus espaldas.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Kagome levantó el spray paralizador y disparó. El vampiro se quedó inmóvil, congelado en el acto de dejar caer su hacha sobre la cabeza indefensa de Inuyasha.

Al mismo tiempo, Inuyasha se deshacía de su contrincante con un mortal golpe de espada y se daba media vuelta para enfren tarse al vampiro a sus espaldas.

Entonces el tiempo pareció detenerse. Inuyasha se quedó quieto, con la espada en alto lista para la estocada, y Kagome con el spray en la mano. Ambos, separados por la inmóvil figura del último vampiro, intercambiaron miradas.

Inuyasha estaba transformado en vampiro.

Sólo la manada de pelusines parecía ajena a la tragedia que había tenido lugar en el claro. Como una ameba gigante, avanza ron unidos formando una gran mancha rosada, gorjeando alegre mente por estar vivos en aquel lugar de muerte. A Kagome la ima gen le pareció irónica.

Inuyasha bajó la espada ensangrentada y respiro hondo; Kagme sabía que se estaba preparando para recuperar la apariencia hu mana.

—No lo hagas. —Su voz era apenas un murmullo, pero él la oyó y esperó.

Kagome sabía que sus actos, sus reacciones durante los minu tos siguientes serían determinantes. ¿Para su relación con Inuyasha? Habían practicado el sexo juntos, pero ¿había algo más? ¿Deseaba Kagome que hubiera algo más?

«Sí». Y de todas las cosas que había admitido en su vida, nin guna le había dado tanto miedo como aquella.

Kagome se introdujo lentamente el spray en el bolsillo, sin atreverse casi a ejecutar movimientos bruscos por miedo a per derle. Rodeó la inmóvil figura del vampiro y se paró frente a Inuyasha. Le pareció mayor, mayor en un sentido que iba más allá de lo puramente físico. Le miró a la cara.

—Relájate, vampiro, no pienso decir «puaj». —Le sonrió y esperó que ese gesto le confirmara a él sus sentimientos.

—Dime qué ves. —Su voz era áspera, estaba impregnada todavía de la violencia que acababa de experimentar y no oculta ba su impaciencia por saber lo que ella veía.

Kagome percibió que aquella orden estaba teñida de incertidumbre. Eso fue precisamente lo que la conmovió. Notó que los ojos de Inuyasha refulgían de emoción mientras ella se acercaba y acariciaba con los dedos su tensa mandíbula.

—Eres hermoso, vampiro, tengas la forma que tengas. —Kagome le selló los labios con un dedo para que no protestara por ha berle aplicado un adjetivo tan poco viril—. Chist. Me toca hablar a mí, y usaré las palabras que me apetezcan. —Le quitó el dedo de los labios y le dio unos golpecitos en el pecho—.Tú calla y es cucha.

Inuyasha se quedó con los ojos muy abiertos, y a Kagome por poco le entra la risa. Estaba segura de que muy poca gente le ha bía hablado en ese tono, pero ella acababa de vérselas con una manada de pelusines; a su lado, él no era nada. Kagome contempló su semblante resignado. Bien, al menos sentía algo.

Suspiró lentamente, expulsando al mismo tiempo sus emo ciones. La suya debía ser una descripción aséptica, sin tintes sen timentales. Inuyasha debía creer que le estaba diciendo la verdad, no sólo lo que él esperaba oír.

—Tus rasgos se han acentuado, y las mejillas están más afi ladas. Los ojos son más grandes, alargados y ligeramente inclina dos. Las pupilas están tan dilatadas que lo cubren todo de negro. —Sonrió—. Si los ojos son las ventanas del alma, las tuyas están abiertas de par en par. —Ladeó la cabeza para ganar perspecti va—. La nariz está más o menos igual; tal vez los orificios algo dilatados. Y la boca... —Iba a tener que encontrar las palabras precisas—. Parece más grande, pero eso no tiene por qué ser malo. Los labios son más carnosos, seguramente para cubrir los caninos, que por cierto no son tan visibles como los de ellos, aunque supongo que si te pusieras a gruñir la cosa sería distinta.

—No me tientes, muchacha díscola —Su voz empezaba a recuperar el tono normal.

La sonrisa de Kagome se hizo más amplia.

—La impresión general es más que apetecible —dijo mirán dole directamente a los ojos—.Te invito cordialmente a que pe netres en mi mente para comprobar la verdad de lo que digo.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Te creo.

Kagome jamás habría esperado tanta confianza en algo que para él era tan importante.

—Acabas de hacerme un regalo maravilloso, vampiro. —Y poniéndose de puntillas, le besó. No importaba que en torno no hubiera más que muerte, ni que él sujetara todavía en la mano la espada ensangrentada, ni que estuvieran rodeados por un mar de bolitas de pelo rosa. Le besó. Al vampiro y al hombre.

Inuyasha masculló algo, dejó caer la espada y estrechó a Kagome contra su cuerpo; bajó la cabeza y rozó suavemente sus labios con los de ella, sólo entonces la besó. No fue un beso de pasión de senfrenada, sino de gratitud, pero por alguna razón su marca fue más indeleble que la de todos sus fogosos besos pasados. Justo cuando creía que empezaba a comprender a Inuyasha Tasho, Kagome volvió a quedar sumida en la confusión.

La soltó y le tocó los hombros y los brazos, como para cer ciorarse de que realmente estaba allí.

—Quiero que te des la vuelta mientras acabo con esto. Lue go nos iremos juntos a casa.

Kagome no discutió. Se dio la vuelta, preguntándose que iba a hacer. No, tal vez mejor no saberlo.

—Ya podemos irnos —dijo llegando a su lado.

Kagome miró por encima del hombro hacia el claro. Los vam piros habían desaparecido, incluido el que ella había paralizado.

—¿Cómo lo has hecho? ¿Dónde están?

—He devuelto sus cuerpos a los elementos. Es lo que ellos habrían deseado. —Se abrieron paso por el sendero, seguidos por sus fieles pelusines.

Kagome se le quedó mirando.

—Si puedes hacerles desaparecer así, ¿por qué molestarse en luchar con ellos a espada? Con una pistola aún podría entender lo. La historia no es lo mío, pero me parece que en esta época ya había armas de fuego de alguna clase. ¿No sería mucho más fácil y seguro?

Inuyasha se detuvo cuando ya tenían la yegua a la vista. El ani mal bufó y miró fijamente a la manada de pelusines.

—Esperemos un momento para que Arnora vea que estas cositas rosadas son inofensivas.

Inuyasha se quedó observando uno de los pelusines, que había posado su redondo y rosado trasero sobre su pie.

—¿Qué son? Los he sacado de tu mente, pero me ha extra ñado mucho. No entendía cómo podía darte miedo algo así.

Kagome suspiró.

—Se llaman pelusines, y es una larga historia. —«Tan larga que, con el poco tiempo que me queda aquí, no me dará tiempo a contarla». La idea la hacía sentir muy... No, mejor no pensar en cómo le hacía sentir—. No has contestado a mi pregunta sobre los vampiros.

Inuyasha miró hacia atrás, hacia un pasado visible sólo para él.

—Eran guerreros. Para nosotros, sólo quienes mueren com batiendo como valientes merecen eso que vosotros llamaríais cielo. Las valquirias escogen a los más intrépidos de entre los caí dos y se los llevan con ellas al palacio de Odín, al Valhalla. En mi clan todos prometimos que nos daríamos la oportunidad de mo rir luchando. Yo mismo habría deseado esa muerte para mí.

Kagome asintió con la cabeza y miró al vacío. Cuando volvió a mirarle, Inuyasha había recuperado ya el aspecto humano. La acompañó hasta la yegua.

—Creo que deberíamos regresar a pie. Los pelusines que rrán seguirte, pero no podrían igualar el paso de Arnora. —Sonrió—. No te abandonarán, ¿sabes? Y Miroku se va a enfadar mucho cuando sepa que tienes que llevártelos de vuelta a casa.

«De vuelta a casa». Aquellas palabras cayeron como una roca. Inuyasha perdió la sonrisa; Kagome le miró, pero él apartó la mi rada.

—Temías a los pelusines, pero has vuelto. ¿Por qué? —pre guntó sin mirarla.

—Por ti. —Uy, la cosa empezaba a ponerse intensa—. Su pongo que lo que hice fue sopesar mis temores, y llegué a la con clusión de que temía más por ti que por los pelusines —dijo en cogiéndose de hombros para restarle importancia.

Inuyasha no se lo creyó. Se detuvo y esperó a que ella le mirara.

—Eres una muchacha con mucho valor. No creo que en el palacio de Odín haya muchas más valientes. Yo... —Respiró pro fundamente. Fuera lo que fuera lo que iba a decir, no lo dijo.

Avanzó unos pasos en dirección a Arnora, desató las riendas y la guió de vuelta al castillo. Kagome caminaba a su lado en silencio.

—Hay algo que debes saber. No te lo he dicho antes porque no quería que pasaras miedo.

Como si no hubiera pasado suficiente miedo desde el mo mento en que salió del castillo. Kagome supuso que habría miedos y miedos.

—Dispara.

—¿Perdón? —preguntó atónito.

—Que me digas qué es eso que tanto va a asustarme. —Para que digan de la barrera del idioma.

Inuyasha asintió.

—Había siete vampiros. Uno huyó cuando entré en el claro.

Kagome sintió un estremecimiento al pensar que Inuyasha ten dría que volver a matar.

—¿Por qué huyó? Los que yo vi estaban deseosos de pelear contigo. ¿Y por qué no se atacaban entre ellos?

—En su locura, no hay lugar para la razón, sólo para el ins tinto depredador. Si no se mataban entre ellos es porque se reco nocen como iguales, y el atacar en grupo les hace más letales. A mí me han atacado porque no conservan ningún recuerdo de personas conocidas ni son conscientes de lo que hacen, sólo sien ten la necesidad de matar todo lo que encuentran.

—¿Y eso qué significa? —Sabía que la respuesta no iba a ser de su agrado.

—El que huyó estaba lo bastante cuerdo como para escapar. Ignoro por qué lo hizo, pero es más peligroso que los demás, porque puede razonar. —La miró fijamente—. Hasta que sea des truido, no debes alejarte de mí ni abandonar el castillo.

Kagme cruzó los brazos y tembló, pero no por el frío.

—¿Qué está ocurriendo, Inuyasha? ¿Por qué de repente vie nen todos?

En su mirada, vio al vampiro que habitaba en él.

—No lo sé, pero pienso averiguarlo.

_**Continuara…**_

Perdón por la hiper-mega demora, es que se me borraron los capítulos y los tuve que volver a hacer, pero ya estoy y esta terminado solo falta subirlo. Yeah!


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 12**

Kagome había vuelto para ayudarle. Se había enfrentado a sus te mores porque le creía en peligro. Inuyasha miró a la mujer que caminaba a su lado. La nobleza de su sacrificio le había llegado al corazón. Por la fuerza de la costumbre, se llevó una mano a la más valiosa de sus posesiones, para asegurarse de que seguía latiendo.

De no ser por Kagome, su pena sería prácticamente insoporta ble. Acababa de matar a seis guerreros, a hombres a los que co nocía desde hacía siglos. Y lo más probable era que tuviera que asesinar a otro antes del fin de la noche.

Inuyasha sabía cuál era la única manera de negarle su premio a la tristeza: reconstruir estoicamente la muralla emocional que Kagome había derribado. Sin la interferencia de los sentimientos, podría pensar con claridad. Tenía que descubrir qué era lo que estaba haciendo enloquecer a tantos miembros de su clan. Hasta entonces, aquello sólo ocurría a uno o dos individuos cada pocos años. Ni siquiera las mujeres que salían en su caza habían sem brado esa clase de terror.

—Estás tramando algo, estoy segura. —Kagome le tomó del brazo sin dejar de caminar—. Debes exteriorizarlo, o si no, te corroerá por dentro.

Inuyasha mantenía la mirada fija al frente, en dirección a la os cura silueta del castillo, recortada en el cielo iluminado por la luna.

—No puedo. Debo averiguar quién ha provocado todo esto.

Notó que Kagome intentaba acceder a sus emociones; apretó los labios, decidido a impedírselo. Si no lograba acceder a sus sentimientos, por lo menos podría seguir creyendo que los tenía. Se disgustaría si averiguara que no albergaba ninguno, que no de bía albergar ninguno hasta que todo aquello terminara.

De repente le asaltó la presencia del vampiro desconocido. Se detuvo y miró en dirección al castillo.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Kagome desconcertada.

—El vampiro aguarda frente al castillo —dijo señalando una de las paredes no iluminadas por la luz de la luna—. Quédate de trás de mí. Quería que estuvieras en el castillo antes de luchar con él, pero debo impedir que la mate. —Le tendió las riendas de Arnora y desenvainó la espada.

—¿Antes de que la mate? ¿De que mate a quién? —Corrió para no quedarse rezagada. Inuyasha ya comenzaba a cruzar el puente.

Él veía perfectamente lo que para Kagome era invisible. El vampiro tenía a una mujer atrapada contra la muralla del casti llo. Según se aproximaba a él, Inuyasha sentía una sensación fami liar. Le veía de espaldas, pero había algo en su complexión, en su larga cabellera dorada y en la inclinación de su cabeza que le des pertaba recuerdos.

Inuyasha de detuvo a poca distancia del vampiro solitario y percibió que en su interior crecían el temor y una negativa acep tar la realidad. Notó que Kagome estaba cerca, pero era lo bastante lista como para no hacer ruido.

El vampiro no podía dejar de saber que Inuyasha estaba detrás de él, pero no se dio la vuelta, sino que siguió concentrado en la mujer, que intentaba, aterrorizada, escudarse con la muralla. En ese momento, la mujer le clavó al vampiro una estaca de made ra. Inuyasha la reconoció. Era Ayumi, la émula de Buffy.

—¡Pupa! —dijo el vampiro en tono de mofa—. Siento de cepcionar a tan hermosa señorita, pero debe usted saber que las estacas en el corazón no pueden acabar conmigo, porque carez co de corazón. No debería salir a cazar vampiros con palillitos de madera; se rompen con facilidad. —Para demostrarlo, arrebató la estaca de las temblorosas manos de Ayumi y la partió por la mitad—. Y ese crucifijo es un bonito talismán —dijo cogiendo la cruz que colgaba de su cuello y examinándola—, pero no hará que me cubra los ojos y salga corriendo. —Dejó la cruz—. Sólo has hecho una cosa inteligente —continuó pasándose la mano por el tartán—; arrojarme agua bendita; hace una noche dema siado fría como para pasearse con la ropa empapada. —Se acercó aún más a la mujer y alargó una mano—. No es bueno hacer en fadar a un vampiro.

Inuyasha había afrontado muchos retos en la vida, pero aque llo... Se veía incapaz de superar aquello. Tal vez hubiera desaloja do todo sentimiento de su interior, pero aquello transcendía lo emocional, le devolvía a sí mismo, a su pasado.

—Kouga —dijo, pronunciando aquel nombre, antaño tan apreciado.

El vampiro se dio la vuelta despacio para mirar a Inuyasha, mientras Ayumi, muda de pánico, corría a refugiarse en el castillo.

—Creía que no me recordarías, Varin.

Sus miradas se encontraron, y la emoción inundó los ojos de Inuyasha.

—He sido Jamie durante muchos siglos, pero en ésta la no che de mi muerte he preferido ser Kouga, el vikingo. —Desen vainó la espada—. No me he quedado a luchar con los demás porque esto debe ser entre tú y yo. Deseo ver el Valhalla antes de que amanezca.

—No. —La muralla emocional de Inuyasha volvía a tamba learse. Tal vez Kagome la había debilitado tanto que ya nunca vol vería a tenerse en pie—. No puedes pedirme esto. —¿Cómo no iba a recordarle? ¿Cómo podía creer que Inuyasha le había olvida do? Habían jugado y luchado juntos. Cuántos recuerdos... Les habían concedido la espada el mismo día, y ambos se habían creí do verdaderos guerreros. Hasta que cierto día les había dado por cortar las patas de la mesa de su madre, y ella los había persegui do colina abajo. Inuyasha apenas podía recordar el rostro de Kikyo, pero el de Kouga no podría olvidarlo nunca.

Kouga dio un paso hacia él.

—Habría asesinado a esa mujer si no hubieras aparecido. No soy tan demente como los compañeros que has matado esta no che, pero no sé resistirme a la sed de sangre. Cuando caí en la cuenta de que anclarías por aquí en esta fase de la luna, supe que quería morir a tus manos, por eso vine. No quería esperar a per der del todo la razón. Quiero decidir el momento y la forma de mi muerte.

Inuyasha se negaba rotundamente a aceptar lo que Kouga le proponía. Su aspecto era muy similar al que había perdurado en la memoria de Inuyasha durante todos aquellos años: alto, pode roso, ojos azules en los que brillaba la inteligencia, como los de todo el clan de Inuyasha. Sin embargo, observando sus ojos, podían percibirse indicios de demencia, una leve sombra que anunciaba lo que no podía terminar más que con la muerte. Vio también la batalla que Kouga libraba consigo mismo por dominar la demen cia, por morir dignamente.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? —Inuyasha necesitaba tiempo para pen sar. Tenía que haber alguna forma de salvar a su amigo. Habían perdido tantos años, había tantas cosas que deseaba decirle.

—Las mujeres encargadas de cazarnos han descubierto la manera de utilizar el mirto de Brabante sin acercarse a noso tros. Ignoro cómo —dijo tocando el talismán en forma de mar tillo de Thor que pendía de su cuello, un gesto que le traía re cuerdos de muchos momentos compartidos en la juventud—. Yo me había reunido con los guerreros que has matado esta noche con la idea de hablar de los viejos tiempos y pasar una no che entre amigos. En un momento dado, irrumpieron las mujeres. No recuerdo qué ocurrió entonces, sólo que cuando desper té me habían inmovilizado. —Cierta amargura se reflejó en su rostro—. Cuando terminaron con nosotros, nos abandonaron para que nos encontrara el sol de la mañana. Yo logré liberarme y desaté a los demás. Habíamos perdido tanta sangre que lo úni co que pensábamos era en sobrevivir. Cuando los demás empe zaron a alimentarse, ya no fueron capaces de parar. Se alimen taban hasta hartarse, y para cuando estuvieron satisfechos, ya estaban condenados. Yo intenté refrenarme, pero no lo hice a tiempo.

Una furia asesina se estaba desatando en Inuyasha; la necesidad de destruir se adueñaba de él.

—Dime cuál es el temor de esas mujeres, Kouga.

Kouga sonrió por primera vez.

—Sé de tu poder. Que Odín te conceda la gracia de usarlo contra ellas. —La sonrisa desapareció—. Desprecian a los hom bres, ya sean vampiros o humanos. Nos utilizan para el sexo, pero nada más, para ellas no servimos para otra cosa. Desconozco si comparten algún temor. Creen que con sus acciones se ganarán la inmortalidad, ¿a qué pueden temer entonces? —La mirada de Kouga se hizo más intensa—. Sin embargo, son codiciosas. Una de ellas murió a pesar de haberse unido a un vampiro, entonces de cidieron que cada una de ellas se uniese a varios vampiros con el fin de asegurarse la vida eterna. No sé cómo dieron con noso tros, pero sospecho que emplean sus riquezas en pagar un ejército de espías. Pero ya hemos hablado bastante, ha llegado la hora. —Se quitó del cuello el talismán con el martillo de Thor y se lo tendió a Inuyasha—. Me lo diste como prueba de amistad cuando no éramos más que unos chiquillos. Esta noche te lo de vuelvo. Consérvalo y recuerda que siempre he tenido nuestra amistad en la más alta estima. Tal vez volvamos a vernos algún día en el Valhalla —dijo levantando la espada.

Inuyasha se quedó con el talismán en la mano, pensando en aquel abismo de años perdidos, en la labor que acababa de enco mendársele y en el que antaño fuera su mejor amigo. Los com promisos con el clan eran ineludibles. Debía hacer lo que Kouga le pedía.

Inuyasha levantó la espada y por primera vez en toda su larga vida supo lo que era en verdad la desesperación.

Kagome observaba horrorizada y sin pestañear el desarrollo de la tragedia. No irían a luchar, ¿verdad? El ensordecedor choque de las espadas fue la respuesta.

Pero Inuyasha no mataría a Kouga, ¿no? Con un movimiento tan raudo que sus ojos no fueron capaces de seguirlo, Inuyasha puso la espada en el cuello de Kouga.

Kagome abrió la boca para gritarle algo a Inuyasha, pero no pudo emitir sonido alguno. La decisión estaba en su mano. Aque lla escena le recordaba las pesadillas en que se le aparecía su fa milia. Los veía entrar en el salón de actos, pero por más que lo intentaba, era incapaz de gritar para advertirles del peligro.

Kagome sintió que el corazón le latía un millón de veces du rante el tiempo que la escena permaneció en suspenso.

—Hazlo. —La voz de Kouga indicaba que sabía que la muer te era inminente.

Inuyasha profirió una terrible blasfemia, bajó la espada y se apartó de Kouga.

—No puedo.

«¡Bien hecho, vampiro!». Kagome sintió como si su voz y sus pies se desentumecieran en ese preciso instante. Incluso las neu ronas debían de habérsele quedado congeladas, porque de re pente notó que podía volver a pensar con claridad. Pensó que po día ofrecerles una alternativa al combate a muerte.

Tirando de Arnora, se interpuso entre ambos contendientes y levantó las manos.

—Esperad, tengo una idea.

Inuyasha la atravesó con la mirada.

—Métete en el castillo, Kagome.

—No hasta que os diga lo que se me ha ocurrido. —Se giró para ver si Kouga la estaba escuchando.

Este miraba estupefacto la manada de pelusines que la ro deaban.

—¿Qué son estas criaturas?

—Pelusines. —Esperó con impaciencia a que ambos le pres taran atención—. El problema, según lo veo yo, es el siguiente: tú, Kouga, has ingerido demasiada sangre humana. Te sobra sangre humana y a cambio necesitas más sangre de vampiro. ¿No es así?

Kouga, confuso, asintió con la cabeza. La mirada de Inuyasha seguía fija en ella.

—Me parece que la solución es muy simple. Tú, Kouga, ne cesitas una herida por la que perder algo de sangre. No demasia da, porque morirías, pero sí la suficiente para debilitarte. Luego muerdes a Inuyasha e ingieres parte de su sangre vampírica. —Kagome parpadeó antes de entrar en los detalles—. Espero que am bos seáis del mismo grupo sanguíneo. Quizá tengáis que repetir el proceso unas cuantas veces, porque tal vez no puedas inge rir de golpe toda la sangre que necesitas. Y también estoy dando por supuesto que una vez equilibrada la proporción de sangre humana y sangre vampírica, los síntomas desaparecerán. —Son rió satisfecha—. Es tan sencillo que me sorprende que no se os haya ocurrido a vosotros.

Inuyasha no sonreía.

—No podemos mordernos entre nosotros.

—¿Por qué no? Mordéis a todo el mundo. —Kagome no po día creer que estuviera rechazando su plan.

—Son las leyes del clan.

—Pues vaya leyes más estúpidas, si me permitís que lo diga. —En caso de emergencia, debería poderse morder a cualquiera.

—No te lo permitimos. Son las leyes, y no pueden romperse. —El rostro de Inuyasha manifestaba que hacía lo posible por no perder la paciencia.

—¿Y por qué no? ¿Quién va a enterarse? Un mordisquito de nada en medio de la oscuridad. Nadie lo sabrá nunca. —Intenta ba mostrarse lo más razonable posible.

—No sería honorable —cortó Kouga.

—¿Disculpa? La muerte es irreversible, chaval. Tal vez debe rías replantearte todo ese rollo del honor y la muerte. —Empe zaba a encenderse.

Los semblantes de ambos hombres adoptaron una expresión terca.

—Está bien. —Tenía que haber alguna otra solución—. ¿La ley dice algo acerca de donar de sangre, o lo único que prohíbe es el mordisco?

Inuyasha estaba desconcertado.

—Sólo el mordisco. No dice nada acerca de donar sangre, porque sin morder es imposible donarla.

—Eso es lo que tú crees. No sé cuando se efectuó la prime ra transfusión de sangre entre humanos, pero apostaría que des pués de 1785. Muchachos, estáis a punto de pasar a la historia de la medicina. Pero primero, tengo que pedirle una cosa a Miroku. —«Por favor, que Miroku haya traído un botiquín de primeros auxilios».

—¿Quién es esta mujer y por qué habla en tan extraña for ma? Además, aún no entiendo qué clase de criaturas son estos pelusines.

La confusión de Kouga habría parecido cómica si la situación no hubiera sido tan desesperada. Inuyasha miró fijamente a Kagome.

—¿Puedes ayudar a Kouga?

—¿Qué estas dispuesto a hacer para salvarle?

—Cualquier cosa. —Su mirada permanecía inalterable.

—Siempre y cuando no tenga que morderte. —Meneó la cabeza—. No lo entiendo, Inuyasha.

—La fuerza del clan reside en la fuerza de sus leyes. Quienes quebrantan las leyes según sus conveniencias, debilitan el clan. —Se frotó la nuca—. De acuerdo con las leyes del clan, debería haber matado a Kouga. —Esbozó una media sonrisa—.Tal vez te guste saber que esta noche al menos he infringido una de las leyes.

Kagome no pudo reprimirse: se inclino hacia él y le besó en el pecho, allí donde se le abría la camisa.

—Estás hecho todo un forajido. Y mira, ni cortes ni hemato mas. Estás mejorando, vampiro.

Inuyasha sonrió, pero en sus ojos había aflicción.

—Tal vez más tarde busques cicatrices en algún lugar que no sea el pecho.

Kagome le miró directamente a los ojos.

—Si hubieras matado a Kouga, habrías sufrido una herida mortal aquí —dijo posando la palma de la mano en su cora zón—. Has hecho lo que debías, Inuyasha.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

—Devolveré a Arnora a la cuadra, luego llevaré a Kouga a nuestra habitación; esperemos que Ayumi no nos vea. Lo dudo porque me imagino que estará encerrada a cal y canto en su cuar to. —Echó un vistazo a los pelusines—. Quédate unos minutos en la habitación antes de ir a buscar a Miroku. Los pelusines te seguirán y yo los encerraré en el cuarto hasta que regreses. —Forzó una sonrisa—. No querrás molestar a Miroku con estas criaturitas en su propio castillo.

Quince minutos después, Kagome volvía a la habitación con el botiquín. Por fortuna, se había encontrado con Miroku en el momento preciso. Estaba en compañía de dos de sus huéspe des, Hoyo y Yuka. Sango estaba echada allí cerca, limpiándose la cara e intentando no reírse con las de sesperadas excusas que ensayaba Miroku para no participar en tríos, cuartetos ni combinaciones de ninguna clase con los huéspedes.

En cuanto vieron a Kagome, callaron, pero ella ya había oído suficiente. Se le frunció el labio al imaginarse a Hoyo y Yuka. Miroku estaba tan ocupado rehusando sus ofertas que le indi có a Kagome el lugar donde estaba el botiquín sin preguntarle si quiera para qué lo necesitaba.

Ya de vuelta en la habitación, fue junto a Inuyasha y Kouga. In tentó no hacer caso de la gorjeante turba de color rosa que todo lo invadía.

—Espero que estos bichos hayan hecho sus necesidades fuera.

Los dos hombres se miraron como si no se les hubiera pasa do por la cabeza.

—Los sacaremos del cuarto. No se alejarán de ti, de modo que no hay que temer que espanten a los demás huéspedes. —Inuyasha hizo salir a los pelusines y cerró de golpe antes de que pu dieran volver a entrar—. Si algo he aprendido con todo esto, es que el mayor miedo de una persona puede convertirse en una maldición para aquél que lo invoca.

Kouga se sentó en la silla, y Inuyasha a su lado en el taburete. La mirada de Inuyasha era impenetrable mientras que la de Kouga estaba llena de esperanza. Kagome conocía bastante bien a Inuyasha como para saber que nunca se permitiría manifestar esperanza si ésta podía resultar falsa. ¿Cuántos reveses debía de haber sufrido en la vida para desarrollar una actitud como aquélla?

—Kouga, no me extenderé en explicaciones complejas, pero tienes que saber que vengo del futuro. Por suerte, la ciencia médica ha llegado a un punto en que algunas operaciones que antes debían realizar los médicos en un hospital ahora pueden ser llevadas a cabo por cualquier persona que sepa leer un prospec to. —Kagome frunció el ceño al ver que el rostro de Kouga había, perdido toda expresión. Bien, basta de explicaciones.

—Ahora voy a leer el prospecto, luego os conectaré a esta maquinita. Se llama Transfusomatic, y se encarga de buscar las venas, comprobar que la sangre es compatible y a continuación extraerla de vuestros cuerpos. La de Inuyasha pasará a ti. —Dicho esto empezó a leer las instrucciones, aliviada por no tener que seguir viendo sus atónitos semblantes.

Minutos más tarde, estaba lista para empezar. Mientras co nectaba la máquina a Kouga, notó que éste observaba su gargan ta y que sus labios se entreabrían, dejando ver sus afilados cani nos. Kagome se estremeció.

—Deja de mirarme el cuello.

Kouga apartó la vista al tiempo que Inuyasha emitía un grave gruñido y hacía ademán de levantarse del taburete.

Kagome nunca había sido partidaria de los hombres sobreprotectores, pero aquella noche, en aquel momento y en aquel lu gar, agradeció la viril presencia de Inuyasha.

—Dime qué debo hacer, y me encargo yo de Kouga. —Miró fijamente a su amigo—. Ya sabes que cuando uno está fuera de sí, lo último que necesita es la tentadora proximidad de una mujer.

Kouga se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

Poco después, ya habían terminado. Kagome necesitaba salir de la habitación, alejarse de aquellos hombres y de todo lo suce dido aquella noche.

—Me llevaré la sangre contaminada y...

—No, ya has hecho más que suficiente. Kouga dormirá en mi cama y yo le protegeré, así nadie podrá acceder a él ni tam poco él podrá abandonar el lecho. —Sonrió en dirección a Kouga—. ¿Sientes alguna diferencia?

Kouga miró a Inuyasha y a Kagome, y sonrió.

—La sed de sangre ha disminuido, y tengo la cabeza más des pejada.

Kagome notó que Inuyasha se relajaba visiblemente. El vampiro apoyó una mano sobre la espalda de su amigo y le ayudó a llegar a la cama y a echarse.

—Necesito un poco de aire fresco. Vuelvo enseguida. —No esperó la respuesta de Inuyasha, cogió su chal y abandonó la habi tación. Centenares de pelusines gorjearon jubilosos al verla ce rrar la puerta tras de sí—. Vamos, chiquitines, vamos a ver la luna.

Ya en lo alto de la muralla, se sentó con la espalda contra la pared y se puso a observar la luna. Rompió a llorar. Lloraba a ple no pulmón, desconsoladamente, cogiendo aire entre sollozos para poder seguir llorando. Un llanto incontenible.

Kagome apenas se dio cuenta de que Inuyasha había subido y es taba sentándose a su lado. Apartó a unos cuantos pelusines y la estrechó contra su costado. No intentó que dejara de llorar, lo cual fue un gesto delicado. Por fin, cuando creyó que ya había de rramado lágrimas para toda una vida, se limitó a gimotear. Se en jugó las lágrimas con el chal.

—Lo lamento, Kagome. No deberías haber visto nada de lo su cedido esta noche. Estás conmocionada, y es culpa mía. —Re costó la cabeza de Kagome contra su hombro.

Ella le miró, y a la luz de la luna sus ojos brillaban por efecto de las lágrimas.

—¿Conmocionada? No, no estoy conmocionada. Y no lloro por mí.

Un pelusín saltó sobre el regazo de Kagome e Inuyasha frunció el entrecejo. Ya era suficiente. Necesitaba estar a solas con ella para hablar acerca de ese llanto.

—No te muevas —dijo levantándose. Guió a los pelusines por el adarve hasta la torre y los encerró dentro. Luego volvió a ocupar su sitio junto a ella—. Si no es por eso, ¿por qué lloras?

—Por ti, por Kouga, por esos hombres a los que has tenido que matar esta noche, y por Shippo. —Dicho así, todo parecía per fectamente razonable—. Vosotros no podéis llorar. Cuando un hombre muere, siempre debe haber alguien para llorarle, una madre, un padre, un... Oh, no lo sé. Alguien que le eche de menos. —Hizo un gesto con la mano para indicar que las personas deberían llorar la muerte de sus seres queridos—. Y tiene que haber alguien que llore por Kouga. Desde luego, tú no puedes. ¿No te das cuenta de lo que ha hecho por ti? Ha venido hasta aquí porque quería estar con su mejor amigo en la hora de su muerte. No quería morir en las manos frías e impersonales de un verdu go. ¿Qué has hecho tú para merecer tanto aprecio de una per sona a la que no has visto en quinientos años? —Las lágrimas volvieron a resbalar por sus mejillas.

—Que no pueda llorar no significa que no me importe. —Inuyasha se mostraba seguro en la mayoría de situaciones, pero quedaba desarmado ante las lágrimas de una mujer.

—Ya lo sé —dijo ella enjugándose las lágrimas—. También lloro por ti. He buscado en tus emociones, pero vuelves a ocul tármelas. Todo lo que has hecho esta noche... No puedo ni ima ginarme lo horroroso que debe ser. Supongo que crees que no tendrías agallas para hacer lo que debes hacer si dejas que tus emociones se manifiesten. Por eso yo las exteriorizo por ti. —Hipó y esbozó una sonrisa llorosa—. Todo esto no tiene mucho senti do, ¿verdad?

En ese momento, todo el autocontrol laboriosamente conse guido por Inuyasha se vino abajo. Había creído ser fuerte, pero nunca desde que se convirtiera en vampiro le habían puesto a prueba. Nunca había tenido que provocar tanta destrucción como la de aquella noche. Nunca se había debatido entre asesinar a un amigo o violar las leyes del clan. Y nunca... ninguna mujer había llorado por él.

Había sido muy fácil creerse feliz en el voluptuoso mundo en que había vivido hasta entonces.

Tenía que dar con algún medio violento de expulsar todo lo que pugnaba por salir de su interior. Se pasó las manos por la en marañada cabellera, se puso en pie y alzó la cara hacia la luna.

—¿Quieres ver mis sentimientos y saber cuánto me importa?

Kagome parecía recelosa.

—Bueno, tal vez ahora no. Creo en tu palabra.

Demasiado tarde. Inuyasha necesitaba arrancar, derribar, destruir. Habría podido provocar un gran caos usando tan sólo la mente, pero aquella noche necesitaba usar las manos, palpar la des trucción.

Soltó un grito gutural y arrancó parte de una almena, la le vantó por encima de su cabeza y la arrojó muralla abajo hacia el patio. El estruendo de las piedras impactando contra el suelo apenas se había disipado cuando la furia le hizo arremeter contra la torre. Arrancó la puerta, lanzando escaleras abajo a los pelusines que se hacinaban en el interior.

A través de la encarnada niebla de su ira, alcanzaba a oír la voz de Kagome, que le pedía a gritos que parara, pero no podía. Echó una frenética mirada en torno para ver qué más podía des truir. ¿Por qué habría elegido aquel lugar para dar rienda suelta a sus sentimientos? Nada allí podía colmar sus necesidades. Ha bría sido mejor estar en el salón. Podría haber arrojado mesas, derribado paredes, podría haber echado abajo el maldito castillo. Mientras contemplaba la posibilidad de hacerlo, Miroku apa reció por la escalera como una exhalación.

—¿Pero qué dem... pero qué diantre estás haciendo? Me estás destrozando el castillo, y con este estrépito se están despertando hasta los muertos. —Miroku reflexionó un instante—.Vaya, supongo que en una noche como ésta los muertos ya andan des piertos, pero estás asustando a los huéspedes.

—Déjame... en... paz. —Inuyasha pensó en la satisfacción que obtendría quitándose de en medio a Miroku. Sería una buena alternativa a echar abajo el castillo—.Y el castillo es mío, y hago con él lo que me place.

La furia asesina de Inuyasha había amainado lo suficiente como para ser consciente de que Kagome le tiraba del brazo murmurando:

—Cálmate. No pasa nada. Juntos lo solucionaremos.

Le hablaba como si se dirigiera a un animal salvaje al que in tentara calmar. Acaso comprendiera mejor que Inuyasha a la bes tia que moraba por debajo de la impávida superficie que él deja ba ver al mundo. Una bestia que nunca hasta entonces había sido desatada.

—Problemas con las mujeres, ¿verdad? —preguntó Miroku propinándole a Inuyasha un espaldarazo que por poco lo precipita por el hueco de las almenas—. Oye, yo te entiendo, vampiro. Sango me provoca para que destruya continentes enteros, para que elimine sistemas solares. —Frunció el ceño—. Pero ésa no es manera de divertirse, o sea que ¿por qué no arreglas las cosas con Kagome y nos dejas dormir a los demás? —Miroku intentaba adoptar un aire paternal; por fin dio media vuelta para marcharse—. ¿Y se puede saber cómo han llegado hasta esta época todos esos pelusines? Casi me tiran por la escalera al subir. —Se marchó escaleras abajo sin esperar respuesta.

Por un instante, Inuyasha se quedó desconcertado, intentando imaginarse a los pequeños pelusines embistiendo a Miroku, pero no lo consiguió.

Se olvidó de Miroku al caer en la cuenta de que Kagome, en contra de lo habitual en ella, había permanecido en silencio todo el tiempo. Flexionó los músculos de los hombros para libe rar la tensión acumulada y la miró. Tenía todavía la mano en su brazo, y sus ojos traslucían una emoción indescifrable.

—Supongo que ahora me dirás que derribar castillos no fi gura en la lista de recomendaciones de Éxtasis para lograr la feli cidad eterna. —Le cogió las manos; ella no le rechazó. Era una buena señal.

Los labios de Kagome intentaron dibujar una sonrisa.

—Así es. Y en Éxtasis no creemos que haya caminos alter nativos hacia la felicidad. La única vía aceptable es la de la com pañía.

—Quién sabe si vuestros superiores no añadirían la destruc ción a la lista en el caso de que tuvieran que matar a siete cono cidos. —Su voz no podía ocultar cierta amargura.

Kagome se apoyó sobre él al tiempo que una fría neblina llega ba desde el mar y desdibujaba el contorno de la luna. El aire olía a lluvia.

—Por si te sirve de consuelo, llorar a lágrima viva tampoco está en la lista, pero me ha hecho sentir mucho mejor. —Empe zó a llover, Kagome acompañó a Inuyasha a resguardarse bajo la to rre, pero ella se quedó fuera—. ¿Quieres que te cuente un secreto? Creo que tienes razón sobre la gente de Éxtasis. Son de masiado rígidos. No admiten que haya personalidades distintas. Desde su punto de vista, si no puedo hacerte feliz con velas per fumadas y masajes, es que eres un caso perdido y estás condena do a la tristeza eterna.

—Cuando regreses a tu época, ¿seguirás trabajando para ellos? —«No quiero que regreses a tu época». Por alguna razón, ese pensamiento no le sorprendió. Pero era un deseo ingenuo; después de lo que había presenciado aquella noche, no podía sen tir más que alivio marchándose de allí.

Si le hablara de sus muchos hogares, de las riquezas que había acumulado con el paso de los siglos, ¿se quedaría? No, no creía que eso pudiera influir sobre Kagome.

¿Por qué quería que se quedara? «Porque aún no la conoces completamente». Inuyasha sospechaba que le haría falta una eter nidad para «conocer» a aquella mujer del futuro.

—¿En Éxtasis? —preguntó Kagome encogiéndose de hom bros—. No estoy segura. No he trabajado en ningún otro sitio, y tengo vínculos familiares con la empresa. En cualquier caso, si me quedo, no será por sentimiento de culpa, de eso estoy segura.

Inuyasha levantó la vista. La lluvia arreciaba.

—Deberías ponerte a cubierto.

—No.

La miró sorprendido.

—No me siento limpia, Inuyasha. Sí, ya sé que no estoy man chada de sangre, pero así es como me siento. —Se quitó el chal y levantó la cara hacia el cielo—. Quiero que el agua fría de la lluvia empape mi cuerpo y me haga sentir limpia otra vez. —Vol vió a mirar a Inuyasha—. Y quiero que también tú quedes limpio —añadió tocándole el corazón—, pero aquí no alcanza la lluvia.

Inuyasha reaccionó.

—En Éxtasis no estarían de acuerdo.

—Ya hemos roto las reglas de tu clan y las directrices de Éxtasis, así que... —Se encogió de hombros—. Vivamos para noso tros mismos esta noche. Esto no va durar para siempre, vampiro. Olvidemos por un instante lo que ha ocurrido antes y celebremos la vida. —Le sonrió, pero en sus ojos no había diversión alguna—. Pero me estoy poniendo trascendental. —La sonrisa desapareció—. Házmelo con fuerza y con pasión, libérame de todas las cosas horribles que he visto esta noche. Si no lo haces, puede que no vuelva a tener dulces sueños nunca más.

Inuyasha se abalanzó sobre ella.

_**Continuara…**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 13**

—No te quites la ropa—. Inuyasha le cogió la mano en el mo mento en que ella se desabrochaba la parte superior del vestido.

Kagome arrugó el ceño.

—Me parece que si queremos quedar limpios tendremos que quitarnos la ropa.

—Cierto, pero la última vez me negaste ese placer. Esta vezserá distinto. —Empezó a desabrocharle la ropa; los lazos pare cían no terminar nunca—. Estos vestidos parecen obra de brujas que quisieran manteneros vírgenes. Voy a tener que desabrochar te hasta la cintura. ¿Por qué lo hacen?

Kagome soltó una sonrisa burlona y provocadora.

—Para que los vampiros impacientes se vuelvan locos de deseo.

—Pues da resultado. —Inuyasha estaba tentado de arrancar los lazos, pero Kagome se disgustaría si le estropeaba otro vestido. Tras deshacer uno cuantos no pudo resistir más la tentación de tocarla. Le bajó el vestido por debajo de los pechos y se quedó observando la inoportuna pieza de ropa que los cubría—. No entiendo por qué lleváis esto. Los pechos son algo maravilloso, no debería ser tan difícil llegar a ellos.

—Como no los toques pronto, me echaré a llorar otra vez, pero esta vez por mí. —Había fuego y deseo en su voz.

De nada servían quinientos años de autocontrol con aquella mujer.

—Quería quitarte la ropa pieza a pieza, y luego tocarte, sa borearte, disfrutar contemplando tu cuerpo. Sólo he aguantado —añadió— cinco lazos. —Cerró los ojos—. No puedo aguan tar ni uno más. —Concentrándose, se rindió a la impaciencia.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, Kagome estaba desnuda ante él; tenía los ojos como platos de pura sorpresa, sus ropas estaban esparcidas por el suelo y no apartaba la vista del cuerpo desnudo de su compañero. Inuyasha supuso que su asombro era debido a que no entendía cómo había hecho para que los dos se quedaran desnudos tan rápido.

También sus ojos debían de estar muy abiertos. El cuerpo de Kagome le atraía como le había atraído el de ninguna otra mujer en todos aquellos años, y no por ser objetivamente la más hermosa, sino por parecerle a él la más hermosa.

Desde la cabellera oscurecida por la lluvia que cubría sus sua ves hombros hasta sus turgentes senos hechos para las manos de los hombres, pasando por su tentador vientre, sus caderas y sus largas y apetitosas piernas, toda ella era formas y suavidad. Inuyasha no se habría cansado nunca de deslizar los dedos por su piel cálida y dorada, como si en ella tocara la luz del sol que a él se le negaba.

—Tal vez cuando te haya hecho el amor un millar de veces, aprenderé a tener paciencia. —Inuyasha sabía que le estaba dando falsas esperanzas, porque eso era imposible. Mil veces no era nada. Ni mil años podrían extinguir el anhelo que ardía en su in terior. Aun así, se negó a retirar lo que acababa de admitir.

—No quiero que te contengas, Inuyasha. No quieras ser pa ciente. —Se abalanzó sobre él, y éste la envolvió en sus brazos—. Yo he sido paciente toda mi vida. Sobreviví a Casper, Wyoming, el gran bastión de la felicidad. Toda mi vida adulta ha sido un canto a la perseverancia. Nunca podía impacientarme con mis clientes, ni hacerles avanzar demasiado rápido por la senda de la felicidad. ¿Sabes la de veces que he deseado darles de puntapiés en el culo para poderme ir a casa? —Kagome le miró pestañeando mientras la lluvia resbalaba por sus hombros desnudos—. Nunca se lo había confesado a nadie. —Arrugó el ceño—. Ni siquiera a mí misma.

—Ya basta. —Inuyasha le puso un dedo sobre los labios—. No hables. No pienses. —La estrechó contra su cuerpo, deleitándose en el contraste entre los fríos pinchazos de la lluvia en la espalda y las nalgas y el calor abrasador que recibía del contacto con su cuerpo.

Apartándose de él, Kagome alzó la vista hacia el cielo tempes tuoso; su piel relucía y la lluvia le mojaba la cara.

—Jamás me habla sentido tan libre en toda mi vida.

Sujetándola con una mano por la cintura, Inuyasha se inclinó so bre ella y cubrió su pezón con sus labios y lo lamió y mordisqueó hasta que ella se puso a jadear y volvió a apartarse de él. La soltó.

—Uf. Esta vez no lo harás tú todo. La última vez me perdí la parte de tocar y lamer, así que esta vez me toca a mí, vampiro —dijo poniéndole las manos sobre el pecho y acariciándolo se ductoramente.

Se puso más cerca y le pasó la lengua por los pezones y se los mordisqueó igual que había hecho él. Al mismo tiempo, apretó el abdomen contra su sexo erecto, apresándolo entre sus cuerpos.

El calor y la fricción le hicieron emitir a Inuyasha un gemido, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar, ella ya estaba bajando las manos por su cuerpo y poniéndose de rodillas frente a él.

Inuyasha separó las piernas. Deseaba que acariciara todas sus partes erógenas, lo necesitaba. En ese preciso instante era inca paz de pensar en una sola parte que no lo fuera. Sólo la fría lluvia que caía sobre su cuerpo evitaba que se pusiera a arder.

Lenta y desvergonzadamente, Kagome le besó en el interior de los muslos mientras con las manos le palpaba las nalgas. Cuando sus uñas se clavaban en ellas, el dolor provocaba también placer. Inuyasha apoyó la mano sobre el pelo empapado de Kagome y su cuerpo se arqueó, se tensó tanto que creía que no iba a poder aguantar más. Pero aguantó, porque lo que deseaba era que su boca...

Le masajeó los testículos con las manos y luego se los intro dujo en la boca y pasó la lengua por ellos hasta ponerlos duros y en su punto.

Inuyasha tuvo que apoyar las manos en sus hombros para man tener el equilibrio. Nunca una mujer había estado a punto de ha cerle caer de rodillas sólo con la boca, pero la de Kagome era de fuego y seda. Más que el placer físico, lo que le excitaba era saber que ella gozaba proporcionándoselo. Que lo hacía con cariño.

Kagome hizo una pausa y le miró. Vio que los mechones de pelo mojados le colgaban a lado y lado de la cara, que hasta el último músculo de su torso y sus espaldas estaba en tensión, lu chando por no perder el control. Supo que sus ojos debían de es tar transformándose en los de una criatura sedienta que deseaba a Kagome en todos los sentidos. Pero había uno en el que no la po seería nunca.

—Tus ojos están cambiando —dijo. Había en la mirada de Kagome una inquietud y un deseo que no hizo nada por ocultar, pero no el miedo que habrían reflejado los de cualquier otra mujer—. Gracias por confiar en mí lo suficiente para dejarme verlos.

¿Podían las palabras ser instrumento de placer? Seguramen te, porque las de ella tuvieron en él el efecto de una caricia, avan zaron hacia el corazón y desde allí descendieron al punto donde todo el placer sensual se estaba concentrando en aquel momento. Fue una revelación. Durante todos aquellos años, había ignorado las palabras que las mujeres pronunciaban durante el coito, sobre todo porque en general sólo le decían lo que deseaban que les hiciera. Notó que le crecían los colmillos y supo que no podría controlar la situación por mucho más tiempo. No obstante, aguan taría hasta que Kagome estuviera lista.

Cuando ella le miró, Inuyasha supo que algo impreciso estaba ocurriendo, como si hubiera un secreto por descubrir, una pro mesa por cumplirse.

Entonces Kagome bajó la cabeza y tocó su erección con la boca. Inuyasha echó la cabeza hacia atrás y dejó que la lluvia le ca yera sobre la cara. Todas sus sensaciones físicas se limitaban al tacto de aquellos labios, de aquellos dientes.

Kagome pasó la lengua por todo el tronco de su pene, luego tocó la base con la punta de la lengua y la movió de una forma que hizo que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera. ¿Dónde habría aprendido eso? Tal vez mejor no saberlo. Inuyasha no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fueran aquellos mordisquitos en el prepucio. Entonces hubo una pausa.

A pesar de que creía estar preparado, cuando ella se lo intro dujo entre los labios y rodeó su piel con todo aquel fuego y pa sión, creyó que el corazón se le paraba y que volvía a latir con fuerza suficiente como para hacer saltar su cuerpo en pedazos.

Percibió el lejano sonido de un trueno y supo que los relám pagos encendían el cielo. El viento soplaba sobre ellos y la lluvia era como un látigo. Y él formaba parte de la tormenta, bajo ella soportaba la tortura de aquella boca que, asida a él con firmeza, imitaba los movimientos de la cópula, yendo y viniendo. La len gua se movía y jugueteaba con su piel, y los dientes la rozaban de licadamente.

Con un salvaje gruñido, Inuyasha clavó los dedos en el pelo de Kagome y la apartó de sí. Ella levantó la mirada y, en el fragor de la tempestad, vio que también Kagome sentía aquella misma ne cesidad.

Estaba a punto de perder el control, pero como siempre le sucedía con ella, el deseo de hundirse entre sus piernas excedía las ansias de morderla.

La cogió por las axilas y la hizo ponerse en pie. Enteramente a merced de sus sentidos, Inuyasha la empujó contra la pared de la torre.

—¡Ya! —El viento barrió la orden, pero aun así, él alcanzó a oírla.

Ella separó las piernas y él la cogió por las nalgas y la levantó en vilo para poder embestirla. Gritó de satisfacción y se sumer gió en ella, notó que sus músculos se tensaban en torno a él y se estremeció de placer al notar el calor de la unión en cada rincón de su cuerpo.

Con un rugido propio del más fiero vampiro, Kagome se afe rró a sus hombros y rodeó su cintura con los muslos.

Inuyasha la sostenía contra la pared y penetraba en ella una y otra vez. Los gritos de Kafome se volvían más frenéticos a cada es tocada. Haciendo fuerza con los brazos, levantó el cuerpo para dejarse caer y sentirle más y más adentro, aun cuando eso ya no era posible.

Inuyasha sintió que el clímax se avecinaba, y cuando lo alcanzó, todos los músculos de su cuerpo parecieron agarrotarse. Jus to cuando él se detuvo, Kagome alcanzó también el orgasmo, su cuerpo se comprimió con tal fuerza que Inuyasha casi grita, inca paz de soportar tanto placer. Temblaba a cada espasmo y era in capaz de pensar, sólo de desear que aquello no terminara nunca.

Cuando volvió en sí, estaba en el suelo apoyado contra la pared, y Kagome seguía aferrada a él.

Ella le miró pero no dijo nada. ¿Sería una buena o una mala señal? Mejor dejar las palabras para después, porque, pasado el calor de la excitación sexual, se sentía temblar a causa de la fría lluvia que seguía cayendo sobre su cuerpo. Y Kagome debía de sentir lo mismo.

Recogió rápidamente la ropa y la llevó al cuarto. Los pelusines dormían formando un enorme montículo rosa junto a la en trada.

—¿No tendrán frío?

—No, lo soportan bien, vienen de un planeta frío. Toda esa pelusa rosa les mantiene calientes. ¿Qué hacemos con Kouga? Yo tengo que vestirme...

Inuyasha abrió la puerta.

—Kouga está dormido y seguirá durmiendo durante lo que queda de noche y mañana. Su cuerpo debe recuperarse.

Una vez dentro, Kagome se secó y se subió a su cama. Inuyasha atizó el fuego y notó que ella le observaba. Kagome dio unas palmaditas sobre la cama.

—Esta noche tendremos que compartir cama.

Inuyasha se introdujo bajo las mantas con ella y se echó boca arriba. Kagome apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro, lo cual le hizo sentir un extraño bienestar. Las mujeres le habían hecho sentir muchas cosas, pero nunca bienestar.

—Tiene gracia, pero yo siempre había creído que era de las que necesita horas de preliminares para excitarse lo suficiente como para disfrutar del sexo, pero tú acabas de echar por los suelos mi teoría. —Se acurrucó contra él; Inuyasha le pasó el bra zo por debajo del hombro y la estrechó aún más.

—¿Preliminares? —Frunció el ceño. Cada vez que Kagme empleaba una palabra que no entendía, recordaba que ella perte necía a otro tiempo y que pronto volvería a él.

—La estimulación erótica que precede al sexo. Tocarse y be sarse, vamos. —Sonrió—. Antes estábamos tan desesperados que nuestros labios ni siquiera se han tocado.

Inuyasha rió.

—No lo has entendido, Kagome. Cada momento que pasamos juntos, hagamos lo que hagamos, representa un estímulo eróti co... un preliminar.

—Tienes razón. No me lo había planteado de esta manera. —Apartó la mirada—. Nunca había compartido tanto placer como esta noche. ¿Cómo es posible que contigo cada vez sea me jor que la anterior?

¿Compartir? ¿Por qué hablaba de compartir? Tal vez porque antes habían compartido su dolor y necesitaban olvidarse de él ni que fuera por unos instantes. Al margen de eso, cada vez que ha cía el amor con ella, la deseaba más y más, porque... le importaba. Y ese sentimiento le asustaba más que cien guerreros a la car ga. Pensando en esto, también él apartó la mirada.

—Creo que gozamos más porque nos conocemos mejor y nos sentimos más cómodos con el cuerpo del otro. —Para él eso era sólo parte de la verdad, pero era cuanto estaba dispuesto a decir, porque lo que no tenía ningún sentido era decir que le im portaba.

No obstante, podía obsequiarla de algún modo.

—Me gusta hablar contigo, y me siento seguro explicándote cosas que jamás he explicado a nadie. Sabes hacerme reír y me siento feliz cuando estoy contigo. Me dará pena que te mar ches. —Cerró los ojos. Ya estaba. Era lo más cerca que estaría de decírselo.

Entonces sintió sus labios que, como una mariposa, le besa ban la mejilla, y el cálido soplo de su aliento. Notó que sonreía.

—Gracias.

Kagome se quedó inmóvil durante un rato, pero era evidente que no dormía. Inuyasha deseaba preguntarle una última cosa an tes de que se adormeciera.

—Mientras disfrutábamos de esos breves pero más que in tensos preliminares, me has lamido la base del pene con la len gua. ¿Dónde has aprendido a hacer eso? —Inuyasha se disponía a escuchar el relato de algún amante experimentado que la habría instruido en la materia. Estaba preparado para aguantar estoica mente, aunque si el amante en cuestión caía alguna vez en sus manos, lo despedazaría. Inuyasha jamás había sentido celos antes de conocer a Kagome. Era una emoción muy violenta.

—Sango me habló de ello. —Se echó a reír—. Pero es lo único que escuché de todo lo que me decía.

Inuyasha liberó la tensión de su cuerpo.

—Deberíamos hacer una lista con las ideas de Sango.

—Hmm. Puede que sí. —Volvió a sus brazos, y a los pocos minutos, la cadencia regular de su respiración indicaba que se ha bía dormido.

Inuyasha pasó el resto de la noche observándola. Intentó or denar sus sentimientos por Kagome, pero al fin resolvió que no valía la pena. Ella nunca se quedaría en esa época, y no podía cul parla por ello. Tampoco él iba a abandonar su obligación para seguirla hasta la suya. No obstante, el mero hecho de plantearse la cuestión, indicaba que el problema era mayor de lo que creía.

Inuyasha creía vivir feliz en su mundo antes de que Kagome irrumpiera en él, pero ¿qué creía en aquellos momentos? No había reparado en su soledad hasta que había dejado de estar solo. Nunca había pensado que el sexo podía ser más intenso si intervenían las emociones, y casi todas las suyas estaban ligadas a Kagome.

Cuando la luz grisácea del amanecer empezó a asomar por la aspillera, Inuyasha no sabía aún qué hacer con sus sentimientos ha cia aquella fuerte y afectuosa mujer del futuro. Por lo demás, lo que él sintiera de nada valía si ella no sentía lo mismo por él.

Alargó la mano y tocó el talismán que colgaba del cuello de Kagome. Resistió la tentación de convertirlo en una masa de metal informe; no quería ver en ella nada que le recordara a Éxtasis S.A. Quería ser el único éxtasis de su vida, y hasta él mismo se sorprendía ante la vehemencia de aquel deseo.

Kagome empezó a despertar e Inuyasha sonrió. La sonrisa, no obstante, desapareció cuando recordó su obligación, el deber de cuidar de Kouga y dar con aquellas mujeres que iban a la caza de los miembros de su clan. Después de lo que Kouga le había dicho, tendría que desconfiar de toda mujer desconocida.

Le pediría a Kagome que se informara sobre las mujeres que trabajaban en el castillo. Tenía previsto que las cazadoras termi naran viniendo a por él a causa de su gran poder, lo que ignoraba era que se hubieran vuelto tan voraces.

Hasta entonces había vivido tranquilo. Se creía a salvo de ellas porque daba por hecho que jamás serían suficientes como para atacarle en aquel lugar, y las había despreciado porque pen saba que un grupo de mujeres nunca tendrían suficiente fuerza como para vencerle. De no haber estado pensando en Kagome a cada momento, habría sospechado antes de las camareras. Cuan do se levantara por la tarde, examinaría sus pensamientos, pero por el momento debía confiar en Kagome.

Cerró la mano en torno al talismán y pensó en su mayor te mor —terminar inmovilizado e indefenso—; cuando soltó el ta lismán, éste empezó a reproducir su voz.

Kagome se sentó sobre la cama con los ojos muy abiertos y aún algo aturdida por el sueño.

—¿Quién lo ha encendido?

—¿Qué es esto? ¿Cómo puede ser que mi voz salga de allí? —El corazón le latía a toda velocidad; el miedo inicial se convir tió en rabia cuando se dio cuenta de que eran las palabras que ha bía utilizado para decirle a Kagome que le había hecho feliz.

Ya totalmente despierta, ella se mordió el labio y apretó el botón para detener la reproducción.

—Es un aparato que registra sonidos. He grabado lo que de cías porque necesitaba llevarle a Hoyo una prueba de que había cumplido con mi trabajo.

Inuyasha sintió que estaba a punto de estallar de pura rabia. Y ella parecía no sentir siquiera remordimientos.

—¿Quién te ha dado derecho a apropiarte de mi voz y com partirla con Hoyo? ¿Acaso también has registrado lo que decía mientras hacíamos el amor para demostrar cuánto placer me proporcionaba tu cuerpo?

Kagome le miró fijamente.

—No digas eso, Taisho. No, no te he registrado mien tras hacíamos el amor. Sólo he grabado lo que necesitaba como prueba. —Terminó de incorporarse, cogió la manta, se envolvió en ella y bajó de la cama.

—No entiendo cómo puedes mosquearte por esto.

—Tal vez tú estés acostumbrada a estos artefactos, pero para mí es como si un extraño se hubiera entrometido en una conver sación privada. —Se sentía traicionado. ¿Por qué?

Sin desprenderse de la manta, Kagome se pasó una mano por el pelo.

—Está bien, lamento que te haya molestado lo de la graba ción. ¿Qué más puedo decir?

«Cálmate. No es tan grave». Se mentía a sí mismo. Pero sí era grave, y lo era porque ella le importaba; había olvidado que a Kagome lo único que le importaba era Éxtasis S.A. De todos modos, tenía que recuperar el control sobre sí mismo; el control era lo que le había permitido conseguir algo de lo que otros no habían sido capaces: sobrevivir durante todos aquellos siglos.

Kagome vio que su mirada se tornaba gélida y que empezaba a temblar. ¿Era ése el mismo hombre con el que se había estado riendo la noche anterior?

—Había olvidado que sólo estás aquí por Éxtasis. He sido un estúpido al creer que había algo más. Llévate mis palabras y úsa las para no volver a Casperwyoming. —Cada palabra suya era un dardo helado.

Kagome no podría creer que aquello estuviera ocurriendo, y aunque no entendía por qué, el enojo de Inuyasha estaba a punto de hacerla llorar.

—Si no tuviera que ir a la letrina, la tendríamos ahora mis mo, vampiro. Ni se te ocurra marcharte antes de que yo vuelva, y tampoco quedarte dormido.

No se molestó ni en vestirse, se ajustó un poco la manta y sa lió de la habitación a toda velocidad a obedecer a la llamada de la madre naturaleza, seguida por la manada de pelusines. Ni siquie ra se tomó la habitual molestia de proferir blasfemias por no dis poner de un retrete. Ignoraba cuándo debían de haberse inven tado, pero como decidiera quedarse allí... Uy, ¿pero qué estaba diciendo? No había tiempo para meditaciones trascendentales.

De vuelta a la habitación, escoltada siempre por los pelusi nes, pensó en algún brillante sarcasmo con el que acabar con la obstinación de Inuyasha. De acuerdo, también ella estaba siendo algo terca, pero de todos modos se negaba a darle la satisfacción de saber que había decidido borrar la grabación, ya que, a fin de cuentas, con lo que sabía sobre Hoyo, no tendría ninguna ne cesidad de hacerle escuchar las palabras de Inuyasha. Sin embargo aún no la había borrado. Inuyasha era tan arrogante que seguro que estaba convencido de que lo haría. Y lo haría, pero antes la muerte que admitirlo ante él. Si su amistad era incapaz de salvar aquel bache, señal de que no valía la pena seguir adelante.

Kagome tiró de la puerta impetuosamente y abrió la boca dis puesta a soltarle un buen sermón. Sin embargo la cerró al mo mento. ¿Pero qué...? Se había esfumado. Y la cama también, y Kouga con ella. Miró en todos los rincones, por si acaso. En efecto, se habían esfumado.

Miró hacia el techo. Ningún agujero. Si se creía que iba a de jarle escapar así como así, quería decir que no conocía muy bien a Kagome 56-2310. Rauda, se puso un vestido y salió de la habita ción sin ni siquiera cerrar la puerta.

La rabia la impulsaba escaleras arriba en dirección al cuarto de Inuyasha. Aporreó la puerta con ambos puños.

—Sal y pelea como un hombre, Taisho.

La puerta cedió lentamente, y apareció el rostro de Inuyasha, que la miraba con aspecto fatigado.

—No soy un hombre, no puedo luchar como tal.

Pasó por delante de él, seguida por los pelusines, y echó un vistazo alrededor. Increíble. La cama estaba allí, en medio de la estancia y Kouga en ella, durmiendo plácidamente.

—Decías que no podías devolver la cama a tu habitación.

—Mentí —contestó Inuyasha encogiéndose de hombros—. Ahora di lo que tengas que decir y márchate. Tendría que estar durmiendo. —Se dio la vuelta y se acercó a una montaña de pie les que había frente a la chimenea.

Kagome le seguía.

—Escucha, ya sé que estás molesto por lo que he hecho, pero juro que no te he engañado. La política de Éxtasis exige que aportemos siempre pruebas sólidas de que hemos completado nuestro trabajo, ya sea una grabación o una declaración firmada. Así se estipula en los contratos que los clientes firman. Pensaba que lo entenderías. —Frunció el ceño. Lo más probable era que a Inuyasha le interesara bien poco la cuestión jurídica.

Se volvió y le lanzó una mirada durísima.

—Yo no he firmado ningún contrato con Éxtasis. Yo no te he pedido que me hagas feliz. Y aun en el caso de que hubiera fir mado alguna declaración, te ordenaría que la destruyeses, por que ya no me siento feliz.

Inuyasha tenía razón, y ella no. Por alguna razón, ser cons ciente de ello, la enfurecía todavía más. No soportaba equivocar se, pero lo correcto en ese momento era admitirlo.

—De acuerdo. Me he equivocado. —¿A que era un gesto noble?—.Toma, te doy la grabadora, puedes hacerla añicos.

Empezó a quitarse el colgante del cuello.

Inuyasha lo impidió poniendo su mano sobre la de ella; Kagome suspiró al sentir su contacto.

—No quiero que lo destruyas, Kagome. Lo necesitas para tu trabajo, y no quiero interferir en eso. —Le tocó la nuca con la mano—. Siempre he empleado la lógica, y me precio de ello. Y esta vez la cabeza me dice que es una estupidez molestarse por esa grabación, porque siempre he sabido que el trabajo era lo primero. Tu misma me lo dijiste. —Su boca sonreía, pero no los ojos—. El problema es que has cumplido demasiado bien con tu trabajo. Me has enseñado a escuchar mis emociones, y son ellas las que no quieren comprender. Insisten en que lo que hemos compartido no tenía nada que ver con Éxtasis. Mis emociones no hacen caso de la lógica. Necesito tiempo para pensar.

—Yo... —¿Qué podía decir? ¿Me importas lo suficiente como para plantearme no volver a casa con Miroku? ¿Qué lugar ocuparía en la vida de Inuyasha? No sabía gran cosa acerca de cómo era su vida cuando no se dedicaba a cumplir con su obliga ción. Tenían que hablar, pero no hasta que los ánimos se relajaran por ambas partes.

—No hace falta que digas nada. —Inuyasha la acompañó hacia la puerta—. Voy a proteger la habitación, así que no podrás en trar. —Se detuvo cuando llegaron a la puerta—. Me gustaría que vieras... —Pero, como si hubiera pensado mejor lo que estaba a punto de decir, se encogió de espaldas—. Ahora mismo no im porta.

Kagome salió al corredor; se dio la vuelta.

—Esta noche hablaremos. —No lo dijo en forma de pre gunta para no darle opción a decir que no.

Él asintió, y ella suspiró aliviada. Por lo menos no la repudia ba completamente.

Antes de cerrar la puerta, Inuyasha sonrió. Esta vez no había rabia en su rostro, pero tampoco ninguna otra emoción. Kagome intentó mirar en su interior. Nada. Taisho había vuelto a le vantar el muro.

—Tal vez sería bueno que conservaras mi voz. Dentro de unos años podrás escucharla y recordar esta aventura mientras el autorregulador de temperatura te calienta. —Cerró la puerta justo a tiempo de que saliera el último pelusín.

Al diablo la aventura. Al que recordaría era a él. A él sólo. Kagome corrió escaleras abajo hacia su cuarto antes de ponerse en evidencia gritando frente a la puerta de Inuyasha. Una vez en su habitación, se dejó caer sobre la cama y empezó a pestañear y a respirar rápidamente para forzar las lágrimas.

No había cerrado la puerta lo bastante rápido como para de jar fuera a todos los pelusines, pero no quiso ver dónde estaban. ¿Qué más daba?

Cuando se hubo calmado un poco, se quitó el vestido, se lavó y volvió a vestirse. Se miró en el espejito del maquillaje. Ecs. Ojos rojos y párpados hinchados. Mejor sería evitar tanto a Hoyo como a Sango. Lo más probable era que si Hoyo le preguntaba sobre lo ocurrido, se armaría de valor y le soltaría todo lo que sabía sobre él. Sango seguramente intentaría resolver sus problemas sugiriéndole participar en alguna de sus perversiones sexuales.

Mientras bajaba por las escaleras, intentó no pisar a los pelu sines. Que Miroku la encontrará descalabrada a pie de esca lera no sería la mejor forma de empezar el día. Aunque el día ya había empezado mal.

—A ver, chiquitines, os voy a llevar afuera para que podáis hacer vuestras necesidades. Luego veremos si podemos gorro near algo para que comáis.

Los pelusines gorjearon felices al oír su voz.

—Ah, y procuremos ser discretos. Debemos evitar a las ca mareras. Las camareras histéricas son muy mal asunto, porque si están histéricas, puede darles por dejar el trabajo, y entonces ¿quién nos preparará esos «deliciosos» banquetes? —Se paró a pensar—. Vosotros llegasteis a la tierra en el año 2295, así que quizá mejor no encontrarnos con los huéspedes procedentes de fechas más tempranas. Sí, ya sé que vuestro planeta está muy or gulloso de vuestro impacto en el sector de las mascotas. Pero ¿y esa gente? —Hizo un gesto despectivo—. Ellos no sabrían apreciaros como el tesoro nacional que sois.

Cuando llegó al piso de abajo, se dirigió al patio. Era toda una suerte que fuera tan temprano. No había nadie en pie todavía. Era una fría mañana típicamente escocesa, y Kagome tuvo que es perar a que los pelusines hicieran sus necesidades frotándose los brazos para entrar en calor. Cuando hubieron terminado, volvie ron adentro.

—Bien, éste es el programa para hoy, atención. —Los pelu sines la miraron atentos—. Coméis. Como. Evitamos a todo el mundo. Esperamos a que anochezca. Coméis otra vez. Seguimos esperando a que anochezca. Pausa para ir al baño. Seguimos espe rando. Como otra vez. —Frunció el entrecejo—. Para entonces ya debería haber anochecido. Me reconcilio con Inuyasha. Fogosa sesión de sexo con Inuyasha. Y no, a esa parte no estáis invitados. Discutimos la posibilidad de compartir nuestro futuro. Fiesta salvaje si la respuesta es sí. Nos rebanamos el cuello si la respuesta es no. —Bajó la mirada para ver a sus atentos admiradores—. ¿Qué os parece?

Los pelusines volvieron a gorjear de alegría.

—Sí, a mí también me parece fetén.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 14**

—¿Haciendo de canguro, Miro? —Sango le miraba desdeñosa desde lo alto de la repisa del hogar—. Seguro que Kagome te ha visto venir.

Miroku estaba de pie junto a la chimenea, observando el salón con expresión estupefacta. La estancia entera, a excepción de la repisa, estaba llena de bichitos rosas.

—Oye, es una clienta, y para que el negocio salga adelante hay que tener contenta a la clientela. Tampoco tengo que quedar me con ellos para siempre, Kagome me ha dicho que se los llevaría al cuarto por la noche. —Echó un vistazo por la aspillera—. Ya casi ha anochecido, estará al caer.

—Oh, sí, claro. —Sango era consciente de que era una cí nica, pero en ocasiones le parecía que comprendía la vida y las personas mucho mejor que Miro—. De todas formas, estos bi chitos rosas tienen su historia. Me refiero a que por lo que ha dicho Kagome, eran su mayor temor, e Inuyasha logró materializar los. Me chiflan esta clase de talentos. —Se fijó en el semblante malhumorado de Miro—. ¿Cuál es tu gran temor, Miro?

—Vivo con él. —Se adentró en la marea de pelusines y se dejó caer sobre la cama—.Te he mentido, Sango. Odio hacer el bien. Tengo tanto potencial para hacer el mal que jamás podré acabármelo. El Gran Jefe dio al traste con mi prometedora ca rrera, y yo no acabo de adaptarme a esto de hacer el bien. —Un pelusín saltó sobre su regazo, y Miro lo apartó de un manotazo sin prestarle mucha atención.

Aun a su pesar, Sango estaba conmovida. Bajó de la repisa, pasó de puntillas por entre los pelusines y brincó hasta llegar al lado de Miro. Frotó la cabeza contra su brazo.

—Ahora te escucho. ¿Qué ocurriría si volvieras a las andadas y cometieras unas cuantas fechorías? Nada del otro mundo, sólo un pequeño tanteo.

Miroku se encogió de espaldas.

—No tengo la menor idea. Tal vez el Gran Jefe se disgustaría lo suficiente como para quitarme de en medio.

Sango meditó sobre su respuesta.

—Lo dudo. Tiene fama de ser muy paciente. —Empezó a lavarse la cara—. Yo no entiendo como se puede tener tanta pa ciencia. Si yo fuera el Gran Jefe, me dedicaría a aplastar a todo aquél que no hiciera las cosas a mi manera. Aunque es sólo una opinión.

Miroku hizo una mueca.

—Lo del bien contra el mal no me preocupa ahora mismo. Tengo otros problemas.

—No me digas. —Sango sintió compasión por Miro. ¿Qué sacaba de ser tan bondadoso? Nada. Miro estaba deslo mándose por hacer lo correcto y la vida seguía poniéndole la pierna encima. A ella sí que no la pillarían haciendo buenas obras, no le compensaba.

—Las camareras han desaparecido. ¿Dónde dem... dónde diantre se han metido? —Se frotó los ojos—. La cena ha sido un desastre. Nos hemos sentado a la mesa, y la comida no llegaba. No sólo es que no llegase la comida, sino que no había ni cocine ra ni nadie para servir las mesas. No tenía ni a quién gritarle. Al final, cada cual ha tenido que preparar su propia cena.

Sango intentaba mostrarse optimista.

—Yo no creo que eso sea malo. No sé de dónde sacarías a aquella cocinera, pero apostaría a que está pluriempleada como consultora de comida para perros. Además, lo que los huéspedes quieren es tomar un tentempié y volver a sus asuntos. —Le lan zó una mirada directa—. Por fortuna, la comida no es su preo cupación primordial por ahora. —A excepción de Ayumi. Sango detestaba equivocarse, pero la verdad era que con aquella mujer se había equivocado. Ayumi sólo parecía interesada en los vampi ros, pero el único vampiro de la casa estaba ya ocupado.

—¿Y qué hay de los fantasmas? ¿Se han dedicado a hacer algo, aparte del sexo? —Cogió el último frasco de sal de frutas.

Sango desvió la mirada hacia la chimenea. Tal vez empezaba a sentirse algo culpable.

—Hmm, no. De hecho querían presentar una queja. Anoche subieron a las almenas para expresar su... mutuo compromiso emocional y descubrieron que Kagome e Inuyasha se les habían adelantado. Me sabe mal por ellos, porque las almenas son su elemento, y tuvieron que arreglarse con la habitación de Ayumi. Por suerte para ellos, anoche estaba libre. —Lo cual resultaba un poco extraño porque Ayumi no había ligado con nadie.

Miroku insinuó una tímida sonrisa.

—En el fondo hay una cosa positiva. Las cosas no pueden ir a peor.

La cena, o lo que fuera aquello, había terminado, y Kagome era la única que seguía sentada a la mesa. Tenía la mirada perdida en las llamas de la chimenea y pensaba en el final de su carrera en Éxta sis. No tendría que haberle venido de nuevo, porque, de hecho, ya estaba dispuesta a renunciar cuando Hoyo se había sentado a su lado para pedirle alguna prueba de que estaba empleándose a fondo con su misión.

Sonrió. Inuyasha se sentiría orgulloso de ella cuando lo supie ra. Kagome se había vuelto hacia Hoyo y le había dicho por dón de podía meterse la misión. Por supuesto, no habría podido, por que el orificio era demasiado estrecho.

La decisión de dejar Éxtasis no había sido meditada y exa minada desde todas las perspectivas posibles. Simplemente era producto de sus convicciones del momento. Dado que ya no se sentía obligada a permanecer en la empresa por los vínculos fami liares, podía pensar en lo que a ella más le convenía. Éxtasis S.A. tenía como objetivo la felicidad ajena, pero a ella nunca la había hecho feliz. Por fin podía admitirlo. Inuyasha le había dado el valor necesario para quitarse de encima aquel lastre e ir en pos de su propia felicidad. Ser dichosa era el mejor modo de honrar a su familia.

Al pensar que dejaba Éxtasis se había sentido liberada. La cara que se le había quedado a Hoyo casi había sido el punto ál gido del viaje. Casi. Porque el punto álgido de verdad debía de estar recién levantado y preparándose para una charla.

Kagome se puso en pie y fue hacia la escalera que conducía a la habitación de Miroku. Debía recoger a los pelusines, pasar por su cuarto y refrescarse un poco antes de abordar a aquel vam piro tozudo.

Apenas había dado unos pasos, cuando oyó una voz en su ca beza.

—_Kagome, sube a la habitaci__ó__n de Inuyasha. Te necesito._

Se quedó helada. No era la voz de Inuyasha, ni la de Sango. Entonces, ¿de quién...?

—_Soy Kouga. Las mujeres se han llevado a Inuyasha._

Kagome se quedó paralizada de miedo al tomar conciencia de lo que implicaban las palabras de Kouga. Subió corriendo a la ha bitación de Inuyasha.

Para cuando llegó a lo alto de la torre, estaba resollando y el corazón le latía a un ritmo frenético. La puerta de Inuyasha estaba abierta de par en par. Él nunca la habría dejado así.

Se precipitó al interior de la habitación y echó una mirada en torno, esperando sin mucha convicción que Kouga se hubiera equivocado. Pero no.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? —Intentó acercarse a la cama pero se estrelló contra el escudo protector de Inuyasha.

Los ojos de Kouga llevaban impreso su odio hacia aquellas mujeres.

—Han encontrado la forma de convertir en polvo el mirto de Brabante. Al ver que tú estabas abajo comiendo y no interfe rirías, deben de haber colocado una bolsita de mirto sobre la puerta y luego deben de haberse alejado lo suficiente como para que Inuyasha no notara su presencia al despertar. Inuyasha ha reti rado la protección de la entrada y ha abierto la puerta para salir. Iba a hablar contigo. Al abrir la puerta han caído los polvos. Ha bía muchas mujeres, y en cuanto el mirto ha hecho efecto, se lo han llevado sin perder un instante. —Kouga soltó un puñetazo contra el cabezal de la cama—. Se me habrían llevado también a mí, pero Inuyasha había protegido la cama, así que ni siquiera con sus maléficos poderes podían alcanzarme.

Kagome cerró los ojos en un intento por desviarse de la con clusión evidente.

—Esto significa que no puedes ir en su ayuda.

—Con mis poderes no puedo destruir la protección de Inuyasha. —Había en sus palabras una profunda desazón—. He intentado comunicarme con él por telepatía, pero no ha contes tado. O bien no puede responder a mis mensajes, o bien con sidera que hacerlo no serviría más que para poner a otros en peligro.

—Entonces, ¿cómo puedo ayudarle? —Debía haber alguna manera. Había que averiguar por dónde empezar, encontrar a al guien que pudiera auxiliarles.

—Inuyasha no querría que te expusieras para salvarle. Supon go que es por eso que se niega a hablar conmigo. Sabe que yo te diría todo lo que él me dijera.

«No». No era posible. No dejaría morir a otro ser querido mientras quedara aliento en su cuerpo. «¿Ser querido?». El ad jetivo la petrificó. Sí, quería a Inuyasha Taisho, y estaba dis puesta a decírselo.

Se dio media vuelta, dispuesta a abandonar la habitación. Oyó que Kouga se despedía de ella.

—_Ve con cuidado, Kagome._

No le importaba tener cuidado, lo que le importaba era sal var al hombre al que amaba. En cuanto cerró la puerta tras de sí, cayó en la cuenta de que no sabía cómo hacerlo. Lo mejor sería empezar yendo a por el spray paralizador.

Cuando se disponía a abrir la puerta de su habitación, apare ció Ayumi por la escalera llamándola a voz en grito. Kagome no te nía tiempo para lo que fuera que Ayumi quisiese, de modo que en tró en el cuarto, y Ayumi tras ella.

—Kagome, puedo ayudarte a encontrar a Inuyasha. —Ayumi le tiró de la manga al tiempo que ella se introducía el spray en el bolsillo.

Se dio la vuelta para encararla.

—¿Qué sabes tú de Inuyasha?

—Yo quería participar en una caza de vampiros, siempre ha sido mi sueño. Pero después de que Inuyasha me salvase anoche, cambié de idea. De modo que me escondí y no he vuelto a apa recer hasta saber que se lo habían llevado. —Las lágrimas empezaron a resbalar por sus mejillas, y ella se las enjugó con el dorso de la mano—. Sé que debería haber aparecido antes para dar avi so, pero tenía mucho miedo. Si hubiesen sospechado que hablaba con alguien, me habrían matado.

«Bien hecho, Ayumi. Ahora te mataré yo por no haber avisado a nadie».

—¿Y qué sabes?

—Sube conmigo a las almenas, te mostraré dónde le han lle vado —dijo corriendo hacia la puerta y mientras Kagome se en volvía en su capa.

Una vez en las almenas, Ayumi señaló en la dirección de un anillo de fuego que era visible a no mucha distancia del castillo.

—No han ido muy lejos porque tenían que cargar con él, y es más bien corpulento. Además, deben terminar antes del alba; muerto no les sirve de nada.

Kagome apretó las mandíbulas para no emprenderla a gritos con ella. Tal como lo había dicho, parecía estar hablando de un objeto de usar y tirar.

—¿Algo más?

Ayumi asintió con la cabeza.

—Llevan mucho tiempo tramando esto, porque Inuyasha es un vampiro muy poderoso y no quieren que nadie las interrum pa. Quizá nunca vuelva a presentárseles una oportunidad como ésta.

—Al grano —cortó Kagome mirando hacia el anillo de fuego. ¿Cómo llegaría hasta Inuyasha?

—Han elegido un terreno rocoso y lo han limpiado de todo lo que pudiera arder. Desde que Inuyasha llegó al castillo han esta do apilando leña hasta formar un círculo; hay leña suficiente como para mantener vivo el fuego toda la noche. Ahora que está encendido, nadie puede entrar ni salir del anillo. —Ayumi se mordió el labio—. Cuando amanezca y el fuego se apague, se mar charán y le abandonarán allí. Cuando se hayan marchado, pode mos ir corriendo y traerle de vuelta al castillo. —Parecía tener confianza en su plan.

—Ya será tarde. —Kagome cerró los ojos. No podía soportar la idea de que Inuyasha estuviera sufriendo. Más que el padecimiento físico, lo que le dolería sería su propia indefensión. Para alguien tan acostumbrado a tenerlo todo bajo control, verse inmoviliza do sería una auténtica tortura—. Demasiado tarde. —Volvió a abrir los ojos—. ¿Vienes conmigo a salvarle?

Los ojos de Ayumi se abrieron como platos.

—Imposible, Kagome. Son veinte, y son peligrosas. Nos mata rán. Y de todos modos, no podríamos atravesar el fuego. —El ha ber encontrado una excusa lógica para no intervenir parecía ali viarla.

—Estupendo —dijo Kagome sin intentar ocultar el desprecio en su mirada—. Gracias por la información, pero habría sido de más utilidad si hubieras hablado antes. Sal de mi vista.

Kagome echó a un lado a Ayumi y bajó la escalera. Intentó ela borar un plan, pero el miedo por Inuyasha le impedía pensar. Si buscaba a alguien que la ayudara, perdería demasiado tiempo. Y además, ¿quién habría en el castillo con agallas suficientes como para enfrentarse a aquellas mujeres? Nadie seguramente, así que habría perdido un tiempo precioso.

Podía empapar la capa en las aguas de la laguna e intentar abrir una brecha en el fuego lo bastante profunda como para pe netrar en el anillo. El problema era que, por lo que había podido ver desde las almenas, las llamas seguramente eran demasiado al tas. Sin embargo, tenía que intentarlo.

¿Y una vez en el interior del anillo? No lo sabía. Podría para lizar a alguna de las mujeres, pero las demás le darían alcance. Aun en el caso de que pudiera neutralizarlas a todas, Inuyasha estaría demasiado débil para escapar con ella. ¿Un caballo? De nada iba a servir si no podía montar a Inuyasha en él.

Kagome estaba tan concentrada en sus planes, que estuvo a punto de llevarse por delante a Sango, que se encontraba al pie de la escalera.

—_¡__Eh, muchacha! Vas en la direcci__ó__n equivocada. Da media vuelta y vuelve junto a ese pedazo de vampiro. _—Sango miró hacia lo alto de la escalera—. _¿__Has visto a mis fantasmas? Como se lo est__é__n mon tando en las almenas, pienso hacerles bajar la escalera a patadas. Ya va siendo hora de que hagan algo. Es que ya no puede una fiarse de nadie. Las camareras no aparecen, los fantasmas no trabajan, aqu__í__ la __ú__nica que cumple _c'est moi. _Creo..._

—Cállate, Sango.

Sango pestañeó sorprendida.

Seguramente nadie se le había dirigido nunca en ese tono.

—Ese pedazo de vampiro ha sido secuestrado, así que escu cha. —Kagome le relató los detalles sucintamente y respiró hon do—. Necesito que me ayudes a rescatarle.

Por la mirada que lanzó, parecía que Kagome le estuviera pi diendo que no volviera a hablar de sexo en la vida.

—¿Me estás pidiendo que haga algo bueno? —Lo dijo en voz alta, prueba de que estaba de veras extrañada.

—En realidad no es tan bueno. Se trata de salvar a un vampi ro, a un símbolo de las tinieblas y la maldad, así que técnicamen te estarías haciendo algo malo. —¿Serviría eso para convencerla?

Sango parecía dudar.

—Ya, pero Inuyasha es más bien bueno, de modo que estaría realizando una buena acción.

—Perdón, lamento habértelo pedido —dijo Kagome suspi rando—. Me imagino que para esto necesitaría a una perturba dora cósmica valiente de verdad. —Empezó a caminar en torno a Sango.

—Espera. —Sango meneaba la cola adelante y atrás, lo cual evidenciaba algún conflicto interior.

Kagome vio un atisbo de esperanza.

—Piensa en cuántos esfuerzos vanos: tú me juntaste con Inuyasha, pese a ser absolutamente incompatibles, él un vampiro, y yo la reina de la felicidad de Casper, Wyoming, y ahora un atajo de lunáticas se disponen a arruinar lo que iba camino de ser todo un hito de la alcahuetería. —Meneó la cabeza—. Una verdadera pena.

—¿Piensan matarle? —preguntó Sango levantando las ore jas y agitando la cola nerviosamente.

—Sí. —Al decirlo, le entraban ganas de gritar—. Yo le quiero, y no pienso dejar que maten a alguien a quien quiero. —Aquello era penoso; le estaba abriendo su corazón a una egó latra confesa. Extrañamente, al mismo tiempo empezaba a ver más allá del sarcasmo y la máscara gatuna y a aceptar a Sango como la mujer que era.

—Dame un segundo para que encuentre una buena justifica ción.

Kagome, seguida por Sango, se dirigió hacia la puerta del sa lón y la abrió. Sango salió con ella al patio.

—El mundo del erotismo acusaría la ausencia de Inuyasha, si muriera, y mi deber es proteger todo lo que tenga que ver con el erotismo. ¿Cómo suena?

Kagome se paró para mirar a Sango. ¿De veras creía estar ayu dando?

—Lo estás haciendo muy bien. —«Por favor, elige bien las palabras».

—Y si frustro los planes de esas zorras engreídas, mi reputa ción como perturbadora cósmica aumentará tanto que no habrá quien me tosa. —Se atusó los bigotes—. Suena bien.

—Entonces, ¿me ayudarás? —Kagome contuvo la respira ción.

Los ojos de Sango delataban preocupación.

—¿A quién pretendo engañar? A fin de cuentas estaría reali zando una buena acción, y yo siempre he detestado las buenas ac ciones. Ya ves a qué me he dedicado aquí: a unir parejas con la in tención o bien de que le den la lata a Miro o bien de que se la den entre ellos, como Hoyo y Yuka. A mí lo que me va es el sexo y los enredos.

Kagome suspiró y dio la espalda a Sango. Se dirigió hacia el fuego y ni siquiera se dignó echar una última mirada a la gata. Debía haber sabido que pedirle ayuda a Sango era esperar de masiado.

Decidió saltarse lo de empapar la capa; ya había perdido de masiado tiempo, y una capa pesada y pasada por agua no haría más que dificultarle la marcha. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que Sango la seguía, hasta que la gata habló.

—Está bien, está bien, te ayudaré.

«¡Gracias!».

—¿Por qué has cambiado de parecer? —preguntó sin mirarla.

—¿Cuál es tu plan? Yo no poseo los poderes de Miro, no sé si te seré de mucha utilidad. —Desde luego, Sango era única respondiendo preguntas.

Pero Kagome no estaba dispuesta a dejar que se saliera con la suya.

—¿Qué razón tienes para realizar una buena acción? ¿Por qué quieres ayudar a Inuyasha?

La respuesta de Sango fue una retahíla de balbuceos y pala bras entre dientes.

—No te oigo.

Sango la miró a los ojos.

—Está bien. Inuyasha me cae bien. Pero como le digas a al guien que he hecho algo bueno por iniciativa propia, pienso ne garlo. Así compenso.

Kagome le sonrió. Resultaba curioso que nunca hubiera inten tado analizar las emociones de Sango. Tal vez porque, incons cientemente, debía de creer que sabía lo que podía encontrar. Con eso aprendería a no hacer suposiciones sólo sobre la base de las apariencias y las habladurías. Si alguien le hubiera dicho que Sango iba a ser la que diera la cara por Inuyasha, se habría dado una panzada de reír.

—Soy una tumba. Sería mejor si pudieras adoptar una forma algo mayor. —¿Qué tal un guerrero nórdico de dos metros y medio y armado hasta los dientes?

—Ah, no. Transformarse cuesta mucho y requiere demasiado tiempo. Y tiempo es lo que no tenemos. —Sango notó en el aire el olor a leña ardiendo—. No puedo creer que vaya a hacer algo bueno.

Kagome no tenía tiempo para discutir sobre esa mancha en el expediente de Sango. Ya estaban cerca del fuego.

—¿Serías capaz de atravesar el fuego? —Kagome no podía ver lo que estaba ocurriendo detrás de las llamas, pero sí podía oír lo que parecían unas voces furiosas.

—No lo sé —dijo Sango midiendo las llamas con la vista—. Nunca he probado mis poderes con algo así. —Miró a Kagome—. ¿Entrarás conmigo?

Kagome no tuvo ni que pensar para responderle.

—Haré lo que haga falta por liberar a Inuyasha. Si tengo que elegir entre quedarme aquí mientras muere o confiar en tus po deres, confío en ti sin dudarlo.

—De acuerdo, esto es lo que haremos: quiero que me cojas y me sostengas sobre tu cabeza, porque no sé lo ancho que será el paso o el tiempo que podrá permanecer abierto, de modo que tendremos que mantenernos unidas hasta que hayamos traspasa do el anillo. —Volvió a mirar las llamas—. Cuando estemos al otro lado, yo tendré que quedarme junto al fuego para intentar mantener abierta la vía de escape. —Miró a Kagome de nuevo—. No podré ayudarte, pero te prometo que no huiré. Os esperaré a ti y a Inuyasha y os ayudaré a salir del anillo.

«Eres una buena persona, Sango». Kagome nunca se habría atrevido a pronunciar aquellas palabras en voz alta por temor a ofenderla, así que contestó con un simple «Gracias. No lo olvidaremos».

Kagome tragó el nudo que parecía habérsele formado en la gar ganta, recogió a la gata y la levantó hasta colocársela sobre la ca beza.

Caminó hacia el fuego.

No sabía si las llamas se abrirían, ni si conseguiría salvar a Inuyasha, ni siquiera si sería capaz de salvarse a sí misma. Pero si so brevivía a aquella noche, una cosa sí tendría clara: Habría bajado a los infiernos para rescatar al hombre al que amaba.

El calor la golpeaba y sus brazos temblaban bajo el peso de la gata.

—Deja de moverte, no me puedo concentrar. —Sango pa recía nerviosa.

Fantástico. Los nervios eran la última cosa que les hacía falta.

—Lo intento, pero pesas lo tuyo.

—Ya lo sé, me he engordado del culo.

—Deja de pensar en tu culo y concéntrate. —El calor era in soportable, les abrasaba hasta la última porción de piel desnuda y les arrebataba el aire de los pulmones.

Kagome fijó los ojos en las llamas y procuró dejar a un lado el instinto de supervivencia. Del mismo modo que creía ver formas en las nubes de los días de verano, intentó distinguir rostros en las llamas crepitantes: a Souta riendo mientras la enseñaba a pilotar cuando tenía diez años; a papá sonriendo orgulloso cuan do ganó la cinta azul en una feria ecuestre local; y a mamá con su dulce sonrisa intentando consolarla tras sacarla de la jaula de los pelusines. Todos sonreían, la querían y de alguna manera ella es taba segura de que en aquel momento estaban con ella para ayu darla.

Amor incondicional. Eso era lo que siempre le habían dado. El recuerdo de aquel amor le infundió fuerzas y valor para seguir adelante. «Por el amor».

Inesperadamente, las llamas se separaron. Fue tan repentino que Kagome por poco cayó al suelo. Temiendo que volvieran a ce rrarse, echó a correr, sin dejar de sujetar a Sango sobre la cabeza.

—¡Guau! Bájame, me estoy mareando.

Kagome dejó a Sango en el suelo y siguió adelante.

—No te preocupes, te esperaré aquí. Cuando hago una bue na acción, la hago bien de verdad. —Sango se agachó y se en volvió con la cola—. Intentaría ponerme en contacto con Miro para que nos ayudase, pero teme que el Gran Jefe le liquide si hace daño a algún humano, y aquí sin duda habrá que hacer daño a unos cuantos. No sería de ninguna ayuda. —La idea no parecía hacerla muy feliz. Luego empezó a mirarse la cola—. ¿Tengo chamuscada la cola? Es la impresión que me da.

—La tienes perfectamente. —Inspirando una profunda bo canada de aire fresco, Kagome se encaminó hacia el nutrido grupo de mujeres reunidas en el centro del claro.

Estaban tan ocupadas discutiendo que antes de que pudieran darse cuenta, Kagome estaba ya en medio de ellas. Cuando la en cararon, se quedó maravillada de lo hermoso que puede llegar a ser el rostro del mal. Cada una de aquellas mujeres tenía una cara y un cuerpo capaz de atraer por completo la atención de cual quier hombre. Y según Inuyasha, además, eran ricas y poderosas.

La primera que se adelantó para enfrentarse a ella tenía una larga cabellera negra y unos ojos grises que traslucían un tropel de emociones. Eran los ojos de una cazadora; pero de una cazado ra frustrada, porque al rastrear en sus sentimientos Kagome halló impaciencia y rabia. Por debajo de aquellas emociones superfi ciales, percibió un amargo y espantoso torrente de codicia. A Kagome la recorrió un escalofrío.

—¿Cómo has atravesado el fuego? —Mientras formulaba la pregunta, avistó a Sango y el paso abierto entre las llamas. Sus ojos se abrieron de rabia— No hace falta que contestes. Ya lo veo, pero no lo entiendo.

Kagome se admiró al ver que la mujer no retrocedía un paso, aunque sin duda una mujer capaz de cometer atrocidades como a las que ellas eran aficionadas por fuerza debía poseer una valen tía insana.

—¿A qué has venido? ¿Esperas liberar a tu amante? —La sonrisa de la mujer era fría y despiadada.

Kagome abrió mucho los ojos e intentó proyectar una imagen inocente.

—Desde luego que no. ¿Es que parezco estúpida? —Bueno, un poco sí—. Ayumi me ha contado lo que estáis tramando y me ha parecido interesante. Yo ya me lo he montado a gusto con el vampiro, pero me parece que vosotras aún sois más pervertidas. He pensado que tal vez podría participar. —Kagome forzó una ex presión de confianza. Iba a tener mucha suerte si salía de aquélla sin vomitar.

A su espalda, una mujer tomó la palabra.

—¿Y qué pasa con el gato? Está manteniendo el paso abierto con su magia. Si de veras quieres participar, dile al gato que cie rre el paso. No queremos que se añada nadie más. —Por su voz parecía que una gata mágica era la cosa más normal del mundo.

Claro que una mujer convencida de que hacer el amor con un vampiro podía otorgarle la inmortalidad, no tenía porque ex trañarse al ver una gata con poderes.

—Bromeas, ¿verdad? —Empezaba a ser difícil poner buena cara—. Por nada del mundo pienso cerrar mi vía de salida. No me fío de vosotras, querida. La gata se queda donde está.

Asintieron todas, como si su recelo les pareciera perfecta mente lógico. Estupendo, qué monas.

—Todos los del castillo habláis de forma extraña. —Las sos pechas de la primera mujer parecían haberse disipado; ahora pa recía simplemente curiosa.

«Y vosotras os comportáis de forma extraña».

—Venimos de tierras muy lejanas. —Mejor no concretar más. Tampoco convenía forzar la credulidad de las mujeres.

La mujer dirigió a Kagome una mirada escrutadora.

—El vampiro no está colaborando. Dado que tú ya has go zado de su cuerpo, tal vez puedas darnos algún consejo. —Hizo un ademán con la cabeza y sonrió—. La verdad es que me parece que tu aparición demuestra que los hados nos son favorables. Si nos ayudas, permitiremos que te unas al grupo. —Por su expre sión podía adivinarse que no eran muchas las afortunadas a las que se les brindaba una oportunidad como aquélla.

Kagome necesitaba tanto ver a Inuyasha y saber lo que le habían hecho que sentía ganas de gritar, pero las mujeres la circundaban y no le permitían ver el centro del claro.

—Cuando he llegado estabais discutiendo. ¿Cómo es posible que el vampiro no colabore? Por lo que Ayumi me ha dicho, me ha parecido entender que su voluntad no importaba mucho y que vosotras lo teníais todo bajo control. —«Por favor, dejadme ver a Inuyasha».

El semblante de la mujer adoptó un aspecto feroz.

—Cinco de nosotras ya lo hemos montado, pero se resiste a darnos su semilla. Lo hemos probado todo, pero nos rechaza. Si no nos ayudas, le torturaremos hasta que colabore o muera. Nin gún vampiro ha aguantado nunca tanto como él. —Su mirada pa recía la de una maníaca—. Claro que él es también el vampiro más poderoso que hemos capturado, y por lo tanto el más valio so. El que puede hacernos realmente inmortales. ¿Serás capaz de doblegarle?

«¿De hacerle daño?». La rabia le fluía por las venas a Kagome y le daba valor para hacer lo que fuera necesario con tal de arreba tarles de las manos a su víctima. Las palabras parecían atravesár sele en la garganta.

—Sé lo que hay que hacer para excitar su deseo. Dejadme a mi, cuando haya acabado con su resistencia, será todo vuestro.

La mujer asintió con la cabeza.

—Tiene lógica.

«Me alegro de que por lo menos a alguien se lo parezca».

—¿No vais a decirme cómo os llamáis? Si vamos a trabajar juntas, me gustaría saber vuestros nombres. —Kagome forzó una sonrisa amistosa. Lo que quería era saber sus nombres para dar les caza una por una y asegurarse de que ninguna de ellas volvía a disfrutar de un instante de felicidad en la vida. La mujer sonrió ladinamente.

—No usamos nuestro nombre verdadero. Así, si apresan a una, no puede traicionar a las demás. A mí puedes llamarme Margaret.

—Oye, me encanta. Nombres supuestos. A mí podéis lla marme Vi. —Iniciales de Venganza Inclemente. Bonito nombre para una empresa. Por lo que había visto de aquella época, sería posible amasar una fortuna con una empresa que se dedicara a eso. Podría empezar por aquellas mujeres.

—¿No tenéis nombre para el grupo? ¿Qué tal un nombre impactante que infunda temor a los vampiros de toda la tierra? Me parece que Cazadoras Inmortales tiene su puntillo. —«¿Qué tal Zorras del Infierno?».

Margaret negó con la cabeza.

—No empleamos ningún nombre que pueda identificarnos.

—Bien, es asunto vuestro, pero yo creo que todo equipo ne cesita un nombre que lo aglutine. Crea vínculos y reafirma el propósito común. —También sirve para que todo el mundo pue da seguirle el rastro al grupo y eliminar a sus miembros, pero por lo visto Margaret ya se había percatado de ello.

—Dime, ¿qué le habéis hecho al vampiro de momento? —Te nía que saberlo, pero al mismo tiempo no quería oírlo, no quería que una ira enfermiza empezara a recorrerla.

Margaret meneó la cabeza y suspiró.

—Hemos tenido que sangrarle para que se debilitase una vez terminados los efectos del mirto, de lo contrario podría haberse valido de sus poderes para liberarse. Cuando ha empezado a de safiarnos, le hemos dicho que el dolor terminaría por hacerle obedecer. Pero todo ha sido en vano.

Pese a estar medio aturdida por la ira, Kagome se dio cuenta de que Margaret era capaz casi de cualquier cosa.

—Hemos hecho todo lo que hacíamos con los otros. Mien tras duraban los efectos del mirto, le hemos obligado a beber sangre con opio, estramonio y varias hierbas. El hombre que pre paró el brebaje juró que era infalible, que le provocaría una po tente erección y un apetito sexual irrefrenable. Y en efecto, tiene una erección considerable, pero se niega a ceder al apetito se xual.

Kagome conocía bien la capacidad de control de Inuyasha sobre sus emociones y su cuerpo. No podía ni imaginarse lo que debía estar sufriendo. Tenía que decir algo o se abalanzaría sobre Mar garet y le dejaría la cara como un mapa. A Inuyasha no le sería de mucha ayuda, pero por lo menos Kagome se despacharía a gusto. «Pero también acabaría con todas las opciones de rescatarle».

—Tal vez debáis ir a buscar al hombre ese para que os pre pare una nueva poción —dijo abriéndose paso entre las mujeres.

—Imposible. Le matamos en cuanto nos la entregó. Para que no le hablara a nadie de nosotras. —El tono de Margaret deno taba que no le importaba mucho la muerte de aquel hombre—. Esperemos no haber debilitado tanto al vampiro que no pueda consumar.

Kagome temía tanto por Inuyasha que temía caer al suelo en cualquier momento. Ya antes de que aquellas alimañas le sangra ran, las fuerzas de Inuyasha estaban mermadas a causa de la trans fusión. ¿Le quedarían fuerzas para salir de allí por su propio pie?

Necesitaba verle inmediatamente.

Algo aterrador debía de reflejársele en el rostro, porque las mujeres se apartaron de su camino. Al fin vio a Inuyasha.

Y supo que de tener un arma letal en las manos, habría asesi nado a todas aquellas depredadoras desalmadas sin ningún re mordimiento.


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 15**

Las mujeres habían tumbado a Inuyasha desnudo sobre una plata forma en forma de equis que se alzaba hasta medio metro del suelo y le habían atado. Las muñecas y los tobillos le sangraban de tanto forcejear.

No conformes con eso, le habían infligido cortes en el torso y los muslos. La sangre derramada por el suelo en torno a la pla taforma daba fe de sus técnicas debilitadoras.

Eso no era todo. Alguien le había fustigado. El vampiro tenía el pecho y el vientre llenos de latigazos, seguramente como cas tigo por su negativa a satisfacerlas.

El sexo era de las pocas partes donde no había sangre, ya que naturalmente no querrían dañar el instrumento de su inmortali dad. Sin embargo, fuera lo que fuera lo que le habían obligado a ingerir, le había provocado tal erección que Kagome no alcanzaba a explicarse cómo había reprimido el orgasmo tras ser montado por cinco de aquellas mujeres.

Kagome barrió con la mirada al grupo hasta que encontró a la que sostenía el látigo. Tal vez no lograría vencer a las veinte, pero se prometió a sí misma que si tenía que morir, se llevaría consigo a aquella mujer.

Cerró los ojos por un instante. Nada en su mundo de segu ridades la había preparado para aquella clase de brutalidad, ni para el odio que bullía en su cuerpo y en su alma. Tenía que de jar a un lado el horror y concentrarse únicamente en ayudar a Inuyasha.

Vio que las mujeres empezaban a aproximarse.

—Atrás. No puedo hacerlo con vosotras echándome el aliento en el cuello.

A las mujeres les pareció que era una petición razonable, y se apartaron. Podrían verla, pero Kagome sabía que con el crepitar de las llamas y a aquella distancia, no podrían oír lo que le dijera a Inuyasha.

Respiró hondo y se acercó a él. Estaba transformado en vampiro, tenía la boca abierta, los colmillos al descubierto y la mirada brillante fija en las mujeres. Kagome notó que un escalofrío le recorría el espinazo. Cuando por fin Inuyasha la mirara, ¿lo ha ría con aquella rabia y aquel odio?

Dirigió los ojos hacia ella. ¿En qué estaría pensando? ¿Cree ría que le había traicionado? Ella sabía que gracias a sus agudos sentidos habría oído todo lo que le había dicho a Margaret, lo cual, sumado a su reacción tras oír su voz en el amuleto, tal vez le impidiera confiar en ella.

Kagome le aguantó la mirada mientras se le acercaba y por una vez deseó que le leyera el pensamiento para que supiera lo que de veras sentía. Inuyasha había mostrado su odio hacia las mujeres, pero hacia ella no mostraba nada. Su rostro era una máscara fría e inexpresiva.

Kagome permanecía en pie, sin dejar de mirarle. Inuyasha tenía los brazos extendidos y las muñecas atadas con cuerdas; los bí ceps y los deltoides estaban en tensión. Los pectorales y los abdominales también hacían patente su sufrimiento. Kagome tuvo que apartar la vista de la sangre, la desplazó hacia los muslos, se parados de forma obscena para que cualquiera pudiera poseerle. Las cuerdas de los tobillos le mantenían las piernas abiertas, en una postura que parecía pensada para mofa de su indefensión y en la cual parecía poco más que un animal útil tan sólo a efectos reproductivos. No había indicio alguno de respeto, de humani dad, de compasión. Kagome se prometió que, llegado el momen to, tampoco ella habría de mostrar piedad.

Rezó una oración en silencio a quienquiera que fuera el pa trón de los vampiros y de sus amantes. Inuyasha tenía que confiar en ella. Sin su confianza, sería imposible escapar de allí con vida.

—¿No te parece que ya llevas demasiado tiempo sin hacer nada de provecho, vampiro? ¿Qué tal si movemos nuestros culos de vuelta al castillo? —Intentó sonreír, pero no lo consiguió del todo.

—Márchate, Kagome. No podrás liberarme. Si lo intentas, te matarán. Diles que has cambiado de parecer y que quieres volver al castillo. —Aunque en su voz no había sentimiento, la emoción le hacía brillar los ojos.

—Ni hablar. No puedo. Sango y yo hemos llegado ya de masiado lejos. —Kagome sintió un gran alivio al comprobar que no había hecho caso de las mentiras que le había contado a Margaret.

—Jamás habría creído que Sango corriera riesgos por nadie. —Lanzó a Kagome una mirada penetrante—. Recógela y mar chaos, haced lo que os digo.

—Con algunas personas nunca se sabe hasta que llega la hora de la verdad. Y no, no vamos a marcharnos. —Le dio unos gol pecitos en el pecho—.Y por si no te habías dado cuenta, no pue des obligarnos.

De repente, la mueca desapareció, como si le resultara im posible mantener por más tiempo aquel tiránico control sobre sus emociones. El miedo afloró en sus ojos.

—Ya me hecho a la idea de que voy a morir. Hagan lo que hagan, no obtendrán nada de mí. Cuando llegue el alba, mi vida habrá terminado, pero no quiero verte morir a ti, Kagome. No puedes obligarme a ello —dijo sin ocultar su desesperación.

—Entonces ayúdame, Inuyasha, porque pase lo que pase sal dremos juntos de ésta. —Mirándole a los ojos, se quitó del cue llo el colgante de Éxtasis, lo dejó caer al suelo y lo piso con el ta cón—. Eso es todo lo que queda de mi trabajo, y pienso dejarlo aquí para que se pudra. A quien no pienso dejar es a ti, tenlo por seguro.

Inuyasha abrió mucho los ojos y Kagome pensó que al fin le ha bía convencido.

—¿Listo para escuchar mi plan?

—No pienso dejar que te maten.

—Lo tomaré como un sí. —Alargó la mano y le tocó el pene. Inuyasha hizo una mueca de dolor—. Esto debe de doler. Tendrán que pagar por ello. —Intentó dejar a un lado la rabia. Lo primero era salvarle—. ¿Estás muy débil?

—Aunque pudiera desatarme, sería incapaz de caminar. La pérdida de sangre y ese brebaje infernal me han arrebatado todos los poderes. No puedo ni leerte el pensamiento. —Inuyasha la mi raba absorto—. No puedes salvarme, no sé ni por qué lo intentas.

«Sí que lo sabes. Piensa un poco, vampiro».

—Te diré lo que vamos a hacer. Hacemos el amor, y tú, mientras, te alimentas de mí. Cuando hayas recuperado fuerzas suficientes como para romper las cuerdas, yo intentaré inmovili zarlas con el spray y así podremos escapar. En cuanto hayamos salido del claro, Sango cerrará el anillo de fuego.

—¡No! —El grito fue tan sonoro que las mujeres empeza ron a murmurar excitadas.

Habrían murmurado en otro tono de haber sabido a qué res pondía aquella negativa.

—Sabía que aceptarías encantado —dijo metiendo las ma nos por debajo del vestido y bajándose las bragas.

—No me has entendido. —Inuyasha forcejeó con las cuerdas y volvió a quedarse quieto. Kagome se dio cuenta de que intentaba no perder el control, la única arma que le quedaba—. Te amo, Kagome. Y esto, unido a mi necesidad sería demasiado fuerte para mí. Una vez hubiera empezado a alimentarme, sería incapaz de parar. ¿Me dejarás morir, ahora que sabes que te destruiría?

«Te amo». Ni siquiera aquella amenaza de muerte podía empañar la felicidad que sentía. En aquel momento habría po dido vencer a un ejército de maníacos, y todo porque Inuyasha la amaba.

Le puso un dedo sobre los labios.

—Pararás porque me amas. Creo en ti, Inuyasha Taisho, y nada de lo que digas me hará cambiar de opinión.

Kagome le miró a los ojos y percibió el instante preciso en que Inuyasha aceptaba que no tenía control sobre las circunstancias.

—Te abriré mis emociones para que puedas emplear tus poderes en caso de que pierda el control. —Apretó los puños y Kagome supo que estaba reuniendo lo que le quedaba de su capaci dad de autodominio.

El murmullo impaciente de las mujeres llegó a oídos de Kagome, que entendió que no esperarían mucho más. Dejó caer la capa al suelo y, levantándose el vestido, separó las piernas.

—Será mejor si no me montas de verdad. Las ropas te tapa rán, nadie se dará cuenta. Me será más fácil contenerme si no te penetro.

—¿Montarte? Se monta un caballo. Yo contigo hago el amor. No intentes despersonalizar. Vamos a hacer el amor con ardor y pasión, porque sé que si no, nunca me morderás. —Se inclinó sobre él, la cabellera cayó sobre el vientre y el pecho desnudos de Inuyasha. Apartándole de la cara unos mechones de pelo baña dos en sudor, le susurró—: Jamás pensé que diría eso. —Y mor diéndole el lóbulo añadió—: Muérdeme, vampiro.

Le puso la mano sobre el corazón y notó que empezaba a la tir salvajemente, estimulado por sus palabras. Los labios deja ron los colmillos al descubierto e Inuyasha profirió un silencioso gruñido.

—Me gusta cuando gruñes —dijo ella arqueándose. Inuyasha estaría pensando que era una zorra cruel, pero lo importante eran sus fuerzas. Necesitaba su sangre, y sólo iría a buscarla si conseguía hacerle llegar al orgasmo. Sólo entonces, perdería el maldito control.

En pocas palabras: tenía que excitarle.

—Te advierto que soy duro de pelar. —Su mirada prometía que cada segundo sería una lucha.

—Dirás que la tienes dura de pelar. —Introdujo la mano por debajo del vestido para acariciarle la punta del pene con el dedo—. Lo siento, no he podido resistirme. —Parecía que em pezaba a faltarle el aliento.

Entonces, milagro de milagros, las comisuras de la boca de Inuyasha empezaron a insinuar una sonrisa.

—No puedo sonreír mucho porque esas criaturas sospecha rían, pero eres la única mujer capaz de hacerme reír en medio de un peligro como éste. —La sonrisa se apagó—.Y con el miedo que siento. —Apartó la mirada—. Nunca me has preguntado cuál es mi gran temor.

—No te lo he preguntado porque suponía que no tenías ninguno. —A Kagome le costaba creer que un hombre como aquél pudiera sentir por algo el miedo que ella sentía por los pelusines.

—Pues lo tengo. —Volvió a mirarla—. Siempre he temido verme inmovilizado e indefenso. Aparte del miedo que siento por ti, ése es mi mayor temor. El miedo no obedece a razones, sim plemente existe. Nunca se lo había dicho a nadie.

—Entonces tendremos que hacer algo por liberarte. —Inuyasha acababa de regalarle algo más valioso que todas las promo ciones que pudiera haber obtenido en Éxtasis—. Lástima no ha ber traído conmigo un ejemplar del célebre manual _Mil maneras de seducir a un vampiro. _Supongo que tendré que improvisar.

Inuyasha reaccionó abriendo de nuevo la boca.

—Cuando te conocí, me preguntaba cómo sería sentir tu pelo sobre mi cuerpo desnudo, pero no imaginé que mi deseo se cumpliría en estas circunstancias.

—Vivirás para ver cumplidos muchos más deseos.

Kagome bajó hasta notar que la punta del pene entraba en con tacto con sus muslos. El deseo de dejarse caer sobre él y sentir su sexo adentrándose en ella, llenándola, era una tentación casi in soportable. Pero resistió.

Se inclinó hacia delante e intencionadamente arrastró la ca bellera por el cuerpo de Inuyasha, cuyos músculos se pusieron en tensión, para acto seguido unir su boca con la de él. Él seguía conteniéndose y dejaba que fuera ella la agresora.

Kagome deslizó la lengua por su labio inferior, mordisqueán dolo y jugueteando con él hasta que Inuyasha, con un rugido, ter minó rindiéndose y abriendo la boca. Ella lo aprovechó para ex plorar sus ardores y sus necesidades, para estudiar la forma y la textura de su lengua con la suya propia y para fantasear con sus peligrosos colmillos.

Cuando por fin ella liberó sus labios, empezó a besarle a lo largo de la mandíbula hasta llegar al cuello. Hizo una pausa en la base de la garganta y, lenta y pausadamente, se puso a lamer el punto preciso donde se dejaba sentir su frenético pulso.

—El corazón aún te late con fuerza. Tienes que salvarte, si no, tu corazón morirá contigo. Tu corazón me pertenece a mí, Inuyasha, y con mis cosas no se juega. —Era consciente de que su voz delataba un deseo cada vez mayor. El calor de su piel bajo sus labios y su sabor viril empezaban a pasar factura. Pero aún que daba algo por hacer.

Inuyasha sacudió la cabeza adelante y atrás compulsivamente. Sus graves gemidos le indicaban a Kagome que su táctica seducto ra estaba surtiendo efecto.

En un principio había pensado que podría limitarse a perma necer sobre su cintura hasta estar lista para sentarse sobre su erección. Pero habría que cambiar de planes. Inuyasha haría lo po sible por no alcanzar el clímax por miedo a no dominarse y ma tarla. Tendría, pues, que inducirlo a un estado de excitación tal que no pudiera contenerse. Esperaba estar a la altura.

Se apartó de su pene y cambió de posición. Se quedó de pie entre las piernas de Inuyasha y al ver la punta mojada del miembro del vampiro reparó en que también su excitación había alcanza do cotas considerables.

Inuyasha la observaba con los ojos saliéndosele de las cuencas de tanto desearla.

—¿Piensas torturarme mucho más tiempo?

—Desde luego, ¿lo dudabas? —Inclinó la cabeza y deslizó los cabellos por su erección.

Inuyasha se estremeció, y Kagome pudo ver que se esforzaba por resistir.

—No sigas. No tienes la menor idea de lo que se te viene en cima.

—Promesas, promesas. —Lo tocó con la mano pero la reti ró en seguida— No pienso tocarte con la boca. Esa panda de lo cas disfrutaría demasiado.

Inuyasha se relajó. Creyó haber vencido.

—A cambio, pienso decirte todas la cosas que pienso hacer con tu cuerpo una vez fuera de aquí. —Empezó a mover rítmica mente los pulgares por la piel tersa de su escroto.

—Dedicaremos horas y horas a los preliminares. —Puso cara pensativa—De acuerdo, les dedicaremos minutos y minutos.

—No pienso...

—Ni falta que hace, Taisho —cortó, observando cómo sus labios reaccionaban al tacto de los pulgares—. Te echarás en la esterilla relajante frente al hogar y yo te daré un masaje con aceite templado en todas las partes de tu cuerpo desnudo: mus los, nalgas, pecho, vientre. Luego me calentaré las manos y se guiré por tus testículos, así. —Los rodeó con los dedos y los oprimió suavemente.

Inuyasha respondió con un gruñido y levantó las caderas a modo de súplica silenciosa.

—Frotaré tu sexo arriba y abajo con mis dedos, y gozaré viendo el brillo del aceite y sabiendo que está lubricado y a pun to. Y luego extenderé el aceite hasta la punta de...

Un grave rugido le anunció que tal vez ya había cumplido su objetivo. En buena hora, porque también ella notaba ya una pre sión en el bajo vientre, y la humedad de la entrepierna daba fe de que estaba más que entonada.

Una vez más se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, y bajó hasta que la punta empezó a abrirse paso por los labios. Kagome se mordió la lengua para no gritar y afianzó bien las piernas para no caer de golpe sobre su erección.

Cuando levantó la vista y vio el rostro de Inuyasha, no pudo evitar que se le acelerara la respiración. Los labios del vampiro dejaban al descubierto sus afilados caninos; sus ojos eran los de una fiera famélica.

—No deberías haber hecho eso, Kagome.

La voz seguía siendo la del hombre al que amaba, pero todo lo demás irradiaba un celo animal.

—¿Cuánto debería esperar antes de detenerte?

Convenía ser claros sobre aquel particular.

—Cuando empieces a marearte, párame. Si no me detengo, utiliza el paralizador. No vaciles, porque cuando empieces a debilitarte, será señal de que he bebido demasiado y ambos estare mos perdidos.

Kagome asintió con la cabeza y empezó a bajar despacio.

—Mírame. —Aquella orden gutural le llamó la atención.

Buscó su mirada.

—Ocurra lo que ocurra, debes saber que nunca he amado a nadie tanto como a ti, mujer del futuro.

Kagome asintió. «No te arrojes llorando encima suyo». No pensaba decirle «Te quiero». No en ese momento. Pero lo haría pronto, cuando llegara el momento de sopesar la vida y la muer te; en ese momento, aquellas dos breves palabras podrían decantar la balanza hacia la vida.

A su alrededor podía oír las voces de las mujeres apremián dola. Como una jauría de hienas, aguardaban a que terminara para poder recoger las sobras. «Esta vez no, zorras».

Se sentó suavemente sobre el sexo de Inuyasha, dejó que el cuerpo se amoldara a su tamaño y jadeó al notar la increíble sen sación de que el hombre al que amaba había entrado en ella. Es peró hasta que vio que no podía aguantar un segundo más, en tonces se levantó y se dejó caer de nuevo sobre él. Se deleitaba al sentir su sexo saliendo de ella y volviendo a entrar.

Aceleró el ritmo, la respiración se hizo entrecortada y el co razón latía más y más aprisa. Podía sentir que Inuyasha intentaba levantarse para ir a su encuentro, pero estaba demasiado débil y las cuerdas no le permitían grandes movimientos.

Kagome tenía que elegir el momento adecuado. Aquella noche el control estaba en sus manos. Apretó los clientes y contuvo el orgasmo incipiente. Su cuerpo, privado de aquello que necesita ba —¡necesitaba!—, siguió comprimiéndose en torno a él, y la presión del bajo vientre siguió incrementándose.

Notó que Inuyasha se estremecía y profería un grito violento. El orgasmo era cuestión de segundos.

Se inclinó hacia delante y con la cabellera formó una cortina que envolviera sus rostros. Inuyasha levantó la cabeza hasta que sus labios tocaron la parte de su garganta por donde la sangre fluía con fuerza. Kagome le dijo:

—Bebe, vampiro. Compartamos la vida que fluye por mis venas. —Cerró los ojos—. Bebe. ¡Ahora!

Los labios de Inuyasha se apretaron contra su garganta, y por un momento ella creyó que aún se resistiría. Pero entonces sin tió el roce de los colmillos y la repentina sacudida de su pe netración.

No tuvo tiempo de pensar en el dolor, porque la inundó un deleite sexual que la apartó de cualquier otro pensamiento. Aquello era la experiencia erótica elevada a la máxima potencia. El sexo de Inuyasha hundido en su interior, y ella compartiendo con él su esencia vital con cada latido de su corazón.

Un placer inefable chispeaba en su interior y abrasaba su cuer po. Esta vez nada podría evitar el clímax. Profirió un aullido de placer salvaje y sus músculos se comprimieron en torno a él como si pretendieran exprimir de él hasta la última gota de éxtasis.

Echó a temblar presa de los espasmos, y como en la distan cia, percibió que los gritos de Inuyasha se unían a los suyos, y que finalmente la tensión del vampiro se liberaba en su interior.

Mientras intentaba respirar más despacio, Kagome sólo podía pensar en que lo de aquella noche había sido la unión total. Inuyasha y ella se habían confiado sus vidas mutuamente.

Cuando llegó el primer mareo, ardían todavía en ella los res coldos del placer. Al llegar el segundo, el pánico la asaltó.

Sus manos temblorosas alborotaban la melena de Inuyasha.

—Ya has bebido suficiente. Basta, Inuyasha.

No respondió. No podía decir que no se lo había advertido. Intentó separarse de su boca, pero él empezaba a recuperar fuer zas y fue imposible. Como no lograra detenerle inmediatamen te, ambos podían darse por muertos.

Kagome se sacó el as que tenía guardado en la manga.

—Te quiero. —Tras pronunciar aquellas dos palabras, la presión pareció disminuir—. Basta, Inuyasha. —Seguía alboro tándole el pelo—. Cuando dentro de cien años aprendas a volar, quiero que me lleves contigo. Creo que hablamos sobre cómo sería hacer el amor en lo alto de los cielos. Quiero saberlo. Y cuando te mires en el espejo y te veas la cara por primera vez, quiero que veas la mía junto a ella. —Estaba cada vez más marea da, cerró los ojos—. Suéltame. Por favor, Inuyasha.

De repente, la presión desapareció. Kagome se apartó de él temblando como una hoja. Se llevó los temblorosos dedos al cue llo y comprobó que no había sangre ni marcas de colmillos.

—¿Cómo lo has hecho?

Inuyasha no respondió a la pregunta.

—Has dicho que me quieres. —Clavó en ella unos ojos enormes e incrédulos.

—Entonces me has oído. —Sonrió nerviosamente.

—Volveremos a hablar de todo esto cuando estemos en el castillo.

Kagome sintió un gran alivio. Inuyasha volvía a ser su amante se reno. Se bajó de encima de él y se paró a su lado, aún nerviosa.

—¿Puedes librarte de las cuerdas?

—Sí, pero no tendré fuerzas para más. Todavía estoy débil. —Le dedicó una mirada cálida y... afectuosa—. Jamás he cono cido a una mujer con tanto arrojo como el que tú has demostra do esta noche.

Kagome no tuvo tiempo de contestar.

Las mujeres les estaban rodeando.

—Te ha dado su semilla, ¿verdad? No lo he visto bien porque tu falda tapaba su órgano.

Inuyasha rugió y mostró los colmillos al ver que Margaret se dirigía a Kagome. El instinto de protección que le había inculcado su clan le exigía mantener a aquellas criaturas alejadas de la mu jer que amaba.

Con un único movimiento, liberó brazos y piernas, pero al levantarse, tuvo la impresión de que las piernas no podrían so portar su peso. Apretó las mandíbulas y avanzó hacia las mujeres con esperanza de que no repararan en su caminar vacilante.

Asustadas, retrocedieron.

Kagome desenfundó rápidamente el spray paralizador.

—Se acabó la diversión, señoritas. Creo que vuestra inmor talidad tendrá que esperar a otro día, porque Inuyasha y yo nos va mos juntos.

Inuyasha se apoyaba con la mano en el hombro de Kagome y la guiaba hacia el paso abierto en el anillo de fuego, junto al que Sango seguía esperando. Al pasar por el lugar donde habían quedado esparcidas sus ropas, recogió la camisa y se la puso por encima de la cabeza. El rostro se le crispó de dolor al rozar la camisa con los cortes de su cuerpo.

Ya casi lo habían conseguido.

—¡Que no escape! —Margaret sacó un puñal de debajo de la capa—. Sólo tienen un arma, y el vampiro todavía está dema siado débil como para atacarnos. ¿Veis cómo camina?

Sin más dilación, las veinte mujeres cargaron contra ellos, gritando y blandiendo sus cuchillos. Algunas se detuvieron a re coger piedras.

Kagome apuntó con el paralizador y disparó. Neutralizó a cua tro antes de que Inuyasha la cogiera por el brazo y tirara de ella ha cia el fuego. Sango salió corriendo detrás de ellos.

—¡Corred! —Inuyasha sólo tenía fuerza para pronunciar esta palabra; seguía asido al brazo de Kagome. Más le valía encomen darse a Freya, porque nunca se había sentido tan débil en toda su vida—. Sango y tú dejadme y regresad al castillo. Yo sólo os ha ría ir más lentas.

—Bromeas, ¿verdad? Acabo de jugármela por ti, y yo prote jo mis inversiones. —Se dio la vuelta para mirar hacia atrás—. ¡Sango!

Inuyasha se volvió también. Había creído que Sango estaba con ellos, pero no. Seguía junto al fuego.

—¿Pero qué estás haciendo? —El grito de Kagome era un ge mido de terror.

—Intentando cerrar el maldito anillo, pero no puedo con centrarme. Que alguien les diga a ésas que se callen, a ver si me centro un poco. —Inuyasha abrió los ojos asombrado. Sango debía de estar muy alterada si ni siquiera podía hablarles por te lepatía.

Las mujeres oyeron también las palabras de Sango. El que la gata hablara las dejó perplejas un instante. Se encontraban aún dentro del anillo de fuego, murmurando entre ellas y vigilando a Sango con recelo. Algunas se dieron la vuelta para mirar a las compañeras inmóviles por efecto del paralizador.

Inuyasha sabía que todo aquello no las detendría por mucho tiempo. Estaban obsesionadas; aquella persecución sólo podía terminar con la captura de Inuyasha o con la muerte de las mu jeres.

—¡Corre, Sango! —Los gritos de Kagome se elevaron por encima del crepitar de las llamas y los murmullos de las mujeres.

Sango echó un último vistazo al paso y tomó una decisión. Salió corriendo a grandes zancadas en la dirección de Inuyasha y Kagome.

Casi al mismo tiempo, las mujeres parecieron aparcar su in decisión. Se introdujeron en el paso con gran griterío, los puña les en alto y piedras en las manos. Sango era la única que estaba a su alcance; de pronto, soltó un grito y cayó al suelo. Casi de in mediato, se puso de nuevo en pie e intentó seguir corriendo, pero cojeaba y no podría mantener la distancia respecto de las mujeres por mucho tiempo.

El instinto guerrero se adueñó entonces de Inuyasha. Los de su clan jamás abandonarían a un guerrero rezagado, y aunque el as pecto de Sango estuviera lejos de ser el de una guerrera, se ha bía comportado como tal.

Corrió hacia ella, la tomó en brazos y regresó junto a Kagome, que estaba disparando el paralizador contra las mujeres. Consi guió detener a unas cuantas más, pero los nervios afectaban a su puntería.

Al cabo de unas zancadas más, Inuyasha supo que no lo conse guirían. Él no era el único que había perdido sangre. Kagome es taba pálida y le costaba respirar. Las mujeres les iban ganando terreno. Tendría que pedirle ayuda a alguien de quien jamás ha bría esperado necesitarla.

Acercó la cabeza a Sango.

—Llama a Miroku. Yo no puedo comunicarme con él, pero tú sí. Si no nos ayuda, moriremos.

Sango le miró con los ojos llenos de miedo. Por primera vez desde que Inuyasha la conocía, se había quedado sin palabras.

A continuación miró hacia el castillo. Inuyasha supo que esta ba comunicándose con Miroku.

Miroku daba vueltas por el castillo hecho una furia, seguido por los pelusines. ¿Qué más podía salir mal? Todo el mundo ha bía desaparecido. Primero, las camareras; y luego Inuyasha, Kagome y Sango. ¿Pero qué diantre estaba ocurriendo?

«Sango». A pesar de tener miles de años, Miroku no ha bía hecho muchas amistades, pero no le pesaba. Los vínculos con otros seres humanos se vuelven ataduras y le vuelven a uno me nos eficaz. Pero con Sango era distinto. Había logrado hacerse un hueco en su... ¿corazón? No, en el corazón no. En todo caso, en sus afectos.

Subió a las almenas para ver si conseguía divisarla en los alre dedores del castillo y se vio embargado por una extraña emo ción.

Miedo. Auténtico miedo. Había experimentado muchas emo ciones a lo largo de la vida, pero nunca miedo. El alborotador cósmico más poderoso del universo no tenía de qué tenerlo. A excepción del Gran Jefe. Aunque ni siquiera cuando el Gran Jefe le había impuesto el deber de ser bondadoso había sentido mie do, sólo frustración.

Esta vez sí sentía miedo. Escrutó la oscuridad por si la veía. La oscuridad no era un obstáculo para sus ojos.

De repente, percibió su voz. Sonaba quebrada y teñida de miedo, pero aun así era reconocible.

—_Miro, nos persigue una panda de lun__á__ticas. Una de ellas me ha lanzado una piedra y me parece que me ha roto la pierna. Inuyasha ha ve nido a salvarme, pero nos persiguen y nos dar__á__n alcance. Él est__á__ herido y no puede salvarnos. __¡__Ay__ú__danos!_

Una familiar sensación de frío cayó sobre Miroku. Du rante miles de años había sembrado la confusión por todo el uni verso sin sentir el más leve remordimiento. El Gran Jefe le había relegado, pero el viejo Miroku seguía pacientemente a la es pera, o tal vez no tan pacientemente, detrás de toda aquella bondad. Aquella zorra había herido a Sango y tendría que pagar por ello. Al diablo con la bondad.

—_Preg__ú__ntale a Inuyasha cu__á__l es el mayor temor de esas mujeres. _—Mientras le hablaba, seguía buscándola en la oscuridad. Cuando por fin la vislumbró, sintió una furia que no había sentido desde hacía siglos. El odio y la sed de violencia se enseñorearon de él y el castillo entero pareció temblar con su poder. Los pelusines se apartaron, gorjeando asustados.

Sonrió. Nadie del castillo habría reconocido aquella sonrisa. Había dejado de ser el torpe y atento señor del castillo, y se ha bía transformado de nuevo en Miroku, el señor del caos y, en ese momento también, el brazo vengador. Ya no había salvación para esas mujeres.

—_No acabo de entenderlo, Miro, pero esto es lo que Inuyasha y Kagme dicen que debes hacer._

Miroku escuchó, asintió y concentró su inmenso poder en las mujeres que pretendían hacer daño a Sango.

Inuyasha seguía avanzando, por más que con dificultades, con Sango contra su pecho y de la mano de Kagome. Como Miroku no hiciera algo rápidamente, tendría que plantar cara a las mujeres.

El arma de Kagome se había atascado las últimas veces que había intentado disparar, y ella había mascullado algo acerca de los productos baratos de importación interplanetaria. Las mu jeres les seguían a tiro de cuchillo y piedra, pero si querían al canzar a Kagome y a Sango, tendrían que pasar antes por encima de Inuyasha.

Uno de los puñales pasó rozando su cabeza y fue a clavarse en un árbol próximo. Había llegado el momento. Dejaría a Sango en manos de Kagome y encararía a las mujeres. Era a él a quien querían; lo demás no les importaba. Tal vez mientras él les pre sentaba batalla, Kagome conseguiría huir, no sólo para salvar su propia vida, sino también la de Sango.

Inuyasha se detuvo y le puso a Sango entre las manos a Kagome.

—Corre.

—No pienso abandonarte. —El miedo se reflejaba en sus ojos.

—¿Piensas condenar a Sango, además de a ti misma? Si te quedas, moriremos tres en vez de uno.

La discusión no continuó porque de repente un rayo de luz resplandeciente envolvió a las mujeres. Inuyasha se cubrió los ojos con el brazo para no quedar cegado. Luego la luz desapareció igual de rápido que había surgido.

Todo quedó sumido en un increíble silencio.

Inuyasha bajó el brazo y miró hacia lo que hasta poco antes ha bía sido una banda de mujeres perversas. Se habían convertido en un grupo de ancianos renqueantes.

No pudo evitarlo: sonrió.

—Se ha hecho justicia.

Los ancianos se miraron horrorizados los unos a los otros y, a continuación, a sí mismos. Empezaron a gritar, temerosos e incrédulos, con sus voces viejas y débiles. Se dispersaron como si creyeran posible escapar a su destino. Uno de ellos fue en la di rección de Inuyasha, que acertó a reconocer un pánico irracional en la mirada del anciano. Kagome y Sango se miraron como con ganas de salir corriendo tras él y azotarle, pero reprimieron el impulso. Se quedaron en silencio, viendo como el viejo pasaba por su lado tambaleándose sobre sus frágiles piernas.

Kagome hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

—Resulta irónico que ellas, que no sentían más que despre cio por los hombres, terminen su breve vida convertidas en va rones. Además, a esa edad, ya no hay cópula que valga, ya pueden ir olvidando sus sueños de inmortalidad. Necesitarían un gran autobús espacial cargado de implantes regeneradores de la potencia sexual. —Miró a Inuyasha, y le lanzó una sonrisa que le hablaba del futuro—. Juntos podríamos llevar una vida apaci ble, lejos de esta clase de lunáticas. —Hizo ademán de pensar en ello—. Bien; quizá no tan apacible, porque a tu alrededor siempre suceden cosas, pero así no me aburriré nunca.

Se oyeron unos sollozos, e Inuyasha dirigió su atención a Sango. Los gatos no lloran, pero cuando Sango necesitaba hacer algo no le importaban los detalles.

Kagome la achuchó.

—Eh, que ya ha pasado. Estás a salvo. No llores.

—Lloro de felicidad. No me había sentido tan feliz desde que convertí la convención de Ciudadanos contra el Frenesí Se xual en una orgía. —Sango miró a Inuyasha y a Kagome con los ojos llorosos—. Miro ha desafiado al Gran jefe por mí. —Ellos la miraron sin entender; intentó explicarse—. Se supone que Miro no debe hacer daño a los humanos. Bajo ningún concep to. Pero hoy lo ha hecho, y lo ha hecho por mí.

Miró en dirección al castillo con lo que Inuyasha habría defini do como una mezcla de amor y lujuria. Con Sango, el sexo siempre se mezclaba de por medio.

—El viejo Miro ha vuelto. Y como parece que lo vuestro tiene futuro, voy a tener que hablar con mi adorable perturbador sobre cierta apuesta —dijo esbozando una sonrisa taimada y ga tuna—. Me he ganado un dios dorado. Desnudo, a poder ser.

Inuyasha miró a Kagome y se encogió de hombros.

—Va siendo hora de irse a casa. —A medida que se le iba pa sando el miedo de aquella noche, su mirada se hacía más dulce e iba tomando conciencia del alcance de la gesta de Kagome—. Aho ra debo liberar a Kouga, pero luego comprobaremos si me quie res tanto como dices. —Y mientras decía esto, sentía que algo crecía en él y que volvía a invadirle el deseo—. Creo que el efec to del brebaje aquel dura todavía. Se me está poniendo dura otra vez. Según los patrones de Éxtasis, ¿crees que necesito ayuda?

Kagome se acercó a él riendo.

—No sé lo que dirán en Éxtasis, pero la doctora Kagome le va a recetar su infalible remedio erótico.


	17. Chapter 17

Epílogo

Kagome se abrazó a Inuyasha en el salón mientras el grupo se pre paraba para el viaje de regreso a través del tiempo. Hoyo se conducía como si Yuka no existiera, lo que hizo sospechar a Kagome que el negocio de la ropa interior no había llegado a buen puerto. Ayumi esquivaba su mirada, lo que le producía una gran satisfacción, pues, en efecto, tenía motivos para sentirse culpable.

—Mira el número diez de la lista, Kagome. Quizá podamos ensayarlo esta noche. En la cocina hay miel. —Inuyasha estaba ab sorto en la lista de Sango con _Las cincuenta mejores cosas que se pue den hacer con un hombre desnudo._

—Déjame ver esa lista.

Se la acercó, y ella dio un rápido vistazo a las sugerencias.

—El número quince suena bien.

Inuyasha miró el número quince y abrió los ojos admirado.

—Muy bien.

Kagome vio que Miroku se les acercaba. Sango descansaba sobre su antebrazo y los pelusines se agrupaban fielmente a su al rededor. Por alguna extraña razón, aquellas bolitas lanudas ha bían pasado a seguir a Miroku. Kagome sonrió. Tenía el presen timiento de que el propio Miroku era la causa de aquel cambio de afectos.

Miroku se detuvo frente a ellos, cambió el peso de pier na y tosió nerviosamente.

—_Díselo ya, Miro. _—Sango dirigió a Kagome una mirada de sufrimiento—. _Hombres... Qu__é__ har__í__an si nosotras no les ayud__á__ramos a expresar sus emociones. _—Miró hacia el resto de huéspedes—. _Y encima tengo que volver a hacer de gata normal y corriente hasta que nos quitemos de encima a los clientes de Miro. _—Sango se relamió los labios con su lengüecita rosada—. _Pero luego nos iremos a descansar y a relajarnos a una isla ex__ó__tica. Menos mal que Miro ha dejado de angustiarse porque el Gran Jefe quiera aniquilarle cada vez que incumple sus votos de bondad _—Su mirada se deslizó hacia Miroku—, _gracias a eso podr__é__ disfrutar de un dios dorado en cueros. __¡__Un mes entero!_

Kagome tuvo que morderse los labios para no soltar la carcaja da. Desde la aventura de aquella noche, Miroku transportaba a Sango a todas partes para que no tuviera que forzar la pata he rida. Era una pequeña tirana, pero él nunca se quejaba de su des potismo. Decía que simplemente eran buenos amigos. Pues si él lo decía...

Miroku respiró hondo, intentando hace acopio de valor.

—Verás, chupasa... Inuyasha, quiero decir. De no ser por ti, en este momento Sango sería pasto de cabra escocesa.

Sango le miró molesta.

—_¿__A que es __ú__nico escogiendo __l__as palabras?_

Miroku frunció el ceño.

—Claro que, de no ser por ti, tampoco se habría visto meti da en todo eso. Pero no te lo tengo en cuenta. —Le tendió la mano—. Gracias por salvarla. Si vuelvo con algún otro grupo, os dejaré dar algún que otro saltito gratis por el tiempo. —Su sem blante torturado daba a entender que lo de «gratis» le había cos tado decirlo.

Inuyasha le dio la mano y asintió con la cabeza.

—Y yo te doy las gracias por salvarnos a todos, Miroku. En justa correspondencia, te ofrezco el castillo Taisho para que alojes a tus clientes todos los años. —Sonrió—.Y gratis.

Miroku se animó de inmediato.

—¿De veras? Fantástico. —Le dio unas palmaditas a Inuyasha en el hombro. Éste hizo un gesto de dolor—.Ya casi estamos lis tos. Oye, Kagome, ¿a ti te importaría si me llevara los pelusines a casa? Parece que me han cogido apego. —La miró esperanzado.

Kagome tenía muy claro quién había cogido apego a quién.

—Desde luego, llévatelos. Lo que quiero es que sean felices.

Cuando Miroku se dio media vuelta, Sango se le subió al hombro para mirarles.

—_Kagome, si ves que hay ciertas cosas de mujeres sin las que no pue des vivir, ap__ú__ntalas en una lista y d__á__sela a Miroku el a__ñ__o que viene. Me encargar__é__ de que te las traiga. _—En sus ojos había un brillo ma licioso—. _Y no te olvides del sexo, sobre todo mucho sexo. Ah, y si ves a los fantasmas, diles que est__á__n despedidos._

—Kagome, ¿estás segura de que quieres quedarte conmigo en esta época? —Le sostuvo la mirada—. Cuando estemos casa dos, estaré contigo para siempre. Y se te puede hacer una eternidad como no estés segura. —Se atusó la melena. Las manos le tem blaban—. Si deseas volver a tu tiempo, puedes irte con Miroku, y yo podría ir el año que viene, cuando Miroku traiga otro grupo de turistas. Sólo tendría que volver una vez cada vein te años para cumplir con mi obligación.

Kagome quería estrechar entre sus brazos a aquel hombre ma ravilloso al que amaba más de lo que él podía llegar a creer. Ten dría que usar una palanca si de veras quería sacársela de encima.

—La ira de Odín. —El rostro de Inuyasha era una mezcla de frustración y repugnancia—. Lo que quiero decir es que te quie ro más que a cualquier lugar o época. Mi único deseo es estar contigo. —La traspasó con una intensa mirada—. Para siempre.

Kagome sonrió.

—Más te vale, vampiro, porque no te librarás de mí nunca. —Se puso de puntillas y le besó suavemente en los labios.

Inuyasha pareció armarse de valor para decir lo que venía a continuación.

—No podré darte hijos.

—Vamos a ver si te queda clara una cosa, Inuyasha —dijo to mándole la cara entre las manos—. No me caso contigo por tus hijos. En el año 2339, la Tierra está tan superpoblada que muchas mujeres nunca tienen hijos. Yo misma hace años que decidí que si algún día quería uno, lo adoptaría. Y métete en la cabeza de una vez por todas que a quien quiero es a ti, no a un lugar o una época.

Kagome vio que toda la tensión desaparecía de él. Bajando la ca beza, le devolvió el beso, sonrió y volvió a sacar la lista de Sango.

—No veo el momento de empezar con el número uno.

Inuyasha la tomó por la cintura y despidieron con la mano a los viajeros mientras éstos se esfumaban. Kagome se quedó miran do el gran salón, ya vacío. Aquello, pues, era el amor. Acababa de dejar atrás todas sus posesiones y a todas las personas conocidas. Miroku había aceptado entregar de su parte unos cuantos mensajes a amigos y parientes. Cierto que echaría en falta las comodidades de su tiempo, pero aquellas cosas no podían compa rarse con la emoción que sentía cada vez que miraba a Inuyasha. Empezaba una nueva y emocionante vida junto al hombre al que amaba. Lo demás no tenía importancia.

—Se me está abriendo el apetito —dijo Kagome sonriendo—. Acompáñame a la cocina yayúdame a encontrar algo de comer. Y ya de paso cogemos la miel.

No había dejado de pensar en la miel cuando Kouga apareció de entre las sombras.

—Me marcho esta noche, Inuyasha —dijo estrechando los hombros de su amigo—. Gracias por salvarme la vida.

—Si lo deseas, puedes quedarte. —Inuyasha tenía una mirada inquieta—Tenemos mucho de que hablar.

Kouga sonrió y Kagome pensó en lo bien que le encajaba aque lla etiqueta del «dios dorado» del que hablaba Sango. Aunque la verdad era que en su primer encuentro con Kagome su aspecto de jaba bastante que desear.

—Todavía necesito reposo, y aquí, entre gritos lujuriosos, no lo encontraría. —Miró a Kagome sin dejar de sonreír, y ella pestañeó de admiración. Pensó que dondequiera que fuera debía de arrasar con las mujeres.

Kouga volvió a mirar a Inuyasha.

—El orgullo y los sentimientos heridos me han mantenido alejado durante todos estos años. Pero cuando la muerte se acer có, me di cuenta de cuánto representaba para mí nuestra amis tad. Sé dónde está tu casa de Londres, así que te visitaré de vez en cuando.

Inuyasha asintió.

—Eres el único amigo al que de veras me dolió perder. Las palabras que pronuncié en nuestro último encuentro eran crue les y falsas. Kikyo jamás debió interponerse entre nosotros.

Kagome se dirigió a la cocina para dejarlos unos minutos a so las. Una vez allí, hurgó en busca de algo de comer y se puso a esperar a Inuyasha.

Cuando éste llegó, Kagome se había percatado ya de algo im portante.

—Aquí todo está crudo, y yo no sé cocinar.

Inuyasha sonrió son indulgencia.

—No importa que no sepas preparar una buena comida, porque pronto tendremos cocinero.

—No, no me has entendido. No he cocinado un plato en mi vida. Ni siquiera sé qué son algunas de estas cosas —dijo seña lando con el brazo aquel conjunto de «cosas». Inuyasha la miró ex trañado—. De acuerdo, te explicaré cómo funciona lo de la co mida en mi época. Yo pago una cuota anual a una empresa de comida preparada. Cada día elijo lo que me apetece en un menú virtual, y el servicio a domicilio entrega la comida ya cocinada en mi casa a la hora que yo diga. No sé cómo, pero el caso es que la comida simplemente aparece en un cubículo alojado en una pa red de mi refectorio. —Kagome levantó las manos—. Ya nadie co cina. ¿Para qué?

—Cierto, ¿para qué? —dijo él con resignación.

Kagome quedó en silencio; mientras, Inuyasha salió a buscar agua. Al poco volvió,

—Yo no como, pero he visto cocinar a otros. Cuando acabe de lavar y cortar la verdura, ponla en una olla. —Hizo una pau sa y la miró pensativo— ¿Sabes lo que es una olla?

—Sí, listillo. —Sonrió y fue en busca de la olla mientras él lavaba la verdura. Cuando volvió, Inuyasha ya la estaba cortando.

Echó un vistazo a la olla y sonrió.

—A menos que seas una bruja y necesites un caldero, mejor usar algo más pequeño.

Kagome soltó un bufido de fastidio y fue en busca de otra olla.

—¿Cuándo crees que podrás mirarte al espejo?

Él guardó silencio un instante.

—A decir verdad, ya he obtenido mi nuevo poder.

Sorprendida, Kagome se dio media vuelta para mirarle.

—Bien, ¿y por qué no me habías dicho nada?

Inuyasha se encogió de hombros.

—Me lo reservaba para cuando estuviésemos solos.

Esto conmovió a Kagome.

—En cuanto termine de comer, subimos a la habitación. Buscaré mi espejito de maquillaje y así podrás echarle un vistazo a ese rostro de ensueño.

Frunció el ceño. La idea no parecía entusiasmarle. Tomó una olla pequeña y volvió a la mesa sobre la que Inuyasha estaba cor tando la verdura. Puso en la olla la que ya estaba cortada.

—¿Qué es esta cosa grande que estás cortando ahora?

Inuyasha rió entre dientes, pero no la miró.

—Se llama cebolla.

—Ah, bueno. ¿Cómo iba a saberlo? Nunca la había visto en tera. Es enorme. —Las verduras manipuladas genéticamente de su tiempo eran más bien pequeñas, y los científicos las producían en distintos colores, por eso no era de extrañar que no la reco nociera. A pesar de ello, Kagome no acababa de aceptar su ignoran cia y se mantenía a la defensiva. Cuando estuvieran instalados en su casa, tendría que pasar algún tiempo con el cocinero.

—El día que tengas que cortar una como ésta sabrás lo que es bueno. —Hablaba de forma extraña, como si se atascara—. Kagome, amor mío, sólo alguien que te amara sin mesura se reba jaría a algo tan poco viril. —Empezaba hablar de forma real mente extraña.

—¿Poco viril?—¿De qué estaba hablando?—. Oye, ya sé que para ti cortar cebolla no es precisamente un atributo heroico, pero no creo que suponga ninguna amenaza para tu masculinidad.

Inuyasha chasqueó la lengua con impaciencia.

—No me refiero a cortar la cebolla.

—¿A qué, entonces?

Inuyasha la miró.

En ese momento, Kagome vio cómo las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas y supo que había dado con el amor de su vida.

_**FIN ^.^**_

_**Gracias a todas por leer y bancar las laaaargaas esperas...pero esta historia llego al final...cuidensen y hasta la proxima**_

_**PD: que les parecio el final? muy tierno? esperaban mas? cursi?**_


End file.
